


Baby Reaction

by Tea_at_five



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Cute Ending, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunk Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Living Together, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent Harry Potter, Parenthood, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Post-War, Romance, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension, but its in french so sorry, drarry's baby, except for the bad guys, its really cute and fluffly i swear, working on a traduction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 111,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_at_five/pseuds/Tea_at_five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les deux ennemis de toujours, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, seront ensemble pour s'occuper de quelque chose d'inattendu lors d'un projet scolaire...un bébé! Seront-ils capable de terminer ce projet et leur année scolaire sans trop de batailles? Apprendront-ils enfin à se supporter et à cesser leur animosité?</p><p>« -  Comme vous pouvez tous le constater, Monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur Drago Malefoy sont les seuls à ne pas s'être inscrit sur le parchemin magique hier. Je vais être obligé de choisir votre binôme à chacun. Je ne sais pas si c'est un malheureusement ou un heureusement pour vous, mais comme vous, Monsieur Potter et vous, Monsieur Malefoy, êtes les seuls à ne pas être en binômes, il serait justicieux de vous mettre ensemble! »</p><p>Ou...<br/>Harry et Drago ont une grande tension sexuelle et doivent s'occuper d'un adorable bébé, en déniant leurs sentiments vis-à-vis l'autre, tandis que tout le monde s'imagine convulsivement qu'ils sont secrètement en couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde! Juste pour vous prévenir, ceci est la fanfiction Baby Reaction que j'avais déjà posté il y a déjà un moment. J'ai simplement décidé de réduire la longueur des chapitres et de corriger le tout. Donc voilà! Une jolie RE-UPDATE! :) 
> 
> Les chapitres ont été divisés en PDV, donc chaque chapitre est sous un PDV différent. Certains sont plus long que d'autres et c'est normal. Je ne suis pas encore certaine de combien de chapitres au total aura cette fanfic, mais c'est certain qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup. Je suis encore en train de l'écrire et loin d'avoir terminé.  
> J'espère que vous allez aimés, n'oubliez pas de laisser des jolis commentaires et/ou des Kudos.  
> xxx  
> Bonne Lecture

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

Le mois d'octobre venait à peine d'être entamé. Une ambiance oppressante, froide et silencieuse s'insinuait dans chaque maison, chaque rue, chaque école. L'ambiance qui régnait dans Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, reflétait bien la saison fraîche qu'était l'automne. Dans cette école, comme tous le savaient, entre les sorciers de certaines maisons se trouvait une merveilleuse amitié; d'autres se haïssaient, mais tout le monde connaissait la profonde aversion qui se faisait sentir lorsque les Griffondors et les Serpentards se retrouvaient face à face...

Des bruits de bagarre provenant du couloir se faisaient entendre à travers tout le grand château. Les deux jeunes hommes concernés, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, reconnus pour être des ennemis depuis toujours, étaient en plein affrontement qui avait débuté, encore une fois, à cause d'un simple échange de noms, une petite joute verbale. Bien vite, les mots ne leur suffirent plus et ils en vinrent aux poings et aux sortilèges. Chacun sentait en lui une profonde haine envers leur adversaire. Ce n'était pas seulement une autre simple ''bataille'' entre Serpentards et Griffondors comme l'école en avait souvent eu l'habitude de voir durant des siècles. Entre ces deux jeunes hommes, il y avait une véritable animosité qui remontait à bien longtemps et qui n'allait sûrement jamais finir, une haine profonde et sans pareille. Pourtant, alors que tous deux étaient trop occupés à se battre, ils avaient complètement oublié le discours de Dumbledore, discours qui - comme leur rappelait sans cesse le directeur depuis des semaines- était d'une importance capitale...

Soudain, Harry se pencha, évitant ainsi une droite venant du blond qui lui servait de pire ennemi. Les coups avaient remplacé les sorts depuis belle lurette; il était bien vrai qu'un bon coup de poing bien senti faisait plus mal qu'un _Expelliarmus_ ou qu'un _Levicorpus._ Et défoulait beaucoup plus.Même si parfois...

Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir des deux côtés. Chacun essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger et, en même temps, d'attaquer son adversaire. Soudain, sans laisser le temps à Drago de réagir, Harry lui jeta un sort qui fit allonger les cheveux blonds et qui fit pousser de longs poils blonds sur tout le corps de son ennemi. Harry ne put retenir son rire.

\- «Potter!», rugit le jeune homme blond dont l'uniforme affichait les couleurs de Serpentard.

\- «Oui le blond peroxydé?», répondit Harry, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le visage de Drago se crispa de colère et son regard devint si menaçant qu'il aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui qui se trouvait à proximité. Heureusement, les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle et Harry n'était pas du genre à se défiler devant Malefoy. Celui qui avait survécu eut soudainement une envie incontrôlable de rire: il était si facile de faire sortir le Serpentard de ses gonds. Son rire resta coincé dans sa poitrine: le Serpentard venait de le frapper au ventre et Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Le Survivant se mit à voir rouge, il balança violemment son poing dans l'épaule de Drago, mais celui-ci le retint et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent torse contre torse, celui de Drago où de longs poils blonds commençaient à disparaître, signe que le sort s'estompait.

Drago tenta de prendre le dessus, tandis que le jeune homme à la cicatrice d'éclair avait la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser faire, mais tous deux, étant de force égale, Harry n'eut un avantage que durant un court moment. Soudain, un revirement de situation inattendu surprit l'Élu.

Il se retrouva plaqué sur le mur, le torse de Drago plaqué contre lui, ses deux poignets fermement retenus au-dessus de sa tête par le blond. Le coeur du Survivant manqua un battement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son rival sur son visage, se rapprocher peu à peu de sa joue. La situation était de plus en plus embarrassante et l'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes devenait de plus en plus électrisée. Les joues complètement rouges et le souffle court sans qu'il en connaisse la raison, Harry se débâtit, sans succès, tentant désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte du Serpentard. Par contre, dans la tête de Drago, le blond était complètement en état de choc. _Qu'est-ce que Potter fait à se frotter sur moi comme une pucelle en chaleur?_ _..._ _Potter est une pute_ _!_ _?_

Drago jeta un regard noir à l'adolescent emprisonné par nul autre que lui-même, celui-ci, se frictionnant toujours contre lui. Drago se mit à ressentir une vague de chaleur en lui qu'il connaissait très bien. _Non, non, non je ne ressens aucune attirance envers Potter_ _! NON!_

Le souffle court, Harry tenta une fois de plus de se défaire de la prise de Drago. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement qui fit frissonner Harry. Sans qu'il ne rendre compte, le front de Drago s'était appuyé contre le sien et la respiration d'Harry se fit encore plus haletante. L'atmosphère qui entourait les deux adolescents se chargea de magie. Tous deux commencèrent à se sentir de plus en plus tendus. Le souffle de Drago caressait doucement le visage d'Harry, le rendant de plus en plus fou. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, geste qui n'échappa pas à son assaillant. Drago fixa un instant les lèvres de sa Némésis- oh combien désirables. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Les yeux d'émeraudes d'Harry disparurent derrière ses paupières. Drago avança sa tête, lentement, doucement avec un regard plus que lubrique sur le garçon dans ses bras. Harry, complètement déboussolé, sentit son coeur battre comme jamais il n'avait battu. Son esprit était ailleurs et ses pensées concentrées sur le jeune blond qui était sur le point de l'embrasser. Le souffle du Serpentard caressait ses lèvres et Harry pouvait déjà goûter l'haleine de menthe de Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes pensèrent qu'ils avaient atteint le paroxysme du désir lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact, s'effleurant seulement.

Des bruits se firent entendre et des élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle, le discours étant terminé. Drago se déplaca rapidement d'Harry avec un grognement de frustration. Harry, quant à lui, pantois, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, était très embarrassé.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa un regard lumineux chocolat: celui d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci souriait assez drôlement, elle avait un air moqueur sur le visage et elle regardait les deux jeunes hommes. Harry se sentit rougir et il faillit pouffer de rire lorsqu'il vit la teinte rosée sur les joues et la mine perdue de Malefoy.

Hermione se rapprocha tout en regardant les deux garçons avec un air malicieux qu'Harry n'appréciait guère.

\- «Alors, on rate le discours pour se bécoter?», dit-elle, sur le point de rire.

Un "NON!" sonore se fit entendre. Le Griffondor et le Serpentard avaient crié ce "NON!" si fort que plusieurs élèves sursautèrent et posèrent leurs regards sur eux. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement, soudainement gênés. C'est alors que Drago parla, reprenant une expression de glace, ne voulant pas avoir l'air faible, brisant ainsi le silence étouffant qui régnait autour des trois étudiants.

\- «Pourquoi tu me regardes Granger? Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves une quelconque attirance envers ma personne?»

\- «Malefoy, je ne fais pas que te regarder toi, je VOUS regarde.», répondit-elle, avec la même hilarité que tout à l'heure.

\- «Vous?»

Là, c'est Harry qui parla. _Vous?_ Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée , mais c'était quoi ce délire!?

Drago eut un frisson de dégoût et s'éloigna considérablement de son ennemi qui, lui aussi se serait bien éloigné s'il n'était pas collé au mur où, il y avait une minute de cela, un Malefoy le retenait fermement, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, ce qui lui donna, soudainement, une envie de vomir contrairement à il y a un instant. Harry secoua la tête, tentant désespérément de chasser la pointe de désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour son ennemi.

\- «Malefoy?»

L'interpelé leva les yeux vers Hermione et celle-ci continua:

\- «Tu devrais aller demander à tes copains en quoi consistait le discours de Dumbledore, parce que, crois-moi, c'était très important.», lâcha Hermione en laissant dévier son regard amusé sur les deux jeunes hommes devant elle.

\- «Tu te soucies de moi maintenant Grangie?», répliqua-t-il, puis, le jeune homme blond jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Harry, qui était toujours aussi rouge, et partit.

* * *

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

J'étais vraiment troublé, mais Hermione s'approcha et me changea les idées en me parlant du discours. Elle m'expliqua que le Ministère de la Magie avait instauré un cours de Mise en contexte familial avec la nouvelle professeure, Lola Primadonna. Le cours consistait à créer un bébé en couple pour ensuite l'élever au courant de l'année et de vivre, en un peu moins intense, l'expérience d'être parent.

\- «Un vrai bébé?», demandais-je à son amie, perplexe.

\- «Oui Harry, un vrai bébé!» S'exclama gaiement Hermione, rêveuse.

\- «C'est en équipe de deux?», la questionais-je, curieux.

\- «Oui...Il ne faut pas que je t'explique comment on fait des bébés, j'espère. Je peux juste te dire que c'est par deux.»

\- «Attends un peu, il va falloir FAIRE un bébé, tu veux dire FAIRE comme FAIRE?», me mis-je à paniquer.

\- «Oui, avec une potion.», me répondit-elle, déconcertée, avant de poursuivre, «À quoi tu pensais? ... Oh! ... Hahahahaha!»

\- «Haha! Ouf! Tu m'as fait peur! Je ne veux pas FAIRE un bébé avec n'importe qui, surtout pas de la manière naturelle. Donc, tu es avec qui?», lui répondis-je avec une pensée sur le fait que je n'aurais sûrement jamais d'enfants aux vues de mon attirance envers la gent masculine et que ce cours allait consisté ma seule expérience en tant que parent.

\- «Avec Ron!», dit-elle d'un ton rêveur en rougissant.

\- «Je m'en doutais! Vous êtes enfin ensemble et vous allez avoir un bébé...Le Ministère veut que l'on soit vite en affaires!»

Ma réplique nous fit bien rire. Nous avons ensuite discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lâche un cri.

\- «'Mione, ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?», dis-je d'un ton paniqué.

\- «Oh non! Je suis en retard pour mes études!»

Découragé, je lui répondis qu'elle en faisait trop, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Nous montâmes alors dans notre salle commune. Hermione passa devant Ron et celui-ci l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ses bécotages pour l'instant. Ron bouda, marmonnant qu'Hermione préférait ses livres et son étude à lui. Je m'approchai pour lui faire comprendre qu'il agissait d'une manière enfantine ce qui eut pour effet le contraire de ce que je voulais. Je m'attendais à ce que Ron rit de ma blague et que l'on puisse parler tranquille de notre journée, mais non, il comprit de travers et le prit mal. Il prit dix minutes à comprendre que c'était une plaisanterie.

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, les deux étant en couple et ensemble pour le "projet bébé". Les trois sorciers avaient discuté du discours et Drago leur disait de ne pas s'en faire parce que, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore de coéquipières, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère, car il était certain que le lendemain, toutes les filles seraient à ses pieds pour être en équipe avec lui. _Quoi que,_ _p_ _ensa-t-il, malgré sa bisexualité, il aurait préféré être en équipe avec un garçon. Surtout un certain Griffondor aux cheveux entremêlés, au regard émeraude et aux joues rouges..._ Drago secoua la tête. Décidément, Potter lui avait cogné bien fort sur la caboche. _Pfff...Désirer Potter...Et puis quoi après?_

Puis, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, du côté des Griffondors et du côté des Serpentards, tous allèrent se coucher, impatients pour la journée du lendemain. Mais, un certain Griffondor et un certain Serpentard, qui n'avaient pas été présents dans la Grande Salle au moment du discours, ne savaient pas à quel point ce petit discours qui paraissait sans importance allait changer leurs vies à jamais.


	2. Équipes

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: LES ÉQUIPES**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

À sept heures tapantes, dans les dortoirs de chaque maison, les réveils sonnaient, les lève-tôt s'amusaient à réveiller leurs compagnons de chambre et bien vite, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réveillés et tous se préparaient pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Une certaine euphorie flottait dans l'air dû à l'annonce de la veille concernant le "projet bébé". Le nouveau nom, donné ainsi par les élèves concernés au projet de mise en contexte familial, donc tout les septièmes années, se promenait de bouche à oreille partout dans l'établissement scolaire et était le sujet de nombreuses discutions. Ledit projet consistait à s'occuper en binôme d'un bébé pendant toute l'année.

Les couloirs étaient bondés d'étudiants affamés. Malgré leur appétit, ils prenaient tout de même le temps pour discuter. Le projet bébé était sur les lèvres de tous et les discutions allaient de bon train. Même si le projet était strictement que pour les septièmes années, tout le monde en parlait et avait hâte au dévoilement des binômes. Les élèves étaient fébriles. Des bébés à Poudlard, c'était une première! Et surtout, des élèves parents! L'excitation était générale.

Harry était dans le même état d'excitation que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard même s'il ne savait pas encore avec qui il allait être en équipe. _Peut-être avec l'une des jumelles Patil... Elles sont assez sympathiques..._

Bien sûr, le Survivant aurait préféré être avec quelqu'un de, disons-le ainsi un tantinet plus masculin, mais n'ayant pas encore fait son coming-out, il préférait faire semblant d'être encore hétéro pour ne pas choquer ses amis et ses proches.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude avait été tiré du lit à 6h45 par sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger qui était montée dans le dortoir des garçons au grand bonheur de son autre meilleur ami Ron. Hermione était trop impatiente de commencer ce projet très instructif et enrichissant, comme elle ne cessait de le répéter, et Harry l'était presque autant qu'elle.

L'estomac gargouillant de Ron obligea bien vite le Trio d'Or à entamer le chemin vers la Grande Salle. Les bruits des conversations entre les étudiants dans les couloirs étaient si assourdissants que les trois Griffondors étaient obligés de crier pour s'entendre. Ils remarquèrent rapidement que toutes les conversations n'avaient qu'un même sujet: le ''projet bébé''. Amusé, le Trio d'Or commença à porter une attention particulière aux babillages qui circulaient dans les couloirs qui étaient assez drôles.

\- « Par Merlin! Comme j'ai hâte!», annonça une jeune Poufsouffle de septième année pendue au bras de celui qui allait sûrement lui servir de coéquipier.

\- « Le nôtre, on l'appellera Robert! Ou Fernandin! Ou encore Charles-Bertrand ou même Ginet!», affirma une autre septième année rêveuse et excitée à son petit-ami.

\- « Tu as tellement du goût en nom, mon sucre! Les vieux noms donnent du caractère! Tant qu'à y être, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Elvis?», répondit le copain sur un ton très sarcastique que sa copine ne comprit pas.

\- « Par Merlin! Elvis! Tu connais les chanteurs moldus? Tu imagines si on l'appelle Elvis et qu'il devient un super chanteur? C'est trop super! », répliqua la petite-amie du jeune homme qui fit une moue de dégoût dès que sa petite-amie eu le dos tourné, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire le Trio d'Or qui s'amusait à épier les gens.

\- « Une chance qu'on a donné nos noms hier! Je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver avec n'importe qui! », lâcha une Serdaigle un peu plus loin.

\- « Ça aurait trop été la honte si je n'avais pas donné mon nom hier! Imaginez l'année horrible que j'aurais passée si je m'étais retrouvé en binôme avec Lavande Brown! », s'exclama un adolescent dont l'uniforme affichait les couleurs de Griffondors.

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parlait des équipes qu'ils avaient faites la veille? Ce n'était pas ce matin qu'ils choisissaient? Peut-être que certains avaient déjà fait leurs couples à l'avance..._ Néanmoins, Harry décida de passer outre ses interrogations et continua son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

Non loin des cachots, du côté des Serpentards, se trouvait un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde platine et au teint pâle qui semblait très préoccupé par les petits attroupements d'élèves qui discutaient autour de lui. Le sujet du projet faisait fureur même parmi les serpents. Drago Malefoy attendait ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, tous deux encore dans leur dortoir.

Pour passer le temps, il s'était mis à écouter les différentes discussions des élèves autour de lui. Il entendait toutes sortes de choses, mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était la grande présence du projet de Mme Lola dans les conversations de tous. Les mots "choix", "binôme" et "couple" revenaient très souvent et il entendit à plusieurs reprises le fait qu'il fallait s'inscrire sur un parchemin magique. Le problème c'était qu'en écoutant, les gens avaient tous l'air d'être déjà prêts à accueillir un bébé, malgré le fait que les équipes n'aient même pas encore été confirmées. Ce qui alarma le blond. _Et si les équipes avaient déjà été créées? Et si Blaise et Pansy avaient voulu me faire une mauvaise blague et ne pas me dire qu'il fallait s'inscrire avant ce matin? Et si..._ Pourquoi se stresser? Le stress amenait des boutons. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite avant de se retrouver défiguré. Il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser. Ce n'était qu'un simple petit projet sans importance. Bien vite, Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent et rejoignirent Drago et les trois amis partirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller se remplir le ventre de bonnes pâtisseries et de jus de citrouille frais.

Puis, petit à petit, les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. À chaque fois qu'un élève ou un groupe d'élèves entrait dans la Grande Salle, celui-ci jetait un bref coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs pour apercevoir la rayonnante Lola Primadonna, la nouvelle professeure envoyée par le Ministère de la Magie pour le "projet bébé".

Rapidement, la Grande Salle fut remplie. Tous les élèves étaient présents et tous mangeaient à leur guise tout en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout du fameux projet. Soudain, lorsque tous et chacun eurent mangé à leur faim, les plats sur les tables disparurent d'un coup et tous les yeux se posèrent sur le directeur de l'école: Albus Dumbledore. Généralement, le matin, Dumbledore ne parlait pas aux élèves vu que ceux-ci arrivaient et partaient de la Grande Salle comme bon leur semblait, mais en cette journée, maintenant spéciale à cause du nouveau projet, c'était dans le devoir du directeur de donner un discours sur ce sujet pour débuter en beauté ce projet et de répondre aux questions que chacun avait. Après avoir éclairci sa voix et après avoir lancé un petit sonorus pour parler plus fort, Dumbledore débuta son discours:

-« Mes très chers élèves, bon matin! J'espère que vous et vos estomacs pleins sont prêts à écouter mon petit discours. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, aujourd'hui seront annoncés les coupl...hum... les binômes pour le cours de mise en contexte familial. Je ne vous ferai pas plus attendre, donc voici les binômes pour cette année...», commença le directeur à la barbe blanche avant de se saisir d'un long bout de parchemin qu'il déroula sous le regard attentif des élèves.

\- « Commençons par les Serpentards : Monsieur Blaise Zabini avec Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson, Monsieur Gregory Goyle avec Miss Saphira Jefferson, Monsieur Jamie Carlton et Mademoiselle Milicent Bulstrode, Monsieur Théodore Nott avec Mademoiselle Daphnée Greengrass, Monsieur Vincent Crabbe avec Miss Catarina Bluesky...»

À chaque nouveau binôme, des "Félicitations!", des ''Bravos!'' et des ''J'en étais sûr!'' se faisaient entendre. La liste continua pendant plusieurs minutes puis ce fut au tour des Serdaigles, puis des Poufsouffles pour conclure avec les Griffondors.

-« Pour finir, voici les binômes pour les élèves de septièmes années de Griffondors: Monsieur Cormac Mclaggen avec Miss Lavande Brown, Monsieur Dean Thomas avec Miss Padma Patil, Monsieur Neville Londubat avec Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood suite à une demande spéciale du professeure Chourave qui est convaincu que Monsieur Londubat travaillera mieux avec une personne faite pour lui qu'avec une personne au hasard, car, je le précise, ce projet doit être fait dans l'amour. Poursuivons, Monsieur Seamus Finnigan avec Miss Parvati Patil, Monsieur Ronald Weasley avec Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, Monsieur...»

Dumbledore continua à annoncer les binômes, mais Harry, lui, était complètement dans la lune, le regard rivé, un peu contre-lui, sur un certain Serpentard blond platine assis directement devant lui à la table d'en face.

Soudain, le jeune homme à la cicatrice d'éclair reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le sortit de sa contemplation involontaire de Drago.

\- « Alors Harry, tu baves sur Malefoy?», laissa échapper en riant Hermione, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Les joues du Survivant se teintèrent de rouge tandis qu'il essuyait le filet de bave qui était sur le point de toucher la table.

\- « Je.. je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire... Enfin... quand même.. comme si... Non... vraiment pas... », bafoua Harry, troublé par le commentaire de sa meilleure amie et du sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui.

Hermione pouffa de rire, amusée par le comportement d'Harry.

\- « Allez, garde tes excuses vaseuses pour toi Harry. » Elle rajouta, « Tu n'as pas été appelé. Tu dois monter sur l'estrade des professeurs pour que l'on puisse t'attribuer quelqu'un pour le projet! Le professeur Dumbledore vient de le dire! Allez! Dépêche-toi! Ce que tu es distrait! », lui ordonna la brunette d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire s'absentant de dire _distrait par Malefoy_.

Harry soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux et se leva pour se rendre sur l'estrade des professeurs sous le regard étonné de tous qui était certain que le Survivant aurait été en équipe. Puis, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers un certain élève qui s'était lui aussi levé. Chacun resta bouche bée, choqué, leur regard passant à tour de rôle sur les deux élèves qui s'étaient levés.

Harry regarda, un peu angoissé, le sourire satisfait de son directeur s'étirer encore et encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire, c'était certain... Le jeune homme au regard émeraude n'avait pas encore aperçu l'autre élève qui s'était levé et plus il avançait vers l'estrade des professeurs, plus il prenait peur. Il se plaça aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore et c'est là que son coeur manqua un battement. Le regard d'Harry rencontra deux prunelles couleur acier qui le fixaient ardemment. Drago Malefoy arriva à son tour sur l'estrade sous les regards curieux des élèves et des professeurs qui se demandaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Harry tourna la tête vers Drago, remarquant ainsi que celui-ci avait fait de même et qu'il ne cessait pas de le fixer. Les deux étudiants se dévisagèrent mutuellement durant un instant. Un mélange de haine, d'autorité, de passion, de désir et de quelque chose qu'Harry ne put déterminer brillait dans le regard du blond, faisant bien vite baisser la tête au Survivant, intimidé par la puissance qui émanait de ce regard.

Puis, d'un air enjoué surprenant qui fit sursauter tous et chacun, Dumbledore rouvrit la bouche et recommença à parler:

\- « Comme vous pouvez tous le constater, Monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur Drago Malefoy sont les seuls à ne pas s'être inscrit sur le parchemin magique hier. Malgré la demande de s'inscrire lors du discours, il me semble que ces deux jeunes hommes n'ont pas assez prêté attention au discours qui était, je le répète, d'une importance capitale. À cause de votre comportement honteux de délinquant, je vais être obligé de choisir votre binôme à chacun. Je ne sais pas si c'est un malheureusement ou un heureusement pour vous, mais comme vous, Monsieur Potter et vous, Monsieur Malefoy, êtes les seuls à ne pas être en binômes, il serait justicieux de faire une pierre deux coups et... de vous mettre ensemble! Je suis certain que vous avez fait exprès pour finir ensemble...Comme vous êtes mignons! Tout le monde, veuillez féliciter notre premier coupl.. désolé, binôme homosexuel et en plus venant de différentes maisons! Je suis ravi d'accueillir à Poudlard des gens qui sont capables d'affirmer leur orientation sexuelle! Félicitations au couple Malefoy-Potter! Tenez, un bonbon au citron chacun! »

Tandis que Dumbledore distribuait un bonbon aux deux garçons qui étaient figés sur place et plus que troublés, la professeur Primadonna s'approcha et enlaça les jeunes hommes un après l'autre avant de s'avancer devant les quatre tables des différentes maisons et de commencer un petit discours de félicitations:

\- « Par Merlin! Les garçons! Je suis tellement fière de l'école qu'est Poudlard! Laisser ses étudiants être ceux qu'ils sont, hétéro ou homosexuel ou même bisexuel, c'est sublime! Vous avez tout un si beau respect les uns envers les autres, une si belle maturité, une belle tolérance! Je suis ravie d'être votre professeure de mise en contexte familial et de passer la majeure partie de l'année avec les septièmes années et surtout avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy. Mes garçons, j'admire votre courage! Je... »

Un regard noir de la part de Drago la fit taire. Émue, la professeure retourna s'assoir en essuyant les larmes qui avaient pris place aux coins de ses yeux et qui menaçaient de couler. Dès qu'elle fut assise, Drago Malefoy commença à marcher, se dirigeant vers les portes de la Grande Salle tandis que Harry, de son côté, avait pris une teinte si blanche que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un fantôme.

* * *

 


	3. Prise 1 - Harry

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: PRISE 1 - HARRY**

* * *

  **PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Malefoy se dirige vers la sortie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Je n'ai toujours pas digéré la déclaration de notre directeur. En y repensant...

QUOI!? Attendez... QUOU-A? Je fais un rêve, je rêve, un mauvais rêve, ce n'est qu'un stupide cauchemar, je vais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre... Voldy est mort, il ne peut pas s'insinuer dans mon esprit et qu'est-ce que le fait que je sois avec Malefoy lui rapporte? Qu'est-ce que je raconte? J'ai vaincu Voldemort, alors je rêve. Mon esprit est fou!

Juste pour en être certain, je vais essayer de me pincer discrètement pour me réveiller.  _Ouch!_ Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être couché. Je ne dors pas debout et je ne suis pas somnambule, alors... NOOOON! Il n'y a aucune chance que cela soit vrai! Comment se fait-il que je sois pris avec... Malefoy? Ma vie est finie, ma vie est finie, ma vie est finie, ma vie est finie. Je suis maudit! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi? Pourquoi la vie me déteste autant? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter cela? J'avais une prophétie- qui sonnait plus comme une malédiction- sur le dos et maintenant, c'est Malefoy qui me tombe dessus pour une année entière ! Arg!

Nom du slip de Merlin!

Oh non! C'est pas vrai! La professeure Primadonna se lève et s'approche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'enlace? J'étais troublé par la déclaration de Dumbledore et maintenant, je suis traumatisé par l'attitude de ma nouvelle professeure.

J'espère qu'il reste des chambres dans la section de psychologie de Ste-Mangouste parce que je sens que je vais finir là bientôt... Et voilà qu'elle commence un discours sur les homosexuels. Mon _coming-out_ est foutu... Elle parle avec tant d'enthousiasme, comment fait-elle?...

Pourquoi ça tombe encore sur moi? ...Mais qu'est-ce que fait Malefoy? On dirait qu'il part. Hum, en fait, on ne dirait pas qu'il part... Il part. Oh l'enculé! On est deux dans cette merde et il me laisse tout seul! Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer...

Oh là là! Je ne me sens pas bien du tout! Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Oh tiens! Les murs bougent maintenant? Et le plancher? Je croyais que ce n'était que le plafond qui était magique! Oh... Là c'est ma tête qui tourne... Je sens le sol s'approcher dangereusement et puis, noir total

* * *

 

 


	4. Prise 2 - Drago

**CHAPITRE 3: PRISE 2 - DRAGO**

* * *

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, je ne pouvais pas rester là avec toutes ces paires de yeux braqués sur moi - même si habituellement j'aime bien être le centre d'attention. _Il me faut de l'air, je n'en reviens toujours pas..._

Ce n'est pas croyable! C'est impossible! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi... et Potter?

Eh oui. Le fameux discours de Dumbledore consistait à former des binômes pour toute l'année. Ces binômes qui allaient être ensemble pour s'occuper d'un bébé créé à partir d'une potion d'amour je crois... enfin... j'espère...

Mais ce que mes amis ont oublié (oui, ils ont  _oublié_  de me faire parvenir l'information la plus importante dite pendant le discours), c'est que les couples ne s'inscrivent pas le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, mais non! Ils fallaient nous inscrire sur un parchemin magique qui acceptait les groupes hier. HIER! Nom du string léopard à paillettes de Salazard Serpentard! Alors ceux qui ne s'étaient pas inscrit allaient être mit ensemble. Le seul problème c'est que Potter et moi sommes les seuls à ne pas s'être inscrits à cause que nous étions... occupés. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cette rencontre.

En tout cas... MAIS COMMENT CE FICHU DIRECTEUR FOU A-T-IL FAIT POUR CRÉER LE COUPLE MALEFOY/POTTER, COMMENT? MON PÈRE EN ENTENDRA PARLER DE CELUI-LÀ! Quoi que... Si mon père apprend qu'au fond je suis homosexuel, je suis un homme mort... Il vaudrait mieux que je me la ferme... Une chance que Père est à Azkaban, suite à ses agissements en tant que mangemort, sinon, je serais dans de beaux draps. L'héritier Malefoy gay! C'est littéralement inacceptable. Oulala! J'imagine déjà les grands titres dans les journaux et magazines! L'horreur!

Mon esprit recommence à divaguer sur Potter et je me rapelle que... Arg... Je suis pris avec le balafré toute l'année et je n'ai pas le droit de me retirer vu que le directeur a supposément raison sur l'amour qui émane de notre "couple".

Ri-di-cu-le! Le jour où je serai en couple avec Potter, Celui-qui-n'est-plus va porter des strings léopard en faisant de la claquette pour vénérer Salazar Serpentard! Quoi que... Je soupsonnais depuis longtemps le Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire de la claquette en vénérant le maître Serpentard... Bref, maintenant il est mort alors, on s'en bat les couilles. Non mais sérieusement... Potter et moi? NAN NAN NAN! JE PROTESTE! _Quoi que sans son chandail Petit Pote Potty doit être pas mal musclé avec tous ces entraînements de quidditch._.. Je me gifle mentalement.  _Potter, sexy? Pff, je déraille totalement.._.


	5. Réactions

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : RÉACTIONS**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Drago Malefoy qui venait de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle et sur Harry qui venait de s'évanouir sur l'estrade des professeurs.

Soudain, les gens présent dans la Grande Salle commencèrent à entendre des " _Boum Boum Boum_ "répétitifs. À chaque  _Boum!_ , quelques élèves sursautaient. C'est alors que Blaise Zabini décida de se lever. On aurait dit qu'il avait été poussé par Pansy Parkinson... Il sortit et suivit le même trajet qu'avait emprunté Drago. Un silence s'empara de la Grande Salle déjà silencieuse.

Hors de la Grande Salle, Blaise vit Drago qui se cognait la tête contre le mur adjacent de la Grande Salle et, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son ami qui, en cet instant, ressemblait beaucoup à un elfe de maison. Le basané s'attendait presqu'à ce que Dray commence à hurler  _Méchant Dray! Méchant Dray!_  Tellement il ressemblait à un elfe de maison qui tentait de se punir de ses mauvaises actions. Blaise éclata de rire.

\- « Dray... Tu vas avoir une bosse... », annonça Blaise, amusé par l'attitude -ma foi- légèrement stupide de son meilleur ami.

Ledit Dray arrêta immédiatement, lui-même choqué par sa propre attitude. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son sang-froid et qu'il prouve à tout le monde que rien ne peut choquer un Malefoy, même pas une année complète à s'occuper d'un bébé avec son pire ennemi. Il prit de grandes inspirations sous le regard moqueur de Blaise qui rajouta:

\- « Ah, et au fait, Potter s'est évanoui. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Drago Malefoy retourna dans la Grande Salle sous les visages questionnés des élèves présents. Tous regardaient son front qui avait pris une teinte rosée qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Celui-ci alla directement s'asseoir à sa place à la table des Serpentards, non sans jeter un petit coup d'oeil à l'estrade où se trouvait bel et bien Harry Potter, évanoui et entouré d'une masse de professeurs et de deux élèves à l'allure inquiète: l'un à la chevelure rousse et l'autre aux cheveux bouclés bruns.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer une Mme Pomfresh qui affichait un air stressé. Elle acourra au corps d'Harry qui était encore évanoui et elle l'amena, par lévitation, à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore, au regard pétillant et souriant drôlement, reprit la parole et annonça que le premier cours de la journée était annulé et que tous les élèves avaient un temps libre. Il prit même un petit moment pour féliciter tous les couples et pour leur donner l'horaire des cours avec Mme Lola qui étaient, disons-le, plutôt fréquents.

Durant l'heure libre, chacun et chacune firent ce qui leurs plaisaient. Certains allèrent se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, d'autres firent un tour à la bibliothèque et il y en a même quelques-uns qui retournèrent dormir, car une heure de plus de sommeil était une offre très alléchante.

Hermione et Ron, inquiets pour Harry, décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Sans surprise, Harry était encore dans les pommes. Il était bien installé dans un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie placés en rangés. Hermione et Ron s'étaient confortablement assis l'un sur l'autre sur la chaise à côté du lit de leur ami et discutaient à voix basse en attendant le réveil imminent de leur ami. Effectivement, quelques minutes après avoir s'être évanoui, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, il réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie.  _Dans quelle merde me suis-je encore fourré?_ Pensa-t-il en fut la première à remarquer son réveil.

\- « Harry! Tu es enfin réveillé! » lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'Harry se r

\- « Je crois... », commença Harry en replaçant ses lunettes. « Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici? »

\- « Tu t'es évanouis », annonça Ron devant le visage intrigué du garçon aux yeux d'émeraude.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, comme pour poser une question, mais Hermione fut plus rapide:

\- « À cause de l'annonce de ton coupl... hum... de ton binôme... », le devança Hermione, l'air amusé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le binôme... le binôme? Ça y est, ça lui revenait! Le fameux ''projet-bébé''! Mais le truc c'est qu'il ne se rappelait déjà plus avec qui il était...

\- « Hum... J'ai un blanc... Avec qui suis-je en binôme déjà? », demanda Harry tandis qu'un silence pesant s'insinuait dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Hermione lâche un petit rire.

\- « Tu vas être content Harry! Je suis presque certaine que tu fantasme à chaque nuit sur lui.»

 _Sur lui...? Sur LUI!_ Attendez une minute... _LUI?!_  Il était en binôme avec...avec.. un gars?!  _Ok... On se calme, on respire... Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tout de même._

\- « Ouais Harry, tu es en coupl...hum... excuse-moi, en binôme avec Malefoy! T'es chanceux, hein! » Annonça Hermione, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ça, par-contre, c'était vraiment la fin du monde...

Harry retomba sur son oreiller, évanoui... pour une deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Du côté de Drago, celui-ci était retourné dans son dortoir et avait la ferme intention de ne pas sortir... et de ne laisser entrer personne. Rester à bouder dans son lit -ce qui était, pour préciser, une activité des plus ennuyante- ne lui amènerait pas une très bonne réputation et il était hors de question qu'il perde celle qu'il avait déjà. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre son titre de Prince des Serpentards pour une journée perdue à bouder. Une chance qu'il avait sa période libre; personne ne soupçonnerait son absence. Et puis, s'il avait envie de bouder, il avait le droit! Et tant pis pour Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que bouder c'était pour les gosses! Il avait le droit d'être un gosse s'il le voulait et quand il le voulait!

Ouais... C'était bien beau de faire le gosse quand ça lui plaisait, mais après quelques heures -parce que oui, il avait séché ses cours, petit délinquant qu'il était- c'était long et ennuyant.

Par contre, il n'allait pas rester dans son havre de paix qui se nommait aussi  _lit_ , il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il aille manger. Il pourrait dire qu'il s'était endormi jusqu'à midi sans le savoir, car oui, il n'allait pas rater un repas, ça fait grossir.

Pendant ces quelques heures, il avait pu réfléchir à son nouveau problème qui se nommait Potter et au second qui allait bientôt faire surface: le bébé. Il pensait à Potter sous tous les angles... certain le firent taper dans son oreiller, car il se trouvait stupide de penser à Potter de cette manière ou tout simplement parce que Potter l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait frappé son oreiller à ne plus avoir de force dans les bras. Il s'était finalement convaincu à aller à la Grande Salle. Mais évidemment, il avait pris sa décision trop tard; il allait arriver en retard, le repas étant déjà commencé.  _Comment se faire remarquer? En arrivant en retard pour manger..._

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il entra dans la salle et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et bien vite, des chuchotements emplissaient le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle. Il fit comme si de rien était et alla s'asseoir à côté d'un Blaise et d'une Pansy intrigués.

\- « Je dormais. », annonça Drago à ses deux amis, satisfaits de la réponse et n'en demandant pas plus de la part de Drago, car ils savaient que celui-ci avait de la misère à exprimer ses sentiments et ses pensées les plus intimes et qu'il ne fallait pas le forcer.

Bien vite, tous les élèves finirent de manger et Drago se retrouva quasiment seul dans la Grande Salle. Il restait encore quelques élèves et la professeure Primadonna qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air assez troublant. C'est alors que le blond décida qu'il était temps de partir même s'il n'avait presque pas touché à la nourriture dans son assiette.

Dans les couloirs, Drago se promenait en traînant les pieds, ne voulant pas aller à son cours de métamorphose. Il emprunta un long couloir qui, en étant long, prendrait plus de temps à parcourir, sans toutefois le laisser arriver en retard. En tournant dans le couloir, Drago surprit deux élèves de Serdaigle qui semblaient être en trois ou quatrième année et, n'ayant rien à faire, commença à écouter leur conversation, ce qui le choqua:

\- « Non mais, tu crois ça! Potter, LE Potter, LE Survivant, le gars qui a tué Celui-qui-a-vécu, s'est évanoui une deuxième fois en quelques heures! Moi qui le prenais pour un héros! Il agit comme un trouillard! », disait le premier.

\- « Tout ça à cause du Ô grand Malefoy, du Ô célèbre Malefoy et de son Ô nouvel amoureux Malefoy! », répliqua le deuxième qui commençait à rire et qui continua, « En plus, je ne sais pas ce que Potter trouve à Malefoy. Avec ses cheveux presque blancs, on dirait un qu'il a soixante ans!... Ou qu'il est un albinos! », termina l'étudiant avant son ami et ils partirent dans un fou rire.

Là, c'en était trop. Drago ne pu se retenir et il se racla la gorge, dévoilant ainsi sa présence. Les deux serdaigles se retournèrent avant de ravaler difficilement leur salive et de commencer à marcher rapidement vers le fond du couloir. Drago les observait d'un regard mauvais qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Le supposé albinos décida d'avancer vers les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient osé se moquer de lui et ceux-ci prirent peur et coururent vers la sortie sous le visage moqueur d'un Drago Malefoy fier de lui. Le Serpentard continua sa marche et bien vite, la discution des Serdaigles refit apparition dans son esprit. _Alors, comme ça Potter s'est ré-évanoui?... À cause de moi?_

Après cette journée pleine d'annonces surprenantes, de cours ennuyants et de commérages sur le ''projet-bébé', tout le monde dans le grand château était affamé. La Grande Salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivaient. Ceux-ci commençaient à manger le festin qui se dressait devant eux tout en discutant avec leurs copains sur le même sujet que le matin-même: les binômes du ''projet-bébé''. Le sujet n'avait pas changé. Mais, parmi les élèves, un certain gryffondor et un certain serpentard manquaient à l'appel, ce qui était assez fréquent et ce qui amena les gens à parler du nouveau "couple" Malefoy-Potter. Quand les deux étudiants ennemis depuis toujours n'étaient pas là aux repas, l'explication la plus probable était qu'ils se bagarraient, mais là, de nouvelles idées sortaient des imaginations fertiles des élèves. Plusieurs étant déplacées... Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, "le couple homo" de l'école, faisait définitivement la une de Poudlard en cette journée agitée d'octobre.

En effet, les deux septièmes années concernés marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de la grande école, chacun sur un chemin différent menant à la Grande Salle. L'un avait eu la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie après que Pomfresh eut la confirmation que ce dernier n'allait pas se ré-évanouir, et l'autre avait été retenu par un professeur à la fin de son cours. Ce que tous deux ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils allaient se croiser.

_Pff... Encore en retard. Les gens vont vraiment se demander ce que je faisais..., pensa Drago qui était presque rendu à destination._

_Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi et encore moi? Je vais être le centre d'attention pour une millième fois et je déteste cela!, pensa Harry de son côté._

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ils ne voyaient pas qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble, dans le couloir aux portes de la Grande Salle, là où un moment intime avait eu lieu a veille, jusqu'à ce qu'en même temps, ils levèrent la tête et que leurs yeux se croisent, chacun sachant à qui il avait affaire.

\- « Potter...», siffla Drago en fusillant du regard celui qui était devenu la source de ses problèmes.

\- « Malefoy...», répliqua Harry sur un ton menaçant.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard, oubliant un instant le monde qui les entouraient. Acier contre Émeraude. Pas un seul mot, pas un seul geste, juste deux regards, s'affrontant dans une lutte sans merci. La tension montait rapidement tout comme la haine profonde et le sentiment inconnu qui habitaient les deux individus envers la personne se trouvant devant eux. Plongés ainsi dans le regard de leur vis-à-vis, les deux jeunes hommes oublièrent tout: de la raison de leur haine mutuelle à leur présence en ces lieux. Jusqu'à ce que les bruits de leurs estomacs affamés ne les fassent revenir à la réalité.

\- « Oh, et en passant Potter, c'est toi la femme dans notre couple, c'est non-négociable! » Lâcha Drago, un sourire typiquement malefoyen sur les lèvres.

Harry, sur le point de répliquer, se fit couper par le blond qui continua:

\- « Tut tut tut! C'est moi qui parle et n'oublie pas, je t'ai à l'oeil, femme. », termina Drago avant de s'avancer vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Harry, fulminant, s'avança d'un pas frustré vers Drago et cria d'une voix emplit de colère qui résonna dans le couloir de l'école:

\- « MALEFOY! »


	6. Préparations

* * *

  **CHAPITRE 5: PRÉPARATIONS**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

Tous les élèves coupèrent court à leur discutions animées lorsqu'un cri enragé et colérique parvint à leurs oreilles.

\- « MALEFOY! »

Tous se retournèrent vers le bruit familier des voix singulières de deux élèves qui animaient de nombreuses rumeurs depuis le matin même -moment où les deux dits élèves avaient été mis en binôme-. Les élèves présents, de la première à la septième année, se ruèrent hors de la Grande Salle, espérant assister, pour certains, à un duel épique entre les deux ennemis de toujours, et pour d'autres, un peu plus rêveurs, à la naissance d'un couple. Pourtant, les nombreux étudiants de Poudlard n'assistèrent à ni l'un ni l'autre, mais plutôt à une situation qui portait à confusion et qui, penchant plus sur la deuxième théorie, au grand bonheur de ceux qui ne juraient que par Cupidon et sa couche-culotte, en conclusion, les fous de la romance.

Les deux ennemis - ou plutôt les deux personnes ayant une relation maintenant difficile à cerner -étaient, l'un sur l'autre, couchés par terre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux sans faire le moindre mouvement. Au moment où ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient observés par la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, ils se décollèrent sans briser leur lien visuel, comme si, en brisant ce lien, le monde tel qu'ils le connaissait allait se briser en mille morceaux et que le simple fait d'avoir ce moment d'iris à iris pouvait montrer à leur adversaire que seulement avec ce regard, il était possible de montrer sa haine, sa force et sa supériorité. Le blond et le brun gardèrent le contact visuel jusqu'à se tordre le cou pour apercevoir l'autre en étant amené, chacun de leur côté, par leurs amis respectifs. À partir d'un certain moment, ils ne se virent plus. Néanmoins, le contact visuel perdu, le monde ne se brisa pas.

\- « Houlala Harry, c'était intense entre toi et Malefoy! Je suis certaine que ça va être encore plus intense et chaud au lit...», lâcha soudainement Hermione, amusée par la tournure des événements.

\- « Mais à quoi tu penses? Malefoy n'est qu'un salaud et un homme aussi en passant, et je ne serai jamais au grand jamais avec lui et encore moins au... RAH! Je le déteste! », s'exclama Harry, qui, tout en parlant, se frappa la tête pour que les images très peu catholiques de lui collé contre Malefoy ne resurgissent pas dans son esprit.

\- « Ils disent toujours ça! Tu sais Harry, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un seul pas! Aussi, tu dois savoir que même si tu le détestes, comme tu dis, l'amour se cache peut-être pas si loin que ça et il est peut-être ton amour véritable, ton âme soeur! Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, deux coeurs battants à l'unisson et chantant leur amour mutuel à coup de joutes verbales et de poings, le couple impossible et aussi incroyable que vrai, et bientôt, les tourtereaux les plus en vogue du monde magique! », lui répondit philosophiquement la brunette, rêveuse, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Ouais, bah, si tu l'aimes tant que ça Malefoy, pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire le projet avec lui! Et tu dis tellement n'importe quoi! C'est troublant et déplacé! », grommela Harry qui s'en voulait de rougir dans un moment pareil.

-« Maaaais non, je te le laisse, petit chanceux! Parce que moi, je suis encore plus chanceuse parce que j'ai mon Ron d'amûûûûûr! Et pourquoi monsieur Harry se fâche-t-il? Mais attends un peu... Oh! C'est moi ou tes joues viennent de prendre une belle couleur rosée! Ça cache quelque chose ça! », termina la née-moldue avant de s'esclaffer.

Harry se renfrogna à cette phrase, et en piètre tentative de bouderie, tenta de ne plus adresser la parole à Hermione et à Ron, le traître qui ne faisait rien de rien pour essayer de le défendre contre la lionne. Mais dès que le rouquin en question se mit à aborder le sujet du prochain match de Quidditch, la langue d'Harry se délia d'elle-même et bien vite, le Trio d'or fut de retour à leurs dortoirs.

**0o0**

Le blond, tant qu'à lui, avait vite été amené à son dortoir, contre son gré, par ses deux amis, Blaise et Pansy, le laissant le ventre vide. Pansy fut celle qui entama une conversation que Drago aurait bien aimé ne pas être le sujet:

\- « Dray, des explications s'il te plait... ou des détails? », commença sa meilleure amie, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Ouais Dray, Pansy n'est pas la seule à se demander ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. », rajouta Blaise.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Encore Potter qui veut me sauter dessus et... »

\- «Te sauter dessus!? », s'écria le couple en même temps.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez vous deux? Je disais qu'il veut me sauter dessus parce que je l'ai mis en colère. Vous et vos cerveaux fixés sur "tout-est-sous-entendu"! », coupa Drago avant que la conversation ne tourne sur le sujet indésirable de son supposé couple avec Potter.

Malgré l'explication de Drago, Pansy, bien décidée à en savoir plus, décida qu'il était important de poser sa question qui, pour elle, était très intéressante et était assez intéressante pour pouvoir la poser.

\- « Alors, dis Dray, tu as aimé avoir Potter sur toi? », questionna Pansy à Drago.

\- « Pansy! Quelle question! C'est de Potter que l'on parle là! Quand il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai voulu le massacrer! Arrête de te faire des idées! », s'écria Drago à bout de nerfs de ses amis, d'Harry, et le fait de ne pas avoir mangé n'aidait pas beaucoup.

\- « D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'énerve pas... », termina Pansy pas du tout convaincue.

Un peu plus tard, Drago avait finalement réussit à échapper à ses meilleurs amis pour enfin retrouver son lit douillet qu'il allait bientôt quitter pour se retrouver avec Potter dans des appartements privés à cause du foutu projet. Il maudissait Potter de lui avoir fait rater le dîner. Passer des repas fait grossir! Il allait devoir passer par les cuisines quand tout le château sera endormi pour être certain de manger un petit quelque chose avant de se coucher. Il va, en plus, se coucher tard à cause de son escale aux cuisines, ce qui est très mauvais pour le teint. Maudit soit Potter! Pas juste pour son repas, mais aussi pour toute l'année qu'il allait devoir passer en sa compagnie et de... leur bébé. LEUR! Drago avait envie de vomir à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec le balafré.  _Quoique, il était certain que leur bébé allait être le plus beau, vu la sexytude de ses deux parents... Venait-il de penser que Potter était sexy? Par Salazar..._

L'heure de sortir du dortoir sonna -tout le monde était endormi- et Drago enfila sa robe de chambre en soie et sortit de son dortoir en compagnie de sa baguette et entama le chemin vers les cuisines. Il alla jusqu'au tableau de la poire et chatouilla celle-ci qui se transforma en poignée. Le blond ouvrit la porte et entra dans une immense salle remplie de casseroles, d'instruments de cuisine et de marmites où une délicieuse odeur flottait, comme toujours. En entrant il entendit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi mille, celle de Potter:

\- « Merci Dobby. Ce dégénéré de Drago Malefoy a décidé de prendre notre binôme en main et de se déclarer père et moi mère! Pff... Comme si j'étais une fille! Bref, cela m'a mis hors de mes gonds et j'ai été ramené à mon dortoir sans avoir eu la chance de manger. Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger à cette heure tardive... »

Drago trouva que le moment fut opportun pour se montrer:

\- « Arrête d'essayer de te convaincre Potter,  _tu_  es la femme de notre couple. », répliqua le blond qui sortit de derrière une montagne de casseroles.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme devant lui. _Beau pyjama... Mignons les petits vifs d'or!_

\- « Que fais-tu ici Malefoy? Pourquoi persistes-tu à dire que je suis la femme de notre couple et aussi pourquoi dis-tu que nous sommes un couple? Un couple! On dirait que t'essais de t'en vanter... », continua Harry sur un ton farceur, surpris de retrouver encore son ennemi aujourd'hui, au plein milieu de la nuit, dans cet endroit inusité.

Le Serpentard resta coït un instant, ses yeux aciers plongeant dans les prunelles émeraude du Survivant, lui enlevant les mots de la bouche. Voyant que le blond n'allait pas lui répondre, Harry soupira, se prit une pomme pour la route et amorça une marche vers la sortie des cuisines. Pourtant, soudainement pris d'un élan de désir ou de besoin envers sa Némésis, il se retourna avant de passer la porte.

\- « Bonne nuit Drago. »

Harry se mordit furieusement la lèvre après avoir dit ces quelques mots, se punissant ainsi de son imprudence. Un silence oppressant s'éternisa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Dobby le coupe d'un "Au revoir Monsieur Potter!" pour Harry avant que celui-ci quitte les cuisines sans même se retourner vers le blond qui était toujours aussi bouche bée du fait que son ennemi de toujours lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, mais surtout parce qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Après le départ du Survivant, un silence persista.

-«Bonne nuit... Harry», lâcha soudainement Drago, un peu trop tard.

Après être sorti de sa torpeur, le blond se retourna vers Dobby et vers les autres elfes de maison qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, se demandant ce que le jeune sorcier venait faire dans leur cuisine et en quoi ils pourraient lui être utiles.

-« Monsieur voudrait quelque chose? », tenta un elfe plus petit que les autres en s'approchant de Drago.

Drago reprit de sa prestance et revêtit son masque de froideur habituel.

-« Donnez-moi ce que vous avez servi au dernier repas et s'il ne vous en reste plus, préparez-en tout de suite... Plus vite que ça, bande d'incapables sous-développés! »

Les elfes s'affairèrent rapidement, portant dans leurs mains pleines milles-et-uns plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Mais lorsque tous les elfes arrivèrent devant Drago, les mains chargées de bons mets, le blond but un jus de citrouille rapidement, mangea une bouchée dans une assiette, une autre bouchée dans une autre, prit une pomme, comme Harry et, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux elfes des cuisines, partit, les laissant avec leurs plats fraîchement préparés pour rien. Il retourna, traînant les pieds, par pure flemmardise, aux cachots en longeant les couloirs et en portant bien attention aux bruits. Très peu pour lui les heures de colle, surtout depuis son expérience dans la forêt interdite en première année. Une fois entré dans son dortoir, il se débarrassa de ses souliers et de sa robe de chambre en soie d'un coup de baguette, étant bien trop paresseux pour se pencher et les retirer. Ayant mangé sa pomme en chemin en essayant de la croquer et de la mâcher le moins bruyamment possible, plus rien ne le retint de sombrer dans un sommeil profond qui ne se laissa pas attendre bien longtemps. Une fois que le Serpentard eut mis sa tête sur son oreiller soyeux, il se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut son réveil le lendemain matin qui le réveilla à 6h00, comme à tous les matins de semaine. Le blond, simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir, se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que ses compagnons de dortoir se réveillent. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation et ensorcela une barre de savon pour que celle-ci se transforme en radio sorcière, et dès que cela fut fait, la radio se mit à faire jouer les chansons les plus hits et énergiques du Monde Sorcier.

La première chose que Drago faisait à chaque matin et qui lui était indispensable était la musculation. Il, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une barre fixe pour faire ses  _Chin up*_. Il sauta pour s'agripper à la barre qu'il tira en montant son corps jusqu'à ce que son menton atteigne la barre et il répéta l'exercice une quarantaine de fois sur le rythme de la musique. Drago lâcha ensuite la barre et retomba gracieusement au sol. Il secoua ses mains engourdies et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front et sur son torse avec l'une des nombreuses serviettes présentes dans la salle de bain. Puis, pour garder son fessier bien ferme, le Serpentard fit des  _Squats_ *. Il fléchit ses jambes tout en gardant sa tête et son dos parfaitement droit, descendant le plus bas possible. Drago en fit jusqu'à ce que les muscles de son fessier et de ses cuisses commencent à le faire souffrir. Après les  _Squats_ , il fit un autre exercice important pour tonifier ses fesses: les  _Steps_ *, autrement dit, monter et descendre à plusieurs reprises la marche qui aide à entrer dans le bain toujours sur le rythme énergique de la musique qui faisait vibrer la pièce. Après avoir fait bon nombre de  _Steps_ , il passa à l'exercice suivant: muscler ses triceps plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, donc, en d'autres mots, faire le plus de pompes possible. La sueur ruisselant sur tout son corps, reflétait la lumière du soleil levant provenant de la fenêtre magique. Par après, il se coucha sur le sol de céramique froid de la salle de bain, prêt à faire ses redressements assis, il entama ceux-ci, la musique couvrant sa respiration haletante due aux efforts qu'il faisait.

Il se releva et se plaça devant le miroir et commença à s'observer, faisant toutes sortes d'expressions faciales inusitées, aguichantes et sexy. Il s'amusa à contracter ses biceps et à faire des sons virils. Puis, entraîné par la musique qui résonnait bien fort dans toute la salle de bain, Drago commença par hocher la tête frénétiquement et frapper du pied sur le rythme avant de faire rouler ses épaules et d'agiter ses mains dans les airs d'un mouvement abstrait. Ensuite, les paroles de la chanson s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il se mouvait joyeusement.

\- « Can you dance like a hippogriff?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Swooping down, to the ground

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Wheel around and around and around and around...**», chantonna-t-il d'une voix virile et pleine d'entrain, faisant quelques erreurs vocales au passage, mais en continuant tout de même de danser de tout son saoul.

Soudain, il arrêta de chanter et de danser, figé d'horreur devant son miroir. Il se fixait. Il fixait, en réalité, le petit bouton sur son front, imperceptible, mais tout de même présent. Pris d'une vague de panique tant qu'à l'image publique qu'il allait renvoyer s'il sortait ainsi, il maudit un instant Dumbledore et ses idées de fous qui le faisait stresser et qui le défigurait. Néanmoins, il se prit bien assez vite et saisit sa baguette pour jeter un sort rapide à la pharmacie qui dévoila une petite trappe secrète dissimulée dans le mur où étaient cachés tous ses produits de soins personnels. Le Serpentard ne voulait surtout pas qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir utilisent SES produits. Il sortit une fiole de couleur orange pétant et en prit une petite quantité et Drago appliqua la substance granuleuse sur son tout mini bouton. Il soupira de joie lorsque ledit bouton disparut de son visage en même temps que la crème aux grumeaux orange. Il l'avait échappé belle! Le bouton disparu, le blond prit trois autres fioles, respectivement bleue, verte et rose, et se nettoya le visage avec la première, s'exfolia avec la deuxième et fit disparaître ses cernes avec la troisième. Puis, d'un  _Accio,_ Drago fit venir à lui un petit miroir grossissant et sa pince à épiler verte, entretenant ses parfaits petits sourcils blonds. Il n'eut pas grande chose à faire de ce côté-là, ses sourcils étant déjà magnifiquement parfaits.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers l'horloge murale de la salle de bain dont les aiguilles affichaient 6h45, il était grand temps qu'il prenne sa douche. Il se défit de son boxer et observa fièrement et narcissiquement son corps si parfait en tenue d'Adam.

_Pfff..C'est certain que Potter à poil n'est pas aussi sexy que moi! Quoique... Une vérification serait nécessaire!, pensa le blond en admirant ses abdominaux d'acier, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser un certain brun à lunettes._

Drago entra dans la cabine de douche et l'eau froide dissipa aussitôt la pensée de Potter de son esprit. La musique énergique résonnait toujours dans la salle de bain et Drago se mit à fredonner tout en se lavant les cheveux avec son super shampoing  _''Perf-Hair, pour des cheveux parfaits en toutes circonstances - super-hydratant avec extrait d'ambre, d'huile d'olive et de menthe''._  Soudain, une éclaboussure de mousse épaisse verte olive, qui recouvrait précédemment ses cheveux, coula sur le front de Drago et alla dans ses yeux. Il cessa brusquement de chantonner et lâcha un grognement de douleur. Son shampoing avait beau être super et rendre ses cheveux sublimes, mais dès qu'il entrait en contact avec ses yeux, une vague de brûlements s'en suivaient et ça faisait un mal de chien! Le blondinet, soupirant, retira ledit shampoing de ses yeux et rinça intensément ses cheveux pour bien enlever tout le shampoing. Pas question qu'il ait des pellicules! Un Malefoy n'avait, n'a et n'aura jamais de pellicules!

Drago empoigna ensuite une bouteille dorée qui portait une étiquette qui affichait: _''Phénixo: Faites revivre vos cheveux avec ce conditionner qui revitalise et hydrate en profondeur le cuir chevelu avec extrait de vanille mentholée''._ Une fois ses cheveux bien hydratés, le Serpentard prit une autre bouteille, plus petite que les deux dernières autres, d'un profond vert foncé, qui rappela à Drago les yeux de sa Némésis, dont l'étiquette annonçait:  _'' Démêl-Express: Un démêlage aussi rapide qu'un Éclair de feu! Avec extrait de sauge et de romarin''._ Par la suite, le blond se lava le corps en prenant tout son temps et s'exfolia avec un exfoliant à la vanille, chassant toutes ses petites peaux mortes et rendant sa peau plus douce que celle d'un bébé.

Puis, ayant terminé son lavage, Drago sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une épaisse et douce serviette verte. Il secoua sa tête, faisant tomber quelques gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de ses cheveux humides.

Une fois sec, il enfila un boxer gris et entreprit de sécher sa chevelure blonde grâce à un sort simple. Drago prit sa baguette et d'un  _Accio -_ un sort dont il ne pouvait plus se passer maintenant-, il fit venir à lui un pot de crème hydratante dont il s'enduit le corps. Le Serpentard se dirigea ensuite vers la pharmacie et sortit, de sa petite cachette secrète, une potion capillaire  _Lissenplis_  qu'il étala sur ses cheveux pour les rendre encore plus parfaits qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il passa ensuite sa main dedans pour leur donner un effet ébouriffé tout en restant chic et plus que présentable. Déclarant ses cheveux parfaits, il sortit de sa cachette secrète un petit pot rempli d'une crème grise contre la corne pour les pieds, d'une texture visqueuse et dégoûtante. Après l'application de la crème, les pieds de Drago étaient doux et sentaient les oranges. Tout en chantonnant et dansant, le blond mit son déodorant et anti sudorifique deux en un, rasa sa mince barbe et sa moustache -il n'était pas question qu'il ait l'air d'un pouilleux ni qu'il ait une moustache molle!- se parfuma et enfila son uniforme, rajustant quelques fois sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison et se dit parfait. Il fit ensuite apparaître une espèce d'onguent à l'odeur d'alcool et une petite lime à ongles et il se nettoya les ongles un à un avec ce produit et les lima.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il prit le temps de se brosser les dents, deux fois plutôt qu'une car un Malefoy se devait d'avoir une haleine parfaite et des dents aussi blanches qu'une perle, et passer la soie dentaire malgré le fait qu'il l'avait passé le soir même et qu'il allait le refaire après avoir mangé. Il prit sa soie dentaire et la mit dans sa poche de robe de sorcier. C'est toujours important d'avoir ce fil quand il bravait le danger qui se nommait... les petits morceaux de nourriture! Ennemis du parfait Malefoy! Avec sa soie, il prit son petit miroir de poche, lui aussi, indispensable. Le blond se rinça alors la bouche avec une potion créée exprès pour la bonne haleine et pour finir, il mit une pastille à la menthe sur sa langue qu'il commença à suçoter. Pastille essentielle pour avoir une bonne haleine pour le voyage vers la Grande Salle. Drago était beau, sentait bon, était bien habillé, avait des cheveux évoquant le parfait Malefoy. Drago était heureux. Un sourire aux lèvres, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain à 7h35.

De son sort préféré, l' _Accio_ , Drago fit venir à lui son sac à bandoulière qui contient tout son matériel de cours. Puis, alors que la plupart des gens de son dortoir commençait à peine à se réveiller, il prit un roman traitant sur l'aristocratie, qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur son lit en attendant que ses suje...hum... ses amis soient prêts. Blaise fut le premier à arriver suivi de, quelques minutes après, Théodore. Les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent tout en se rendant dans leur Salle Commune où Pansy, quatrième membre de leur groupe d'amis, les attendait. Ils la saluèrent et Blaise donna son baiser matinal à Pansy avant que celle-ci ne se gêne pas pour entamer une conversation au sujet que Drago aurait bien préféré ne pas aborder.

\- « Bien dormi Dray? Je suis certaine que tu as rêvé de ton cher Potter, attends, c'est quoi son petit nom déjà, ah oui, Harry! Drago, Harry et un bébé, tu n'as pas hâte? Tu dois être excité à l'idée de voir ton Potty-chéri! Tu dois avoir hâte de le voir, non? Avez-vous déjà cherché des noms pour  _votre_  bébé? », débuta Pansy, un air narquois imprégné sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas aimé se faire fermer le clapet la veille, elle prenait sa revanche sur Drago.

Drago soupira et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- « C'est moi ou ton cruel manque de vie sociale te fait t'intéresser de trop près à la mienne? », lui lâcha Drago exaspéré de l'attitude enfantine de Pansy et sa cruelle idée de lui parler de son homologue.

Toutefois, Drago savait que ses paroles, qui étaient assez méchantes, n'affectaient pas Pansy. Tous deux se connaissant depuis qu'ils portaient des couches, nul ne se gênait de se faire entendre pour dire ses quatre vérités. De plus, ils ne sont pas à Serpentard pour rien ; ici, les coups bas et la mesquinerie sont assez fréquents. La jeune fille soupira, ignora le blond et alla se cramponner au bras de son petit-ami, Blaise, qui était hilare tant qu'au comportement très enfantin de Pansy et Drago. Le petit groupe entama la marche vers la Grande Salle, et à leur arrivée Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser errer son regard vers la table des Gryffondor où un certain jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraude prenait tranquillement son déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry leva la tête, sentant le poids d'un regard sur lui, et croisa deux prunelles d'acier. Il baissa précipitamment la tête, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui leva à son tour les yeux et remarqua le jeune homme blond qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la brune tandis qu'elle fixait, tour à tour, le blond et le brun avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

\- « Un problème Harry? Tu as l'air plus tendu et tu viens de te reverser ton jus de citrouille dessus... »

Ledit Harry ne bougea point, perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que son visage se tourne vers sa meilleure amie qui le fixait ardemment, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter brusquement et celui-ci essaya de s'expliquer, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut une série de bégaiements sans aucun sens. Avec un soupir amusé, Hermione lui jeta un  _Récurvite_  et le petit-déjeuner s'en poursuivi sans aucun autre incident jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève pour parler à l'ensemble des élèves de septième année.

\- « Ce message s'adresse aux élèves de septième année, qui sont sur le point de commencer un nouveau projet qui, je l'espère, sera enrichissant et amusant. Tous vos cours de cette semaine ont été revus et réorganisés pour laisser plus de temps au fameux projet du cours de Mme Lola sur la mise en contexte familial. La classe de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard seront ensemble pour le cours de botanique et celui de potions pour l'année pour l'activité afin que le coupl... binôme de monsieur Potter et de monsieur Malefoy puissent travailler ensemble. »

Plusieurs regards mécontents du côté des Gryffondors comme du côté des Serpentard se tournèrent vers les deux dénommés que ceux-ci ignorèrent royalement. Dumbledore continua son discours concernant Luna et Neville pour expliquer à Luna qu'elle aussi aura un nouvel horaire et qu'elle est la seule sixième année à faire le projet. Elle devra faire preuve d'une grande collaboration et d'une bonne écoute parce qu'elle sera sous pression tout le temps à cause de ses cours réguliers et du bébé. Après avoir tout expliqué ce qu'il avait à dire, Dumbledore clôt son discours:

\- « C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, passez tous une excellente journée! Ah! N'oubliez pas vos horaires! Ils sont placés par ordre de maisons sur la table des professeurs. Et encore, bonne journée! »

Tous et toutes s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs où était disposé les différents horaires. Chacun prit le sien et des cris de joie de ceux qui se retrouvaient avec leurs amis des autres maisons ou des soupirs de mécontentements de ceux qui auraient bien voulu ne pas passer l'année avec les gens de la maison à laquelle ils étaient en groupe remplirent la Grande Salle, entraînant un brouhaha qui parut sans fin. Puis, les élèves retournèrent manger, pour certains, ou partirent pour leurs cours, pour d'autres.

Le petit groupe de quatre Serpentard avec en tête Drago et Théodore qui discutaient des horaires et de tous '' _les fabuleux moments'''_  qu'ils allaient passer avec les griffons et les deux autres, Pansy et Blaise, collés l'un contre l'autre, les suivant vers les cachots car ceux-ci devaient aller chercher leur affaires pour leurs cours du matin, en l'occurrence, Métamorphose et Potions. Commencer la journée en Métamorphose avec la nounou des Gryffondors? Les Serpentards auraient bien aimé sécher ce cours...

En râlant et en se traînant les pieds, le quatuor finit quand même par arriver à leur classe de Métamorphose. La professeure McGonagall, assise derrière son bureau, salua les élèves d'un regard et à neuf heures tapantes, elle débuta son cours portant sur les différents sorts de métamorphose qui pourraient s'avérer utiles lorsque le projet-bébé commencera réellement, c'est-à-dire lorsque les binômes auront leur bébé. Elle expliqua en détails comment créer des sorts simples en relation avec des objets de bébés issus de la transformation de n'importe quel autre objet divers. Le cours fut intéressant malgré le haut taux de non-écoute de la part des vert et argent, qui ne prirent pas beaucoup part aux exercices. Dix points furent même retirés à la maison des serpents qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas écouter ce que disait la professeure. Toutefois, malgré le fait qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas écouter, Drago prenait mentalement des notes.  _Cela peut toujours s'avérer utile, pensa le blond en gribouillant dans son cahier._ Un faible ricanement à sa droite le fit se retourner. Pansy riait et elle souriait railleusement. Drago fronça les sourcils et la jeune femme lui indiqua d'un discret signe de la main le cahier dans lequel le blond gribouillait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il baissa précipitamment la tête, curieux, et la remonta aussitôt, les joues devenues rouges. En effet, sans même s'en apercevoir, Drago avait dessiné un coeur dans lequel étaient inscrit les initiales HP.

En jetant un regard noir à son amie, Drago s'empressa de barbouiller sur le petit dessin jusqu'à ce que le coeur et les initiales ne soient plus visibles, se sentant tout de même un peu troublé. _C'était quoi son problème? Il s'était cogné la tête ou quoi? Il était hors de question qu'il aime Potter! Non, non, non et non! Aimer et Potter, voilà deux mots qui ne vont vraiment pas ensemble! HP veut sûrement dire autre chose!_  Il ne sut pas se convaincre…

\- « Monsieur Malefoy, comme vous paraissez porter si attention à mon cours, je vous prierais de me dire quelle formule je viens de montrer et son utilité!», le réprimanda la professeure McGonagall en le fusillant du regard.

À sa grande chance et à son à plus grand bonheur, la cloche, signifiant que le cours était fini, sonna. Drago fit un petit sourire à la professeure et prit ses affaires avant de partir au plus vite, Pansy à ses trousses.

\- « Dray! ... Dray! Mais, par Salazar!... Dray, attends-moi quoi! », cria Pansy, suivi de Blaise et Théodore, essayant tant bien que mal de se faufiler à travers la masse d'élèves.


	7. Gribouillages

* * *

  **CHAPITRE 6: GRIBOUILLAGES**

* * *

  **PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Je soupirai. Je savais éperdument pourquoi Pansy voulait me rattraper mais, contrairement à elle, je ne souhaitais vraiment pas parler de ce petit incident qui venait tout juste de se dérouler!

Et voilà que j'entends Blaise et Théo qui demandent à Pansy pourquoi je m'enfuis d'eux et je sus au moment où quelqu'un me fonça dedans que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas m'arrêter. Je me retrouvai par terre et j'essayai en vain de me relever malgré tous les élèves qui me bousculaient.  _Qui ose bousculer un Malefoy? Bande de mal élevés!_ , c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras tout en criant: « Enfin! Je t'ai! ». Je grognai. Ils ont réussi à m'attraper et là Pansy va tout faire pour que je parle et Blaise et Théo vont sûrement rire de moi. Les vrais amis, pff...

\- « Drago Malefoy! », cria Pansy dans mes oreilles. « Tu n'es pas capable de m'attendre? »

\- « Si, je suis capable de t'attendre, par contre, seulement aux moments où  _je_  le veux et pas quand  _tu_  le veux. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. », lui répondis-je en tentant de me dégager de son emprise.

\- « Tut-tut-tut! Tu ne pars pas encore toi! Tu dis pouvoir m'attendre quand tu veux? Eh bien moi, je peux te suivre et te tirer les vers du nez quand JE veux! »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui soutirer Pans'? », commença Théo.  _Quoi?_   _Lui aussi s'y met maintenant?_

\- « Oui, je me le demande aussi. Faites vite parce que nous devons aller en Potions avec les griffons et toi Dray, avec Potter. », continua Blaise en riant.  _Potter... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de lui?_

\- « Alors Dray, ce petit dessin...? »  _La question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre et qui explique ma fuite vient d'être posée, hourra!_

\- « Ça ne te regarde pas Pans'. », répondis-je, légèrement agacé par l'attitude de mon amie.

\- « Pour que quelque chose ne me regarde pas, ça doit te tenir vraiment à coeur! Tu sais Drago, je vais t'aimer quand même si tu es gay et si tu aimes Potter. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un "gay best friend"! », me répliqua-t-elle.

" _Gay best friend"? Meilleur ami gay?...Le monde à l'envers..._  Elle a le tour de trouver ce qu'elle cherche, mais aujourd'hui, elle est dans le champ!  _Moi? Aimer Potter? C'est quoi cette connerie? J'ai bien beau aimer les hommes -même si je suis bisexuel en réalité-, je n'aime pas et je n'aimerai jamais Potter! HP doit sûrement dire ''Hautement Professionnel'' ou un truc du genre, mais pas Harry Potter!_

\- « Le train de ta stupidité roule sur les rails de mon indifférence et s'arrête à la gare de mon plus grand mépris. » lançais-je avant de me retourner d'un coup et de partir en direction des cachots.

\- « Arrête avec ta philosophie. Blaise et Théo écoutent eux aussi. C'est triste de voir qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu dis contrairement à toi et moi...», me nargua-t-elle, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Je soupirai et continuai ma route, laissant mes amis en plan: Blaise et Théo, tous deux commençant à crier après Pansy pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Sans me soucier d'eux, j'entrai dans la classe de potions.


	8. Fangirl

* * *

  **CHAPITRE 7** **: FANGIRL**

* * *

  **PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

Tapie dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne remarque sa présence, Hermione avait tout entendu et tout vu.

En commençant par la course folle et la chute de Drago, passant par les joues de celui-ci qui rosissent et terminant par les répliques cinglantes et philosophiques des deux camps.

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, elle le savait, elle le savait, elle le savait!

Elle lâcha un petit cri de joie avant de se mettre les deux mains devant sa bouche, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de Ron.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Classe commune

* * *

 

**CHAPITRE 8: CLASSE COMMUNE**

* * *

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

La première chose que je vis lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de classe fut deux prunelles émeraude. Deux prunelles émeraude qui hantent mes nuits depuis le début de l'année. Je me décalai pour laisser passer Potter sauf que celui-ci se décala aussi et je ne pus entrer dans la classe. Ce petit manège dura quelques secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles mon regard, un peu contre moi, s'accrocha à de petits détails anodins que je n'avais jamais remarqué chez ma Némésis. Par exemple, ce petit grain de beauté en haut de son sourcil gauche, ces longs cils noirs cachés derrière ses lunettes, la profondeur de son regard, la courbe de ses lèvres, sa peau blanchâtre qui semblait si douce. Je secouai ma tête, ignorant délibérément le jeune homme en face de moi.

Au même moment, une brunette décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle entre dans la salle de classe. Comme si de rien n'était, elle se faufila grossièrement entre Potter et moi, nous bousculant tous deux au passage, avant d'empoigner celui qui est la cause de tous mes problèmes et de l'emmener s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle.

Voyant que la majorité des élèves s'installaient sur leurs chaises, je fis de même, m'installant à une table vide.


	10. Début du projet

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9: DÉBUT DU PROJET**

* * *

 

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Je laissai Hermione me tirer à une table et je m'assis sans plus de cérémonies, encore un peu choqué de mon face-à-face avec Malefoy. Cette façon qu'il avait de me fixer, de me transpercer de son regard acier...  _Pourquoi par Merlin ai-je trouvé cela agréable? Pourquoi n'ai-je pu me retenir de contempler sa perfection? Ses magnifiques yeux comme du métal en fusion qui me faisait fondre, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres si tentantes, si provocatrices, sa peau d'albâtre sans aucun défauts..._ Je soupirai.

\- « Coeur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire...», lâcha philosophiquement Hermione, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à lui répondre quelque chose qui lui clouerait le bec sur un éventuel ou futur, impossible et cent pourcent improbable amour entre Malefoy et moi. _Non mais quand même! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi! Malefoy et moi... pfff... im-po-ssi-ble!_

Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, Snape entra dans la classe avec un air aussi sévère que d'habitude imprégné sur son visage aux joues creuses et au teint cireux.

\- « Étant donné le projet de mise en contexte familial instauré par le Ministère de la Magie, en potion, cette année, vous vous mettrez avec votre coéquipier de binôme et le premier qui se plaint gagne une retenue avec plusieurs pages de parchemin en prime! », clama le maître des potions de Poudlard en prenant place derrière son bureau.

_Aussi charmant que d'habitude ce Severus!, pensai-je aussitôt._

Voyant que personne n'obéissait à ses ordres, Snape jeta un regard noir à tous ses élèves. Regard qui en fit frémir plus d'un.

\- « J'ai dit: EN ÉQUIPE AVEC VOTRE COÉQUIPIER DE BINÔME! », beugla-t-il, une veine du front palpitant sous la colère du professeur.

Sans dire un seul mot, tous les élèves changèrent de table, provoquant une légère cacophonie de raclement de chaises. En grommelant, je pris place à côté de Malefoy, celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de me jeter un regard, mais en même temps, je l'en remercie, car je ne voudrais surtout pas me retrouver encore face à ce regard gris si profond qui me chamboulait tant.

\- « Aujourd'hui, vous devrez faire une potion qui est capitale pour votre projet. Échouez votre potion et les conséquences seront désastreuses. Réussissez-la et votre projet sera mené à bon terme et sera sans difficultés! La recette de la potion que vous devez faire aujourd'hui se trouve à la page 394 de votre manuel de potions. Suivez très bien les instructions et n'oubliez pas l'amour dans vos ingrédients; l'amour est l'ingrédient principal et indispensable à la bonne réussite de la graine qui résultera de votre potion et qui deviendra, dans peu de temps, l'enfant que vous devrez élever pour votre projet. », termina Snape en fixant ardemment Malefoy et moi.

Il a la manie de nous fixer, Malefoy et moi quand il parle de son ingrédient magique, nul autre que l'amour, il me donne la nausée.

Malefoy prit son manuel et l'ouvrit à la page 394. Il lut rapidement la section _Ingrédients_  et sans même me demander mon avis, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire où sont rangés les ingrédients. Je soupirai, la matinée allait être longue.

Rapidement il revint avec tout ce dont nous allons avoir de besoin pour la potion : un flacon contenant trois larmes de phénix, des racines de gingembre, des éclats de pierres précieuses sélectionnées par les concepteurs, un bouquet de valérianes cueillîtes à la pleine lune, cinq gouttes d'un parfum floral au choix de celui qui désire faire la potion, de la poussière d'étoiles et un flacon contenant du sang de cygne blanc. Les deux derniers ingrédients n'étaient nul autre qu'une pincée d'amour et un échantillon des deux futurs parents.  _Un cheveu devrait suffire, pensais-je, me rappelant ma deuxième année._

Soudain, sentant un regard sur ma nuque, je me retournai vivement.

\- « Tu vas travailler ou non? Je ne compte pas faire la potion tout seul.», me reprocha bêtement le blond, en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

Je roulai mes yeux et me mit à la tâche. La concoction de notre potion se déroula presque dans un silence des plus total.

\- « J'ai, maintenant, tout. Un cheveu Potter? », me questionna Malefoy sarcastiquement en tendant la main.

\- « Tu oublies la pincée d'amour Malefoy! », lui répondis-je d'une voix sarcastique imitant celle de notre cher professeur de potions.

Le Serpentard me jeta un regard noir avant de m'arracher un cheveu sous mon air plus que scandalisé. Pour me venger, je fis de même, avec un air victorieux sur le visage lorsque j'eu arraché un de ses cheveux, et je reçu un coup sur la main. Un choc électrique me parcouru le corps lorsque nos deux peaux entrèrent en contact, un instant durant. Troublé, j'observai, sans piper mot, Malefoy mettre le cheveu qu'il venait tout juste de m'arracher dans le chaudron et aussitôt, la potion vira au vert émeraude.  _Comme mes yeux, pensais-je, surpris._

Le regard pesant de mon coéquipier de binôme sur moi me fit sortir de mes pensées et, à mon tour, j'ajoutai le fin cheveu blond dans la mixture qui se colora, cette fois ci, d'un or des plus purs. Malefoy commença à remuer la potion et, après vingt-cinq secondes exactement, il arrêta comme le disait les instructions. Notre chaudron se mit ensuite à laisser échapper une épaisse fumée blanche qui nous bloqua la vue pendant quelques secondes. Puis, lorsque la fumée se dissipa pour finalement disparaître, il ne restait plus rien de notre étrange mixture dorée. Une graine, pas plus grosse qu'un pois, ronde et blanche nacrée, l'avait remplacé au fond du chaudron.

Malefoy et moi échangeâmes un regard, à la fois émerveillés et embarrassés. Le projet commençait véritablement. Cette petite graine ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à une jolie petite perle blanche allait, comme le disait la recette et l'avait expliqué notre professeur, devenir _notre_  bébé.

D'un signe de tête, le blond me fit comprendre qu'il prenait la graine, obéissant ainsi aux ordres de Snape qui avait bien spécifié que, dès la graine créée, nous devons aller dans les serres afin de la planter. Tandis que Malefoy attrapait délicatement la petite graine comme si elle était son bien le plus précieux, je m'arrachai à ma contemplation de celle-ci et me tourna vers mes camarades.

Je souriai à la vue des visages complètement fascinés de Ron et Hermione, qui tenaient dans leurs mains une graine ovale, grosse comme un pouce, d'un rouge foncé ressemblant drôlement à un petit grenat taillé. Dans la main de Luna, sous le regard plus qu'intrigué et fier de Neville qui n'était pas habitué à réussir ses potions, se tenait une graine blanche de forme ronde plate, au fini mat et à l'aspect fragile, plus petite que les autres. Tandis que dans la main de Parvati, la coéquipière de Seamus, se trouvait une belle graine bleutée aux reflets d'argent. Pour finir, se tenant dans la paume de l'autre jumelle Patil, Padma, qui était à côté de Seamus, une graine de la grosseur d'un bulbe mature de couleur rouge écarlate teintée de noir.

Mon attention se re-focalisa sur Malefoy, qui, trop concentré sur notre graine semblable à une petite perle, ne remarqua même pas que je le fixais depuis maintenant quelques secondes. Soudain, il se retourna vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent, une fois de plus. Aussitôt, l'émerveillement dans ses yeux d'acier disparu et son visage revêtit ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence que je déteste tant.

\- « Alors, on va la planter cette damnée graine? » me questionna-t-il en soupirant.

Les paroles qu'Hermione m'avait dit tout à l'heure me revinrent à l'esprit.  _Coeur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire...songeai-je en fixant le blond qui me servait de partenaire, Qu'est-ce-qu'il désire, lui?_

Malefoy se leva et je lui emboîtai le pas jusqu'aux serres, les deux yeux rivés sur notre petite graine qu'il tenait dans son poing. Nous entrâmes dans la deuxième serre, comme nous l'avait demandé Snape et nous avançâmes jusqu'au bout de la serre où s'alignaient une série de pots. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant celui qui portait une étiquette où les noms Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient inscrits. Voyant que le pot était vide, je laissai Malefoy avec la graine et je revins sur mes pas pour prendre un sac de terre tout en un; ce qui veut dire qu'il comporte la terre, le compost et tous les nutriments nécessaires au bon déroulement de la croissance de notre plante. Malefoy tenant encore fermement notre semence, je déduisis donc que c'était à moi de mettre la terre dans le pot, ce que je fis aussitôt sans échanger une seule parole avec mon coéquipier. Ayant terminé de placer la terre et ayant creusé un petit trou pour y insérer notre bulbe, je fis signe à Malefoy de s'approcher afin qu'il le dépose.

Une fois la graine déposée et recouverte de terre, un silence lourd persista dans la serre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je commençai à me balancer légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire...

En me balançant ainsi, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai de Malefoy. Après quelques balancements de gauche à droite, je l'accrochai et je sentis le contact chaud de sa main contre la mienne. Il se retourna alors, surpris de ce toucher et il me dévisagea. Nos regards perdus dans celui de l'autre, dans ses nuances de gris et dans mes nuances de verts émeraude, ne pouvaient se détacher. Je ne le sentis même pas s'approcher de moi, trop préoccupé à sentir les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer encore et encore, tambourinant fortement dans mes oreilles, tandis que la chaleur augmentait considérablement dans la serre alors que nos respirations commençaient à s'entrecouper et nos deux coeurs à battre de plus en plus fort et rapidement. Avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, contre mon gré, ma main glissa d'elle-même et prit place sur sa joue, qui me paraissait si douce. Elle était d'une douceur que je n'aurais pu imaginer même dans mes songes les plus fous et chauds. Son regard brûlant, me faisant sentir à découvert, me troublait étrangement, et malgré tous mes efforts, je suis presque certain d'être rouge comme une tomate en ce moment même, à la merci de Malefoy. Ma poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa de plus en plus rapidement lorsqu'il imita mon geste et qu'il mit sa main sur ma joue, la caressant délicatement. Je le sentis se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, nos respirations se mariant l'une à l'autre, son haleine mentholée me déstabilisant peu à peu. Cette haleine si délectable. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement ma joue puis, descendirent tranquillement, sans me lâcher du regard, sur mes lèvres.

Je fixai les siennes. Un sourire y avait prit place. Ma main se fit baladeuse à son tour, allant se caler au creux de sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du mien. Le blond sourit et fit de même, nos fronts maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre. Comme par réflexe, je fermai les yeux, envahi par toutes ces sensations contradictoires qui se bousculent en moi, profitant allégrement de ses mains caressant ma nuque, mon cou, mes joues et de son souffle qui balayait agréablement mon visage.

 _Ses petites caresses... J'ai cette montée de chaleur en moi, comme un volcan qui bouillonne ardemment sans pouvoir être contrôlé,_   _comme si je désirais quelque chose... Je me sens perdu tout en ayant l'impression d'être enfin à ma place... Mes pensées ne sont plus claires... Plus claires du tout..._

Je m'agrippe à son cou, ne voulant le lâcher pour rien au monde. Renonçant à ses douces caresse, je vais blottir ma tête dans le creux de son cou et son odeur m'envahit.  _Que se passe-t-il avec moi? Se pourrait-il que... Non... C'est impossible! Mais pourtant...Ce n'est qu'une sensation... une incroyablement bonne sensation, mais une simple sensation au final..._ Je viens à penser que j'aime être dans ses bras, je voudrais y rester pour toujours, ses mains qui me caressent tendrement, son coeur contre le mien, cette sensation de chaleur perdue au plus profond de mon ventre lorsqu'il est dans les parages. Je suis simplement bien, là, avec lui, dans ses bras.

Pourtant, je le sens qui se détache brusquement de moi. Une vague de froid m'envahit. _Pourquoi?_

\- « Bravo Ron! Tu as gâché ce beau moment! Ils allaient enfin s'embrasser et s'avouer leur amour mutuel! N'est-ce pas, mes deux tourtereaux préférés? Et toi Ron, tu me déçois. », lâcha tristement Hermione sous le regard désapprobateur de son petit copain et de son meilleur ami.

\- « Je te déçois... attends, quoi? Mon coeur, à quoi tu penses? Ils étaient sur le point de se frapper sur la gueule! Tu interprètes très mal les situations! », la coupa Ron, toutefois peu sûr de sa réponse.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche et me défendre contre les sottises d'Hermione? Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Maintenant ce n'est plus une sensation de plénitude et de calme que je ressens, mais de la colère. Je suis fâché. Fâché contre Hermione qui pense à n'importe quoi. Fâché contre Malefoy qui me pousse à bout... à sa façon qu'il fait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rends bizarre. Et je suis fâché, par-dessus tout, contre moi. Depuis l'incident du couloir, je me sens différent, j'agis différemment. _Peut-être que quelqu'un a mis une potion dans mon jus de citrouille? Quelle potion? Ne me dis pas que... non, c'est impossible...Mais pourtant, c'est si évident!... Pas de l'amortentia! Non non non non NON! Je ne viens pas de légèrement et subtilement admettre aimer Malefoy? Non, c'est irréel et ridicule!_

Sur ce, je crois que le plus simple serait de partir me rafraîchir les idées. En me dirigeant vers la sortie, je grommelle un '' _m'en vais aux toilettes''_  à mes amis et je quitte les serres pour me rendre à la salle de bain la plus proche.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je me jette littéralement sur l'évier et je m'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche avant de me regarder dans le miroir.  _Et merde,_ c _e que je suis stupide!_  J'ai oublié d'enlever mes lunettes...  _C'est encore de la faute à Malefoy, ça!_  Les voilà maintenant remplie de gouttelettes d'eau. Je les enlève alors et commence à les essuyer à l'aide de mon bas de chandail. Ça va sûrement laisser des traces... En baissant mon chandail, je sens quelque chose dans ma poche. Je suis définitivement plus stupide que je le pensais! Ma baguette, maintenant sortie de sa cachette nommée  _poche_ , je n'ai qu'à dire un simple  _Récurvite_  et mes lunettes sont magiquement propres. Je les remets sur mon nez et je peux finalement me voir dans le miroir. J'ai grandi depuis l'année dernière et beaucoup disent que j'ai maturé physiquement et mentalement. Physiquement, je ressemble plus à un homme qu'à un adolescent. Mes cheveux légèrement plus longs qu'avant, mais encore aussi indomptables, forment encore un mélange désordonné de boucles et de mèches rebelles rempli de noeuds sur ma tête.  _Je devrais me les couper bientôt, pensai-je en passant ma main droite dans ma chevelure noir de jais._

M'étant calmé, je sortis des toilettes et croisai Ron et Hermione qui m'annoncèrent qu'ils allèrent manger, l'heure du dîner étant arrivé. En les remerciant mentalement de ne pas aborder l'incident avec Malefoy dans la serre, je les suivis jusqu'à la Grande Salle.


	11. Jardinages, Plumes et Whiskey

* * *

 

**CHAPITRE 10: JARDINAGE, PLUMES ET WHISKEY**

* * *

 

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Après que Potter soit parti, j'attendis impatiemment Blaise, Théo et Pansy puisqu'après avoir planté notre stupide graine de ce stupide projet obligatoire, c'était rendu l'heure de manger. Je n'eus qu'à attendre une quinzaine de minutes, le temps que mes amis plantent chacun leur graine: celle de Blaise et Pansy était ovale, indigo strié de gris agathée tandis que celle de Théo et de sa coéquipière Daphnée Greengrass était bien ronde, d'un doux jaune miel lumineux teinté de rose saumon. Les autres couples avaient d'autres graines différentes, toutes bien jolies et, contrairement à celle de Potter et moi, remplies d'amour véritable. Ils avaient tous, soit le visage crispé de concentration pour être certain de réussir à bien planter leur bulbe, soit de larges sourires sur leurs lèvres montrant leur joie. Je les observai un moment, les enviant de cet amour naissant ou continu. J'ai peut-être le fameux titre de Prince des Serpentards, mais contrairement à tous, je n'ai pas une des seules choses que j'aimerais avoir: l'amour. Aimer et être aimé en retour. Je dis ne pas avoir besoin d'amour, mais au plus profond de moi-même, je sais que ce sentiment, qui m'a cruellement fait défaut lors de mon enfance, m'est indispensable.

Blaise et Pansy me rejoignirent en premiers, des étoiles pleins les yeux, suivi de près par Théo, qui avait l'air d'hésiter entre être joyeux comme presque tous les autres binômes ou bien d'être ennuyé par sa partenaire de binôme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom avec qui il a eu des escapades nocturnes.

Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, il se décida à adopter une attitude décontractée comme si le plus gros projet de l'année n'était qu'un simple quizz sur l'alcool et le sexe: deux sujets qu'il connaissait de long en large grâce à moi et, à ses nombreux coups d'un soir. Nous prîmes le chemin vers la Grande Salle dans un silence interrompu par les gloussements de Pansy, excitée à cause du projet. Elle était pendue au bras de Blaise qui lui chuchotait milles-et-uns secrets à l'oreille, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions déjà arrivés à la Grande Salle et nous nous assîmes à notre table. Je mangeai assez rapidement, les yeux rivés sur un certain adolescent à la chevelure sombre assis à la table des Gryffondors, incapable de le lâcher du regard.

Après le repas, je fus trainé par mes amis à l'extérieur de la salle jusqu'au parc de Poudlard, à l'orée de la forêt interdite où se tenait la cabane d'Hagrid et, en l'occurrence, notre cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Au contraire de l'habituel espace gazonné vert entourant la maison d'Hagrid se trouvait plusieurs enclos où, à l'intérieur, nous pouvions distinguer des petites silhouettes à l'aspect vivant, de toutes formes.  _Encore des animaux soit disant inoffensifs? J'ai eu ma dose avec cet idiot d'hippogriffe dangereux en troisième année!_

Puis _,_  en m'approchant de plus près, je distinguai au moins cinq bébés Sombrals dans l'enclos le plus proche. Ce qui m'attrista fut le fait qu'après la guerre gagnée par Potter au début de l'année dernière, tout le monde -ou presque- réussirent à voir ces créatures décharnées qui possédaient tout de même un certain charme. Tandis que les autres élèves s'approchaient, je m'avançai vers l'enclos à la gauche de celui des Sombrals qui contenaient quatre petites boules de fourrure de couleur crème et rose et je réalisai, après quelques secondes, qu'il s'agissait de Boursoufs. Je sursautai lorsque Pansy poussa un petit cri et qu'elle s'affaira devant l'enclos des Boursoufs en arrêtant pas de répéter qu'ils étaient la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Je la laissai avec les petites boulettes poilues et j'arrivai devant une boîte de bois, où plusieurs couinements s'en échappaient, plutôt qu'un enclos. Dans cette boîte, je pus apercevoir une bonne dizaine de mini Niffleurs, ces petits animaux ressemblant drôlement à des souris, mais pouvant être, en même temps ravageurs et de l'autre part, très affectueux et doux. Mon regard dévia au-dessus de la boîte remplie de Niffleurs, et dans un petit enclos, tout au fond, mon pire cauchemar était là, en chair et en os, s'amusant à chasser les papillons qui avait le malheur de s'aventurer dans son enclos. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de Voldemort et Lucius dansant la gigue en jupes hawaïennes sur du _Heavy Magical_  en chantant un remix de  _Petit Papa Merlin_ , c'était encore pire! C'était monstrueux, sauvage, cruel!

Sautillant gaiement dans son enclos, un bébé Hippogriffe de couleur noisette virant vers le caramel et dont les plumes étaient striées de roux aux pointes foncées, m'horripilai de sa simple présence dans mon champ de vision. Détournant le regard, je revins aux côtés de Pansy qui fantasmait encore sur les Boursoufs avec Blaise et Théo qui la fixait d'un air amusé. Elle peut vraiment ressembler et agir comme une gamine quand elle veut.

Soudain, un petit groupe d'élèves regroupés autour des Sombrals laissa passer Hagrid qui arrivait, marquant ainsi le début du cours.

-« Aaah! Je vois que vous avez vu les créatures. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi j'ai autant d'enclos et autant d'animaux cette année, non? Pour commencer, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de septième année! Maintenant, l'explication tant attendue du pourquoi de ces animaux. Cette année vous allez devoir vous occuper d'un bébé animal - pour être en concept avec le projet du cours de Mme Primadonna- et comme vous avez pu le remarquer il y en a assez pour que chacun d'entre vous en ai un ! J'ai déjà établi les paires et vous allez voir, ça va être ben ben ben ben l'fun! », révéla Hagrid de sa voix bourrue et d'un ton un peu trop jovial qui, en vérité, m'effraya un peu.

Je priai intérieurement Merlin, Salazar et même Godric -voyez à quel point je suis désespéré ici- pour ne pas devoir m'occuper de l'hippogriffe, ayant -disons-le ainsi- une mauvaise expérience avec ces vils bestioles. Il n'y en a qu'un seul sur tous les autres, la chance qu'il me tombe dessus est mince. Le demi-géant sortit un parchemin de sa poche et commença à lire les paires:

\- « Donc, pour commencer, Pansy Parkison avec Fluffly -un Boursouf, Blaise Zabini avec Loki -un Sombral, Théodore Nott avec Nyx -un Sombral, Daphnée Greengrass avec Gaïa -un Niffleur, Vincent Crabbe avec Chuck -le Niffleur endormi, Gregory Goyle avec Red -le Niffleur roux, Milicent Bulstrode avec Willy -un Boursouff, Catarina Bluesky avec Fury -un Niffleur...»

La liste continua, mais j'arrêtai d'y porter attention, jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom.

\- « Et finalement, Drago Malefoy avec, le dernier et non le moindre, Eros -l'hippogriffe. Allez maintenant tous vous occupez de votre mini-compagnon, vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler par son prénom et il viendra à vous et vous devrez vous en occuper pendant tous les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques jusqu'à la fin de l'année et aucun échange de pair ne sera fait. Amusez-vous bien les enfants! », termina finalement Hagrid tandis que je paniquai intérieurement.

IL ÉTAIT HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE CE SATANÉ ANIMAL! À cause de lui, je stresse et le stress, ça donne des boutons, je le répète souvent! La fichue créature va sentir ma peur et il va me faire plus mal que l'adulte qui a failli me tuer! JE PROTESTE! Je suis bien trop beau et sexy pour mourir aussi jeune!

Tandis que je faisais ma mini-crise intérieure, tous les autres élèves partirent joyeusement vers l'enclos respectif de leur nouveau compagnon. Pour ma part, je n'allais pas du tout m'approcher de l'hippogriffe qui était en train de regarder les autres élèves, attendant son maître. Qu'il se trouve un autre maître car ce maître ne sera pas moi, oh que non!

Soudain, Hagrid m'empoigna les épaules et me traina de force jusqu'à l'enclos où la bête sanguinaire attendait toujours son fameux maître.

\- « Je sais que tu n'as pas une très bonne expérience avec les hippogriffes Malefoy, mais tu verras, Eros est adorablement gentil -il est bordé, têtu et fier aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... Je veux que tu vainques ta peur des hippogriffes. Si tu le traites bien, il te rendra la pareille et vous allez devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Allez, amusez-vous entre amis! », conclua Hagrid avant de me laisser, dans l'enclos de la bête, devant l'espèce de bébé oiseau-cheval-et-autres-animaux qui me fixait, intrigué, de ses petits yeux à l'air curieux, jaunes et globuleux.

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'observations, je décidai d'essayer de le nourrir. Je pris de la viande qui était dans un sceau et, à quelques mètres de distance -une précaution totalement nécessaire, pour plus de sécurité- de la bête, je lançai une tranche de viande qu'il attrapa avant de l'avaler goulûment et de me regarder avec un air me disant qu'il ne disait pas non à en avoir plus. Brusquement, la petite bête se rapprocha rapidement de moi, faisant de petits bruits, et je reculai de plusieurs pas, effrayé. Il s'arrêta alors, surpris de ma réaction défensive et se mit à faire de plus en plus de petits bruits vraiment inquiétants.

\- « Gentil, gentil le petit hippogriffe! Pas tuer le sexy Drago! », lâchai-je à la bête en espérant qu'elle me comprenne.

Je crois que ce fut le cas car l'hippogriffe se coucha par terre élégamment tout en continuant de m'observer, des points d'interrogation pleins les yeux. Son regard passait de moi, au sceau. Je compris, il en voulait d'autre, le petit gourmant. Sans attendre, je lui lançai une autre tranche de viande qu'il avala d'un coup. Puis, désobéissant à mon précédent ordre, il se leva et me rejoint rapidement en gambadant. Il m'arracha le sceau des mains et commença à tout dévorer le contenu du sceau. Alors qu'il dévorait avec véracité la viande, je m'assis dans l'enclos, commençant à avoir plutôt mal aux jambes. Tranquille, le bec dans le sceau, je devais avouer que le bébé hippogriffe était plutôt mignon et rigolo. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il leva sa petite tête vers moi, comme s'il espérait que j'aie d'autre nourriture pour lui.

\- « Mais non, t'as tout mangé petit glouton! », lui appris-je tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi en me reniflant.

Étant encore méfiant de cette bête, je le laissai s'approcher, mais j'étais tout de même sur mes gardes. Il me renifla pendant que je restais immobile et contre toutes attentes, il laissa tomber sa tête sur mes jambes et commença à émettre un drôle de grognement ressemblant drôlement à un ronronnement. Lentement, je levai ma main et la posai sur sa tête et commençai à caresser doucement ses petites plumes de duvet caramel.

Tout en flattant distraitement Eros, j'observai les alentours, partant de Pansy qui rigolait tandis que son Boursouff la chatouillait, passant ensuite à Blaise qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire avaler de l'herbe à son Sombral -il devrait écouter un peu en classe celui-là, un Sombral, ça mange de la viande, pas de l'herbe!-, puis mon regard dévia vers Théo qui tentait de sauver ses mollets des dents de son Sombral qui s'amusait comme un petit fou à les lui mâchouiller. Les relations animaux/élèves étaient différentes pour chacun. Certains s'entendaient très bien comme Eros et moi et d'autres...  _BANG!_ Ce gros maladroit, il ne sait pas comment se conduire? Goyle qui se tient le doigt, sur le point de pleurer, a l'air de s'être fait mordre par son Niffleur et sous la panique, il a reculé et a trébuché dans la corde qui était par terre. Puis, il a fait une chute magistrale sur les enclos des Boursouffs. Les animaux sont maintenant très énervés, la pagaille quoi! Malgré tout ce vacarme et toute cette panique, le seul animal qui est resté calme est Eros. Il est resté là tranquillement, la tête sur mes jambes, se faisant gratter le crâne et en émettant ses drôles de ronronnements. Finalement, je l'aime bien ce petit hippogriffe. Après cet instant de panique générale, Hagrid arriva et rétablit l'ordre en quelques minutes. Sifflant dans son sifflet et beuglant après Goyle tout en calmant les animaux d'une voix douce. Ce qui fut très étrange. D'un coup il criait et de l'autre, il chuchotait des mots doux à ces protégés.

\- « Bon, eh bien, je suppose que c'est la fin de votre cours. Votre devoir à remettre pour le prochain cours est 20 centimètre de parchemin sur votre compagnon à poil... ou à plume..», finit le demi-géant en rigolant d'un gros rire bourru.

Donnant une dernière caresse à Eros, je me levai, devant ses petits yeux tristes, et rejoignis Blaise, Pansy et Théo qui commençaient à se diriger vers les serres, notre prochain et dernier cours étant Botanique, pour la deuxième fois en cette journée.

Je suis découragé... _Pourquoi Potter et moi?_   _Qu'avais-je donc fait à Merlin pour mériter pareille torture?_

Tout en laissant échapper de mélancoliques soupirs, je suivis mes amis et, bien trop rapidement à mon goût, nous fûmes à la serre avec les quelques griffons déjà arrivés. La professeure Chourave donnait les pots avec la graine plantée ce matin aux concepteurs de celle-ci. Elle s'approcha de moi avec le pot brun métallique remplit de terre où le nom de Potter et le mien était inscrit.  _Je suis le premier alors! Potter n'est pas encore arrivé, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui... Et voilà que le cours commence et que ce balafré n'est pas encore arrivé._

\- « Bon après-midi à tous! Pour ce deuxième cours, nous parlerons de ce qu'il faut faire pour que votre plante soit le plus en santé possible. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour que la semence pousse bien? », débuta la professeure avant de choisir un des élèves ayant la main levée. Il s'avéra que c'était Londubat.

\- « Eh bien, un des éléments essentiels pour la pousse grandisse est bien évidemment l'eau. », répondit Londubat à la question. Je crois que Botanique est la seule matière où il est capable de donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule bonne réponse.

\- « Très bien! Cinq points pour Gryffondor! », dit Chourave sur un ton enjoué.

D'autres élèves levèrent leur main et les éléments soleil, engrais, eau et... amour se firent entendre. C'est Loufoqua qui nomma cet "ingrédient", l'amour, c'est mignon et joyeux, l'amour est beau, NON!

Sérieusement, l'amour? C'est ridicule. Si l'amour est véritablement un ingrédient, je commence à avoir peur de ce que va devenir ma plante...

Quelle surprise! Plusieurs regards se tournent discrètement vers moi quand l'on parle d'amour. Les gens dans cette école sont décidément tous fous! Potter et moi, représentants gays de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le couple d'amoureux composé de deux hommes s'aimant d'un amour mutuel... Ils se mettent le, non les doigts dans l'oeil tant c'est impensable!

Le claquement d'une porte sur un mur me fit sortir de mes pensées. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvait Potter, le souffle court, les joues rouges, avec les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, la chemise légèrement détachée ce qui laissait apercevoir le creux de son cou et le haut de son buste -Miam...comme j'aimerai enfouir ma tête dans son cou et l'embrasser encore et encore, le déguster avec délice, lui... ... ... NON MAIS À QUOI JE PENSE LÀ? NOM D'UN BASILIC NAIN TRANSEXUEL QUI MANGE DES CHOCOGRENOUILLES PÉRIMÉES DEPUIS L'AN 40!- et la cravate défait.

\- « Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. J'aimerais que vous alliez à votre place à côté de Monsieur Malefoy qui vous attend depuis le début du cours. Il aura besoin de vous pour réaliser la plante et comme je le répète, d'amour. Aussi, un peu de tenue s'il-vous-plait Monsieur. Votre accoutrement est légèrement déplacé. Poursuivons maintenant! Vous allez pouvoir commencer à vous occuper de votre plante respective entre binôme. », conclut Chourave avant que les élèves commencent à se lever pour aller placer leur plante le plus au soleil possible, en dessous d'un arrosoir ou près des sacs d'engrais.

Il ne restait que Potter, notre plante et moi à notre table en train d'observer les autres sans s'observer l'un l'autre.

\- « Euuh... on devrait pas faire quelque chose? Genre pour la plante? Tu sais, du style -je ne sais pas moi... euh-... l'arroser peut-être? Ou... ou... la mettre au soleil? Ou bien encore mettre de l'engrais? Tu vois le genre? Comme les autres tu sais? Tu ne sais pas c'est ça? Vraiment Malefoy, je suis là depuis même pas deux minutes et j'en sais plus que toi. », me questionna Potter.

Je l'observai un instant.  _Mais ce qu'il pouvait être con! Non mais ça me dépasse complètement à quel point une personne pouvait être stupide!_

\- « C'est toi l'imbécile ici, Potter, ne l'oublie pas... Pourquoi veux-tu vraiment me prouver une fois de plus que tu es un imbécile. Il y a longtemps que je le sais... », lui lâchais-je en le regardant avec mépris.

 _Non mais, comment j'ai pu, un jour, le trouver magnifi... euh… À la limite du passable!_ Il se retourna vers moi, une lueur d'indignité dans le regard et beugla :

\- « MALEFOY! Espèce de vieux furet puant et peroxydé trop accro à la menthe! »

 _COMMENT OSE-T-IL? COMMENT OSE-T-IL CET...?_ _ARRRG!_

\- « Son of a bitch!***»  _Eh oui, Bam dans les dents de ce petit connard!_

\- « Bah, si tu parles de ma mère... Oui ça pourrait se rapprocher vu que la biche est la femelle du cerf. », répliqua-t-il.

_QU-OUA? De quoi parle-t-il? Ok... moi j'en connais un qui a besoin d'aller consulter et c'est urgent! De quoi parle-t-il sérieux?_

\- « Alors comme ça tu es un cerf? Alors je remporte la loi du plus fort vu que mon nom veut dire Dragon. Tu n'es qu'un petit gibier qui ne devrait pas se mettre à travers mon chemin! Les petits gibiers comme toi, je les bouffes pour le déjeuner! BAMBI!»

\- «  _Bambi_ , Malefoy, vraiment? Tu me désespères. Je suis certain que c'est la seule chose que tu te rappelles du cours d'Étude des Moldus! »  _Bon... Il n'a pas tort, mais jamais je ne l'avouerai!_

\- « Peut-être que c'est une des seules choses que j'ai retenu, mais toi par contre, tu n'arrives même pas à te rappeler de tes parents! », je réalisai que j'y étais allé un peu fort seulement au moment où je vis une image qui s'imprégna dans ma rétine accompagnée d'un léger pincement au coeur et qui me marqua pour toujours, ces deux prunelles émeraudes qui se remplirent un instant de larmes avant que la fureur remplace la tristesse.

Puis, le frustré en chef -que j'ai aussi nommé Potter- me sauta dessus avec un cri de rage, toutes griffes sorties, me faisant tomber au sol et égratignant ma joue au passage. Mais, mes yeux étaient trop occupés à fixer notre plante qui tombait, avec nos deux corps entremêlés, au ralenti contre le sol. Mon coeur manqua un battement. Mon souffle se coupa tandis que Potter, assis sur mes hanches, me ruait de coups de poings. Je le laissai faire, trop absorbé par son bassin qui se mouvait contre le mien tandis qu'il laissait aller sa rage. Une chaleur naquit dans le creux de mon ventre et, je ne me préoccupai même pas du liquide chaud et poisseux que je sentais couler sur mon visage ni même de ma pommette gauche et de mon arcade sourcilière qui me faisaient souffrir le martyre. Les coups de Potter continuèrent de pleuvoir sur moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses prunelles émeraude remplient de colère que j'aurais tant voulu faire disparaître.

\- « HARRY POTTER !», beugla Chourave dans mes oreilles.  _Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là... ainsi que la horde d'étudiants qui nous fixaient depuis tout à l'heure!_  « Je n'en reviens pas! De un, vous vous disputez avec Monsieur Malefoy, de deux, vous commencer à l'assener de coups et de trois, si je n'aurais pas passé quelques heures de mon temps libre à ensorceler les pots contenants les fleurs, vous auriez perdu votre plante! Je suis vraiment très déçu de votre attitude! Tous les deux, tout de suite au bureau de Dumbledore! », s'époumona la professeure en nous fusillant tous deux du regard.

Tandis que Chourave expliqua au groupe que Neville sera en charge de la classe jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, Potter prit notre plante et la posa délicatement sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la serre avant de revenir d'un pas rageur vers moi tout en me fusillant du regard, pour ensuite nous diriger vers le bureau de notre cher directeur, la professeure Chourave aux talons.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau du vieux fou et Chourave dit le mot de passe qui fut, contre toutes attentes, "Lemony Lemon". Cela ne servait à rien de le retenir car il sera changé vu que nous le savions.

Un bon quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, avec beaucoup de bonbons au citron mangés et d'autres, refusés, quelques sermons et une panoplie d'excuses et de nouvelles retenues, nous purent finalement sortir. Lorsque nous ressortîmes du bureau, je soupirai de plus belle. Bilan de la bataille: 45 points en moins pour chaque maison, un joli mal de crâne suite à toutes ces réprimandassions, un mal de coeur suite à une indigestion de bonbons au citron et mon beau visage défiguré par Potter parce que, puisque que les blessures ont été infligées à la Moldu, je dois guérir à la Moldu...  _Pff! Vieux fou complètement barge!_ et quelques retenues pas compliquées pour Chourave.

Dès que l'on fut sortis, la professeure Chourave nous dit, à Potter et à moi que puisqu'il ne restait que cinq minutes au cours, nous n'étions pas obligés de retourner à la serre avec elle. Elle partit, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir où résonna, durant un instant, le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant. Je me retournai vers Potter, qui avait encore les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

\- « ... » Je restai sans mot, un cours moment, avant de reprendre la parole. Les remords montaient peu à peu en moi pour les durs et cruels mots que je lui avais dit.

\- « Je... je suis désolé...», lâchai-je avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers mon dortoir.

Je sentis son regard me brûler la nuque jusqu'à ce que j'eus bifurqué au coin du couloir. Arrivé à mon dortoir, je m'empressai de sortir mes parchemins, mes plumes et tous mes outils nécessaires pour faire mes fabuleux –oh! Comme j'aime mon sarcasme!- devoirs. Je décidai de commencer avec le devoir de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et écrire sur Eros. Cela va me changer les idées. Je commençai à décrire mon nouvel ami l'hippogriffe physiquement, puis je passai aux choses essentielles à savoir comme sur lui et les autres membres de son espèce comme: _que mange-t-il?_ ,  _où les hippogriffes habitent-ils en général?_  et d'autres questions du genre. Je remarquai seulement une fois mon devoir entièrement complété et corrigé que j'avais fait beaucoup plus que ce que le professeur avait demandé. À vue d'oeil, je dirais que j'ai au moins fait une quarantaine de centimètre de parchemin. Ayant terminé le devoir demandé par mon demi-géant de professeur, je réalisai que ce devoir était le seul que j'avais à faire. Je portai mon attention sur la salle commune des Serpentard où... j'étais seul. La joie totale de devoir attendre mes amis parce que -et c'est bien connu- un Malefoy ne se montre jamais au grand jamais en public sans sa cour... euh... sans ses amis... D'un simple  _Accio_ , je fis venir à moi un livre qui traînait dans mon dortoir et commença ma lecture, légèrement impatient, car je commençai à avoir vraiment faim.

Mon estomac gargouilla. Après toute cette énergie que j'ai dépensé à écrire, je crois que je mérite un bon repas pour bien me remplir le ventre.

Dès que mes amis franchirent la porte de la salle commune, je ne leur laissai même pas le temps de faire leurs devoirs et je les entraînai à ma suite jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ne me préoccupant guère de leurs protestations.  _Ah! Enfin de la nourriture pour nourrir mon pauvre estomac affamé!_

Malgré le fait que j'aurais bien avalé la totalité des plats qui se dressaient devant moi en une bouchée, je pris le temps de bien mastiquer mes aliments et de manger en personne bien élevé, pas comme ces griffons qui s'empiffrent comme des porcs sans bonne éducation. De toute façon, manger en moins de vingt minutes fait grossir! Beaucoup de choses font grossir en y pensant…

Pendant que nous délections des succulents plats de Poudlard, Blaise eut soudainement une idée de génie:

\- « Hé les mecs, vous savez quoi, je viens de penser à ça! Une soirée de gars, ça vous tente, ce soir, au septième étage à vous-savez-quel-endroit? »

Je regardai Théo qui affichait un grand sourire et en même temps, nous répondîmes  _Oui!_  à Blaise. Il était vrai que nous n'avions pas encore fêté la rentrée scolaire comme à notre habitude.  _Au programme: Whiskey Pur-feu, pizza et musique! Bref une soirée masculine remplit de testostérones!_

\- « Je suis là aussi! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir? », bougonna Pansy en nous jetant tous un regard offensé.

\- « Pansy, soirée de gars! Garçons, ça te dit quelque chose? Je ne crois pas que tu fasses partie de cette catégorie à moins que... Blaise, elle est bien une femme? », questionna Théo avec un air blagueur.

\- « Eh bien, mon cher Théo, pour ton information, elle a un vagin, ça, je peux te le confirmer! »

Pansy parut choquée du langage cru de son petit-ami.

\- « Ouais et tu ne vas pas le revoir de sitôt! », maugréa-t-elle en mimant sa sortie de la Grande Salle alors que Blaise l'attrapa à la taille avant de l'amener vers lui.

\- « Tu ne pars pas tout de suite toi! Je ne veux pas être puni! », commença Blaise avant de prendre possession des lèvres de Pansy.

Je me tournai vers Théo, légèrement dégoûté par toute cette guimauve aux pointes sexuelles.

\- « Salazar! Trouvez-vous une chambre! », lâcha Théo tout aussi dégoûté que moi tandis que les bruits de succion des lèvres de nos deux amis venaient troubler notre repas.

Je repoussai mon assiette, la vision des deux tourtereaux qu'étaient mes amis s'embrassant à pleine bouche eut raison de mon appétit. Théo fit de même.

\- « On va y aller. Blaise tu nous rejoindras tu-sais-où...», dis-je en désignant Théo et moi avant que nous partions vers le fameux endroit.

Mais avant, pour être certain de passer une bonne soirée réussie, nous partîmes en direction des cuisines, question de se revitaliser en nourriture et en boissons. Arrivés aux cuisines, nous prîmes tout ce que nous avions de besoin, les rétrécirent d'un coup de baguette afin de pouvoir les emporter clandestinement à travers le château, et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Nous montâmes jusqu'au septième étage et nous commencèrent à passer et à repasser devant un mur ordinaire en pensant à ce que nous voulions.  _Une pièce assez grande, tout de même accueillante, des sièges confortables, une table..._ Puis, j'ouvris les yeux et là où, anciennement, se trouvait un mur ordinaire, se trouvait une porte. _BOOYA! Ça a fonctionné! C'est qui le meilleur, c'est moi! Qui d'autre?_

Un regard suffit à Théo pour comprendre que l'on entrait. À l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande, le nom de cette pièce formidable, se trouvait tout ce que j'avais souhaité. Théo plaça la nourriture sur la table et s'assit sur un des fauteuils verts qui paraissait tellement confortables.

\- « On attend Blaise? », me demanda Théo et en réponse à sa question, je pris un verre et y versai du Whisky Pur-Feu et l'avalai d'un coup.

\- « Pourquoi l'attendre? Il préfère le vagin de sa copine à nous! », lui répondis-je, une sourire aux lèvres, tandis que je savourai l'exquise brûlure qui descendait dans ma gorge et la douce chaleur intérieure que me procurait le Whisky.

Théo rigola un coup et se prit, à son tour, un verre qu'il but lentement. Un doux silence régnait. J'aimais le silence, c'était paisible, calme et tellement relaxant.

J'en étais à mon quatrième verre lorsque Blaise arriva, les joues rouges et la chemise à moitié déboutonné.

\- « Combien de fois? », lui demanda Théo, hilare, commençant à être sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- « Deux! Euh... non... Trois! », répondit fièrement Blaise, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Je pouffai de rire.

\- « Seulement? »

Blaise roula les yeux et vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et prit rapidement un verre.

\- « Levons nos verres à cette année qui s'annonce follement éducative -ark!-, et à tous les rapprochements que cela occasionnera! À nos futurs gosses, qui nous empêcherons de venir nous soûler la gueule! », déclara solennellement Blaise en levant son verre remplit à ras-bord de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Nous trinquâmes à ce merveilleux discours et buâmes en coeur. Puis nous nous mîmes à discuter allégrement, laissant l'ivresse nous emporter peu à peu. Après un bon nombre de verres ingurgités, le fameux jeu vérité/conséquence fit son entrée.

\- « Blaaaaaise! Vérité ou conséquenceuuh? », dit joyeusement Théo, son huitième verre de Whisky presque vide.

\- « Conséquenceuh voyons! Moi, j'aime vivre dangereusement! Roar! Parce que je suis un tigre noir sauvage! », s'exclaffa ledit Blaise en faisait une immitation d'un tigre avec les grognements et les coups de griffes dans le vide.

Sans dire un mot, j'observai Blaise se ridiculiser face au défi de Théo -qui consistait à se lécher le coude, mission impossible, mais hilarante. Puis, Blaise donna une conséquence à Théo -danser une danse de poteau durant 10 minutes- qui à son tour en redonna une autre à Blaise- porter un tutu rose pour le restant de la soirée.

C'était maintenant au tour de Blaise de choisir à qui il allait donner une conséquence ou demander une vérité. Soudain, il se tourna vers moi avec un regard machiavélique et je soupirai.

\- « Dray, dis, vérité ou conséquence? », dit Blaise en tournant autour de moi, un verre à la main.

\- « Vérité! ... Je ne suis pas stupide!»

\- « Je ne savais pas que la réponse à cette question pouvait définir l'intelligence! », hurla Théo, rigolant, qui faisait de la dance de poteau au fond de la salle, sa conséquence qu'il n'avait pas complété dû au fait que ça devait durer dix minutes.

Je lui lançai un regard plus que noir.

\- « Bon et bien alors, je vais prendre conséquence ! », maugréais-je, l'alcool m'engourdissant peu à peu les sens et la raison.

\- « On change d'avis maintenant? Petit connard! Hahaha! », l'alcool faisait effet, de me faire traiter de connard me fit enrager légèrement, il n'a vraiment pas peur de mourir celui-là, « Donc, pour ce léger changement de situation, je te donne trois choix de conséquences. La première, tu devras répondre à trois vérités, la deuxième quatre et la troisième cinq. Alors, que choisis-tu? »

Théo s'exclaffa à cause des conséquences stupides que Blaise m'avaient choisi. Sous l'influence de l'alcool, je choisis...

\- « Je suis un homme d'honneur et fier et je choisis la troisième! », m'écriai-je sous les regards surpris de mes amis.

\- « D'accord, mais sache que choisir le numéro trois ne te rend pas très honorable, haha! », dit Blaise en riant, « Bon bon bon, les cinq vérités, -je vais y aller avec des simples-. Alors, premièrement, aimes-tu la menthe? »

\- « Vraiment Blaise, questions simples? Plutôt, questions évidentes et inutiles, mais bon, oui j'aime la menthe. », répondis-je.

\- « Tu dois dire oui ou non, pas d'explications okay? Prochaine question: es-tu blond? » _Il se fout de moi ou quoi?_

\- « Oui. »

\- « Appartiens-tu à la maison Serpentard? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Aimes-tu le vert, le jus de citrouille, les Malefoy, l'alcool, les aristocrates... »

\- « Hého, c'était cinq questions Blaise! » Il continua, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que je venais de dire, et je continuai aussi, répondant à toutes ces questions stupides par un _oui_.

\- « Aimes-tu les serpents, la magie, le sexe, la beauté, le sort  _Accio_ , tes produits de beauté... » _Il commence à m'énerver..._  « ...ta mère, ton manoir, ton lit, ton corps, le Quidditch, Potter? »

\- « OUI! J'aime toutes ces choses, sans exception! T'as fini!? », criai-je sous l'exaspération et je réalisa... _Oh non..._ Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, voilà qu'il sourit tout comme Théo qui s'approche, ses dix minutes terminées. Ils vont me le payer. Théo ouvre la bouche.  _Ne t'avise pas de parler Nott!_  Mais des mots sortirent tout de même de ses lèvres:

\- « Vraiment Dray? Tu ne nous contredis pas? »

\- « Si, je vous contredis! Vous avez usé de ma patience et de la présence d'alcool dans mon organisme pour me faire dire ce que vous vouliez! Bande de petits consanguins! » Sur cette dernière phrase, trop en colère contre ces deux mâles bourrés, je pris la direction de la sortie de la Salle sur Demande sous les rires de ceux que j'appelais, il y a de cela quelques minutes, mes amis.

Soudainement, je sentis un bras qui m'agrippait et qui m'entraîna vers les coussins éparpillés. _Lâche-moi sale monstre!_  Évidemment, ils n'allaient pas me laisser partir comme ça!

\- « Dray? Pourquoi veux-tu t'enfuir? Tu pourrais simplement rire à cette blague, mais non, tu la prends mal, ça cache quelque chose ça. », commença Théo sous le regard approbateur de Blaise.

Je ne leur répondis pas. La seule chose que je ressens vis-à-vis Potter est de la haine, de la colère et du dégoût. J'ignorai le sentiment de bonheur que je ressentis au moment où je pensai à lui. Je le déteste et le détesterai toujours, rien ne fera changer cela. Ce pauvre griffon m'a rejeté en première année, il a dès lors, perdu toutes onces de respect et d'admiration que j'aurais pu éventuellement lui porter et en même temps, il s'est fait un ennemi de taille.  _Non, mais! On ne refuse pas l'amitié d'un Malefoy!_  Potter est mon plus grand ennemi et il va le rester. Blaise et Théo qui s'amusent à essayer de changer mes sentiments, ne vont jamais réussir!

Grognon, je les boudai durant un instant avant que leur discussion animée sur le Whiskey Pur Feu versus d'autres alcools ait raison de moi. Puis, nous entrâmes dans un débat pour déterminer la meilleure boisson alcoolisé existante tout en continuant de siroter nos verres.

Théo fut le premier à s'endormir, soudainement prit de ronflements, tandis que Blaise et moi argumentâmes sur les avantages et inconvénients du nouveau balai Le Lightning-sky, notre conversation ayant tournée vers le Quidditch et donc, vers les balais. Nous discutâmes avec entrain quelques heures durant avant que mes paupières deviennent lourdes, très lourdes. Le sommeil me gagna peu à peu. Néanmoins, avant de me laisser aller au pays des songes, j'ensorcelai un coussin, qui se transforma aussitôt en réveille-matin programmé pour sonner demain matin -ou plutôt dans quelques heures- à 6h00 précises, histoire de pouvoir me préparer convenablement.


	12. Hippogriffe

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11: HIPPOGRIFFE**

* * *

 

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Je me levai, avec peine et misère, frappant mon réveil, dont la sonnerie stridente m'agressait fortement les oreilles, d'un coup de poing. Le seul problème c'est que j'avais complètement oublié que dans la guerre  _réveil versus poing_ , c'est toujours le réveil qui gagnait. Avec un grognement, j'observai le bleu qui commençait à s'étendre sur ma main.  _Saloperie de machine!_

Puis, un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres, Ron dormait encore. C'est habituel, mais aujourd'hui semblait un bon jour pour lui jouer un tour à ce traître qui ne me défend jamais face à Hermione et ses hypothèses farfelues. Non, mais quand même... _Malefoy et moi entretenant des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre? Pff... Elle délire sérieusement. Son amour pour Ron lui a bousillé la cervelle!_

Je m'approchai vers mon ami sans faire de bruit. J'eus un sourire presque sadique en voyant à quel point il dormait profondément et sans aucune gêne, ronflant allègrement. D'un mouvement expert de baguette, je lui envoyai un  _Aguamenti_  en plein visage sans aucun remord.

J'éclatai aussitôt de rire en voyant la tronche qu'il tirait. Il s'était assis dans son lit dès qu'il était entré en contact avec l'eau tout en criant et en se débattant, donnant l'impression qu'il menait un combat sans merci. Son regard tomba sur moi et il comprit, se renfrognant sur lui-même dans ces couvertes détrempées en disant des mots intelligibles, sauf le _Connard_  que j'entendis très bien. Il me prit au moins dix bonnes minutes et presqu'autant de regards noirs de la part de Ron, avant que je me calme.

Cela faisait vraiment du bien de rire un peu, d'oublier tous mes problèmes, l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant, aussi vite qu'ils avaient disparu de mon esprit, ils y revinrent, me hantant, me rappelant toutes ces histoires de projets, de bébés, d'homologues, de couples, d'amour et d'orientation sexuelle. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Étais-je homosexuel?  _Évidemment, me répondit une petite voix dans ma tête._  Il était vrai que je ne ressentais aucune attirance pour les filles en général, préférant milles fois la vue d'un torse musclé à celle d'une volumineuse poitrine. Je bavais à la simple vue des corps de mes amis -DE MES AMIS! Par Merlin...- dans les vestiaires de Quidditch je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer leurs torses bien dessinés, leurs bras musclés, leur fessier d'acier et je fantasmais, des fois, au moment où un des gars portait qu'une serviette, que celle-ci tombe et quand... Oui, j'étais vraiment homo... Et surtout, il y avait ce corps qui hantait mes nuits, ces lèvres que j'avais tant envie de sentir contre les miennes, ces bras musclés dont j'avais si envie qu'ils me rapprochent contre son torse... Ce corps à damner un Saint, si sexy, un pur appel à la luxure et à la débauche… Drago Malefoy. Comment était-il possible que j'ai si envie de lui et pourtant, que ma haine à son égard soit si élevée? Je ne savais qu'une seule chose: je le voulais. Ardemment. Du plus profond de mon être. Et puis... NON MAIS! À quoi est-ce que je pense? Je peux très bien être attiré par les hommes, mais de là à éprouver une quelconque attirance envers l'héritier Malefoy, j'y vais un peu fort, je peux trouver mieux voyons. Beaucoup mieux même! Par exemple, comme... comme... euh... comme... QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, VOILÀ! Pas besoin du nom ou du profil d'homme de mes rêves, que du bon sens, et je ne me retrouverai pas avec ce blondinet pourri gâté!

Ron, toujours bougon à cause de ma petite blague matinale qui a brisé ses dernières minutes de sommeil TRÈS importantes paraît-il, se leva finalement et, au moment où j'allais commencer à discuter, s'enferma dans la salle de bains.  _Il ne changera donc jamais? Mais bon, c'est Ron quoi! Espèce de gros bébé qui n'a aucun sens de l'humour..._

Lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, je me trouvai dos à la porte, trop occupé à attacher les boutons de la chemise de mon uniforme. J'entendis un vague murmure avant qu'un grand jet d'eau glacé me submerge, me trempant de la tête aux pieds.

\- « Revaaaaaanche! », hurla Ron, soudainement enjoué en rigolant comme un idiot.

Je roulai des yeux. Je m'y attendais. Je me jetai un sort de séchage rapide et nous filâmes vers la Grande Salle, ramassant Hermione, encore le nez dans un bouquin, assise dans la salle commune, au passage.

Nous petit-déjeunâmes en discutant et en rigolant avant de nous diriger vers la classe de Métamorphose, le premier cours de la journée. Le cours passa assez rapidement, entre les prises de notes de cours et les pratiques de sortilèges, le temps passait assez vite vu que nous étions pas mal occupés.

Le deuxième cours de la journée était Soins aux créatures magiques, un cours que j'attendais avec impatience. D'après l'avis de tout- ou presque- les autres élèves des autres maisons, cette année, le programme en Soin aux Créatures Magiques était plus qu'intéressant. J'avais entendu beaucoup d'élèves en parler et tous ceux qui en discutaient avaient l'air de bien aimer. Avec une boule d'impatience et de curiosité dans le creux de mon ventre, je sortis dans le parc et me dirigeai vers la cabane d'Hagrid en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, pelottés l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Harry! Hermione! Ron! Vous allez bien? », s'écria Hagrid de sa voix rauque et enjouée, comme d'habitude.

\- « Bonjour Hagrid! Pour ma part, je vais très bien, et vous? », répondis-je sur un ton tout aussi énergique et joyeux que celui que mon professeur et ami avait employé.

\- « Super! Je suis très content que vous commenciez le projet ce matin, il fait beau donc les animaux sont plus tranquilles, il sera donc plus facile, pour eux et vous, de faire connaissance. », dit le demi-géant qui paraissait vraiment heureux.

\- « La direction vous a donné le droit de nous enseigner à l'aide de créatures? Après tous les évènements concernant ceux-ci? », demandais-je, légèrement blagueur.

\- « Un petit tour au bureau de ce cher Albus m'a donné une bonne trentaine de bêtes. Nous avons vraiment un bon directeur. »

Parler de Dumbledore ne me faisait pas trop chaud au coeur vu la façon pas très super qu'il a eu de me coller Malefoy au derrière avec ce  _projet bébé_. Puis Hagrid continua à parler:

\- « Il va falloir que je commence le cours maintenant. On se reparlera plus tard d'accord? »

Hermione, Ron et moi-même répondîmes un  _D'accord!_ collectif, ce qui fit rire Hagrid qui s'éloigna en criant à tous les élèves de se rapprocher.

\- « Bonjour à tous! Cette année, j'ai eu l'incroyable permission de pouvoir avoir en possession plusieurs créatures aussi fascinantes les unes que les autres. Vous allez voir, il y en certaines que vous connaissez, croyez-moi. Ces créatures sont le point crucial de notre projet cette année. Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer en détails. Premièrement, chaque élève se verra attribuer une créature avec qui, il passera beaucoup de temps; soit pour la nourrir, soit pour la dresser, soit pour tout simplement s'amuser avec ou encore pour tant de choses qui seront bénéfiques à vous et à l'animal. Deuxièmement, vous serez notés sur la relation que vous entretenez avec la bête et aussi si vous vous en occupez bien selon les méthodes et les notes que nous avons apprises les années dernières. Pour terminer, j'espère, au final, que j'aurai pu réussir à vous faire aimer ces créatures autant que je les aime moi. Nous allons débuter par les équipes animal/élève... »

Le demi-géant annonça chaque équipe. Les créatures qui étaient en plus grand nombre étaient les niffleurs, puis il y avait des Boursouffs, des sombrals et finalement, seul, couché dans l'herbe dans son enclos, un petit hippogriffe. Quand Hagrid dit mon nom et celui d'Eros -l'hippogriffe se nomme Eros, joli!-, il me montra du doigt la petit boule de plumes étendue dans son enclos. Quand Hagrid eut fini de nommer les équipes, il fit une petite description sur chacune des créatures et il nous laissa aller à la rencontre de ceux-ci.

Je me séparai de mes amis tandis que Ron se dirigeait vers un Niffleur au nom de Fury -ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de placer Ron avec un Niffleur...- et Hermione, vers un Sombral au nom de Nyx qui lui valait bien son nom aux vues de sa robe et de sa crinière, tous deux, noir ténébreux.

En m'approchant de l'enclos de mon futur ami -du moins, je l'espère-, celui-ci leva la tête et commença à me dévisager. Je me tournai vers Hagrid pour voir si cela était normal et je remarquai qu'il me regardait et me faisait des signes avec ses mains. Je compris qu'il me disait d'aller voir l'hippogriffe.

Je sautais par-dessus la clôture et j'atterris en face de l'hybride. Toujours en regardant par terre, je m'approchai et j'entendis l'animal de lever, mais rester à sa place. Je continuai de m'approcher, sachant qu'il fallait mettre la bête en confiance si nous ne voulions pas avoir de problèmes. Après plusieurs pas vers l'animal, je mis ma main en avant de moi pour ne pas foncer sur Eros. Je lui laissai le temps de sentir ma paume et mon bras et finalement, il me laissa lui caresser la tête. Je pus enfin relever la tête et détailler le magnifique bébé hippogriffe qui se dressait fièrement devant moi.

Eros était un bébé hippogriffe de bonne taille, au moins de un mètre de haut. Ses plumes brunes foncées me faisaient penser à Buck. En observant bien la bête, je remarquai que celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup au seul hippogriffe mature que je connaissais, autrement dit, Buck.

Je passai la moitié du cours à courir après Eros qui s'était emparé de mon écharpe et qui n'arrêtait pas de courir.  _Il est en forme ce bébé, il ne manque pas d'énergie!_

Vers le milieu du cours, je nourris Eros avec la viande que Hagrid avait mis dans un sceau. Eros mangea tout d'un coup en émettant ce grognement caractéristique des hippogriffes comme étant le ronronnement, me faisait penser à ce cher Buck.

Avant la fin du cours, j'observai les ailes refermées d'Eros et je décidai que, vu qu'Eros était orphelin, je me devais de montrer à ce bébé ce que sa mère n'avait pas pu lui montrer: voler. Je m'approchai donc et touchai ses ailes, les ouvrant et les fermant tandis qu'Eros me regardait avec un regard interrogatif. Je ne pus, malheureusement, pas l'aider plus aujourd'hui car, vers midi, le cours se termina. Hagrid beugla que le cours était fini et qu'il était temps de mettre les animaux dans leurs cages ou enclos et ranger ce que nous avions sorti. Avec une dernière caresse sur la tête d'Eros, qui me fit une moue triste comme s'il savait que je devais partir, je rejoignis mes amis, sans lâcher du regard le bébé hippogriffe qui geignit de tristesse. Eros était vraiment adorable! C'était vraiment un beau spécimen et je me promis intérieurement de bien m'en occuper de lui durant toute l'année et de lui apprendre à voler. De toute façon, j'avais déjà beaucoup d'expérience avec les hippogriffes et je sentais qu'avec Eros, le courant passait déjà.

Je dînai tranquillement, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre sur les hippogriffes qu'Hagrid m'avait offert à la fin du cours, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient, le bruit de succion de leurs échange de salives troublant ma lecture.

Je ronchonnai, pour la forme, et bien vite, le repas fut terminé et nous devînmes retourner en cours. L'après-midi ne s'annonçait pas des plus joyeux. Premièrement, deux heures de Potions en commun avec les Serpentard et pour finir, une heure de Botanique, encore en commun avec les serpents. Puis, comme si mon après-midi et ma soirée ne s'annonçaient pas assez désastreux ainsi, à minuit, je me devais d'aller en cours d'Astronomie.

Je traînai des pieds jusqu'aux cachots, redoutant l'instant fatidique où j'allais revoir le blond qui me servait de partenaire. Je n'avais aucune envie de le revoir, sa simple vue m'inspirait de la haine, une haine profonde, pourtant, j'avais une sordide envie -presqu'un besoin vital- de sentir son corps contre le mien, son souffle contre mes lèvres. C'était à en devenir fou.

Mon coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort lorsqu'il entra dans la classe.


	13. Fleurs d'Hélonias

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12: FLEURS D'HÉLONIAS**

* * *

 

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Je me laissai choir sur mon tabouret, en faisant bien attention à ce que celui-ci soit le plus éloigné possible de celui de Potter. Toutefois, son odeur à la fois sauvage et douce emplit mes narines, faisant naître un sentiment dont je ne réussis pas à mettre un nom dessus au creux de mon estomac. Comme un doux frisson qui m'effleurait, une tornade qui se déchaînait, une étincelle qui s'allumait.

Je déglutis, les paroles que j'avais prononcé la veille me revenant soudainement à l'esprit malgré la quantité phénoménale d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité hier. J'avais avoué aimer Potter...  _Était-ce vrai?_

Je me risquai un regard vers le Griffondor qui se passait sans cesse la main dans les cheveux -comme si cela allait aider!

Je devais toutefois avouer qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux que je n'avais jamais vu, qu'il était assez séduisant, que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait un air sauvage, un air d'un gars qui vient de prendre son pied -et je me demandai de quoi il aurait l'air après une nuit de sexe-, qu'il avait un de ces fessiers -Salazar! Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour m'enfoncer en lui. Son fessier était simplement divinement délicieux-, et que la simple vue d'une parcelle de peau de son corps me faisait faire des rêves -très peu catholiques- durant des jours. Je ne savais pas quels étaient mes sentiments à son égard, mais je savais une chose, je le voulais, je le désirais. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de lui.

Dans mon dos, je sentais les regards lourds de sous-entendus de mes amis et leurs rires. Je me tournai brusquement, m'arrachant à contrecœur à la contemplation de ma Némésis, et leur adressai un regard plus que noir.

Durant ce court moment, Snape entra dans la classe, en un bruissement de cape. Le cours débuta aussitôt.

Snape nous expliqua brièvement la potion du jour. Aujourd'hui, nous devions faire une potion d'Incrementum, qui s'avérait être un engrais que nous allions ensuite devoir ajouter à notre pot pour favoriser la croissance de notre graine.

La recette de l'engrais se trouvait à la page 46 de notre livre de potions et, selon notre très cher professeur, la concocter devrait prendre toute la période de cours donc, deux heures à cause des maintes manipulations. Cet engrais allait servir de nourriture à notre plante, rendant ainsi le temps de germination plus court. Nous allions lui donner en cours de botanique qui était juste après ce cours-ci. Je me penchai alors au-dessus de mon livre pour lire la recette. Celle-ci comportait de nombreux ingrédients, comme, des feuilles de houx émiettées, quelques gouttes de salive de gnome, des feuilles de thé épicé, de la sève de tilleul et de violette récoltée au clair de lune, de l'eau verte de bassin, du miel de trèfles, des éclats de crystal coloré, du terreau de compost minéralisé par la magie, une pincée de poudre des champs, des épines de ronces, des feuilles d'asaret, du grenat en poudre et le lait d'une biche venant de mettre bas.

Je soupirai. Le protocole avait l'air complexe et long, très long, remplit d'étapes incompréhensibles où les ingrédients doivent être manipulés avec une telle précision.

Au lieu de désespérer devant les deux heures de travail à venir en compagnie de mon coéquipier, qui était plus que médiocre en potions, je décidai d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires au premier mélange. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers les bibliothèques remplies d'ingrédients tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Pour la première manipulation, il me fallait: l'eau verte du bassin, la salive de gnome et la pincée de poudre des champs et les éclats de cristaux. Tous ces ingrédients, je les mélangerai pour faire une base nutritive. En même temps de mélanger, je vais devoir verser la mixture dans un des chaudrons et faire bouillir le tout jusqu'à ce que, comme le dit le protocole, des grosses bulles vertes se forment à la surface du mélange.

Évidemment, rien de cela ne se passa comme prévu... Alors que je revenais des étagères d'ingrédients, les bras chargés, je faillis tout faire tomber en fonçant dans quelqu'un qui était aussi chargé d'ingrédients que moi. Je levai la tête, prêt à engueuler ladite personne, avant de simplement lui lancer un regard des plus noirs. C'était Potter!  _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait? Pourquoi avait-il des ingrédients? C'était moi qui avais décidé de les amener! Arg..._

Je déposai mes ingrédients sur notre table de travail et me tournai vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit bouquet de feuilles d'asaret que le brun tenait, à travers les autres ingrédients qu'il avait apporté. Je venais tout juste d'apporter le même bouquet de feuilles, il ne peut pas prêter attention une petite minute? Je venais de commencer à chauffer le terreau moi-même, pendant que lui flânait dans la classe, allant chercher des ingrédients avec une lenteur inimaginable. Il me met à bout cet incapable!

En même temps, malgré ses bonnes notes de l'année dernière, je pense encore à ces échecs consécutifs en potions avant la sixième année... Je préfère qu'il ne touche pas aux mélanges de peur qu'il fasse des erreurs et que l'on finisse avec un bébé difforme et stupide. En même temps, si le bébé lui ressemble, il aura ces deux traits, deux traits très distincts chez Potter. Je regardai encore le bouquet qu'il tenait, et, ne pouvant plus me retenir, ouvrit la bouche et parla:

\- « De l'asaret? Vraiment Potter? Durant un bon nombre de minutes, j'ai travaillé sur le terreau pour l'engrais, tandis que toi, tu t'amusais à ne rien faire et à aller chercher, de temps à autre, des ingrédients quelconques! »

\- « Ah, Malefoy! J'aurais bien fait quelque chose si tu ne prenais pas tout l'espace de travail avec ton gros cul et tout ce qu'i faire sans me demander d'en faire un peu! », répondis Potter avec un ton exaspéré.

\- « Figure-toi, Potter, que je pense que tu es assez grand pour t'imposer un peu. Si je t'intimide avec  _mon gros cul_ , dit-le moi, nous pourrons, ensuite, nous entendre. » dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- « Nous entendre?  _Nous?_  Tu te moques de moi Malefoy? C'est facile d'essayer de s'incruster et de  _s'entendre_  quand la personne avec qui on est en équipe ne nous laisse même pas une petite chance de travailler! »

\- « C'est ton problème Potter! Tu n'as qu'à faire un homme de toi, quoique, j'ai des doutes là-dessus... »

\- « Qu'insinues-tu, par là, Malefoy? Tu ne remets pas sur le tapis cette stupide histoire de femme de couple? »

\- « Non, je ne remets pas ce sujet en question car il est très clair que tu es bel et bien la femme dans notre couple! », dis-je. Eh oui, je l'ai dit, j'ai osé le dire malgré que la dernière fois, le griffon m'a sauté dessus. Ce coup-ci, il ne me sauta pas à la figure, mais il commença à m'insulter, une expression de colère sur le visage.

\- « Rah, mais tu m'énerves espèce de blond peroxydé pourri gâté! Si tu es un homme, eh bien, si ce qui se trouve entre tes jambes est la même chose que ce qui se trouve entre les miennes, tu peux te le foutre dans le derrière! Ouais! C'est ça! Va auto-baiser ton joli petit cul! », répliqua-t-il.

_Non mais c'est quoi cette insulte pourrie! M'auto-baiser? Quoi? Il en connait des plus stupides?_

Puis, je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire...

\- « Alors, comme ça j'ai un joli petit cul? Parce que tu le regardes, mon cul? » m'exclamais-je, hilare de la bourde qu'il venait tout de suite de commettre.

Potter ne pipa mot, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- « Pff... Sérieusement Malefoy, t'es vraiment con! Comme si moi, je regardais ton cul! Non, mais tu me prends pour qui? Une des membres de ton stupide fan club? Vraiment débile! Vraiment Malefoy, t'es super con! Le roi des cons même... Ouais, t'es le roi des cons! »

Je ne répondis point, me contentant de rouler des yeux. Il m'énervait, lui! Je tentai de me calmer et de contrôler ma respiration.  _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Potter est plus qu'un idiot. Allez Dray, ouvre tes chakras, respire calmement, concentration... Voilà, c'est bien!_

J'ouvris les yeux. Cet imbécile était encore là, à me fixer bêtement... Je roulai des yeux et l'ignorai royalement. Décidant que nous avions pris assez de retard sur la préparation de la potion, j'allumai une flamme sous un premier chaudron et me mis à préparer les ingrédients. Potter me fixait toujours avec son air ébahi et stupide.  _Arg, ce qu'il peut être énervant! Monsieur pense qu'il sait tout, parce qu'il nous a tous sauvé de Voldy, il peut ne rien faire et il laisse les autres tout faire à sa place. Non mais?_

\- « Potter, tu m'aides ou pas ? », sifflai-je entre mes dents, ma colère remontant de plus en plus en moi.

_Chakras Drago, chakras! Pense à tes chakras!, songeai-je, tandis que le Survivant me fixai avec son air stupide._

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha du chaudron, sans dire un mot. Il lut le protocole et ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il lisait.  _Non, non, non... Dites-moi qu'il comprend s'il-vous-plait! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un tel idiot comme partenaire?_

\- « Tu fais la préparation du chaudron 1? », osa-t-il demander en me fixant tandis que moi, je travaillais.

\- « T'as eu l'aide de Merlin pour deviner ça, Potter? », lui répondis-je sarcastiquement en ne lâchant pas ma préparation des yeux.

Il eut un petit silence, puis, il se reprit:

\- « Je vais faire la préparation 2 alors... », dit-il sans grands intérêts.

_Bah, c'est ça. Fais la stupide préparation 2! Au moins, je ne serais pas le seul à travailler!_

Je continuai, du plus calmement dont j'étais capable, la préparation 1. J'ajoutai aussitôt dans le terreau: l'eau verte de bassin, la salive de gnome, la poudre des champs et les éclats de cristaux colorés dans le chaudron. Des nuages vaporeux, verts et bleus s'échappaient après l'ajout de chaque ingrédient. Le nuage m'étourdit un instant avec ses arômes de feuilles humides et de sels. Je toussai un peu avant de mélanger ma préparation durant 30 secondes tout en laissant tomber la poudre de grenat comme le précisait le manuel dans le mélange. Ensuite, je devais laisser reposer ma préparation pendant quinze minutes.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, je me tournai vers Potter qui paraissait un peu trop confiant à mon goût. Je l'observai quelques secondes et j'eu une mini-crise cardiaque alors qu'il déposait un ingrédient dans son chaudron. Un ingrédient qui n'était pas sur la liste...Par réflexe (et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas rater ma potion), je lui frappai la main. Potter enleva aussitôt sa main d'au-dessus du chaudron avec un " _Aie, ça fait mal!",_  mais cet idiot laissa tomber les branches d'hélonias dans sa potion….


	14. Bonus 1: Protocole de la Potion Incrementum

* * *

SURTOUT, À NE PAS ESSAYER À LA MAISON.

IL FAUT AVOIR UN MINIMUM D'EXPÉRIENCES EN POTIONS AVANT D'ESSAYER CETTE POTION!

* * *

 

**PROTOCOLE DE LA POTION INCREMENTUM**

**_p.46-47 du Manuel de Potion des Septième Années._ **

* * *

 

Temps de préparation: environ une heure cinquante minutes (1h50min.)

* * *

 

**INGRÉDIENTS:**

* * *

 

\- huit feuilles de houx émiettées;

\- quelques gouttes de salive de gnome;

\- trois feuilles de thé épicé;

\- 75ml de sève de tilleul et de violettes récoltées au clair de lune;

\- 25ml d'eau verte de bassin;

\- deux cuillères à soupe de miel de trèfles;

\- deux pincées d'éclats de cristaux coloré;

\- 50g de terreau minéralisé par la magie;

\- une pincée de poudre des champs;

\- quatre feuilles d'asaret réduites en cendres;

\- 20 grammes de grenat en poudre;

\- 24 épines de ronces;

\- 15ml de lait d'une biche venant de mettre bas;

\- deux chaudrons standard en étain, taille 2;

\- mortier et pilon;

\- agitateur.

* * *

 

**ÉTAPES**

* * *

 

  1. Régler la température d'un premier chaudron à faible intensité. Ajouter aussitôt l'eau verte de bassin, la salive de gnome, la poudre des champs et les éclats de cristaux coloré.
  2. Mélanger pendant 30 secondes dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre tout en ajoutant progressivement le grenat en poudre jusqu'à obtenir un liquide homogène de couleur foncée. Éteindre la flamme du chaudron et laisser reposer durant quinze minutes.
  3. Pendant ce temps, écraser dans un mortier les feuilles d'asaret réduites en cendres et les feuilles de houx. Puis ajoutez-les dans un deuxième chaudron sous la flamme réglée à forte intensité avant d'y verser la sève de tilleul et de violette.
  4. Mélanger lentement pendant 2 minutes jusqu'à ce que le mélange bouillonne. Puis, dissoudre les épines de ronces une à une dans la préparation.
  5. Verser le mélange du chaudron 1 dans le mélange du chaudron 2 tout en continuant de mélanger plus énergiquement le contenu des chaudrons. Baisser l'intensité de la flamme.
  6. Laisser mijoter pendant cinq minutes à feu doux.
  7. Verser finalement le lait de biche et le miel de trèfles. Mélanger pendant cinq minutes lentement.
  8. Incorporer les feuilles de thé épicé dans la préparation sans mélanger.
  9. Laisser reposer quinze minutes avant l'utilisation. Au moment de l'utilisation, verser le terreau minéralisé dans la potion juste avant de l'utiliser.

* * *




**AVERTISSEMENT:**

* * *

 

Les ingrédients utilisés lors de la concoction de cette potion sont rares, instables et si, mal mélangés, peuvent s'avérer dangereux et nocifs, autant pour celui qui prépare la potion que pour la plante. Tout mélange, avec une substance autre que celles inscrites sur la liste, pourrait provoquer des réactions néfastes sur la plante sur laquelle cette potion sera utilisée. Ces effets vont d'une insuffisance en minéraux à une défaillance de la tige et du bourgeon.

De plus, durant la préparation de cette potion, il faut faire très attention de ne pas laisser tomber des fluides corporelles (sang, sueur, salive...) car cela lierait l'essence vitale de la plante à celle du sorcier et cela peut s'avérer très dangereux, aussi bien pour la plante que pour le sorcier.

Les éclats de cristaux colorés se doivent aussi d'être des pierres fines tels que la  _cornaline_ , la  _topaze_ , le _jaspe_ , le  _péridot_ , l’ _Agathe_  ou même le  _jade_. Ces cristaux doivent être réduits en éclats lors du deuxième cycle lunaire après le solstice d'été. Évidemment, le choix des mélanges d'éclats de cristaux dépend du sorcier qui prépare cette potion, néanmoins, lorsque vous aurez tous les éclats, ceux-ci doivent absolument être de la même couleur.

Surtout, ne mélangez jamais, durant la préparation, des fleurs de la famille des Liliacées (le  _lys blanc_  -le _lys oriental_  n'a pas d'effets néfastes-, l' _hélonias bullata_ , l' _hellébore blanc_ , la  _tulipe blanche,_   etc... SURTOUT éviter les  _muguets sauvages à trois feuilles_  qui ont une composition chimique qui détruit l'équilibre de la potion), des Typhacées (toutes les espèces de  _quenouilles_  sont à éviter) et de la famille des Caprifoliacées, éviter l'espèce spécifique  _Symphorine_ , très répandue en Amérique du Nord et celle de  _Chèvrefeuille_ , celle-ci, plus présente en Europe).

Les effets de ces fleurs sur la préparation sont encore inconnus et diffèrent souvent d'une potion à l'autre, pouvant même aller jusqu'à déformer ou même tuer la plante sur laquelle la potion est versée.


	15. Bouton de Rose

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14: BOUTON DE ROSE**

* * *

 

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

\- « Potter! Te rends-tu compte?  _Tu_  viens de  _tout_  faire foirer!», criais-je, plus que mécontent.

Il me regarda, incrédule, les sourcils froncés.

\- « C'était des épines de  _ronces_  qu'il fallait que tu incorpores, pas des fleurs d' _hélonias_! », fulminais-je, en pensant aux effets désastreux que cela aurait sur notre potion. « Où as-tu lu l'ingrédient ''fleur d'hélonias'', où?», beuglais-je à l'intention du brun sans cervelle qui me servait de coéquipier,  _coéquipier mon œil!_

Potter ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder les élèves qui travaillaient autour, et leurs chaudrons.

En regardant bien notre chaudron et celui de nos voisins -en l'occurrence Granger et Weasley- la couleur de la potion dans le chaudron 2 était identique.  _Bon, me calmais-je intérieurement, si la potion de Granger a la même couleur que la nôtre, les répercussions de l'hélonias sur notre potion ne doivent pas être trop graves!_

Je soupirai, une fois de plus. Potter haussa les épaules et murmura un faible _"Désolé."_. Je décidai de passer outre ce petit incident en me convainquant que notre  _ingrédient secret_  ne nuira pas à notre engrais, et nous continuâmes la préparation de celui-ci. Il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps, vingt minutes tout au plus.

Rapidement, le Gryffondor m'aida à verser nos deux chaudrons l'un dans l'autre sans en échapper une seule goutte. Je baissai l'intensité de la flamme et nous attendîmes cinq minutes, comme il était précisé dans le manuel de Potions. Un malaise s'était installé entre nous deux. J'évitai son regard et il en fit de même avec moi.

_Arg, je n'arrivais simplement pas à croire que j'éprouvais une certaine attirance non-identifiée envers lui! Comment est-ce possible qu'une personne soit si sexy et tellement stupide? Pourquoi lui? Il y a des milliers d'autres poissons dans l'océan! Mais non, un Malefoy ne peut pas ressentir un tel sentiment… Rah! Pourquoi, par Merlin tout-puissant, j'étais attiré par... lui?_

Soudainement, me tirant de mes pensées, notre potion vira au bleu pâle, sans même que nous y ayons touché.  _Non, non, non! Mauvais signe... Stupide Potter, stupide gryffondor aussi incapable que son pied!_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux chaudrons autour de nous. Tous les autres élèves étaient rendus à la même étape que nous: attendre. Leurs potions étaient toutes d'un beau et profond violet presque noir. Même celle de Londubat!

_Par Salazar! Tout ça, c'est encore la faute de Harry stupide Potter le balafré! À cause de lui, je vais paraître encore plus stupide que Londubat! Ma vie est f-i-n-i-e! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me pendre ou sauter en bas de la tour d'astronomie...Une telle perte pour l'humanité! Ma vie est FOU-TUE!_

La voix du professeur de potions, alias mon parrain tant aimé, me sortit de mes pensées:

\- « Le cours va bientôt terminer, veuillez emmener votre chaudron aux serres pour aller y verser le contenu de votre futur bébé... Euhm, le contenu de votre chaudron que vous verserez sur votre plante respective qui deviendra votre futur enfant. »

Toujours aussi paniqué, je ne fis rien, trop occupé à imaginer le pire des scénarios. Potter me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je me retournai et le fusillai du regard. Tout était de  _sa_  faute! Il venait de faire rater l'engrais! À cause de lui, le chef d'oeuvre qui sera notre enfant sera sûrement déformé avec des bras en trop ou un visage digne d'un brûlé au cinquième degré!

\- « Euh… Malefoy, je crois qu'il faut y aller... Tous les autres sont déjà partis... », lâcha-t-il, en passant la main dans ses cheveux entremêlés.

Effectivement, comme Potter me disait, la salle de classe était vide. Tout le monde était parti aux serres. Il ne restait que nous...

Sans répondre, je pris précautionneusement le chaudron sous le regard pesant de mon coéquipier. Je préfère faire tout moi-même parce que, dès que Potter fait quelque chose, il le fait mal et fait des gaffes. Déjà que notre engrais, il l'a massacré! Avant de sortir, je dis à Potter:

\- « Prends nos trucs, on a Botanique après. On n'aura pas à revenir. »

Après avoir dit ce que j'avais à dire, Potter se soumit à cette demande sans rouspéter et me suivit vers les serres.  _Oh! Potter est soumis! C'est bon à savoir... songeai-je, amusé… Non mais! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à des choses tant ridicules?_

Aucune discussion n'avait suivi celle concernant notre matériel pendant le voyage jusqu'aux serres. J'étais encore bien trop frustré contre son incompétence à suivre correctement un protocole.

En arrivant, je vis que la majorité des élèves avaient déjà versé leur engrais sur leur plante. Je m'approchai de notre pot et je versai lentement la mixture bleutée sur la petite pousse qui sortait de la terre. L'engrais fut absorbé en quelques minutes et nous vîmes quelque chose d'incroyable.

La plante grandissait à vue d'œil, grandissant de centimètres en centimètres jusqu'à atteindre un bon dix centimètres de hauteur. Un bourgeon blanc, de la grosseur d'un poing, placé au sommet de la tige, donnait de la splendeur et de la hauteur à la plante qui, il y avait quelques secondes, était encore une petite pousse. Je sentis un corps près du mien et, par réflexe, tournai la tête.

Potter était à côté de moi et observait, fasciné, notre petite pousse grandir. Il avait un de ces regards qui me rappelle le bonheur des enfants le matin de Noël lorsqu'ils déballent leurs cadeaux. Cette petite lueur de joie enfantine si magnifique…

Il avait un petit sourire innocent, un sourire qui m'amena une douce chaleur à la poitrine, mais quand il se tourna vers moi et qu'il vit que je le regardais, son sourire disparu et il se leva, sans un mot. Je crois que j'ai brisé son petit moment  _Mère_ /Plante. Parce que non, je n'ai pas changé mon avis sur le fait qu'il est la femme de notre couple temporaire...

Comme Potter, je me levai et je regardai comment les autres plantes se portaient. L'inquiétude me reprit à cause de l'erreur de mon stupide partenaire. Par contre, celle-ci s'estompa quelque peu lorsque je remarquai que notre pousse avait au moins deux bons centimètres de plus que les autres. Et bien... Peut-être que finalement ce que Potter avait fait à notre engrais était bénéfique.

Notre plante poussait bien plus vite que les autres, c'est certain que notre bébé sera plus beau, plus intelligent et plus précoce que tous les autres -gênes Malefoy obligés et pour ceux de Potter... bah, c'est Potter quoi.

Avec les autres Serpentard et Gryffondors présents dans la serre, nous attendîmes que le cours de potion se termine pour que la professeure Chourave fasse son apparition et que le cours de Botanique commence. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes après que quelqu'un eut crié que le cours de Potions était terminé.

Chourave passa voir chaque binôme, un par un, afin de commenter les progrès de leur plante. Elle resta ébahie devant la nôtre.

\- « C'est de toute beauté les garçons! Le résultat d'un parfait mélange d'engrais, de terre, de soleil et surtout, d'un amour si pur et parfait! Bravo! Oooh, lorsque cette plante va fleurir, cela sera d'une telle perfection! Félicitations les garçons! », nous dit-elle en observant notre pousse sous tous ses angles.

Je me tournai vers Potter, malaisé, tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi tout aussi malaisé. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et je supposai que les miennes étaient sûrement de la même teinte.

Chourave nous expliqua le déroulement du reste de la période tandis que nous prenions place à notre table de travail respective. Le cours consistait à prendre des notes, à observer notre plante et à la désherber... Une belle heure de plaisir en perspective, sarcastiquement parlant, bien sûr!

J'ouvris nonchalamment mon cahier et inscrivis la date d'aujourd'hui. Potter fit de même. Alors que les élèves sortaient leur matériel pour le cours, la professeure fit apparaître une craie qui commença à écrire par elle-même sur le tableau.

\- « _L'amour des plantes_. Notez. », initia la professeure en même temps que sa craie continuait de noter diverses informations sur ce nouveau sujet. Elle continua: « Vous noterez tout ce que la craie écrit, mais n'oubliez pas d'écouter! Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre l'importance qu'est l'amour pour une plante. Certains diront que les végétaux n'ont pas besoin d'amour et que cet ingrédient ne leur est d'aucune utilité. Néanmoins, la grande partie des végétaux sur la Terre, principalement ceux magiques, ont grandement besoin d'amour. Ceux qui n'en ont pas reçu dégénèrent et cela crée des générations de nouvelles espèces malveillantes. Nous pouvons cependant sauver ces plants en leur donnant de l'amour, s'ils veulent bien l'accepter, évidemment.

Plusieurs botanistes du Monde Magique ont passé toute leur vie à essayer de changer une plante tombée du côté obscur en une plante heureuse, positive et aimée.

L'amour est aussi une façon de donner une bonne personnalité aux plantes. Celles-ci se sentent aimées et elles deviennent positives, ce qui est le meilleur pour leur forme.

À maintes reprises, ces derniers jours, je vous ai répété l'importance de l'amour pour votre plante. Nous allons tester cet amour bientôt, mais avant cela, je vais vous en apprendre plus sur le sujet! »

La professeure continua son long et ennuyant discours sur l'amour et les plantes pendant un moment qui me parut interminable, puis finalement, nous pûmes commencer la partie pratique du cours. Nous devions prendre des notes de nos observations sur notre plante. Les miennes ressemblaient un peu à cela:

-Longue tige noire (20cm);

-Gros bourgeon blanc laiteux rond, 10cm de diamètre (environ);

-Une bonne trentaine de petites épines sur la tige;

-Apparence de la tige: solide, robuste, mais assez mince;

-Apparence du bourgeon: doux, solide, en santé, début de pétales blancs;

-Approvisionnement en soleil en date d'aujourd'hui : normal;

-Approvisionnement en eau en date d'aujourd'hui : normal;

-Approvisionnement en  _''amour''_  en date d'aujourd'hui: faible/nul;

-L'engrais a eu un effet plus que bénéfique sur la plante (plus grande, robuste et plus grosse que les autres plantes);

-Apparence générale de la plante: à la fois délicate et robuste, magnifique, en bonne santé.

-Éclosion prévu: Journée de Vendredi

Ayant fini mon analyse de notre plante, je me tournai vers Potter qui, lui, continuait d'écrire. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration et ses yeux partaient de son cahier, puis allait sur notre plante avant de retourner à ses notes. Je le détaillai du regard.

Il était vraiment mignon avec son visage concentré. Il écrivait, cherchait ses mots pour détailler notre futur enfant, regardant le beau bourgeon pour essayer de trouver la meilleure façon de le décrire… Puis, il déposa sa plume, ayant terminé son travail et porta ses mains à son visage pour retirer ses lunettes, dévoilant encore mieux ses prunelles émeraude, cachées quotidiennement par ces verres grossissants. Une boule de chaleur monta en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre.  _Non mais! Comment ne pas réagir devant ce corps aussi sexy?_  Et comme si le fait de voir ses yeux sans lunettes n'était pas assez, il fit cette action qui le caractérise tant: il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux brillants et presque sauvagement entremêlés. Il ne savait pas tout ce que ces petits gestes d'apparence anodine pouvaient avoir comme effet sur moi. En un mouvement, il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Pour une des premières fois, je détournai le regard et je priai pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes joues qui devaient être sûrement rouges à présent et pour qu'il ne fasse pas de commentaires qui m'obligeraient à me tourner vers lui pour lui répondre.

Je soupirai, reprenant mon calme, chassant cette rougeur sur mes joues et ce sentiment de béatitude. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses notes. Je ne pus rien déchiffrer de ce qu'il avait écrit, son écriture était illisible. Puis, je me décidai enfin à me tourner vers lui pour lui poser une question:

\- « Tu crois que ça va être quelle espèce de fleur?», lui demandai-je, intéressé par sa réponse.

Sincèrement, moi, je n'avais aucune idée de l'espèce de fleur qu'était le nôtre. La botanique ne m'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Par contre, Potter me répondis avec conviction:

\- « Rose. C'est une rose. »

\- « Comment peux-tu en être si certain? », le questionnai-je, surpris par sa réponse et sa conviction.

\- « Ça, pour en être sûr, je le suis. Après une bonne dizaine d'années à arroser ces plantes pour ne pas être privé de repas et à être puni à cause que mon cousin les piétinait, faisant croire que c'était moi, je connais tout leur cycle de vie. Tu vois, les petits pétales qui recourbent légèrement au-dessus du bourgeon? » Je fis le signe de oui de la tête. « Cela montre que notre rose va bientôt éclore. »

Wow! Décidément, Potter m'étonnera toujours. En Potions, je prenais le prenais pour un moins que rien, mais maintenant, je le trouve de plus en plus intéressant... Anatomiquement parlant, bien sûr!

Néanmoins, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se tordre lorsqu'il avait raconté le pourquoi du comment qui amenait au fait qu'il connaissait tout des roses. Et moi qui avait toujours cru que Potter avait eu une enfance des plus parfaites, cajolé et adoré par sa famille, car il était le Survivant. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir eu facile. Ces traits s'étaient attristés lorsqu'il avait parlé des roses. Avec sa petite bouille adorablement triste, la seule envie que j'avais était de lui faire un câlin, de chasser cette tristesse de son beau visage. Cependant, je ne fis rien, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, même si j'essayais tant bien que mal de repousser cette envie...

\- « Votre attention s'il vous plait! Tous! », s'époumona Mme Chourave.

Des rires se firent entendre. Je me tournai et je vis Blaise, roulé en boule, par terre, en train de rire. Je levai mon regard et je vis Théo avec un pot sur la tête et de la terre partout sur lui tandis que sa coéquipière n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et d'essayer de réparer son dégât.

\- « Monsieur Nott, Mademoiselle Greengrass! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que l'on ajoute de la terre à votre plante pour en mettre partout! Regardez votre état Nott! Nettoyez tout cela! 5 points de moins chacun à Serpentard! »  _Suuuuper... C'était marrant, mais Madame Plante est venue tout gâcher..._

\- « Mais Madame, c'était un accident... », tenta Daphnée, navrée, les mains pleines de terre.

\- « Mademoiselle Greengrass, », coupa la professeure avant de continuer: « vous et votre compagnon avez dérangé mon cours et salit les serres. Maintenant, nettoyez en silence et plus vite que ça pendant que je commencerai les inspections de vos plantes et de vos futurs bébés. J'ai déjà fait un compte-rendu sur leur progrès, mais maintenant, je vais y aller plus en profondeur. », clôt la professeure.

Pendant que Théodore chuchotait à Daphnée qu'elle aurait pu faire plus attention et que celle-ci ramassait en silence leur dégât, la professeure prit, sur son bureau, une trousse en cuir et elle s'approcha de la première équipe, c'est-à-dire Neville et Luna. Curieux, je cherchai à entendre ce qu'elle leur disait, je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre lorsqu'elle allait arriver à notre table, à Harry et à moi.

Potter m'observa un instant avant de pouffer de rire.

\- « Tu as l'air d'un enfant! », s'exclama-t-il, amusé.

Je l'ignorai royalement, en roulant des yeux, toutefois amusé par mon propre comportement. Assez rapidement -mais pas assez à mon goût-, la professeure Chourave arriva à notre table. Elle déroula sa trousse, remplie de seringues à très longues et très fines aiguilles, tout en nous expliquant :

\- « Votre plante, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy est très belle et parait bien se développer jusqu'ici. Comme toutes les autres fleurs, la vôtre devrait éclore ce vendredi.», dit la professeure avant d'appeler les élèves pour nous rejoindre. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, tous, leur bourgeon est le plus gros de la portée... Bah portée de plantes. Ce qui signifie, soit, que votre plant est en meilleure forme et grandit plus vite ou soit, il y a un problème... Ne faites pas ces têtes-là! Je suis certaine que votre enfant est en parfaite santé! Nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite. Je ferai quelques tests qui nous dicterons la santé de votre plante. Vous êtes prêts? », nous demanda la professeure.

Potter et moi acquiescèrent en cœur. Chourave prit l'une des seringues vides et commença à tâter délicatement notre bourgeon de sa main libre. Puis, j'eus un pincement au cœur, et je suppose que Potter aussi, lorsque Chourave planta sa seringue, rentrant l'aiguille au complet, dans le haut de notre bourgeon. Alors que son aiguille était toujours dans le bourgeon, elle le pinça un peu- pour libérer l'essence magique de notre futur bébé, disait-elle- avant de retirer sa seringue remplie d'un liquide brillant doré où y flottaient des fins filaments argentés. Captivé, je ne pouvais lâcher des yeux le contenu de la seringue.

Chourave prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la seringue, dont le contenu se mit à tournoyer tel un mini-tourbillon. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils un instant, mais son expression changea et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Sourire qui nous rassura tous les deux, Potter et moi, stressés qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de bizarre avec notre futur bébé.

Oui, oui, notre futur bébé... Il était  _loin_  le temps où je refusais obstinément de faire le projet avec Potter et où la simple idée d'avoir un enfant -même faux- avec lui me dégoûtait... En réalité, il n'était pas si loin que cela ce  _temps_ , c'était vraiment fou comment, depuis hier, mon opinion sur Potter avait changé. Maintenant, une certaine excitation prenait possession de moi, au fur et à mesure que le projet se transformait en quelque chose de plus concret. J'allais avoir un faux bébé. Avec Potter. Le mec que je déteste, sur lequel je fantasme à un bas degré, mais qui est d'une telle stupidité...

\- « Alors? » demanda Potter, aussi impatient et curieux que je l'avais été il y a de cela, quelques minutes.

Chourave sourit face à l'impatience de mon partenaire et je fis de même. Intérieurement, bien entendu!

\- « Votre bébé est beaucoup plus formé que celui des autres binômes. De plus, son taux de cellules végétales est plus élevé, synonyme de bonne santé, d'une activité cérébrale très active et d'une croissance rapide dû à des radiations élevées d'amour... Votre plante se sent aimée et désirée par ses deux parents et donc, c'est comme si elle tentait de vous remercier de tout cet amour en grandissant plus vite, en étant forte et en bonne santé. Son rythme cardiaque est plus fort et plus élevé que la moyenne des autres plants à ce stade. Il est même assez fort pour qu'on l'entende, avec l'aide d'un sort, bien entendu! Est-ce-que vous voulez l'entendre? »

Mon regard croisa celui de Potter où une lueur de pur bonheur et d'euphorie flottait. Il était mignon... Ses yeux me supplièrent du regard. J'hochai la tête et un magnifique sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

La professeure nous fixa, nous trouvant sûrement adorables -comme la plupart des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard, d'ailleurs... Je ne fais qu'accompagner Potter dans cette aventure et tout le monde pense à la future impossible possibilité que le couple Malefoy/Potter se forme. Lentement, d'un coup de poignet, la professeure lança un sort. Un rayon jaune sortit de sa baguette alla envelopper notre bourgeon. Soudain, alors que le rayon jaune entourait complètement notre bourgeon, le blanc du bourgeon vira au translucide et un bruit se fit entendre. À travers le bourgeon, on pouvait voir des ombres, des formes abstraites, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il s'agissait là, du fœtus de notre futur bébé. Je voyais une tête, la forme vague d'un corps recourbé en position fœtale, deux petits bras avec, en leur bout, de minuscules mains, deux petites jambes avec deux petits pieds tellement mignon.

Je voyais mon premier enfant. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je ne m'attendais pas à être père avant un bon dix ans minimum. Mais pourtant, il y a le projet. Cet enfant qui va venir au monde, que je vais éduquer au mieux de ma connaissance durant toute l'année. Cet enfant qui sera un peu comme mon premier. Cet enfant vient de mon coéquipier qui est nul autre que Potter et de moi. Ce petit corps qui bouge, qui n'attend que de venir mettre sa marque sur terre, de prendre son premier souffle, de vivre.

Autour de nous, un bruit fort et sourd résonna dans toute la serre. C'était rapide, répétitif, c'était le battement du cœur de mon futur enfant. Même si je tentais du mieux que je le pouvais de le cacher, j'étais vraiment ému. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je n'avais qu'une envie: d'avoir cet enfant dans mes bras, de le voir, de le faire sourire, d'entendre son rire, de le rendre heureux, de lui montrer que son père sera toujours là pour lui, qu'il l'aime déjà et qu'il l'aimera pour toujours. Je commençais sérieusement à aimer ce projet, à aimer ce petit être, ce mélange de Potter et de moi. Je l'avais créé. Bon, pas de la véritable manière qui demande des rapprochements sexuels, mais je l'avais tout de même créé...

Potter, lui, avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Il était plus qu'heureux, ça se voyait à son expression faciale qui en disait long. À force d'être toujours avec lui dans tous les cours, j'avais fini par apprendre quelque chose sur Potter, c'était une personne qui débordait d'amour.

L'image de notre fœtus persista encore une minute avant de s'effacer. Toutefois, mes yeux et ceux de Potter restèrent fixés sur le bourgeon, qui à peine quelques instants plus tôt montrait notre futur bébé.

Le silence régnait dans la serre. Granger, elle aussi, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha de Potter par derrière et elle l'étreignit, enroulant ses bras autour de la poitrine de mon coéquipier, elle accota sa tête sur son dos tandis que lui, il lui prenait la main, les larmes de joie coulant toujours sur ses joues. J'éprouvais une once de jalousie à l'égard de Granger avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Weasley. Pourtant, ma jalousie ne disparut pas. Ce moment avait été le nôtre, à Potter et à moi, et le nôtre seulement.

Ce moment que je n'oublierai jamais; Le petit foetus, le coeur battant, illuminé par le sort de professeur Chourave, mais aussi ce sentiment qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faufiler en moi quand je regardais Granger enlacée à Potter...

La cloche sonna, brisant la magie du moment. Je jetai un dernier regard vers mon futur bébé, puis vers Harry toujours entrelacé par Granger, avant de sortir de la classe, bien vite talonné par mes amis. Une seule larme de joie coula sur ma joue pâle avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent. Pansy était émue, mais comme moi, elle tentait de le dissimuler. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau. Comme Granger l'avait fait plus tôt avec Potter, elle m'étreignit, sans même se soucier du fait que nous étions tous deux à Serpentard, une maison où les démarcations d'affections n'avaient pas lieux d'être. Pourtant, je me laissai faire, accotant tendrement ma tête sur la sienne. Blaise et Théo aussi paraissaient bouleversés mais ils ne vinrent pas me faire un câlin et je ne leurs en fit pas un non plus... Non, ça faisait trop gay selon eux et puis moi, je ne suis pas très affectueux de nature.

Chamboulés par les récents événements, nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la Grande Salle, Pansy me tenait toujours la main, signifiant qu'elle serait toujours là dans les futures épreuves à venir. Je ne la remerciai pas à voix haute, le seul fait que j'acceptai cette marque d'affection en public valait plus que le plus sincère des mercis.


	16. Amour Paternel

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15: AMOUR PATERNEL**

* * *

 

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de la plante, la plante qui contenait mon enfant. Mon enfant à moi, celui que j'avais créé de toute pièce, ce mini-bout de moi. L'image de mon bébé était encore imprégnée dans ma rétine.

À partir du moment où je l'ai vu et quand j'ai entendu ses battements de cœur, ce bébé était devenu d'une importance capitale à mes yeux, tout comme le projet.

Les larmes coulant toujours sur mon visage, je décidai qu'il fallait bien que j'aille manger, que j'aille prendre des forces avant l'arrivée de ce petit miracle. Hermione se détacha lentement de moi, presqu'aussi émue. Puis, tandis qu'elle allait chercher ses choses à sa table, je m'approchai de ma plante.

Je laissai mes doigts glisser sur le bourgeon, le cœur battant d'amour pour ce petit être pas encore né. Soudain, sous mes doigts, je sentis un léger coup, à peine perceptible, comme si mon bébé savait que j'étais là, à côté de lui et que je l'aimais déjà du plus profond de mon cœur.

Puis, Hermione arriva avec Ron, leurs affaires en main, celle-ci me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner à la bibliothèque demain matin parce que ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle nous le demandait et que c'était annulé. J'acceptai pour une énième fois. Je dus alors quitter mon futur bébé, un peu contre moi, le cœur serré, inquiet qu'il lui arrive malheur si je le laissais seul.


	17. Perdu dans ses pensées

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16: PERDU DANS SES PENSÉES**

* * *

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

La soirée passa passablement rapidement entre mes devoirs, ma lettre mensuelle pour ma mère, les discutions de Pansy sur les bébés et sur le projet, et les idioties de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Bien vite, je fus dans mon dortoir, confortablement installé dans mon lit, fixant le plafond en attendant que le sommeil daigne venir à moi, les images de mon futur bébé me hantant toujours. Le son du battement de son cœur résonnait encore à mes oreilles. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, mon futur bébé... Je me surpris à me l'imaginer...

Si c'était un garçon, il aura sûrement les cheveux noirs de jais de Potter et ses yeux -parce que Merlin seul sait à quel point j'aime ses yeux émeraude- mais il aura mon beau visage d'aristocrate. Une copie conforme de Potter, sans les lunettes et avec mes traits. Un bébé parfait, en perspective...

Si c'était une fille, une petite princesse, je m'imagine un bébé aux cheveux blonds, comme les miens, mais entremêlés comme ceux de Potter, des yeux verts profonds brillants comme deux pierres précieuses, des joues rondes et roses, un teint pâle, mon nez fin, mais le menton droit de Potter... Un visage angélique, un parfait mélange de Malefoy et de Potter...

Je m'endormis avec l'image de mon futur bébé en tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres...


	18. Mercredi

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17: MERCREDI**

* * *

  **PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

La journée de mercredi fut assez ordinaire. Les élèves s’étaient réveillés, ont été manger un bon repas pour bien commencer la journée dans la Grande Salle et après, le premier cours de la journée a débuté pour tous et chacun.

Le premier cours des Gryffondors était nul autre que le cours du Professeur Binns, en d'autres mots, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pendant une grosse heure à s'endormir sur des tonnes de notes prises un peu n'importe comment pendant le cours, les griffons avaient tous vraiment hâte que le cours termine. Du côté des Serpentard, ceux-ci étaient pris en cours de Divination avec la mystérieuse et étrange Professeur Trelawney. Rares étaient les élèves bons en divination et encore plus rares étaient ceux qui aimaient cette matière. Donc pour les Gryffondors tout comme pour les Serpentard, le premier cours de ce mercredi ne fut pas très intéressant. Quand la cloche sonna, les élèves reprirent littéralement vie et les deux groupes de septième année se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur et ensuite, les serres pour un autre cours de Botanique avec leur futur bébé.

En botanique, pour le prétendu couple que formaient Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, le cours fut des plus spéciaux. En effet, comme ils avaient pu le remarquer la veille, leur plante évoluait plus vite que les autres et semblait presque déjà prête à éclore comme le démontrait le bouton de rose qui s'était formé durant la nuit à la place du bourgeon blanc qui recouvrait précédemment leur enfant, contenu en plein centre de la plante. Pour tous deux, c'était le plus gros bouton de rose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de toute leur vie. Néanmoins, pour ce cours, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de revoir leur futur bébé à travers la fine membrane de pétales blanchâtres, ni même d'entendre le battement de cœur de l'enfant. Ils purent tout de même passer du temps avec leur futur bébé ce qui les rendit heureux. De plus, l'embryon parut s'apercevoir de la présence de ses géniteurs, car il leur fit plusieurs "coucou" en donnant de petits coups contre la bordure des pétales, ce qui mit un sourire sur les lèvres du Gryffondor et du Serpentard.

Puis, après le deuxième cours de la journée, ce fut déjà l'heure du dîner. Tous les élèves accueillirent cette longue pause d'une heure avec joie. Certains commençaient déjà leurs devoirs qu'ils avaient reçu dans la matinée tandis que d'autres, profitant pleinement de cette pause bien méritée, discutèrent avec leurs amis ou même allèrent se promener dans le Grand Parc de Poudlard, profitant des derniers jours chauds d'automne avant l'arrivée de l'hiver qui s'annonçait glacial.

Ensuite, pour les Serpentards, un ennuyeux cours d'Histoire de la Magie les attendait. Ce cours parut durer des heures et des heures... Et ce fut de même pour les Gryffondors qui se trouvaient ensuite en cours de Divination à inventer toutes sortes de présages et de prophéties de pacotilles.

Cependant, l'après-midi s'améliora un peu -du moins, pour les Serpentard, les Gryffondors détestant ce cours- avec le cours de Potions. Le cours de ce jour-là consistait à créer un lait magique à partir de sang de cygne, de lait de licorne, de poussière d'étoiles brutes et de plusieurs autres ingrédients pour le moins loufoques qui allaient servir de première nourriture aux nouveau-nés lorsqu'ils allaient naître le vendredi. Le cours parut durer une éternité et un petit coquin des Gryffondor fit sauter son chaudron. Le pauvre Seamus Finnigan dût recommencer sa potion en entier avec sa coéquipière, qui était assez découragée.

Puis, ensuite, ce fut la fin de cette longue journée de cours et tous se mirent en route vers leur dortoir respectif ou bien la bibliothèque de l'école pour aller faire leurs devoirs avant d'aller, finalement, prendre le dernier repas de la journée avec tous les autres élèves à la Grande Salle. Tous mangèrent à leur faim jusqu'à être repus. Après un petit discours de Dumbledore concernant la température qui se faisait de plus en plus froide, les élèves purent retourner à leur dortoir et pour certains, dormir, d'autres, terminer leurs devoirs et pour quelques-uns, discuter entre amis avant que le sommeil ne les rattrape. Toutefois, pour les Serpentard, la nuit fut de courte durée parce qu'ils durent se lever, à minuit tapante, afin d'aller en cours d'Astronomie. Après ce cours avec les trois quarts de la classe endormie, les élèves de septième année de Serpentard étaient épuisés et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'ils se laissèrent aller de bon gré dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**0o0**

* * *

 

Le réveil fut très difficile pour un certain élève de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se rendormir. Son lit était si douillet et le rêve qu'il faisait, mille fois plus intéressant que ses cours. Harry avait la vive impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures, comme s'il s'était levé pendant la nuit. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait de rien.

Étonnamment, son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, était déjà réveillé -bon, il avait encore son pyjama et ses yeux semblaient encore endormis mais, il était levé...-, lui qui était friand des grasses matinées. Ron secoua un instant le corps d'Harry en lui marmonnant de se réveiller. Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce que son meilleur ami roux lui disait.  _Furie, bibliothèque, matin, vite..._

Il se décida à ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué, puis mit ses lunettes.

\- « Allez, dépêches-toi, Harry! Avant qu'elle ne débarque et nous engueulent.», lâcha Ron entre deux bâillements.

Harry grommela un petit ''Oui'' en comprenant à ce que faisait allusion Ron, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Le Weasley et lui sortirent finalement de leur lit lorsqu'une brune entra dans leur chambre en criant leurs noms.

Hermione en avait assez de la flemmardise de ses amis. La veille-même, elle leur avait dit à maintes reprises qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque tôt le matin et elle avait demandé à Harry et Ron s'ils ne voulaient pas l'accompagner. Ceux-ci lui ont répondu qu'ils allaient venir. Mais voilà qu'ils la laissaient tomber pour leurs lits!

En entrant en trombe dans la chambre des garçons, Hermione, tout en beuglant les noms, avait commencé à tirer les couvertures des lits de ses deux compagnons et à leur lancer des oreillers, puis à sauter d'un lit à l'autre en criant. Les deux garçons avaient criés quand leur amie était entrée en furie dans leur dortoir et regardaient celle-ci avec des yeux fatigués très étonnés.

\- « Vous êtes réveillés maintenaaaant? », cria Hermione, ses yeux tueurs lançant des regards plus que noirs à ses deux stupides meilleurs amis.

\- « Par Merlin Hermione! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ne me dis pas que... », essaya Ron pour calmer sa petite-amie.

\- « Oui je suis bientôt dans ma semaine, alors tais-toi, bouge ton gros derrière et viens avec moi à la bibliothèque comme il était prévu! »

\- «Mais.. Hermione...» tenta d'argumenter Harry, troublé par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

-« Ce message est aussi pour toi Harry! » lâcha-t-elle comme seule réponse.

Hermione, après un silence sans un mot de ses amis, dévisagea les deux griffons avant de demander:

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez ses visages apeurés? », tout en descendant des lits, sa colère soudainement partie.

\- « Hermione, tu viens de nous crier après comme tu ne l'as jamais fait et tu nous demandes pourquoi nous avons peur? », répondis Harry calmement.

\- « Oh, désolé les gars. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon assiette. Le projet-bébé me stresse vraiment... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de tout rater... » En terminant sa phrase, des larmes perlaient dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux aux couleurs de flammes, gêné.

\- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou à être stressée, 'Mione. Tu es la meilleure dans tout ce que tu ce que tu entreprends... Tu... tu vas être à la hauteur, surtout que je serai là pour t'aider... Tu vas voir, ce projet va être vraiment amusant et... notre bébé sera parfait, comme toi... En plus, ce sera de la pratique... pour... pour plus tard. Sincèrement, je crois que... tu vas être la plus géniale des mamans...», bégaya timidement Ron, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui jurait avec l'orange de ses cheveux.

Hermione parut émue. Les paroles de Ron avaient vraiment fait leur chemin jusqu'à son coeur. Elle laissa échapper un ''Oh Ron'' avant de se jeter dans les bras de son rouquin et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Harry observa ses deux meilleurs amis, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble. Puis, après ce baiser brûlant, Hermione laissa cinq minutes à ses amis afin qu'ils puissent se préparer pour la journée qui allait suivre. Puis, après ce court laps de temps, le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle, où ils prirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner, avant d'aller finalement à la bibliothèque avant que leurs cours de la journée débutent.


	19. Tension, Discours et Graines

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Tension, Discours et Graines**

* * *

 

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Je me traînai les pieds jusqu'aux cachots, Ron et Hermione à ma suite. Hermione ne cessait de vanter les mérites de ce nouvel écrivain qui venait tout juste de publier un roman, roman qu'elle venait tout juste d'emprunter à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je soupirai d'amusement, elle n'allait jamais changer...

Je n'avais aucunement envie d'aller en cours de Potions, même si je savais que chacune des potions que je faisais allait aider mon futur bébé à grandir et à bien se développer. C'était justement pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas aller en Potions... Mon niveau de Potions était assez médiocre. J'avais peur de rater ma potion, ce qui aurait un effet néfaste sur mon futur bébé.

Toutefois, mon stress se dissipa légèrement lorsque je me rappelai que mon partenaire de binôme n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy, l'un des meilleurs de notre année en Potions. Il n'allait pas me laisser faire des erreurs qui auraient des répercutions sur le bébé. Je savais que ce projet lui tenait, surtout depuis mardi, où nous avons entendu le battement de coeur de notre bébé et où nous l'avons vu.

J'entrai dans la salle de classe, encore un peu nerveux de nuire de quelques manières que ce soit à mon futur bébé.

Malefoy était installé bien droit sur son tabouret et avait l'ait de trouver la discussion avec ses amis Parkinson, Zabini et Nott plutôt marrante et intéressante. Il avait ce sourire...  _Par Merlin..._ Je ne pouvais nier que, quand il souriait, il était vraiment attirant. Mais quand il se tourna vers moi, son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et il détourna son regard du mien pour le reposer sur ses amis qui riaient. Je m'approchai et je déposai mes cahiers et mes plumes au coin du bureau que je partageais avec le blond et je m'assis sur mon tabouret qui était placé à même pas un mètre de distance de Malefoy. Cette proximité fit monter en moi une étrange bouffée de chaleur. Vivement que le cours commence et que je puisse me concentrer sur autre chose que son corps si près du mien.

Répondant à mes prières silencieuses, Snape entra dans la classe, exposant d'un ton froid le contenu de la période.

\- « Aujourd'hui, pas de manipulations. Qu'un cours long remplit de théorie, que vos petits cerveaux débiles n'arrivent jamais à comprendre, sur des comprimés multivitaminés que vous allez devoir donner à vos bébé-plantes. Ces vitamines seront indispensables à leur survie car vous devez sûrement le savoir que ces bébés sont tous des végétaux, et les végétaux ont besoin de faire la photosynthèse pour vivre. Ces enfants auront de la difficulté à aller chercher tous les éléments nécessaires à cette réaction puisqu'ils seront manipulés à longueur de journée par vous. Les vitamines que nous créerons permettront aux enfants d'avoir tous les nutriments nécessaires à leur survie, par contre, celles-ci doivent être créées avec une grande précision et plusieurs ingrédients sont nécessaires à la réalisation de ces capsules vitaminées. Nous allons en créer un bon nombre le prochain cours pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins des enfants pendant un moment. À chaque deux mois, nous recréerons cette potion pour que les bébés ne manquent de rien. Je vous demanderai de bien lire les pages quatre-vingt-sept à cent trois de votre livre de potions. Ensuite, vous pourrez discuter de ce que vous avez lu avec votre coéquipier de binôme pour vous assurer de votre compréhension. Il faut que vous réalisiez l'importance de ces vitamines. Je vous laisse maintenant travailler. »

Obéissant aux consignes, j'ouvris mon manuel de potions et je vis que Malefoy en fit de même. Nous commençâmes la lecture des pages demandées, chacun de notre côté, dans un silence presqu'oppressant.

J'appris que les vitamines étaient une des bases de l'alimentation des enfants-fleurs. Ils devaient absolument boire un lait spécial et prendre ces vitamines à chaque jour, sinon leur système immunitaire pourrait mal réagir parce que leurs nutriments seront débalancés et donc, cela aura de graves répercussions sur leur santé.

Le fameux  _"amour"_  fait et fera toujours parti des ingrédients pour fabriquer cette vitamine... Eh oui, l'amour est le troisième et ultime ingrédient pour que le bébé soit en pleine forme. Plus l'enfant reçoit d'amour, plus il sera heureux et en santé. J'ai un petit peu peur pour mon bébé parce qu'il sera dans un foyer pas stable de tout. Entre Malefoy et moi, aucune bonne relation ne tient. Il faut dire qu'au moment où je l'ai rejeté en première année, ça a été le début de nos rivalités sans fin...

Ayant fini de lire les pages demandées par Snape, je me tournai vers le blond. Le voir ainsi me surprit. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et il avait l'air soucieux ou penseur. Quelque chose le tracassait, mais quoi?

D'un coup, il tourna la tête et son regard croisa le mien, me faisant tressaillir. Ces yeux de ce gris acier si pur et si indescriptible me fixant ardemment et qui me faisait totalement perdre la tête étaient d'une beauté remplie de mystères cachés derrière un voile retenant dans son filet toutes les émotions dont personne n'avait jamais eu accès. J'essayai de déchiffrer son regard impénétrable, mais il détourna celui-ci avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler avec une intonation énervée:

\- « T'as finalement fini? Il était temps. Bon, il faut discuter à ce que je vois, alors parles. »

\- « Tu peux commencer, tu as l'air de bien connaître la matiè... », répondis-je sur un ton décontracté.

\- « Je n'ai rien à te dire. », me coupa le Serpentard.

\- « Eh bien, si c'est comme ça, ne parlons pas et cela va faire me satisfaire à moi aussi de ne pas entendre des stupides insultes immatures! »

Malefoy me regarda avec des gros yeux, surpris de cette attaque verbale de ma part, un peu, je l'avoue, précipitée par rapport au contexte, mais il reprit son visage de marbre.

\- « Quoi? », dit-il sur un ton de défi.

\- « Tu ne veux pas parler, donc ne parle pas. Point. », terminai-je avant d'ouvrir mon livre et de lire une page au hasard en ignorant tout ce que mon coéquipier disait.

\- « Monsieur Malefoy! Il est question d'un travail d'équipe et vous travaillez avec Potter, alors Monsieur Potter, lâchez votre bouquin et veuillez discuter tout de suite avec votre coéquipier sinon je serai obligé de vous donner une retenue. », clama Snape d'un ton dur.  _Dire que, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait punir Malefoy... Je me fais des idées. Les gens ne changeront donc jamais?_

Passer le reste du cours en compagnie d'un Malefoy muet aurait été le plus beau moment de toute ma vie! En grommelant, Malefoy instaura un semblant de discussion à propos de la vitamine qu'il fallait faire au prochain cours. Il m'expliqua fermement les étapes de la conception de ladite vitamine, me parlant comme si j'étais stupide ce que je ne suis pas, pour son information...

\- « Je ne veux absolument  _pas_  que tu fasses encore tout foirer, tu comprends Potter?», siffla-t-il, d'un ton qui me parut plus que mécontent, je dirais plutôt, énervé.

Je tentai de l'interrompre afin de lui rappeler l'effet bénéfique qu'avait eu l'engrais sur notre jeune plante après que j'y ai malencontreusement  _déposé_  des fleurs d'hélonias, mais il ne me laissa pas l'opportunité de parler.

\- « Au prochain cours,  _tu_  iras chercher les ingrédients - et les bons, hein! Et  _je_  m'occuperai de la préparation... Tu ne feras  _rien_  foirer, compris? », continua-t-il en me lançant un de ses regards froids et glaciaux qui me firent me demander si un jour il allait prendre froid à cause de la froideur glaciale de son âme.

Une image d'un Drago Malefoy, malade, enrhumé, au nez rouge plein de mucus, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture de laine faite par une mamie, m'apparut soudainement. Je manquai d'éclater de rire devant cette image absolument trop hilarante, par contre je ne niai pas le cachet mignon de cette image.

Malefoy parut s'apercevoir de mon hilarité car il se mit à me fusiller du regard avant de continuer ses consignes et ses conseils pour le prochains cours. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête en écoutant seulement à demi-mots ce qu'il disait...

Finalement, le cours finit enfin et je pus sortir de ces fichus cachots aux odeurs d'égouts avant de me diriger vers mon prochain cours: Botanique.

La professeure Chourave nous attendait tous avec un grand sourire. L'éclosion arrivant à grands pas, tout le monde était fébrile et impatient à l'idée d'avoir leur bébé demain. C'était encore irréel. La dernière chose que j'aurais pensé faire cette année était bien m'occuper d'un bébé.

Toutefois, même si cette idée m'enchantait, le destin avait été assez cruel avec moi... Me placer avec Malefoy... Ça aurait pu être pire? Non, ça m'étonnerais.

Mais bon, je me fais peu à peu à l'idée que je serai avec Malefoy toute l'année. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé ce scénario pour ma dernière année à Poudlard, jamais. Bon, il faudrait que j'arrête de penser un peu, de toute façon, le cours va commencer d'une seconde à l'autre et, dès demain, je tiendrai dans mes bras ce petit mélange de lui et de moi que j'aurai ensuite à éduquer convenablement pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

Je m'assis donc à ma place, encore à côté de Malefoy. C'est fou en quel point j'avais plus vu mon ennemi de toujours en quelques jours que durant les six dernières années à l'école... En parlant d'ennemi, l'était-il toujours? Je n'en n'étais pas trop certain... Notre ''relation'' était assez étrange à expliquer... Nous étions capables d'avoir de la discussion presque civilisées… En fait non, mais nous nous améliorons par contre! Et sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à me faire à sa présence aussi... présente jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Chourave prit la parole lorsque la cloche sonna. Tous les élèves dans la serre se turent. Elle expliqua qu'en cette journée, tout notre amour pour notre enfant devra lui être donné. Il va devoir sentir que nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir et que nous sommes heureux qu'il vienne à nous. Par-dessus tout, il doit se sentir heureux. J'ai vraiment peur pour notre enfant, à Malefoy et à moi... Moi, je l'aime déjà, ce petit ange, mais Malefoy? L'aime-t-il au moins, pas son sosie, mais l'autre moitié du bébé, la moitié de moi et aussi, le bébé tout court? Je sais qu'il l'aime quand même un peu vu la façon dont il regardait le bourgeon translucide et quand il entendait les battements du cœur de notre enfant dans la serre. Mais, peut-être que je me fais des idées après tout…

Mais mes peurs s'envolèrent quand je vis le bourgeon flamboyant de vie de notre plante. Le bourgeon n'était plus qu'un immense bouton de rose, empilant parfaitement couches de pétales sur couches de pétales d'un blanc si pur que je ne me rappelais pas en avoir déjà vu. Alors que nous nous approchions de notre plante, Malefoy et moi, celle-ci se mit à onduler, la surface des pétales se gondolait doucement, comme si un vent avait frappé le bouton de rose. Pourtant, mon coéquipier et moi savions parfaitement que ce n'était pas là l'action du vent. C'était plutôt notre petit miracle qui nous faisait ''coucou''. Je sentis mon coeur se gonfler de joie. J'avais si hâte de voir ce magnifique petit bébé.

Soudainement, il eut un silence dans la serre... Comment est-ce que l'on donne de l'amour à une plante? Tout le monde se regardait, sans mots, essayant de trouver une solution en observant ses voisins de tables, mais personne ne savait quoi faire. Je n'osai pas regarder Malefoy pour ne pas lui montrer que j'étais aussi perdu que les autres.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver comment donner de l'amour à un végétal, mais tout ce qui me venait en tête était de l'amour physique et verbal... Ce qui serait vraiment étrange si tout le monde commençait à embrasser leur bébé, ce qui veut dire, l'immense bourgeon.

Des rires de l'autre côté de la classe se firent entendre, je me tournai pour voir ce qui se passait et je vis Neville qui essayait de caresser sa plante tout en lui donnant de petits baisers. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il dût se sentir observé parce qu'il les ouvrit aussitôt. Quand il vit que nous l'observions, il rougit et a balbutié un faible petit: « Je lui donne de l'amour. » Après que Neville s'eut défendu contre les regards amusés et pleins de reproches de ses collègues, Zabini qui cherchait de l'attention, commença à faire une espèce de déclaration d'amour à son futur bébé qui ressemblait un peu à ça: « Bonjour toi, petite plante d'amour qui va gâcher toutes mes soirées de beuverie avec mes potes et qui va m'aider à me pratiquer en attendant le jour où la capote va percer, mais je t'aime quand même tu sais? Toi qui va me demander trop de temps et trop d'argent… Mais bon, t'inquiètes, je t'aime Petite Graine! »

Malefoy, à côté de moi, éclata silencieusement d'un léger rire cristallin. Son rire me donna envie de rire à mon tour. Je me retins avec difficulté.

\- « La pomme ne tombe jamais loin du pommier, hein, petite graine! », cria Malefoy à Zabini.

Zabini parut insulté et protesta:

\- « Quoi? Nooon! J'ai une grosse graine, tu veux la voir? Allez Pans', dit à tout le monde que j'ai bel et bien une grosse graine! »

Parkinson, gênée, les deux joues rouges comme des coquelicots, regardait Zabini d'un regard insistant comme pour lui demander d'arrêter de l'inclure dans leurs niaiseries. Tout le monde qui la fixait n'aidait pas sa situation. Évidemment, toute l'école savait que Zabini et Parkinson couchaient ensemble depuis un bon moment, mais de les voir le dire à voix haute, ça devait être assez malaisant.

Mme Chourave, avec les deux yeux écarquillés, outrée, mit fin à la dispute de Zabini sur… les graines.

\- « Les garçons, arrêtez de parler de pénis dans mon cours! Nous ne sommes pas dans un cours sur la sexualité ni sur la grosseur de votre sexe et celui de votre futur enfant Monsieur Zabini! », ordonna la professeure, choquée.

Blaise ainsi que tous les élèves se retournèrent vers la professeure et la fixèrent d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- « Mais Madame! Nous parlons de graines, pas de pénis, voyons! Arrêtez d'avoir l'esprit mal tourné! On est dans un cours de botanique et non dans un cours sur la sexualité comme vous dites! », répliqua Blaise sur un ton décontracté.

Chourave soupira bruyamment, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, le blond à côté de moi lâcha une phrase qui fit éclater de rire tous les élèves présents, mais qui ne fis pas rire du tout la professeure:

\- « Et vous, Madame, aimez-vous les grosses graines?» demanda Malefoy, hilare, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait comme toute la classe maintenant.

\- « Monsieur Malefoy, retenue! Ce que vous venez de dire est déplacé. Quinze points de moins pour Serpentard! », répliqua la professeure d'un ton clame.

Voyant que Malefoy voulait répliquer, je lui donnai un petit coup de coude dans les côtes parce que de un, il manquait de respect envers Chourave et de deux parce que si je n'aurais pas fait cela, je l'aurais sûrement frappé.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter par Salazar? », rétorqua Malefoy en me jetant un regard énervé.

\- « Ta gueule... », lui répondis-je.

\- « Les garçons, arrêtez! Reprenez votre travail. Monsieur Londubat le fait très bien, vous pouvez suivre son exemple. », clôt Madame Chourave tandis que les élèves tournaient la tête vers Neville, plusieurs, en d'autres mots, les Serpentard, dégoûtés.

Je soupirai. Comment donne-t-on de l'amour à une plante? Finalement, je décidai de m'essayer puisque Malefoy boudait élégamment.

Je m'approchai de notre plante, le coeur battant. Je passai mon doigt sur les pétales du bouton de rose, appréciant leur douceur sous mon toucher.

\- « Bonjour toi... Tu sais, moi, je n'ai pas eu de parents -donc je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'exemple, et mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas les meilleurs exemples à suivre- et je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile, mais tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, du mieux que je le peux. J'ai hâte de voir ta petite bouille d'ange. Je suis certain que tu seras le plus beau bébé au monde... Je t'aime déjà tellement, tu sais... », murmurais-je à mon futur bébé, les joues cramoisies à la simple idée que quelqu'un entende mes confessions.

Sous mes doigts, la surface des pétales ondula doucement. Un doux sourire prit place sur mes lèvres.

\- « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que demain, tu seras là, avec nous. Malefoy et moi, on ne s'aime pas vraiment mais je suis certain que tu seras tout de même heureux avec nous, enfin, j'espère... Ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, je te l'accorde, mais n'oublie jamais, je t'aime, -nous t'aimons...»continuais-je, en m'imaginant ce petit bout de chou dans les bras, dès demain.


	20. Affection

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19: AFFECTION**

* * *

 

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

J'observai Potter, en silence. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que je l'écoutais depuis un moment. Son discours me toucha plus qu'il aurait dû. Je n'osai pas m'approcher de lui, ne voulant briser son petit moment avec notre plante. Le son de sa voix fit battre mon coeur tandis qu'il continuait de murmurer milles secrets et mots d'amour à notre futur bébé.

J'essayai de m'imaginer la vie avec ce petit être miraculeux, mais je n'en fus pas capable. Je ne m'imaginais pas capable d'être aussi à l'aise avec l'enfant que lui. Potter était si calme et avait l'air tellement heureux de caresser ce petit être à travers la membrane du bourgeon. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de l'arrivée du bébé. Je l'étais aussi, mais j'étais loin d'être prêt. Les responsabilités, éduquer convenablement un enfant, montrer l'exemple, je n'étais pas prêt pour cela. Pourtant, dès demain, j'allais être père.

Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et m'approchai silencieusement de lui. Mon regard s'accrocha à sa nuque et je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant de la tendresse de ses mots, même s'ils ne m'étaient pas adressés.

\- « Tu vas voir bébé, ça va être sympa quand tu seras là. Moi et... ton autre papa, on va bien s'amuser tous les trois. Tu sais, Malefoy, il a peut-être l'air d'un imbécile -et parfois il peut l'être! Ah ça, je te jure!-, mais je suis certain que lui aussi t'aime fort et s'occupera bien de toi... Il doit t'aimer fort, il ne peut pas pas t'aimer... Tu vois, tu n'es même pas entièrement avec nous, mais je t'aime déjà. Lui aussi, j'imagine... », continua Potter, en un faible murmure remplit de tendresse à notre plante.

Soudain, Potter arrêta de parler et je vis ses épaules tressauter. Inconsciemment, je m'étais approché de lui et mon souffle faisait virevolter les mèches de cheveux sur sa nuque. Je ne dis rien et Potter fit de même. Mon regard était hypnotisé par les mouvements de la surface des pétales du bouton de rose. J'avançai mes doigts et les posai sur les pétales qui ondulaient doucement. Sous mon toucher, un mouvement, comme si une vague venait frapper la surface, se fit sentir. C'était fabuleux et magique, de sentir la vie à l'intérieur de ce bourgeon.


	21. Adélaïde

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20: ADÉLAÏDE**

* * *

 

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

Une larme. Une seule larme montra à Harry que ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Drago était vrai, qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour ce petit être. Cette seule larme qui roulait sur la joue du blond eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry. Il ne sut parler. Ce côté de Malefoy ne lui avait jamais été accessible, il le voyait pour la première fois et pour la première fois, il se dit que, malgré toutes les fois où il était certain que Malefoy serait toujours le même petit fils à papa riche, gâtée et égoïste, il y avait tout de même une chance à laisser au changement...

L'heure du dîner arriva assez rapidement et les cours du matin prirent fin. Tous et chacun allèrent se délecter des délicieux mets de la Grande Salle.

Après le dîner, pour les Serpentards, c'était le cours de Métamorphose, là où, ils perfectionnèrent leurs sorts de transformation d'un objet simple en un objet pouvant aider à s'occuper du bébé -tel que transformer une plante verte en une table à linger, un vase en une poussette, un verre en une tétine, etc... Pour les Gryffondors, qui étaient en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le cours se passa passablement bien et vite, entre les sorts de défense contre les Épouvantards, à réviser pour nos futurs ASPIC, et les sorts d'attaque.

Puis, la période d'après, c'était au tour des Serpentards d'aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et aux Gryffondors d'aller en Métamorphose.

* * *

 

**0o0**

* * *

 

Non loin de là, dans la serre numéro cinq, les Poufsouffles de quatrième année suivaient leur cours de Botanique, bien tranquillement. Un silence régnait dans la serre tandis que tous travaillaient d'arrache-pied à récolter du pus de Bubobulb. Même si la professeure Chourave était partie un instant chercher des paires de gants en peau de dragon dans ses réserves personnelles pour ses pauvres élèves qui avaient oublié les leurs, les élèves se tenaient tranquilles et continuaient avec acharnement leur travail dans un silence quasi-religieux. Soudain, au loin se fit entendre un écho. Un écho des pleurs d'un bébé. Tous les élèves froncèrent simultanément les sourcils. Un bébé?

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous entendu parler du fameux projet-bébé, mais les bébés n'étaient-ils pas supposés naître le lendemain? Les élèves cherchèrent en vain leur professeure et, au loin, les cris ne cessaient d'amplifier.

Une petite bande de filles, plus courageuses que leurs compères, décidèrent alors d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la serre numéro sept, là d'où les sanglots déchirants du nouveau-né se faisaient entendre. Elles avancèrent pas à pas vers la serre, se demandant bien ce qu'elles allaient y trouver. Timidement, elles ouvrirent la porte de la serre.

Dans l'un des pots, une magnifique et immense rose venait d'éclore. Au creux de ses pétales d'un blanc pur, un nouveau-né hurlait en s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ses deux petits poings battaient l'air furieusement et son visage rosé rougissait à vue d'oeil sous l'effet de la montée de sang vers sa tête. L'enfant paraissait tellement petit et faible en ce centre fleur éclot.

\- « Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait? », demanda la première, une petite blonde dont le visage affichait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, affolée devant le déplorant spectacle.

La deuxième paraissait encore plus affolée.

\- « Je n'en sais rien! », lui répondit celle aux cheveux brun chocolat, ses yeux remplit de panique.

La troisième, néanmoins, parut plus calme que les deux autres, même si elle était presqu'autant affolée.

\- « Une de vous va chercher Mme Chourave! Moi, j'ai un petit frère, je peux peut-être essayer de calmer le bébé. », tenta de se convaincre la plus grande des trois, aux flamboyants cheveux roux. Après ses paroles, l'une de ses amies partit à la recherche de Chourave.

La rouquine s'approcha prudemment de la rose, où le nouveau-né hurlait encore à pleins poumons. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enfant. Sa peau était rosée, mais un liquide métallique et transparent le recouvrait entièrement.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle plongea les mains dans le creux de la rose, et tenta d'en sortir délicatement l'enfant. Mais un cordon partant du nombril de l'enfant jusqu'au fond du milieu du bourgeon qui avait l'air de descendre le long de la tige pour se rendre aux racines empêcha l'élève de prendre le bébé.

\- « Kim, prend tes lacet et fait deux noeuds autour du cordon ombilical! Un près du nombril et un autre plus loin! Vite! Si le cordon n'est pas coupé dans les cinq minutes suivant la naissance, les risques de mortalité s'élèvent! », ordonna la rouquine, à la fois paniquée et en contrôle de la situation.

La blondinette se défit de son lacet, tremblante, et fit les noeuds du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- « Maintenant, va chercher quelque chose de coupant! Un couteau, des ciseaux, un sécateur... n'importe quoi! », s'écria la rousse à l'intention de son amie.

La rousse savait que plus longtemps l'enfant restait sans soins, plus il risquait de développer des séquelles ou même, sur plus grande échelle, de mourir. Finalement, la blonde revint avec un sécateur et demanda à son amie les instructions:

\- « Et maintenant quoi Ada? »

\- « Tu vas couper le cordon ombilical. », répondit la rousse tandis que la blonde blanchissait à vue d'œil en déglutissant. Elle essaya de se reprendre. La nommée Ada esseya d'aider son amie:

\- « Kim! Écoute-moi! Tout va bien se passer! Tu n'as qu'à le couper! À environ un centimètre et demi du nombril. J'ai appris cela quand mon frère est né. Tu es capable Kim, je compte sur toi et le bébé aussi! »

Kim, prit plusieurs bonnes respirations afin de se calmer et tremblotante de la tête aux pieds et blanche comme un drap, elle approcha le sécateur du cordon qui retenait le bébé à la plante. Ne pouvant pas regarder, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche du cordon, elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle pesait sur les deux branches du sécateur. Un bruit signifiant que le cordon était coupé fit ouvrir les yeux de Kim. Soulagée d'avoir bien coupé le cordon ombilical, la jeune étudiante se détendit légèrement, mais était tout de même à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique. La rousse put enfin prendre le bébé, elle l'enveloppa dans son débardeur gris et elle le serra contre sa poitrine en murmurant des mots doux. Le petit être arrêta de pousser des cris, mais continua de pleurer.

\- « Merci Kim. », dit la rousse, soulagée que le bébé arrête de crier, même si elle était encore effrayée de la situation.

\- « Sans toi Adèle, le bébé était perdu. C'est à moi de te dire merci. Tu m'as aidé même si tu étais aussi affolée que moi et c'est comme ça que nous l'avons sauvé. », répondit Kim à Adèle.

Soudain, Madame Chourave, suivi de la brunette, entra dans la septième serre et observa la scène sans bouger.

Le bourgeon était ouvert en entier et du bourgeon, une substance métallique s'échappait du centre. Quelque chose dans les bras de la jeune Adèle Markwell attira son attention. La rousse tenait un bébé recouvert de la même substance qui sortait de la plante. L'enfant sanglotait sans arrêt. La professeure regarda le bébé avec incompréhension. Même si les bébés n'étaient supposés naître que vendredi, en conséquent, le lendemain, la professeure, dans un élan maternel, prit le petit bébé qui pleurait des bras de la jeune de quatrième année qui avait l'air apeurée. L'uniforme de la jeune fille était maculé de la substance métallique et la jeune adolescente paraissait sur le bord des larmes. D'un rapide coup d'œil au pot qui contenait le bébé, elle remarqua que l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras était celui d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy et cela ne l'étonna même pas.

Chourave sortit de sa stupeur et elle demanda aux trois élèves présentes d'aller, Marwell, de trouver Drago Malefoy, la brunette, de trouver Harry Potter et la blonde, d'aller chercher Dumbledore et de lui dire que c'est une urgence.

Les trois filles partirent à la course accomplir ce qui leur avait été demandé. Dumbledore fut le premier à arriver. Kim ne fut même pas arrivée au bureau de son directeur qu'elle l'avait croisé en chemin, lui qui s'en venait joyeusement aux serres comme s'il savait déjà pour la naissance prématurée du bébé.

Pour la petite Laura, la brunette, son chemin jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose ne fut pas très long. Bouleversée, elle cogna à la porte de la classe et rapidement Mme McGonagall lui ouvrit.

\- « Que faites-vous ici, jeune fille? », demanda la professeure, surprise.

Laura reprit son souffle avant de répondre:

\- « Harry Potter, il doit venir aux serres... Tout de suite, son bébé à lui et à M. Malefoy est né... », répondit poliment l'élève.

McGonagall, stupéfaite, laissa alors partir son élève avec la petite Poufsouffle.

Une boule d'angoisse avait pris place dans le ventre d'Harry. Son bébé était né... Cette phrase résonna encore et encore dans sa tête. Tel un automate, il suivit la jeune Poufsouffle.

Du côté d'Adèle, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des septièmes années, elle était essoufflée. Durant un instant, elle n'osa pas frapper à la porte, timide. Elle qui, en usant de son courage, venait de sauver un nouveau-né, avait peur du professeur Fol'oeil, l'ex-Auror. Finalement, décidant que M. Malefoy avait bien le droit de savoir que son bébé était né, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa timidement sur la porte. Un silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté, puis, des bruits de pas. Le professeur Fol'oeil ouvrit la porte qui grinça dans ses gonds. Son oeil de verre fixa la Poufsouffle qui était là, devant la porte, en chemise blanche, sans son débardeur, maculée d'un liquide métallique et transparent, les cheveux débraillés et le visage rouge d'avoir trop couru.

\- «Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, gamine?»

\- « Je viens des serres professeur. La professeure Chourave m'envoie chercher Monsieur Drago Malefoy parce que son bébé est né... », répondit simplement Adèle, en tentant de reprendre son souffle de sa course folle à travers l'école.

Fol'oeil aboya un '"MALEFOY, DEHORS!" dans sa classe tandis qu'Adèle resta devant la porte, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis, Drago sortit enfin de la classe, traînant nonchalamment les pieds se demandant pourquoi ce fichu professeur était toujours sur son dos. Sur le point de répliquer, Fol'oeil le coupa:

\- « Faut que tu ailles avec cette fille-là. Un truc avec ton bébé. Tu vas être content je crois. »

Son bébé? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son bébé? Drago sortit de la classe, la porte se referma aussitôt derrière lui. Drago regarda la petite rousse à côté de lui et vit qu'elle était recouverte d'une substance étrange inquiétante.

\- « Viens, il faut aller aux serres Malefoy. Tout de suite! », s'étonna elle-même Adèle de parler au grand et populaire Malefoy ainsi.

\- « Mais attend toi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il a? », dit Drago, alarmé, même s'il tentait de ne pas le faire paraître, en haussant le ton à chaque mot.

\- « Du calme. Ton bébé est né, tu es papa. »

Drago eut du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Il se figea. Il était évidemment content de l'arrivé de son enfant, mais comment réagir à cette nouvelle n'étant pas préparé? Son bébé était supposé naître que le lendemain et voilà qu'il pointait son nez avant la date prévue!

La jeune fille lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'ils partent tout de suite et Drago ne pensa plus qu'à son bébé. Son bébé naissant était le seul à occuper ses pensées. Durant le chemin jusqu'aux serres, Adèle décida de faire la conversation avec le Serpentard pour briser le silence malaisant qui s'était insinué entre eux deux.

\- « Tu sais, ce sont mes amies et moi qui l'avons trouvé. Il venait à peine de naître et il craint tellement fort... La professeure Chourave n'était pas là et nous avons dû faire quelque chose afin que ton bébé se calme... C'est moi qui l'ai fait naître, si tu veux... Je l'ai sorti de cette fleur -c'était une immense rose, je crois... », raconta Adèle, attendrie par le visage illuminé de Drago.

Assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent aux serres, presqu'en même temps qu'Harry et Laura. Un sourire, mi-heureux, mi-inquiet, ornait le visage de celui qui se faisait appeler Le Survivant. Les deux poufsouffles conduirent les deux septièmes années à la serre numéro sept.

La première chose que virent les deux coéquipiers fut la grosse rose blanche, complètement ouverte, dont le centre était maculé de liquide transparent aux reflets métalliques. La rose, ainsi fleurie, était vraiment magnifique. De larges pétales blancs s'ouvraient en grand à partir de son centre et la fleur faisait au moins quarante-cinq centimètre de large. Jamais auparavant, le Serpentard et le gryffondor n'avait vu de rose aussi massive et aussi magnifique. Tous deux cherchèrent des yeux, l'enfant qui, auparavant, avait grandi au centre de la fleur.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua Madame Chourave, qui tenait dans ses bras un amat de couvertures placée en une espèce de cocon, accompagnée de Dumbledore, qui souriait allégrement. Harry sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Ça y est, son bébé, son petit miracle, était né. Drago, quant à lui, paraissait impassible, mais son coeur battait la chamade comme jamais et une douce chaleur l'avait envahi.

\- « Hé bien, les garçons, apparemment, votre bébé a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez un peu plus tôt que les autres. Cela signifie que votre projet commence dès maintenant. Vous avez le reste de la journée de congé, afin de préparer votre nouvelle vie à trois et vous êtes dispensés de tous vos devoirs qui étaient à remettre demain... Autant bien vous avertir, votre enfant ne vieillit pas de la même façon qu'une personne normale. Chaque jour qui passe sera une semaine pour elle... Ainsi, à la fin de l'année, elle aura environ 5 ans. Donc, selon mes calculs, le 22 novembre, ce sera comme son premier anniversaire.. », commença Chourave, un doux sourire aux lèvres avant que Dumbledore la coupe, lui aussi souriant.

\- « Comme je l'ai annoncé en début d'année, dès que le projet commencera, les binômes devront aller habiter dans des appartements communs et cela sera donc votre cas, avant tous vos camarades. Je vous montrerai où sont situés les vôtres, mais avant... Je vous laisse faire un peu la connaissance de votre petit miracle. »

Mme Chourave s'approcha des garçons qui avaient tous deux l'air ému par cette première rencontre.

\- « Je vous présente votre petite fille. », dit la professeur avant de dévoiler le visage du bébé caché par les couvertures.

C'est à cet instant que des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Harry. Voyant que Drago ne faisait aucun mouvement pour prendre l'enfant des bras de leur professeure, Harry tendit doucement les bras et Chourave y déposa délicatement la nouvelle-née.

Les yeux embués de larmes d'Harry se posèrent sur le poupon qui ne faisait rien d'autre que le regarder de ses yeux déjà ouverts bleus clairs. Harry se demanda intérieurement s'ils allaient garder cette teinte si caractérielle à tous les nouveau-nés ou s'ils prendraient, un peu plus tard, la couleur de ses yeux à lui ou même l'acier de ceux de Malefoy. De fins cheveux blonds clairs parsemaient la tête de la nouvelle-née. Les cheveux de Malefoy, remarqua immédiatement Harry.

Hors de la petit bulle de la première rencontre du binôme avec leur enfant, Chourave récompensa les trois élèves pour leur courage et leur sang-froid exemplaire. Elle partit dans la fond de la serre et revenu avec un petit sac jaune pastel avec un dessin de hochet dessus. Elle le donna à Drago qui l'ouvrit pour voir son contenu. À l'intérieur se trouvaient, un pyjama bleu, un body, une grenouillère, une sucette bleue, une paire de chaussettes et un bonnet blanc de nouveau-né. Chourave regarda la petite famille avec un regard tendre avant de s'éclipser avec ses trois élèves pour reprendre le cours des quatrièmes années dans la serre numéro cinq où la classe se demandaient fortement ce qui s'était passé dans la serre du bébé pleurant. Dumbledore, leurs laissant un peu d'intimité, sortit de la serre, les attendant dehors.

À travers la couverture, Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa petite fille, cette douce chaleur qui se propagea ensuite en lui. La couverture se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement au rythme de la respiration de la petite. Elle était si petite, avait l'air si fragile, était si belle... Harry réalisa alors que sa fille venait de se faire une place dans son coeur à jamais.

Harry observa sa fille longuement avant de lever les yeux vers le blond. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et il regardait le bébé, incrédule. Harry décida de partager son bonheur car il se dit que Malefoy avait aussi le droit de serrer sa fille contre lui, il avait aussi le droit d'être heureux et de connaître cet amour. Il demanda alors d'une voix plus qu'émue à Drago:

\- « Tu veux la prendre? »

\- « Je... j'ai trop peur de l'échapper. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal... », avoua honteusement Drago, en faisant non de la tête.

Le blond s'approcha tout de même et s'arrêta devant Harry. Contre toutes attentes, il passa sa main à travers les couvertures du poupon et prit sa petite main tandis que la petite l'observait avec un regard curieux.

Elle était douce et minuscule. Il pouvait sentir ses cinq fragiles petits doigts, sa paume, ses ongles et sa peau d'une douceur incroyable. Soudain, la petite main de sa fille se referma doucement sur son pouce. Il osa lever les yeux vers sa fille et lorsqu'il vit son visage d'ange, il fondit.

Les deux pères eurent un bon petit moment familial avant que Dumbledore ne les interrompt pour discuter des détails de leurs appartements. Finalement, après un moment, Dumbledore les invita à le suivre.

\- « Je crois que vous êtes prêts à visiter votre nouveau chez vous, non? Suivez-moi! »

Sans dire un mot, les deux nouveaux parents suivirent leur directeur, Harry serrant contre lui le poupon et Drago ne lâchant pas une seule seconde du regard sa fille. Dumbledore s'arrêta dans un immense couloir, qui paraissait sans fin -c'était là où allaient loger tous les septièmes années, annonça-t-il ensuite-, devant une porte, semblable à toutes celles présentes dans le couloir vide, qui affichait le numéro 1. Dumbledore révéla ensuite aux nouveaux parents qu'ils devaient choisir un mot de passe. Après un instant de réflexion, Drago et Harry lâchèrent simultanément le mot "Rose" comme s'ils avaient lu dans les pensées de l'autre. Dumbleodre leur souhaita ensuite une dernière "Bonne chance" avant de s'en aller et de laisser les deux nouveaux parents à eux-mêmes.

Drago poussa la porte de leur appartement, Harry ne pouvant le faire puisqu'il avait le bébé dans les bras. Drago entra en premier et lorsqu'Harry fut entré, Drago referma la porte. Ils commencèrent tous deux à observer les lieux.

Ils se tenaient dans un grand salon aux murs d'un bleu foncé strié de quelques lignes grises donnant à la place un côté masculin qui plut aux deux nouveaux pères. Un canapé était placé au milieu de la pièce devant une immense bibliothèque qui était placée contre le mur. Une massive cheminée était incrustée dans le mur à côté du divan. Au centre gauche du mur de bibliothèques, une porte menant soit à une chambre ou soit à une salle de bain était visible. Les deux garçons et leur bébé se dirigèrent vers la porte, curieux. Finalement, derrière celle-ci se trouvait une salle de bain. Le plancher de la salle de bain était d'une magnifique céramique blanche lumineuse. La couleur accent de la pièce était le bleu aqua qui rappelait la mer et l'eau. Une salle de bain tranquille et reposante. Certes, la salle de bain était un peu petite, mais pour une petite famille comme eux, ça allait leur suffire. Drago, Harry et leur petite continuèrent leur chemin. Ils sortirent de leur salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers la deuxième porte qu'ils virent, sur le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Derrière la porte de bois foncé se trouvait une immense chambre aux murs gris où, d'un côté se trouvait une beau lit de taille "Queen" recouvert d'un couvre-lit bleu rappelant la couleur du séjour avec deux tables de chevets et un grand garde-robe, et de l'autre côté se trouvait un espèce de chambre d'enfant intégrée avec un magnifique berceau blanc avec une douillette rose, une table à langer et une sublime chaise berçante placée dans le coin à la gauche de la table à langer. À la vue du seul lit, Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard malaisé.

Les deux étudiants remarquèrent que leurs valises et toutes leurs affaires étaient déjà dans l'appartement. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils retournèrent dans le séjour et prirent place sur le divan car tous deux commençaient à avoir légèrement mal aux jambes à force de rester debout. L'enfant, dans les bras d'Harry échappa un bâillement ce qui attira l'attention du gryffondor.

\- « On devrait peut-être lui trouver un nom? », laissa-t-il échapper, brisant le silence oppressant de l'endroit.

Drago ne répondit point, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

\- « Je... j'avais pensé à Lily...», déclara Harry, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le regard fixé sur sa fille.

\- « Non. Ce n'est pas assez...hum...unique et original comme nom. », objecta le Serpentard immédiatement.

\- « Tu as une idée, alors? », répondit Harry, un peu insulté que sa Némésis n'aime pas le nom de sa défunte mère.

\- « Comme je suis un être qui dépasse la perfection, le nom de mon bébé...», commença philosophiquement Drago avant de se faire couper par Harry.

\- « Cette petite enfant est aussi mon enfant à ce que je sache. », coupa Harry.

\- « Mon… », Drago se tut devant le regard noir que lui jeta le brun avant de continuer, «  _Notre_  bébé pourrait avoir un nom qui honorerait son paternel, en d'autres mots, moi… et toi. », dit Drago sous un autre regard noir de Harry, « Ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourrait emprunter un de nos noms et, ainsi, devenir un Drago junior, mais aux vues de sa féminité, un nom féminin serait plus adapté. Donc, que dis-tu de Draguesha? », termina Drago avec un sourire satisfait.

\- « Sérieusement? Draguesha? C'est quoi cette idée? Tu sais quoi? Ça fait vraiment ghetto*. », répliqua Harry sous le regard perdu de Drago qui ne connaissait pas la définition du mot ' _'ghetto_ ''. Il se reprit avant de parler:

\- « J'avais sinon pensé à Adèle, mais j'aimerais trouver mieux. Plus original. Pour remercier Adèle, la petite qui a fait naître ce petit être sans l'aide de Chourave. »

\- « C'est assez beau Adèle et c'est une bonne idée. Rares sont les fois où nous sommes d'accord... »

Drago garda le silence, un instant. Il posa son regard sur le visage poupin de sa fille.

\- « Adélaïde!», laissa-t-il échapper, satisfait de la beauté et de l'originalité du prénom.

Des étoiles commencèrent à briller dans le regard d'Harry. Il se pencha ensuite vers le visage de sa fille et caressa du bout de son doigt la douce peau chaude de sa joue.

\- « Coucou Adélaïde! »

Dans les bras d'Harry, la nouvelle-née leva les yeux, comme si elle s'était reconnue et les deux parents sentirent leurs coeurs fondre. Tandis que le Survivant s'amusait avec Adélaïde, Drago se promena dans le séjour et un petit livre attira son attention. Sur la couverture se trouvait des dessins de landau, de biberons, de hochets, bref, des objets de bébés. Le titre du livre était : « Le Manuel pour les nuls: Les bébés ». Le blond feuilleta grossièrement le volume (parce qu'on s'entend qu'un Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'un manuel pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Un Malefoy réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend à la perfection.) avant de le lancer derrière lui, se disant qu'il n'allait pas en avoir de besoin.

Après un moment, Harry songea que maintenant qu'ils étaient assis, au calme et seuls, c'était là un bon moment pour que la petite fasse réellement connaissance avec son autre père. Il savait éperdument qu'en public, Drago ne démontrait que peu d'émotions vis-à-vis les autres.

\- « Malefoy, je vais la mettre dans tes bras, une seconde, tu ne l'échapperas pas, assis-toi, il n'y aura aucune chance que tu l'échappes et c'est promis, je t'aiderai. De toute façon, vous deux devrez faire connaissance à un moment ou à un autre. », annonça Harry, en se levant du divan et en s'approchant de Drago, le bébé toujours bien emmitouflé au creux de ses bras.

Drago se tendit un instant. Mais ses inquiétudes le quittèrent au moment où Harry déposa Adélaïde dans les bras du blond. Agenouillé devant le Serpentard, Harry soutenait l'enfant sous les bras de Drago afin de bien s'assurer que celui-ci ne le fasse pas tomber.

-« Soutiens un peu plus sa tête... Voilà... »

Ainsi, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une vraie famille. Toutefois, la magie du moment se brisa lorsqu'un elfe de maison transplana dans leur appartement.

\- « Messieurs, le souper est servi. Et pour la petite, il y a un biberon avec une vitamine spéciale dissoute dedans sur la table de la salle de séjour, messieurs, bon appétit!», couina l'elfe de maison en déposant ses victuailles sur la table de séjour avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent les alentours et remarquèrent une table, des chaises et une chaise haute pour Adélaïde dans un coin qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu. Drago demanda à Harry de reprendre la petite et de l'emmener à la table pour qu'ils puissent la nourrir.

Harry s'assit et Drago lui, prit le biberon et le tendit à Harry qui le prit. Drago observait la scène avec intérêt. Harry, tant qu'à lui était si heureux, mais tout de même un peu nerveux à l'idée de mal s'y prendre, il était en train de nourrir pour son premier repas, sa petite fille. Pendant qu'il la nourrissait Drago mangeait tranquillement en les regardant. La petite bu comme un glouton le contenu de son biberon sous les regards amusés et étonnés de ses parents. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Harry lui fit faire son rot et Adélaïde régurgita un peu sur l'épaule du brun sous le regard dégoûté de celui-ci. Toutefois, il n'en garda pas rancune à sa fille, cela arrivait à tous les bébés. D'un rapide coup de baguette, ayant passé l'enfant à Drago, qui venait de terminer de manger et qui se sentait capable de s'occuper de sa fille, Harry jeta un  _Récurvite_ et aussitôt, la régurgitation de sa fille disparut de son chandail. Harry mangea à son tour, tandis que Drago, nerveux, tenant dans ses bras sa toute minuscule et adorable petite fille.

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini son assiette, celle-ci disparue avec le reste des plats. Adélaïde somnolait dans les bras de son père blond, celui-ci décida donc qu'il était temps que son bébé aille dormir. Après tout, les nouveau-nées dorment environ 18 heures sur 24 ce qui fait beaucoup de dodo. En se dirigeant vers la chambre, la petite se mit à gigoter ce qui alarma Drago. Quand elle arrêta de gigoter, elle commença à pleurer et Drago se rendit compte que sa fille dégageait une odeur nauséabonde d'excréments. Harry s'était peut-être fait régurgité dessus, mais là, Drago allait devoir changer Adélaïde et il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire cela. Les pleurs de la petite inquiétèrent Harry qui accouru vers Drago.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Wouah, t'en as lâché un bon! », dit Harry à Drago.

\- « Hé! Ce n'est pas moi! Un Malefoy ne pète pas! C'est le bébé, il nous a fait un  _cadeau_ je crois. Tu veux le déballer? », répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

\- « Sans façon! Je te le laisse. Tu vas voir, c'est quand même simple, changer une couche -du moins, je crois...- Moi, je vais prendre une douche. Bonne chance! Et aussi, un Malefoy ne pète peut-être pas, mais quand ça fait un  _numéro deux_ , ça ne sent pas les roses! »

Harry partit vers la salle de bain tandis que Drago resta là, pantois, avec sa fille dans les bras qui pleurait de plus en plus fort. C'est seulement lorsque Drago entendit le son de l'eau de la douche qui coulait qu'il réalisa qu'Il était bel et bien seul pour affronter cette terrible épreuve.

Portant Adélaïde à bout de bras, il l'amena dans la chambre et changea sa première couche, avec peine et misère. Fière de lui, il observa son chef d'œuvre avant de jurer. La couche était à l'envers! Tant d'efforts et il fallait recommencer. Finalement, après avoir placé la couche sur le bon côté, Drago réalisa qu'Adélaïde ne portait que sa couche sous sa couverture. Il décida donc de lui mettre un pyjama. Il la déposa tendrement dans son berceau et ouvrit un tiroir au hasard d'une commode et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Les vêtements du bébé étaient aux couleurs des maisons de ses parents, c'est-à-dire, verts, argent, rouges et or. Drago prit en main une grenouillère verte et argent où un petit serpent était brodé à l'avant. Sa fille était une Malefoy, c'était donc une Serpentard sans aucun doutes!

Après maintes et maintes reprises, Drago réussit finalement à habiller sa fille. Il la reprit alors dans ses bras, alors qu'elle baillait de plus belle. Après lui avoir donné un chaste baiser sur le front, il s'installa dans la chaise berçante de la chambre et commença à se balancer tandis que les paupières d'Adélaïde se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Drago entendit l'eau qui coulait s'arrêter, signifiant que Harry avait terminé de prendre sa douche. Il eut sa confirmation lorsque le brun entra dans la chambre et fixa le blond et sa fille, maintenant endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène mignonne. Drago, lui, fixait Harry en déglutissant. Les cheveux encore humides d'Harry lui collaient au front, ce qui lui donnait un petit air mignon et son chandail de pyjama -un vieux chandail blanc- moulait le torse du brun à la perfection. Dans son vieux jogging, le brun était à croquer.

Harry s'approcha de Drago et de leur fille qui était déjà partie au pays des rêves. Le jeune homme lui baisa paternellement le front et indiqua d'un coup de tête le berceau. Suivant le conseil du Survivant, Drago déposa son précieux petit trésor dans son berceau. Celle-ci dormait à poings fermés et les deux nouveaux parents espérèrent qu'elle allait dormir toute la nuit. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Par contre, lorsqu'elle fut endormie, la chimie familiale qu'avaient eue ses parents s'envola.

\- « Euhm... Malefoy? Je crois que nous avons un problème... », commença Harry.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Potter? »

\- « Nous n'avons qu'un seul lit. »

\- « Bah, je connais déjà la suite Potter: moi dans le lit, toi par terre. », répondis le blond avec un ton décontracté.

\- « Quoi? Non, mais fait chier! », répliqua Harry en attendant la réponse de Drago qui n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche sachant parfaitement que c'était lui qui allait avoir le lit, il voulait l'avoir, il allait l'avoir, parole de Malefoy. Alors Harry parla pour le faire réagir: « Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je t'emmerde! », et il sauta sur le lit tandis que Drago lui riposta:

\- « Je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire. »

Drago commença à se dévêtir jusqu'au ce qu'il soit en boxer sous le regard insistant d'Harry. Non mais sincèrement, pensa Drago, il n'était pas question qu'il ne dorme pas comme il le voulait simplement à cause de Potter!

-« Alors, Potter, t'aimes ce que tu vois?», demanda Drago, avec un ton railleur.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais tenta tout de même et en vain de cesser de lorgner sur le torse parfaitement musclé du blond, sur ses abdos magnifiquement sculptés, sur son  _v-line_ , sur ses cuisses fermes et sur son boxer vert Serpentard épousant les formes de son fessier ferme.

Drago prit place dans le lit, ignorant royalement Harry qui était de l'autre côté. Celui-ci, malaisé, se contenta de faire de même. D'un coup de baguette, Drago éteignit les lumières de la chambre, plongeant ainsi celle-ci dans un noir ténébreux. Après un moment que les deux jeunes hommes prirent à se couvrir de couverture, Harry dit à Malefoy, même s'il aurait bien crié, mais Adélaïde dormait, donc dit tout de même ce qu'il voulait dire:

\- « Malefoy! Tu prends toutes les couvertures! Par Merlin! »

\- « Ta gueule, tu vas réveiller le bébé! », beugla Drago bruyamment.

\- « Mais... c'est toi qui cries. », se défendit Harry, calme

Harry tirait la couverture de son côté tandis que de l'autre, Drago tirait la couverture de son côté à lui.

\- « Potter... », menaça Drago.

\- « Malefoy... », répondis Harry sur le même ton menaçant.

Drago tira les draps et Harry aussi, mais Drago tira plus fort et soudain, à force de tirer sur la couverture, Harry s'était enroulé dedans, mais quand Drago le tira du plus fort qu'il put, Harry fut entraîné dans le mouvement, enroulé en sushi dans les draps. C'est alors qu'Harry roula sur Drago et arriva dessus le blond. Tentant de se dégager, Harry se mouva sur le corps de Drago, encerclés par les draps. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup.

\- « Merde...», jura le Serpentard en repoussant vivement le gryffondor.

\- « C'était ton genoux, ça, hein?» demanda Harry qui, une seconde auparavant avait senti une bosse se former sous lui.

En seule réponse, Drago grogna et poussa de plus belle le gryffondor qui finit par tomber en bas du lit en un gros "BANG" sonore, enroulé dans la couverture.

\- « Malefoy! Réponds-moi! », hurla cette fois-ci Harry, en colère.

Drago ne répondit pas, se leva et se dirigea rageusement vers la salle de bain. Harry cessa de s'acharner à engueuler le blond lorsqu'il aperçut la bosse qui ornait le boxer de celui-ci.

Tentant d'oublier cette image mentale ou essayant de se convaincre qu'il rêvait, Harry retourna sagement dans le lit, replaçant les draps en même temps et se recoucha de son côté du lit. Il était si fatigué que le sommeil l'emporta en quelques minutes. Le dernier bruit qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, ce fut le son de la douche. Douche qui devait être très froide pour un certain Serpentard...

Au milieu de la nuit, Drago, qui avait rejoint le lit après s'être calmé, se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un rêve tout sauf catholique. Il respira quelques grandes respirations et se tourna vers Harry, qui dormait tel un gros bébé, emmitouflé dans toutes les couvertures. Toutefois, même si Drago avait légèrement froid, en boxer et sans couvertures, il ne fit rien, ne voulant pas troubler l'expression sereine de sa Némésis qui dormait.

Soudainement, un couinement se fit entendre, avant de devenir de plus en plus fort et de se transformer en pleurs.

Drago, sur le point de bouger et de se lever pour aller s'occuper de sa fille pour qu'elle ne réveille pas le brun, ne bougea point, à cause que celui qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller se réveilla et se leva pour aller s'occuper de la petite. Drago ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier son rêve en attendant que le sommeil le reprenne.

Après une trentaine de minutes, les pleurs cessèrent et un poids se fit sentir sur le matelas signe qu'Harry venait de se recoucher. L'Élu se plaça à son bout du lit et remarqua que Drago dormait sans draps. Malgré le fait qu'une partie de lui, lui disait de ne pas le faire, il couvrit Drago de couverture avant de couvrir à son tour et de se rendormir.

Quand des ronflements se firent entendre, deux prunelles aciers s'ouvrirent et elles fixèrent la couverture avant de se refermer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil méritée...

Néanmoins, la nuit fut plus agitée que prévue...


	22. Le Matin d'après

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAREFUL PEOPLE  
> IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE !  
> #SMUT ALERT ;)  
> not really but that's not important...  
> xxx  
> Bonne Lecture

* * *

  **CHAPITRE 21: LE MATIN D'APRÈS**

* * *

  **PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

Un doux effleurement réveilla Drago. Il n'ouvrit néanmoins pas les yeux tout de suite, profitant de l'état encore léthargique dans lequel il était plongé. La caresse qui se faisait sentir sur son torse était aussi délicate qu'une plume, comme si quelqu'un passait doucement le bout de ses ongles sur ses pectoraux fermes. Drago frissonna. C'était agréable...

Doucement, un mélange d'odeurs vint chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur de noisettes grillées, combinée à celle de muscade et de cèdre. Une fragrance qui était étrangement familière au blond et qui le rassura immédiatement. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans ces suaves effluves qui imposait la paix dans sa tête.

Un baiser fut déposé sur sa joue, et un autre, à la commissure de ses lèvres. La bouche taquine se déplaça ensuite dans le creux de son cou  tandis que les doigts curieux n'arrêtaient sans aucun cas les doux effleurements sur la peau pâle de son torse. La respiration qui caressait son cou amena des petits frissons à Drago. Des lèvres s'emparèrent sauvagement de la peau du cou du blond, y déposant des centaines de baisers, avant de l'aspirer sensuellement - ce qui allait certainement lui laisser un beau suçon.

Drago se laissa faire, les yeux toujours fermés, sans un mot, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le souffle devenant de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure que la coquine bouche se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante. Celle-ci était maintenant arrivée  à son torse, ayant déjà laissé sa signature un peu plus haut, infligeant un douloureux supplice aux tétons du blond. L'excitation montait petit à petit en Drago. Quelle plus belle et plaisante façon de se faire réveiller !

Drago avait la vive impression qu'un volcan s'allumait doucement au creux de son ventre. De la lave en fusion réchauffait ses entrailles d'une tendre passion et parcourait chaque veine de son corps, lui donnant l'impression que sa peau était en feu.

En plus de la bouche qui tiraillait sans fin ses tétons déjà durs et rouges, des mains baladeuses se mirent à explorer son corps d'Apollon, caressant allégrement son torse ferme, ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ses bras musclés. La main taquine descendit tranquillement, massant tendrement la bosse de son boxer, qui commençait à être de plus en plus serré... Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. L'adrénaline pulsait dans chacune des veines du blond. Son corps était parcouru d'agréables frissons.

Brusquement, les mains quittèrent sa peau et allèrent jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer.

Une traînée de baisers, partant de son cou et descendant jusqu'à son nombril, lui firent oublier les mains qui descendaient petit à petit vers son boxer, s'en emparant et l'enlevant lentement, laissant apercevoir sa verge tendue, gorgée de sang. Un poids écrasa les cuisses de Drago, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur lui. Un corps entièrement nu et celui d'un homme. Drago sentait le sexe érigé de son partenaire contre sa cuisse.

Lorsque son boxer lui fut entièrement enlevé et jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, une des mains de l'inconnu caressa doucement son sexe, faisant frissonner le blond. Les caresses devinrent plus brutales et sauvages, lui faisant cambrer délicieusement le dos, envahi par une vague de plaisir.

L'inconnu glissa lentement sa main sur sa longueur, d'une lenteur à la limite de la torture. Sous les gémissements de Drago, la main délaissa sa verge pour ensuite titiller ses testicules, lui faisant échapper un petit cri rauque. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Drago se rapella à peine du fait qu'un parfait inconnu était en train de lui faire plaisir.

Même si le réveil était plus qu'agréable, se faire caresser si intimement par un inconnu -qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de connaître- était plaisant et enivrant, mais la situation commençait à être étrange.

Drago voulu protester, mais la main empoigna vivement son sexe, délaissant ses testicules, et commença aussitôt un va-et-vient qui coupa court aux plaintes du blond. Il se mit plutôt à gémir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Celui qui lui infligeait ce traitement était mille fois meilleur que toutes ses autres conquêtes. Il savait très bien comment s'y prendre, enchaînant les rapides va-et-vient mêlés de tendres caresses.

Le volcan dans le creux du ventre de Drago bouillonnait et menaçait à tout instant d'exploser, surtout lorsque l'inconnu prit son sexe à deux mains, lui faisant subir un délectable plaisir. À chaque mouvement, Drago laissait échapper des plaintes erratiques alors que ses mains se resserraient sur les draps du lit et que son bassin suivait le rythme effréné des mains entourant sa verge.

D'un seul coup, les mains de l'homme cessèrent leur agréable mouvement de haut en bas. Drago grogna. Une frustration sans pareille prit place en lui.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois et tenta un regard vers l'inconnu. Il ne vit qu'une tête aux cheveux entremêlés noir de jais qui descendait vers sa hampe tendue. Des lèvres remplacèrent rapidement les mains, suçotant lentement son gland rougi. Drago referma ses yeux, profitant pleinement de cette douce et intime caresse tandis que le plaisir ne cessait d'augmenter.

En voulant plus, le blond encouragea l'inconnu en agrippant fermement les cheveux de l'homme et en l'intimant à aller plus vite. Les courts cheveux étaient doux sous l'emprise de ses doigts, mais Drago ne put s'attarder aux détails tant son niveau de jouissance augmentait et lui brouillait l'esprit. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Après toutes ses caresses sous les mains expertes du brun, ledit Prince des Serpentards sut qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps,  surtout depuis que celui-ci commençait à utiliser sa bouche et sa langue...

Les lèvres happèrent son sexe dur et descendirent, le léchant sur toute sa longueur et le prenant totalement en bouche, chose que nombreuses de ses anciennes conquêtes n'avaient pas réussi à faire. La pipe que lui taillait ce mystérieux inconnu était sublimement divine !

Le sang pulsait douloureusement dans la verge tendue du blond. C'en était presque douloureux. Les hanches de Drago se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes, enfonçant à chaque fois son sexe plus profondément dans la gorge de son mystérieux inconnu.

Les yeux embués, Drago perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Cette douce torture était simplement trop délicieuse. Sa hampe contre le palais de son inconnu, au plus profond de sa gorge, sa langue humide qui le taquinait... Le blond n'en pouvait presque plus. Petit à petit, un violent orgasme s'insinua en lui.

Le plaisir  à son paroxysme, ses mains se crispèrent plus que jamais dans la chevelure de l'inconnu, au point à en faire blanchir ses jointures et à arracher des quelques cheveux à l'homme. Ledit homme ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, léchant toujours la verge du blond sensuellement de haut en bas.  Chaque nouveau coup de rein de la part de Drago lui demandait d'aller plus vite. L'inconnu accepta finalement, se démenant sur le sexe du Serpentard, qui sentit alors le sang affluer furieusement à cette certaine partie de son anatomie. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps si l'inconnu continuait sur cette cadence.

Drago fit, pour seul avertissement qu'il allait enfin atteindre l'orgasme, un fort gémissement rauque, ses mains se resserrant de plus belle sur les cheveux de jais de l'homme mystère. Après un dernier va-et-vient rapide, il jouit au fond de la gorge de son inconnu, qui s'empressa aussitôt de tout avaler avant de lécher gloûteusement les gouttes salées de sperme sur le sexe de Drago, le nettoyant sensuellement de sa langue expérimentée. Drago, perdu dans un kaléidoscope de plaisir, ne sentait que la chaleur de cette langue sur son sexe, dans le monde taché de couleurs derrière ses paupières hermétiquement fermées. Il se laissa faire tandis que sa respiration revenait lentement à la normale et qu'il se remettait petit à petit de ce puissant orgasme. Drago ne remarqua même pas que lorsque la langue se retira du charmant nettoyage qu'elle faisait subir à son sexe.

En soupirant de bien-être, Drago ouvrit enfin les yeux afin de découvrir l'identité de son mystérieux inconnu qui venait de lui tailler une pipe d'enfer!

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Harry, dont le corps était entièrement nu, le regard lubrique, était assis sous ses hanches, son sexe dur contre sa cuisse. Le regard de Drago ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps nu et parfait de son coéquipier. Son sexe érigé, ses cuisses à l'aspect si ferme, son ventre plat, ses abdominaux, ses tétons durs, ses épaules, ses bras, son cou si tentateur, ses joues couleur piment... Mais surtout, Drago ne put détacher son regard de la bouche encore entreouverte qui venait de lui procurer tant de plaisir. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient légèrement rouges et gonflées et un peu de sperme subsistait à leur commissure. Malgré tout, Drago le trouvait si beau, terriblement débauché et adorablement licencieux.

\- « Bon matin, mon amour...», lui susurra Harry d'une voix sensuelle, un sourire lascif aux lèvres, avant de se pencher vers Drago pour lui donner un baiser.

Lorsque les lèvres de son brun rencontrèrent les siennes, ce fut l'extase. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et un léger goût salé y prenait place, vague souvenir des dernières actions des lèvres charnus du Gryffondor -  ce qui ne dérangea pas, étonnement, une seule seconde Drago. Le Serpentard se redressa, empoignant les hanches de Harry pour le rapprocher, serrant le corps musclé contre lui. Il embrassa de plus belle le Gryffondor, délaissant le passé pour laisser place au moment présent, qui était plus que plaisant. Le corps nu d'Harry se colla contre le sien et leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus sauvages, de plus en plus pressés. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si ces minutes étaient les toutes dernières de leurs vies, un doux dernier moment passionné.

Lentement, des pleurs assourdissants en écho se firent entendre. Les pleurs sonores et déchirants d'un bébé montèrent en intensité, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce que...

Drago ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, sursautant violemment. Les dernières images de son rêve, qui avait été des plus troublants, défilaient encore dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ce fameux rêve érotique qu'il venait de faire dans lequel figurait nul autre que... son coéquipier! En plus, ce coéquipier n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Harry Potter, Harry Saint-Potter! L'Élu, le Survivant, LE jeune de dix-sept ans qui avait sauvé le Monde de la Magie d'une ère noire remplie de peur et d'horreur... Et son pire ennemi! Non, mais c'était quoi ce rêve délirant?

Le blond ne comprenait rien. À part le fait qu'il venait de carrément et grossièrement fantasmer sur le brun dont la tête était calée au creux de son cou... Dont la tête était quoi!?

Harry, pendant la nuit, s'était approché de Drago et avait calé sa tête bien confortablement sur l'épaule, dans le creux du cou du Serpentard. Le dit Serpentard, remarquant la position de son coéquipier, se dégagea brusquement, poussant de toutes ses forces la tête d'Harry qui retomba d'un coup sur son oreiller -ou du moins sur celui sur lequel il aurait dû dormir.

Après avoir été poussé par le blond encore plus que troublé par son rêve, Harry se réveilla, lui aussi en sursaut, en sentant sa tête frapper son oreiller. Il ne fit qu'émettre un grognement de mécontentement avant de s'enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller de plumes et de grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- « ... Dormir... Arrête le bruit Ron... », marmonna Harry, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil, en s'installant confortablement, sous le regard choqué du blond à ses côtés.

Drago fronça les sourcils et ses yeux aciers se teintèrent d'interrogations. Potter était décidemment une personne très étrange, autant dans ses rêves que dans la réalité. Comme si lui, un Malefoy, allait lui obéir! Dans ses rêves! Quoique... Rêve n'était plus un mot auquel Drago voulait penser maintenant! De plus,il en avait du culot ce Potter! Le prendre pour ce crétin de Weasley, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, Drago soupira devant les agissements du brun. Harry leva précipitamment la tête, surpris et déconcerté. Il regarda Malefoy avec un air perdu avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler:

\- « Que... que fais-tu dans ma chambre... Dans mon lit, Malefoy? », s'étonna Harry. En s'éloignant rapidement de Drago d'une voix encore endormie, il observa de ses deux petits yeux émeraudes surpris , le blond qui se trouvait dans  _son_  lit!  Il ne réalisa pas qu'en reculant de cette façon, il allait tomber en bas du lit.

Le griffon lâcha un cri de suprise durant sa courte chute jusqu'au sol dur de la chambre, avant qu'il n'atterrisse, sur le derrière. Derrière lui, en écho, lui parvenait encore les sanglots d'un bébé et le soudain pouffement de rire d'un certain blond.

Cela prit, à Harry, le cerveause réveillant peu à peu, quelques secondes avant que les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille reviennent à sa mémoire, d'un coup. Le projet-bébé, la rose blanche, Adélaïde, leur appartement commun à Malefoy et à lui... Tout le frappa comme une vague qui s'écrase contre le rivage.

\- « Merlin... », souffla Harry, presque en état de choc tant il était surpris.

Se relevant avec misère, le bas du dos lui faisant affreusement mal, Harry jeta un regard noir à Malefoy. Il se dirigea vers le berceau de la nouvelle-née, qui pleurait si fort malgré sa petite taille. Au-dessus de son berceau, Harry remarqua quelques minimes changements chez le bébé. D'après ce que lui avait appris la Professeure Chourave la veille, à chaque jour qui passait, l'enfant vieillissait de sept jours donc, aujourd'hui, elle était techniquement âgée d'une semaine. La rougeur de sa peau de poupon commençait déjà à s'estomper.

Doucement, Harry passa sa main sur la joue du bébé, qui hurlait toujours à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il prit la petite dans ses bras en faisant très attention à sa tête. Il eut un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'il remarqua la grenouillère verte et argent que portait sa fille. Même si elle était adorable ainsi, son bébé était une Gryffondor, c'était certain!

Harry approcha sa petite de lui, afin de couvrir de baisers son petit visage poupin, mais une odeur peu agréable lui vint aux narines, ce qui le fit grimacer et reculer sa tête de l'enfant. Il transporta alors Adélaïde jusqu'à la table à langer et il entreprit de la changer, gardant toujours une main protectrice sur son petit corps pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Mais où donc étaient ces foutues couches et ces foutues lingettes ?

En même temps d'essayer d'assurer la sécurité de sa fille, le brun ouvrit difficilement -en effet, il était difficile de garder une main sur un bébé et de se pencher en même temps- les tiroirs composant de table à langer, cherchant l'endroit où étaient caché les couches. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvées, il en prit une et empoigna un petit pyjama rouge et or qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir sous les fameuses couches.

Lorsqu'il  lui enleva sa grenouillère aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard pour l'habiller au style de  _sa_  maison, Adélaïde recommença à pleurer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui enlève cette couche sale et encore plus ce pyjama indigne! Et ça n'allait certainement pas être son stupide papa blond qui allait le faire!

Posant le pyjama rouge et or à côté de son bébé, Harry entreprit, au mieux de ses compétences, de changer la couche de la petite. Ce ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il s'y attendait, excluant l'aspect répugnant du contenu de la couche qui l'empêchait de se concentrer.  Adélaïde ne bouge pas vraiment, étant encore trop jeune et ses muscles, trop faibles. Au fond, ce ne fut pas si mal. Le Gryffondor entreprit ensuite de lui enlever cette vilaine grenouillère qui faisait honte à la maison des rouge et or.

La nouvelle-née recommença à geindre lorsqu'elle ne fut plus recouverte et réchauffée par la grenouillère, mais elle cessa aussitôt quand Harry lui enfila tendrement le petit pyjama aux couleurs de _sa_ future maison -du moins, selon le jeune homme à la cicatrice d'éclair.

Le griffon prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, appréciant le contact de la peau chaude et douce du bébé contre la sienne. Il jeta un regard noir à Drago, qui était toujours dans le lit, les joues virant étrangement vers le rouge, redressé en position assise, emmitouflé jusqu'à la taille dans les draps. Biensûr, en coéquipier tellement aidant qu'il était, le blond ne les avait pas lâchés du regard et qui n'avait pas plus bougé du lit.

\- « Malefoy! Au moins, tu pourrais te lever et m'aider, non? À moins que ce ne soit trop te demander? », lâcha Harry, légèrement de mauvaise humeur dû au réveil brutal qu'il avait eu et à l'attitude égoïste du Serpentard.

Ledit Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, un instant.  _Merlin, je ne peux A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T PAS sortir de ce damné lit!_ , pensa-t-il en sentant toujours cette inconfortable bosse dans son boxer et essayant de cacher discrètement une certaine tache sur les draps en regroupant toutes les couvertures du lit en un amas sur son corps.

\- « Euhm... Va dans le séjour avec Adélaïde, je... je te rejoins. Le temps de... Le temps de faire le lit! Tu dois être capable de t'occuper du bébé, seul, durant quelques minutes. », bafouilla le blond, vraiment malaisé d'être dans une telle situation, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer en affichant un visage de marbre.

Harry soupira en roulant des yeux. Non, mais quel petit Serpentard égoïste qui ne pensait pas une seule seconde à leur nouvelle-née qui avait besoin de ses deux parents et qui sortait des excuses vaseuses pour ne pas s'occuper de leur petit miracle! Faire le lit? Il pouvait très bien le faire plus tard! En plus...

\- « Mais Malefoy, il y a des elfes de maisons qui donneraient leur vie pour faire les lits! Donc, tu peux très bien venir m'aider parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec le bébé! »

\- « Potter, Potter, Potter... Je peux très bien faire mon lit, ce n'est pas très compliqué et ce n'est pas long! J'en suis plus que capable. L'habitude quoi! Arrête de t'énerver pour si peu! Ce sont des draps en soie après tout et la soie se doit d'être bien traitée! », répliqua Drago, essayant toujours de se trouver de quelconques excuses qui étaient plutôt vaseuses.

Harry lança un regard curieux au blond. Ce Serpentard était vraiment une personne étrange! En plus d'être étrange, il ne prenait pas du tout son rôle de père au sérieux! Des draps en soie étaient plus importants que leur fille! _Quelle mentalité égoïste ce Malefoy!,_ pensa Harry en dévisageant le blond à qui il pensait.

Le Gryffondor fit néanmoins ce que lui avait demandé le blond et, Adélaïde dans les bras, il se dirigea vers le séjour, en soupirant.

Drago, de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre constance. Il maudit Merlin d'avoir fait de sa vie un tel enfer. Premièrement, il se trouvait en binôme avec son pire ennemi, deuxièmement, il avait un enfant avec sondit ennemi, et troisièmement, le blond venait de faire un cauchemar érotique sur son coéquipier... Sa vie était vraiment de la grosse merdre d'hippogriffe puante! ... Ça ne pouvait pas être pire!

Lorsque le blond fut certain que Harry ne reviendrait pas dans la chambre, il se délaissa enfin de ses pauvres draps en soie crasseux. Étant stressé que Harry revienne et qu'il le voit dans cet état, Drago ne parvint pas à trouver sa baguette tant il était stressé.  _Pourquoi être stressé pour ce rien? De toute façon, si Potter se pointe, il ne pourra pas résister à  mon corps de Dieu!,_  songea Drago, des images pas très catholiques de son rêve lui flottant encore dans la tête.

Tout en cherchant sa damnée baguette qui semblait se moquer de lui royalement, Drago se calma intérieurement en prenant de grandes inspirations. Après quelques minutes infructueuses, il trouva enfin l'objet de sa convoitise, qui avait roulé sous le lit durant la nuit.

D'un mouvement de poignet, Drago lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage aux draps qui redevinrent aussi bleu pâle et soyeux qu'avant son "malencontreux événement" durant la nuit.

Puis, faisant venir à lui d'un  _Accio_ un boxer propre et sa robe de chambre en soie, Drago prit la direction de la salle de bain, d'un pas dédaigneux en raison de l'inconfortable humidité qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Heureusement pour lui, la chambre possédait  une porte adjacente qui menait vers la salle de bain. Le blond n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait dû passer par le séjour, où Harry aurait pu apercevoir la tache qui ornait son pauvre boxer.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Drago se changea rapidement, enfila sa robe de chambre en soie -aussi fabuleuse et confortable que ses draps. Il se brossa les dents -un Malefoy se devait de ne jamais avoir mauvaise haleine, même le matin-, et passa quelques minutes devant le miroir à admirer sa sublime beauté digne d'un dieu grec. Avant de sortir de la petite pièce, Drago prit un peigne dans son sac de cosmétiques de voyage qui était sur le bord de l'évier et se peignit les cheveux grossièrement, se donnant un air dépeigné-mais-chic.

Même avec ses mèches rebelles, Drago Malefoy était vraiment sexy. Il le savait, tout le monde le savait et tout le monde savait qu'il le savait. Le mot narcissique n'est pas assez grand pour le décrire, lui, le parfait Malefoy Junior, Prince des Serpentards, riche héritier, chouchou de Snape et maintenant... coéquipier du célèbre Harry Potter et deuxième père d'Adélaïde.

Son sourire en coin et sa confiance en lui revenus, Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain afin de se rendre dans le séjour, offrant enfin à Potter l'honneur de sa  _sublissime_ présence.

Sorti de la salle de bain, Drago se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour accéder au séjour, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de l'ouvrir, il entendit son coéquipier l'appeler. Selon ce qu'il entendait,  Drago détermina que le brun était maintenant de retour dans la chambre. Il décida de le rejoindre et sortit en robe de chambre de la salle de bain.

Dans les bras de son coéquipier reposait Adélaïde, qui sanglotait encore un peu, sa bouche entre-ouverte, cherchant à téter.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy? C'est long, et en plus, le bébé a faim et je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire! »

\- « ... Oui. Je vois. », essaya Drago.

\- « Tu n'étais pas censer faire le lit? Parce que, à ce que je vois, tu n'as rien fait. »

\- « Tu sauras, Potter, qu'un Malefoy ne fait pas son lit! Il y a les elfes de maisons pour ça! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- « C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques minutes! »

\- « Arrête de inventer des trucs Potter! », continua Drago, niant effrontément tout ce que Harry disait.

\- « Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy... Tu ne joueras pas à ce jeu avec moi! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement que tu le penses. Tu crois sûrement que je suis stupide, mais pas au point d'oublier ce que tu as dit il y a de cela quelques minutes! Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le lit! », s'impatienta Harry, en haussant légèrement le ton, lasse des enfantillages du blond.

\- « Je viens de te le dire Potter, les elfes de maisons sont là pour ces tâches-là. »

Harry soupira fortement. Ce petit blond stupide commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, pour répliquer, mais Adélaïde le coupa en commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les deux nouveaux pères échangèrent un regard inquiet, oubliant leur précédente dispute sans queue ni tête - ils allaient probablement la remettre à plus tard de toute façon- afin de concentrer leur attention sur la nouvelle-née dans les bras du Survivant.

\- « Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée... Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer! Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je vais devenir fou! », lâcha soudainement Harry en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, Adélaïde s'époumonant dans ses bras.

Drago jeta un regard à sa petite fille. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage était rouge à force de pousser tous ces cris. Sa petite bouche rose était entrouverte et elle tétait l'air à la recherche de lait tout en pleurant. Le blond caressa doucement la joue potelée d'Adélaïde.

\- « Elle a faim...», remarqua le Serpentard.

Harry lui lança un regard énervé que le blond ignora royalement.

\- « Sais-tu comment préparer son biberon? Parce que je suis complètement perdu! Aucune idée comment la nourrir! Il y a des biberons vides et du lait en poudre dans le coin cuisine du séjour, mais aucunes instructions! », lui répondit simplement le Gryffondor en soupirant, reposant son regard sur le petit être dans ses bras.

Au mot "instruction", un déclic se fit dans la tête de Drago. Il repensa aussitôt au manuel pour les nuls sur les bébés qu'il avait lancé par terre en entrant dans ses appartements, pensant n'en n'avoir jamais besoin... Évidemment, se faire donner des instructions par un stupide manuel était indigne d'un Malefoy, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Le blond ne supportait plus de voir et surtout d'entendre la petite Adélaïde pleurer.

\- « Attends une seconde! J'ai peut-être une idée!... Il faut seulement que je le retrouve! »

\- « Que... quoi? Que dois-tu retrouver? », le questionna aussitôt Harry, mais le blond ne l'entendit pas, étant hors de la chambre et déjà dans le séjour.

Mais où avait-il lancé ce fichu manuel? Drago se rendit dans le séjour, puis dans la salle de bain et finalement dans la chambre, sous le regard intrigué et de plus en plus insistant d'Harry. Le blond fouilla dans tous les recoins possibles où le livre pourrait se trouver, mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Il repassa partout tandis que les pleurs de sa petite amplifiaient, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer dans ses recherches. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. En cherchant sous la table devant le fauteuil du coin salon, il vit quelque chose coloré. Finalement, il prit ce damné manuel et revint dans la chambre en le brandissant, le poing en l'air, victorieux. Il prit place aux côtés d'Harry sur le lit, qui, pour sa part, tentait de calmer le bébé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Drago commença à feuilleter le livre.

_L'importance de la routine? Non, pas ça... Le bain avec bébé? Non plus... Bébé et la nourriture? Ah voilà!_

Le Serpentard survola du regard les quelques pages sur l'alimentation des bébés fleurs -le nom que donnait le manuel aux bébés issus d'une création végétale- avant de dire à son coéquipier de le suivre dans l'espace cuisine du séjour. Effectivement, comme l'avait affirmé le brun plus tôt, sur le comptoir trônait une douzaine de biberons vides, un pot rempli de lait en poudre et un autre pot contenant des vitamines pour le bébé qu'ils avaient créées en cours de Potions.

Pendant qu'Harry berçait doucement Adélaïde tout en observant méticuleusement, Drago expérimenta pour la première fois la création d'un biberon de lait spécial pour les bébés _Flos Vitae_ avec l'aide du manuel. Le blond songea que Potter se devait d'être bien attentif à tous les mouvements qu'il effectuait, car la prochaine fois, ça allait être son tour! Quoi que...À bien y repenser, jamais, il n'allait laisser Potter faire ce mélange, lui et ses _talents_  de futur potioniste en herbe... C'était certain que le brun allait empoisonner leur bébé en mixant n'importe quoi, n'importe comment!

Drago se prépara mentalement à faire la préparation parfaitement et à bien mélanger les ingrédients ensemble pour s'assurer que le lait était parfait. 

Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds toujours parfaitement coiffés, même s'il venait de se réveiller, et commença à lire la liste d'étapes pour créer le parfait mélange nutritif pour son bébé. 

_Étape 1: Prendre un biberon._

_Bon, pour l'instant, c'est simple...,_ songea-t-il en prenant le biberon et en jetant au moins cinq sorts de nettoyage à l'intérieur pour être bien certain qu'il n'y avait aucun germe ni aucune bactérie dans le récipient. Au fond de lui, Drago était convaincu que Potter n'aurait même pas pensé une seule seconde à stériliser le biberon. Mais lui, il y avait pensé - il pensait toujours à tout - énième preuve de son intelligence supérieure et un autre fait qui confirmait que Potter ne servait à rien.

_Étape 2 : Remplir le biberon d'eau jusqu'au trois-quarts._

De l'eau... De l'eau...

Drago jeta un regard à l'évier avec dégoût. Est-ce que l'eau de Poudlard était filtrée et pure? Pourquoi prendre le risque de faire boire de l'eau contaminée à sa petite nouvelle-née quand il connaissait un sort pour créer de l'eau fraîche, parfaitement saine et pure?

Le blond prit sa baguette et jeta un petit  _Aguamenti_ dans la bouteille qui se remplit aussitôt d'une eau claire à l'aspect propre – évidemment ultra propre, comme si elle avait été recueillie directement de la fonte d'un glacier. Le regard du nouveau père dévia vers Adélaïde. Elle allait boire son lait dans un biberon aussi parfait comme son papa! Et ici, il parlait bien de lui, et non, du balafré.

_Étape 3: Rajouter 3 cuillères à thé de lait en poudre._

Drago ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait les ustensiles de cuisine. Quatre différentes tailles de cuillères prenaient place à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Heureusement qu'il avait reçu des leçons de savoir-vivre et de bonnes manières à table. 

 _Bénie fut sa mère_ , pensa aussitôt le blond, elle qui l'avait obligée, depuis son plus jeune âge, à savoir reconnaître tous les ustensiles de cuisine susceptibles de se trouver, un jour, sur la table. Drago choisit alors la parfaite cuillère à thé étincelante et il l'essuya avec son mouchoir de soie propre, qu'il sortit de la poche de sa robe de chambre, elle aussi en soie -la soie étant un signe de niveau social élevé et un Malefoy se devait d'avoir de la soie avec lui en tout temps, même lorsqu'il dormait ou lorsqu'il faisait un biberon pour le plus fabuleux bébé au monde, comme à l'instant.

Après s'être assuré que la cuillère était plus que propre, Drago prit le pot de lait en poudre et l'ouvrit. Il versa ensuite, délicatement, trois cuillères de poudre de lait dans l'eau avant d'agiter légèrement comme lui demandait la quatrième étape. Il passa alors à la cinquième étape.

_Étape 5: Prendre un mortier et un pilon et émietter une vitamine spéciale pour les bébé-plante, avant de l'incorporer au lait._

Le Serpentard nettoya parfaitement le mortier et le pilon, exactement comme il avait nettoyé tout ce qu'il avait utilisé, et commença à essayer d'émietter la vitamine qu'il avait mise dans le mortier. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la vitamine avec le pilon, mais rien à faire, la vitamine ne voulait pas s'émietter.

\- « Malefoy, si tu essayais un peu plus de faire un mouvement circulaire à la place de frapper directement sur la vitamine, peut-être que la vitamine se briserait plus facilement? ... Dire que je donne un conseil au chouchou de notre très cher potioniste. », le proposa le brun

\- « Potter, je ne faisais que tester la solidité de la vitamine, pour être certain qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse pour Adélaïde. », coupa Drago tandis que Harry se retenait pour ne pas envoyer un "Papa poule!" au blond.

La vitamine émiettée après que Drago ait, tout de même, suivi discrètement le conseil de son coquipier, était fin prête à être incorporée au lait. Le blond essaya d'homogénéiser le liquide, sans succès, alors il passa à l'étape suivante:

_Étape 6: Jeter le sort de "Dissolutio infantem herba lacte" d'un mouvement de poignet en 8 et patienter durant vingt minutes avant de servir le biberon._

Les sourcils parfaits de Drago se froncèrent. C'était un sort dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Un stress monta rapidement en lui. Et s'il ratait tout?

Non, lui, rater? Aucunement, et même pas dans mille ans!

Il était un Malefoy, il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Toujours. Pour preuve, Adélaïde! N'était-elle pas la définition même de la perfection?

Il commença par énoncer à voix basse le sort afin d'être certain de bien le prononcer.

\- «  _Dis-so-lu-ti-o in-fan-tem her-ba lac-te..._ _Dis-so-lu-ti-o in-fan-tem her-ba lac-te.._.», murmura-t-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de sa prononciation, sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de Harry, qui tentait de son mieux de calmer leur bébé en attendant le biberon.

Drago sortit sa baguette et pratiqua un mouvement de poignet en forme de huit. Cette partie du sort était la plus simple. Il prit une grande respiration avant de jeter véritablement le sort.

\- «  _Dissolutio infantem herba lacte_! », dit-il fort, d'un ton certain.

Le mélange à l'intérieur du biberon commença à faire des petites bulles. Il avait réussi. Bien sûr qu'il avait réussi, il réussissait tout le temps parce qu'il était le meilleur.  Ça, Drago le savait déjà!

\- « Maintenant, il faut attendre vingt minutes avant de lui donner le biberon. », lança Drago à son coéquipier avec un air qui voulait clairement dire ''JE suis le meilleur de tous et TU es une merde bien fumante qui ne mérite aucune attention''.

Le blond s'approcha d'Harry et d'Adélaïde en laissant le biberon sur le comptoir. Il prit place sur une chaise aux côtés de son coéquipier, les yeux rivés sur leur bébé. Son visage poupin, sa peau rose, le petit duvet sur sa tête, ses grands yeux, ses fines lèvres, son petit nez, tout chez elle le faisait simplement fondre.

\- « Non mais, je rêve! », s'indigna soudainement le blond, faisant sursauter Harry, qui voulut demander ce qu'il se passait, mais fut coupé par Drago qui continua sur sa lancée. « Te rends-tu compte? Attends... Tu te fous vraiment de moi là! »

L'incompréhension sur le visage du Gryffondor était presque amusante. Drago le fixa avec tellement de sérieux, mais pourtant, Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi le blond lui parlait.  _Qu'avait-il fait de mal... encore?_

\- « Par Salazar! Je n'arrive pas à croire que... Non mais, tu as sérieusement osé... », continua Drago, d'un ton presque outré, sous le regard questionneur du lion.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Malefoy? Tu es toujours sur mon dos et ne me lâches jamais! En plus d'Ada qui me met à bout, il y a toi qui me rabaisses sans arrêt! Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que _j'ai_   _encore_  fait? », ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry, en haussant le ton et en soupirant fortement.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cries après? Je ne faisais que mentionner... », débuta Drago, d'un ton indigné, jusqu'à ce que Harry le coupe:

\- « Oui! Que mentionnes-tu? Parce que, comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je ne capte pas ce que tu essais de me dire. Vas-y, dis-moi à la place de me faire poireauter sur place! Utilise tes mots, Malefoy! », énonça clairement le brun, dépassé par l'attitude de merde de son coéquipier.

Wow. Première journée officielle du projet, et déjà ils s'engueulaient. L'année s'annonçait des plus belles...

Harry regarda Drago avec un air énervé. Il n'allait jamais être assez parfait pour le serpent pour s'occuper de leur fille? Était-ce qu'elle insinuait, la fouine?

Harry n'était peut-être pas assez parfait selon les standards du blond, mais certainement pas pour ceux d'Adélaïde. Le brun croyait dur comme fer qu'il allait être un père parfait pour son bébé. Avec toute l'attention que Harry portait à celle-ci – alors que son certain coéquipier ne faisait pas grands choses-, il était épuisé et avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose de mal. En plus de toute l'énergie que sa petite lui drainait, il devait avoir ce stupide Malefoy sur le dos jour et nuit maintenant.  _Ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça Potter, tu es une sous-merde, tu es trop maladroit pour faire quelque chose de bien..._

Il n'avait même pas encore passé une journée complète avec sa fille et son fameux coéquipier qu'il en avait déjà marre. Il était tout à fait capable de supporter sa petit ange de fille, mais la machine blonde à perfection qui lui servait de coéquipier de binôme était tout simplement insupportable.

Les yeux écarquillés de Drago étaient fixés sur son coéquipier. Jamais le blond n'aurait pensé le mettre dans une telle colère pour une si petite broutille. Voyant le regard déconcerté du Serpentard, la colère d'Harry enfla un peu plus. Cet idiot le critiquait et lorsqu'il lui demandait des explications, ce stupide blond ne répondait même pas!

\- « Je t'ai posé une question! », fit Harry, de plus en plus irrité par son idiot de coéquipier.

Drago secoua la tête et reprit constance. La colère du Gryffondor l'avait définitivement surpris.

\- « Du calme Potty! Je ne fais que te faire remarquer que notre très chère fille porte un pyjama aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ce qui est totalement in-nac-cep-ta-ble étant donné qu'elle est une future Serpentarde. C'est un fait certain et indiscutable! », répliqua Drago avec mépris, en désignant d'un mouvement de menton, le morceau de tissu infâme et rouge qui servait de pyjama à son bébé.

Un mal de tête pointait déjà dans la tête du Survivant. Mieux valait pour lui d'arrêter de se quereller avec ce blond si têtu. Il savait éperdument qu'avec Drago, il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot tant le blond était borné. Harry était pourtant certain qu'il était le seul à être capable d'avoir ce dernier mot dans leur querelle, mais pas aujourd'hui, il en avait marre. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec cette fouine têtue? Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

\- « Tu sais quoi? Prends Adélaïde et va l'habiller comme bon il te semble. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me préparer. », dit finalement Harry avec exaspération, en tendant délicatement le bébé en direction de son autre père, qui s'empressa de la prendre, sans rien demander de plus.

Harry se leva aussitôt et partit en direction de la chambre, laissant Malefoy et Adélaïde seuls. C'était au tour du blondinet de régler la crise de larmes!

Heureusement pour le Serpentard, la petite avait arrêté de pleurer et ne faisait que geindre faiblement, ce qui était une véritable bénédiction pour les oreilles. Drago fut calmé de sa précédente discorde avec son coéquipier par la douce odeur de bébé de sa fille et la sensation agréable de sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

\- « Mais qu'il est vilain ton père, hein bébé? Te mettre un pyjama à l'effigie des Gryffondors! Pff... Et puis quoi encore? Toi, ma chérie, tu es une petite Serpentarde, c'est certain! », murmura avec amour le nouveau père à sa fille.

Adélaïde cessa ses gémissements et fixa son père de ses grands yeux dont la couleur n'était pas encore définie. Malgré le fait qu'il détestait son coéquipier de binôme, Drago espérait secrètement que son bébé allait avoir les jolis yeux verts émeraude d'Harry, car le Serpentard les enviait secrètement. Émeraude, c'était une couleur très Serpentard... Drago sentit son coeur fondre devant l'adorable visage du bébé. Elle était si mignonne!

Entendant le bruit de la douche qui venait de s'actionner, Drago décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller habiller sa petite princesse de vêtements acceptables. Faisant très attention à sa nouvelle-née dans ses bras, il prit la direction de la chambre.

Tenant sa fille du mieux qu'il pouvait, il fouilla, en même temps, dans ses armoires, cherchant quelque chose de mignon à lui mettre. Contrairement à ce que son coéquipier pensait qu'il allait faire, Drago ne lui mit pas un pyjama aux couleurs de Serpentard. C'est plutôt un petit ensemble blanc avec un coeur rose pâle brodé au niveau du coeur qui attira son attention. Le petit ensemble était tout simplement adorable. Drago prit le morceau de vêtement et entreprit de le mettre à Adélaïde.

\- « Bon, tu vas laisser... papa... faire, et tu ne vas pas trop bouger d'accord? », dit Drago -essayant de digérer graduellement le fait d'être père- à sa petite qui était maintenant sur la table à langer. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne comprenait rien, il réalisa qu'il aimait parler au bébé. Ça le rassurait, même si, au fond de lui, il trouvait presque cela stupide.

Drago déshabilla Adélaïde et il lui enfila le mignon ensemble, faisant facilement passer une jambe jonflue après l'autre et les bras potelés dans les manches, avant de boutonner tous les boutons. Fier de son travail à la vue de son parfait bébé, Drago réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il recommença à fouiller dans le tiroir et en sorti une joli petit chapeau rose avec une boucle tout mignon, qui s'agençait parfaitement avec ce qu'elle portait. Sa petite fille était tout simplement parfaite et tellement mignonne. 

Au moment où il contemplait Adélaïde qui commençait déjà à se rendormir dans ses bras, le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta. Quelques minutes après, Harry fit son apparition dans la pièce, vêtu de son uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient encore humides et des gouttes d'eau glissaient sur son visage. Le jeune Gryffondor paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise. Une certaine tension s'était glissée dans la pièce, en même temps que lui. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides et faisant tomber quelques gouttelettes d'eau, Harry se rapprocha de sa fille et de son coéquipier, les fixant du regard. Son stupide coéquipier allait sûrement lui demander encore de s'occuper de la petite -chose qui ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire-, mais le seul fait que ce soit la volonté de son coéquipier donnait envie à Harry de ne rien faire du tout. Pourtant, la seule chose dont il était certain était qu'Adélaïde était maintenant, et à partir de ce jour, sa priorité, et que Malefoy ne l'empêcherait pas de mener à bien leur projet.

Lorsque le blond leva les yeux vers le Survivant, celui-ci en eu le souffle coupé. Avec plus d'efforts qu'à la normale, il réussit à cacher sa surprise. La vue de Harry sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, un peu fous, son air et... sa cravate! Non, mais quel homme sort d'un endroit réajustant sa cravate? Aucun!

C'est comme sortir d'une pièce en se replaçant la ceinture, ça ne se fait juste pas, c'est juste trop... sexy et ça peut donner des... des... idées.

Drago n'arrivait tout simplement pas à détacher son regard acier de sa Némésis. Sa tête lui disait d'arrêter de le fixer, mais une toute autre partie de lui l'en empêchait. Cette partie, ou plutôt, ce sentiment - qu'il se maudissait d'avoir pour Potter - était nul autre que le désir. Drago ne parvenait pourtant aucunement à se l'avouer. ll désirait Potter, il le voulait.

Le Serpentard réussit tout de même, de justesse, à reprendre contenance devant son ennemi. Il baissa la tête vers Adélaïde au même moment où Harry tourna les yeux vers lui. Drago ignora royalement son foutu désir et se poussa à parler:

\- « Bon, c'est à mon tour maintenant! Potter, dès que le biberon sera prêt, tu lui donnes, c'est clair? Et fait attention, vérifie la température du lait, on ne sait jamais avec tous ces stupides sorts... N'oublie pas de vérifier hein! Et ne la laisse pas s'endormir, à moins que tu ne veuilles la réveiller et dire adieu à tes tympans! Elle peut vraiment crier pour avoir ce qu'elle veut! », prévenue Drago en posant délicatement le bébé dans les bras de son coéquipier et en réunissant sa trousse de toilette et son nécessaire afin de paraître à son meilleur devant tous les gens qu'il allait croiser plus tard dans la journée.

_Shampooing, check!_

_Après-shampooing, check!_

_Savon, check!_

_Produits pour le visage, check!_

_Crème visage, pieds, cheveux... check!_

Drago fit mentalement une liste de tous ses produits, au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait son sac. Il choisit tous ceux qu'il allait avoir besoin, les mémorisant, les comptant - il n'allait pas en oublier un seul, et encore moins, s'en faire voler un. Potter ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, il n'avait jamais eu confiance en ce Balafré, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Pendant qu'il prenait précautionneusement toutes ses crèmes et autres effets personnels, il sentit un regard brûler sa nuque.  _Potter n'a rien d'autre à faire que de me reluquer? En plus, de dos, il a une belle vue sur mon derrière, petit pervers! Quoi que, je l'excuse, c'est vrai que mon derrière est tellement sexy!_

Les pensées du blond se reconcentrèrent sur ses merveilleux produits, qu'il avait presque fini de tout mettre dans son sac.

Drago se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Harry, avec une expression de défi.

\- « Deux mots, Potter, concernant mes magnifiques produits: "Pas touche". Sinon, tu meurs dans d'atroces souffrances,  _compris_? »

\- « Wow Malefoy, je ne savais pas que tu étais si attaché à un petit pot de crème! », répliqua rapidement Harry, avec un sourire moqueur.

Sans même lui répondre, mais en pensant tout de même que le Gryffondor n'avait aucunement le droit d'insulter ses malheureuses et parfaites crèmes qui coûtait très, très cher, le blond se leva, se dirigea et entra dans la salle de bain d'une démarche témoignant sa splendeur et sa supériorité face à son coéquipier qui ne comprenait absolument rien et qui aurait bien rit de lui si son rire n'était pas resté coincé dans sa poitrine à la vue du parfait postérieur du Prince des Serpents qui se mouvait aguicheusement. Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et s'obligea à détourner le regard, les joues brûlantes.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Drago vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée. Il était hors de question que ce petit pervers de Potter vienne l'observer sous la douche -il avait déjà passé assez de temps à dévorer des yeux son illustre postérieur. À l'énonciation mentale du mot  _douche_ , une image pas très catholique du brun nu et de lui-même vint en tête à Drago. Il secoua aussitôt la tête, chassant du même coup cette pensée obscène. Ce rêve qu'il avait eu lui donnait vraiment des idées étranges...

Drago se dénuda lentement. Comme à toutes les fois où il prenait sa douche, il ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner devant son corps digne d'Apollon. Parfait n'était pas un mot assez grand pour le décrire. Fier de son corps, Drago entra dans la douche, s'enduisant de mille et un produits aussi étranges les uns que les autres, mais efficaces. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, quarante minutes plus tard, la salle de bain étant toute embuée. Drago, ne s'étant pas entraîné ce matin, décida de remettre son exercice matinal à plus tard, maintenant que sa priorité - même s'il essayait de faire paraître que cela ne le préoccupe pas tant - était sa petite Adélaïde.

Le blond se prépara aussi parfaitement qu'à l'habitude. La peau parfaite. Les cheveux parfaits. Le corps parfait. Bref, l'homme parfait.

Ensuite, il passa aux vêtements. En cette superbe journée de congé, tout de même dans l'obligation de porter son uniforme, il mit des pantalons serrés sombres et s'amusa à observer et à mouvoir son fabuleux derrière devant la glace. Reprenant contenance, le blond enfila une chemise blanche, détacha les derniers boutons et attacha presque entièrement la cravate de sa maison, pour se donner un effet sexy que tout Malefoy qui se respectait était contraint d'avoir. Il prit, par la suite, un de ses cardigans vert foncé et le mit. Après avoir brossé et re-brossé ses dents et avoir mit une menthe dans sa bouche, Drago sortit de la salle de bain,  avec tous ses produits sans exception dans les bras. Sous le regard brûlant d'Harry que Drago ignora royalement, il alla ranger -ou plutôt cacher, il ne fallait jamais être trop prudent- ses effets personnels.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à son homologue qui venait de terminer de donner le biberon à Adélaïde. La petite, repue et rassasiée, observait maintenant, d'un regard curieux, le monde qui l'entourait. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait l'air minuscule dans les bras de son coéquipier. Le regard émeraude de celui-ci croisa alors celui du blond.

\- « Je vais me servir un verre d'eau. La voir boire m'a donné soif. En tout cas, surveille-la _… »,_ manda le Gryffondor en tendant délicatement le bébé en direction de Drago.

Sans dire un seul mot, Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'Harry quittait la chambre avec sa baguette, à la recherche d'un verre.

De nouveau seul avec Adélaïde, Drago laissa ses élans paternels prendre le dessus. Un mince sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Adélaïde, avec ses joues potelées, sa peau douce et chaude, son petit nez, ses grands yeux, ses minuscules lèvres roses, ses toutes petites oreilles, ses minces et pâles cheveux blonds qui recouvraient sa petite tête, ses minuscules doigts et orteils, son petit corps fragile, était simplement devenu, pour le nouveau père, la définition même de la perfection. Dans cette parfaite enfant, il y avait un morceau de lui, le grand et charismatique Drago Malefoy, et cela suffisait à remplir le cœur du blondinet d'un amour pur, comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Drago perdit son regard dans les grands yeux bleus –de ce bleu si spécial propre aux nouveau-nés– de sa fille. D'un mouvement tendre, il effleura du bout des doigts ce petit duvet blond qui recouvrait la tête d'Adélaïde.

\- « C'est qui la princesse à son papa? C'est Adélaïde! Mais oui! C'est la mignonne petite Adélaïde! », commenta Drago, avec cette petite voix que tous utilisaient lorsqu'il s'adressait à un bébé.

La petite ne répondit pas, mais cela n'empêcha pas Drago de continuer à lui parler.

\- « Entre toi et moi, princesse, on sait tout les deux que tu as hérité de la perfection des Malefoy... Tu es tellement, tellement, tellement belle! Juste comme moi! », continua le blond avec sa petite voix.

Le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit fit reprendre constance à Drago. Harry entra,  sa baguette en main avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait tout entendu, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, hilare à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il vint pour s'asseoir sur le lit, aux côtés de Drago et d'Adélaïde, mais n'en eut même pas la chance puisqu'un toquement se fit entendre à la porte de leurs appartements.

Intrigués, Harry et Drago, portant toujours le bébé dans les bras, se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, ils furent surpris de trouver Dumbledore, au sourire étincelant. Le binôme invita alors leur directeur à entrer. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas prier et entra tout en entamant une discussion, les yeux fixés sur la nouvelle-née:

\- « Comme elle est mignonne, la petite Adélaïde! Très joli prénom en passant! », dit l'homme à la barbe sous les regards inquisiteurs de Drago et de Harry qui ne comprenaient pas comment Dumbledore avait sût le prénom de leur fille.

Le directeur, sans même regarder les deux jeunes hommes, répondit aussitôt à la question qu'ils étaient sur le point de poser:

\- « Vous savez, tout comme moi, que je sais une bonne infinité de choses sur cette école et ses pensionnaires. Cette petite bouille de jeunesse est maintenant une pensionnaire, à ce que je sache, donc il est logique que je connaisse tout d'elle. », termina Dumbledore.

\- « Bien sûr professeur, mais dites-nous, que faites-vous ici? Nous sommes en congé, non? », demanda Harry.

\- « Évidemment! Mais mon petit doigt m'a dit que vous n'avez pas mangé. Je crois que ce serait un bon moment, pour vous, de présenter votre petite devant tout le monde, au petit-déjeuner, vous ne croyez pas? », répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- « Bien sûr. On peut y aller tout de suite je crois. Nous avons déjà nourrit  _Ada_. », affirma le brun.

\- « Euhm, professeur? Nous allons vous rejoindre dans un instant. Pouvez-vous nous attendre à l'extérieur, un instant? », répliqua Drago, sur un ton le plus pacifique possible, mais tout de même insistant.

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement Dumbledore dans son coeur.

\- « Bien. Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy, je vous attends dehors, mais ne me faites pas trop patienter. »

\- « Évidemment. », continua le blond tandis que le directeur se dirigeait vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

Drago se retourna alors vivement vers Harry, faisant tout de même attention au précieux être qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

\- «  _Ada_!? Attends, tu l'as appelée  _Ada_? », s'objecta Drago, les yeux lançant des éclairs à Harry que celui-ci ignora, vraiment énervé par l'attitude plus qu'exaspérante de son coéquipier.

\- « Oui je l'ai appelé Ada et alors? C'est un surnom, et personnellement, je l'aime bien. Je trouve que c'est très mignon, beaucoup plus simple et court qu'Adélaïde - malgré que ce soit vraiment un prénom magnifique - je crois que j'ai parfaitement le droit de surnommer ma fille comme je le souhaite. »

\- «  _Notre_  fille Potter! », répliqua amèrement le Serpentard.

\- « C'est ce que j'ai dit! »

\- « Oh non! », continua Drago, alors que les tons des deux jeunes hommes s'amplifiaient rapidement.

\- « Ça suffit! », cria Harry, « Nous devons aller manger, on va remettre nos disputes à plus tard. C'est vraiment l'enfer vivre avec toi! », fit Harry avant de sortir de l'appartement.

\- « Avec toi aussi ce n'est pas la joie! », essaya Drago, mais Harry était déjà parti.

Le blond serra Adélaïde contre son torse ferme avant d'aller chercher un joli petit sac bleu qu'il changea de couleur à l'aide d'un sortilège simple de  _Colovaris Pernemamente_  pour sa petite fille- le rendant donc rose - et il le remplit de couches et tout le nécessaire pour la changer, une couverture, un pyjama de rechange et le biberon avec quelques mélanges à lait, quelques vitamines, sans oublier le pilon et le mortier. Il mit le sac sur son épaule, sortit la coquille pour bébés et installa confortablement son poupon dedans avant de l'emmitoufler dans une couverture. Le temps de tout installer, Adélaïde était déjà partie pour le royaume des rêves. Elle était trop mignonne.

Il était fin prêt à partir manger. Il regarda une énième fois son bébé et son coeur fondit encore. Elle était l'être le plus parfait au monde... après lui, évidemment! Drago était certain qu'elle allait briser des coeurs quand elle allait grandir. Toutefois, il fallait bien qu'elle commence à faire preuve de ses charmes à quelque part, et ce quelque part était la Grande Salle, avec tous les élèves qui déjeunaient tranquillement, se préparant à avoir une journée de cours, contrairement au blond et son coéquipier, qui avait la journée de congé.

Drago, transportant la petite dans sa coquille, suivit son coéquipier qui était déjà hors de leur appartement. En le voyant discuter allégrement avec Dumbledore, le blond lui jeta un regard noir. Il déposa doucement la coquille au sol et fixa Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne.

\- « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Malefoy? », demanda le brun, énervé.

Le blond ne fit que lui lancer le sac rose contenant tout le nécessaire pour Adélaïde. Harry l'attrapa de justesse, à contrecœur, outré.

\- « D'accord, fais comme tu veux, Malefoy. Ne me parle pas et envois-moi des sacs roses en pleine figure! Mais puisque nous allons manger à la Grande Salle, tu viens manger à MA table. Tu viens manger à la table des Gryffondors, aucune excuse! Tu dois veiller à être un bon père pour Adélaïde... Et pour être un bon parent, il faut être prêt à faire des sacrifices... », annonça Harry tandis que ses yeux fixaient le Serpentard. Le sourire amusé du directeur démontrait clairement au blond qu'il ne pouvait pas contester cette demande - ou plutôt, ordre dont Harry était assez fier, il devait l'avouer.

Drago parut sur le point de répliquer, mais il se retint à la dernière seconde, se contentant de fusiller du regard son homologue, sous le regard presque moqueur de Dumbledore. S'il avait répliqué à Harry, il savait qu'il se serait mérité plus qu'une heure de colle. Il se contenta donc de reprendre la coquille contenant Adélaïde et de suivre, en maugréant, Harry et le directeur, jusqu'à la Grande Salle.  Décidé et furieux, il se promit intérieurement qu'il n'allait en aucune façon s'asseoir à la table de ces stupides rouges et ors.

Drago s'arrêta net devant les portes de la Grande Salle, refusant d'avancer.

\- « Potter, je refuse d'aller m'asseoir à l' _abomination_  qu'est la table des Gryffondors. », énonça clairement le blond.

Harry ignora superbement son coéquipier et entra dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Dumbledore. Finalement, Drago n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'entrer lui aussi, s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile, là, tout seul, dans le couloir, avec une coquille dans laquelle un bébé dormait.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent tranquillement vers lui. Les élèves mirent fin à leurs multiples discussions. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago détesta cette sensation d'avoir les yeux de tous braqués sur lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il devait porter une coquille toute rose. Il continua, néanmoins, à marcher, la tête haute - fierté Malefoy obligée -, suivant Harry et Dumbledore son malaise se transformant de plus en plus en fierté de montrer son bébé parfait à tous.

Le directeur les fit monter sur l'estrade des professeurs et, au grand désespoir du blond, entama un discours sans aucun doute interminable, sur les deux élèves qui avaient déjà débuté le projet-bébé, faisant que Drago et Harry étaient devenus le centre de l'attention.

\- « Bon matin, en ce magnifique début de journée! Je vous fais un petit discours rapide afin de vous annoncer que M. Harry Potter, de la maison des Gryffondors, et M. Drago Malefoy, de la maison des Serpentards, sont les tous premiers à avoir commencé le projet-bébé. Je vais leur laisser la parole afin qu'ils expliquent à tous leurs avis vis-à-vis ce nouveau projet et qu'ils nous présentent le premier bébé de ce projet. », déclara joyeusement le directeur, avec un sourire malicieux.

Drago tiqua.  _Je suis vraiment maudit par Merlin!, songea-t-il, Depuis le tout début de ce foutu projet!_

Le blond tourna la tête pour apercevoir Mme Primadonna qui venait de se lever de la table des professeurs et qui se dirigeait vers eux, d'un pas enjoué avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Alors, les garçons, comment trouvez-vous le projet pour l'instant? », leur demanda-t-elle.

\- « Amusant... Même si Malefoy et moi avons quelques fois des... petits malentendus. », répondit Harry, en rigolant d'un ton plus faux et froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- « Ce projet est horrible... », marmonna Drago, entre ses dents, exactement au même moment.

\- « Voulez-vous nous présenter votre bébé? », les invita la professeure, en jetant un coup d'oeil curieux sur la coquille qui contenait Adélaïde, qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

Drago lâcha un ''Non'' sec et précis, mais tous firent comme s'ils n'avaient absolument rien entendus. Le blond raffermit sa prise sur la coquille, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de présenter leur bébé.

\- « Elle s'appelle Adélaïde, et pour l'instant, elle dort. C'est un vrai petit ange, et lentement... Malefoy et moi, nous apprenons à nous en occuper. », confia le brun à tous les élèves et les professeurs qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

\- « Comme vous l'a dit Potter, elle dort, alors vous êtes mieux de ne pas faire trop de bruits et de ne pas la réveiller. Vous la verrez plus tard. », dit Drago sur un ton dur, certain que personne ne contrerait sa demande.

\- « M. Malefoy, puis-je seulement jeter un petit regard à cette bouille d'ange? » demanda la professeure en avançant la main vers la coquille.

\- « Non. », lui répondit aussitôt, pour une seconde fois, le blond, possessif et protecteur envers sa fille.

Mme Primadonna soupira.

\- « Ce n'était pas une question, M. Malefoy. », dit-elle sur un ton presque sec.

Drago parut offusqué, mais la professeure ne s'en soucia pas une seule seconde. Elle prit littéralement des mains du blond, la coquille contenant le bébé qui dormait, insouciant de l'échange verbal entre l'étudiant et la professeure et de l'attention qui lui était porté.

Les yeux de la jeune professeure yeux s'illuminèrent et elle passa un petit moment que tous les gens dans la salle trouvèrent malaisant à s'amuser à faire des petites grimaces et bruits pour Adélaïde, qui elle, dormait à poings fermés et qui ne réagissait aucunement à tout ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Les petits sons étranges que la professeure de Mise en Contexte Familial -maintenant renommé par les élèves MCF- résonnaient dans la Grande Salle. Primadonna réalisa enfin que l'enfant n'allait pas répondre à ses demandes. Elle passa alors devant la table des professeurs et présenta le premier bébé de la portée des bébé-plantes devant les yeux pétillants des professeurs devant la jeunesse incarnée de ce petit ange. Professeure Chourave souriait, fière que son valeureux travail ait porté fruit en la présence de ce bébé en parfaite santé.

\- « Ce spécimen de  _Flos Vitae_  est magnifique! Félicitation les garçons, vous avez fait du très bon boulot! », leur confia-t-elle. Les deux jeunes homme, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ne firent que sourire.

Après avoir passé et repassé avec l'enfant devant chaque professeur présent sur l'estrade, Mme Primadonna remit enfin Adélaïde à Harry, sous le regard tueur de Drago qu'elle ne vit pas. Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et avança vers les deux étudiants.

\- « Eh bien, merci les garçons, et j'espère que le projet se déroulera à merveille pour vous. Vous pouvez aller manger maintenant. Ensemble. Bon appétit! », annonça Dumbledore aux deux coéquipiers qui se tenaient, un peu malaisés, devant l'estrade des professeurs.

Harry hocha la tête et ils partirent vers les tables afin de profiter d'un bon petit-déjeuner après ce petit moment embarrassant. Tenant la coquille qui contenait Adélaïde, le brun se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, sous le regard presque choqué de Drago.

Drago n'en revenait pas, il n'allait pas manger à côté de son ennemi. Encore moins à la table duditennemi. Il devait agir.

Comment avait-il pu être pris dans une telle situation devant toute l'école? Il n'avait pas mille solutions, il n'en avait que trois, qui, selon-lui, étaient les plus respectables. Les gens le regardaient et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer au maximum. Premier choix: il pouvait fuir, mais il devait avouer que ce choix était peu envisageable - un Malefoy ne reculait devant rien. Deuxième choix: il pouvait tout simplement aller s'asseoir à sa table, mais il ne voulait pas y aller sans son bébé.

Tout cela à cause de cette stupide professeure en chaleur qui avait enlevé la coquille de ses mains pour montrer Adélaïde aux professeurs.

Et évidemment, quand Dumbledore avait bien  demandé à la très chère Mme Lola de remettre l'enfant à ses parents, cette grande incapable l'avait remise à Potter! 

 _Pourquoi!? Pourquoi lui!? Rah! Il n'est même pas capable de se faire un thé sans en mettre partout!, pensa amèrement Drago._  Elle aurait pu lui donner à lui. Cette irresponsable professeure Primadonna aurait pu lui remettre Adélaïde, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle remette sa fille dans les bras de ce... Potter! Potter qui était synonyme de problèmes, de stupidité et d'incompétence. Elle n'avait absolument pas pu lui remttre le bébé à lui, Malefoy, seulement comparable au plus pur et joli diamant taillé qui n'ait jamais existé.

Drago voulait profondément aller à sa table, montrer sa petite à ses amis et ses disciples -en fait, à bien y repenser, seuls ses amis feraient l'affaire- alors il était hors de question qu'il suive ce stupide Potter à sa stupide table remplie de stupides personnes.

\- « Potter... Potter! Reviens-ici! », susurra le blond entre ses dents.

Harry soupira et se retourna vers Drago discrètement  -quoi que, quand la moitié des gens de l'école avait le regard rivé sur eux, la discrétion était un peu difficile.

\- « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? », lui demanda-t-il, déjà énervé par les enfantillages de son partenaire de binôme.

\- « Il est... Hors. De. Question. Que. Nous. Allions. Manger. À. La. Table. Des... Gryffondors! » Drago énonça le dernier mot de sa phrase comme s'il s'agissait là de la pire atrocité que le monde ait porté -et pour lui, c'était presque le cas.

\- « Et il est hors de question que nous allions manger à la table des Serpentards aussi alors! » , répondit aussitôt Harry en murmurant, ne voulant se faire entendre par les autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, à son grand malheur, tous et chacun écoutaient attentivement la mini-dispute du binôme.

\- « Je ne vais pas manger chez les stupides griffons! » énonça clairement Drago, le regard noir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que _tu ne veuilles pas_  Malefoy? Si  _tu_ veux être avec  _ta_ fille,   _tu_ vas être obligé d'être pris avec moi et les _stupides_ griffons! », énonça clairement Harry, en terminant sa route vers la table de sa maison. Derrière lui, un certain blond fulminait, sans le montrer.

Indigné, Drago observa furieusement son coéquipier qui s'avançait vers la table des Gryffondors d'un pas décidé, la coquille contenant Adélaïde se balançant lentement au rythme de ses pas, sous les "Awwn" des filles de la salle qui se tordaient le cou afin d'apercevoir la nouvelle-née. Un regard vers sa fille fit comprendre au Serpentard qu'être parent, c'était d'abord et avant tout être capable de faire des sacrifices. De plus, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule à cette table remplie d'idiots indésirables.

Rageant intérieurement, le blond n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre Harry. Gardant la tête haute -un Malefoy ne baissait jamais la tête et était supérieur en tout point de tous-, Drago s'avança tranquillement vers la table, voyant plusieurs paires de yeux grands ouverts, surpris, des élèves.

Harry s'assis à la table des Gryffondors, sans même jeter un regard derrière lui. Il déposa la coquille d'Adélaïde sur le banc à sa droite. Le visage plus qu'étonné d'Hermione en face de lui le fit froncer les sourcils et le "Oh! Par le fessier ferme de Merlin!" qu'elle lâcha le fit le choqua presque. Ron écarquilla les yeux si grands que l'expression "avoir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes" prit tout son sens.

Une personne prit place à la gauche d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête et, à sa plus que grande surprise, Drago Malefoy, le seul et l'unique, était assis, droit comme un piquet. Chaque muscle du corps du blond était crispé au maximum et il ne pouvait simplement pas croire à quel point son coéquipier était cruel. Son regard d'acier était fixé sur Adélaïde et il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de bouillir de rage à l'intérieur et de ravaler douloureusement sa fierté Malefoyenne.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un certain Serpentard basané, assis à la droite de sa petite amie Pansy, et à la gauche de l'un de ses meilleurs amis Théo, jugea que c'était le bon moment de se rendre intéressant. Il se leva de son siège et lâcha une phrase à son meilleur ami blond qu'il trouvait bien drôle, là, assis à côté de son ennemi griffon de l'autre côté de la salle:

\- « Heeey Dray! Dis, tu nous fais la technique de l'homme soumis, là? », cria nul autre que Blaise Zabini.

Un silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Le dénommé Dray se tourna tranquillement avec un regard plus que tueur vers son très cher ami qui riait tout seul. La colère du blond ne fit que faire encore plus rire son dit meilleur ami. Drago bénit, encore une fois, son éducation très stricte sur le fait de ne jamais montrer un signe quelconque de faiblesse devant personne. Sans ce contrôle, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable de ne pas répondre à Blaise sans crier ou de se ruer vers lui pour étrangler ce stupide Serpentard merdique...

\- « Mon cher Blaise, si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche qui sort des mots que tu n'es pas capable de contrôler,  je vais révéler à tous la raison de ton petit séjour à l'infirmerie, il y a deux semaines. », répliqua Drago sur un ton neutre alors que Blaise blanchissait à vu d'oeil.

\- « Attend Blaise, c'est quoi cette histoire d'infirmerie? », résonna la voix de Pansy dans la Grande Salle.

\- « Et bien, seulement que c'est en lien avec l'entrejambe de ton mec, Pansy, et une bouteille d'autobronzant! », termina Drago, avant de se retourner et de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il était à la stupide table des stupides Gryffondors, sous le regard ahuri de son meilleur ami, celui d'incompréhension de Pansy et celui hilare de Théo. Le reste des élèves riaient à gorges déployées du pauvre Blaise qui s'était fait trahir par son meilleur ami, oubliant presque que le Prince des Serpentard était assis à la table de ses ennemis.

Puis, après quelques minutes de rires, un Blaise plus qu'embarrassé devant une Pansy qui riait encore aux larmes, les discutions normales reprirent une à une.

Du côté de la table des griffons, Drago s'était emmuré dans le silence de nouveau. Il ne s'en voulait en aucun cas d'avoir gêné Blaise, il en était même fier. En plus aux vues de tous les gens qui avaient ri de sa réplique cinglante, il était certain que personne n'allait venir se moquer du fait qu'il mangeait avec les Gryffondors.

Son regard était de retour sur son bébé, qu'il n'allait pas lâcher une seule seconde des yeux. Celle-ci dormait encore malgré l'agitation et les gens autour d'elle. Elle était un ange sur une table des plus stupides terriens sorciers. Sa fille était l'une des seules choses magnifiques à cette table -lui, en étant une autre, évidemment. Têtu, le blond ne voulut pas prendre une assiette de nourriture car il était certain que tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette table était seulement pour les imbéciles étant donné qu'elle était mangée par des idiots à chaque jour. C'était apparemment la même nourriture qu'à sa table, mais il ne voulut quand même pas en avaler une seule miette, même pas y toucher.

Le blond pouvait entendre les bruits de mastications des gens assis à ses côtés, à son plus grand dégoût. Pourtant, cela ne le déconcentra pas de son activité qu'était de regarder Adélaïde, chose beaucoup plus intéressante que toutes les autres choses qu'il pourrait faire à cette table.

\- « Alors la fouine, pas trop fâché d'être avec nous? Tu ne dois pas te sentir très à ton aise ici, sans tes admiratrices? »

\- « Au moins, j'en ai, comparé à toi, Weasley. Déjà, si tu arrêtais de manger autant, ça t'aiderais un peu. » Drago délaissa pendant quelques secondes Adélaïde pour regarder de haut en bas Ron qui l'observait, intrigué et dégoûté, avant que Drago ne le lâche du regard pour le reposer sur son ange: « Ah non, laisse tomber, réduire la quantité phénoménale de calories que tu ingères ne changera rien pour toi, tu es un cause perdue. »

Ron fusilla du regard le blond mais celui-ci s'en contre-fichait.

\- « Harry, est-ce que je peux ta fille voir de plus près? », essaya Hermione alors que la respiration de Drago accélérait sous l'effet de la rage.

Harry termina de manger sa tartine avant de répondre:

\- « Bien sûr... Mais ne la réveille pas. »

\- « T'inquiètes! », fit Hermione, avec un sourire et un petit cri d'excitation.

Elle s'avança vers la coquille et de retira la couverture qui couvrait l'enfant pour voir son visage angélique, sans la réveiller. La petite Adélaïde dormait si profondémment qu'elle ne se serait réveillée pour rien au monde, trop confortable dans son lit portatif.

\- « Awwwn! Elle est trop mignonne! J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir, moi aussi, mon petit trésor et d'être maman! On dirait un rêve! », s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'adorable poupon.

Harry répondit avec un sourire à sa meilleure amie et continua de manger.

Le regard noir de Drago se dirigea vers son coéquipier de binôme et, dans le plus grand des silences, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry serait mort depuis longtemps.

\- « Quoi? », fit le Gryffondor, après quelques minutes devant le regard fulminant du blond.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Harry se contenta de seulement hausser les épaules et soupirer face à l'attitude puérile de son coéquipier. Le brun continua de manger sans se soucier du Serpentard et discuta avec ses amis comme à tous les matins. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, il se leva de table et salua ses amis.

\- « Nous allons venir te voir, cet après-midi, après la naissance de notre bébé-plante. », annonça Hermione à Harry, un sourire étampé sur le visage.

Prenant le sac rose qui contenait les choses d'Adélaïde, Harry vint pour demander à Drago de le suivre, mais le blond s'était déjà levé. Celui-ci se dépâcha de prendre la coquille et commença à marcher vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Avant de sortir, il passa rapidement à sa table, sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami, prendre un fruit quelconque. Harry envoya la main à ses amis avant de rejoindre son  _très aimé_  coéquipier, qui venait passer le seuil de la porte de la Grande Salle.

Le chemin jusqu'à leurs appartements se fit dans un silence complet.

\- « Demain, on va manger chez les Serpentards. » affirma clairement le blond, encore renfrogné en raison de ce qui venait de se passer dans la Grande Salle.

Les méninges d'Harry tournaient à plein régime. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'aller manger chez les Serpentards, et il pouvait comprendre que son coéquipier n'avait aucune envie de retourner manger à sa table. Il devait trouver une solution, sinon leur projet allait se dérouler bien péniblement.

\- « On pourrait faire un jour chez les Serpentards et un jour chez les Gryffondors? » proposa-t-il alors, presque fier de son idée de génie qui allait peut-être réussir à rendre ce projet agréable.

Drago se tourna vers son coéquipier et le fixa un instant, envisagea ses posibilités. Puis, il hocha la tête.

\- « Marché conclu. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, mais ils furent bien vite arrivés à leurs appartements. Drago entra en premier, suivit de près par Harry. Le silence était de retour et Harry décida de laisser Drago avec Adélaïde, après tout, elle dormait. Le blond était sûrement parti la coucher dans son berceau. Il allait probablement revenir dans quelques minutes et il y allait encore avoir un malaise ou une dispute. Mais, en parlant de malaise...


	23. Se changer les idées

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22: SE CHANGER LES IDÉES**

* * *

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

Une brève image de deux corps collés contre le mur d'un couloir apparut dans mon esprit et, sans le vouloir, je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, repensant à ce fameux matin où je fus pris entre le torse d'un certain blond et un mur de pierres dures et froides. Non mais ce qu'il pouvait me faire de l'effet ce foutu Malefoy!

Il était... Rah! Il avait un corps... des lèvres... des... Par Merlin! Cette façon qu'il avait de me fusiller du regard, me couvrir d'une haine passionnée, c'était si provocateur, tellement excitant. Son corps contre le mien, m'emprisonnant comme dans une prison dorée dont il fut impossible de s'échapper. Son parfum qui me faisait tourner la tête. Là, contre ce mur, au début de la semaine, tout et n'importe quoi aurait pu se passer. Pourtant, je n'avais pas trop compris ce qu'il avait voulu faire...

Je ne comprenais juste pas pourquoi il avait voulu... m'embrasser!? Je ne savais pas, comment et pourquoi, mais, j'avais presque apprécié...  _Pourquoi moi?_

C'est bien de s'avouer homosexuel, mais là, j'exagèrais! Stupide corps avec trop d'hormones surexcitées! Malefoy était mon ennemi numéro un et là, mon cerveau était trop  _focusé_  sur le sexe et il prenait la première personne qualifiée et  _baisable_ dans l'ensemble de l'établissement pour ses fantasmes! Il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air. Il fallait absolument que j'aille me changer les idées et la seule chose qui pouvait me faire penser à autre chose, c'était bien le Quidditch.


	24. Naissances

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23: NAISSANCES**

* * *

  **PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 La journée passa affreusement lentement pour les élèves de 7ème année qui avaient tous hâte à leur cours de Botanique de l'après-midi où leurs bébés-plantes allaient enfin éclore.

Finalement, après plusieurs cours longs et pénibles, ce fut le moment tant attendu. À l'intérieur des Serres, les élèves de 7ème année étaient émerveillés par tous ces petits bouts de choux qui pointaient leurs petits nez hors de leur fleur. Tous les binômes étaient présents devant la fleur contenant leur futur enfant respectif. Ils attendaient tous la naissance de leur bébé.

Le premier bébé de la journée, le petit garçon de Théodore et de sa coéquipière Daphnée, venait tout juste de naître, se délivrant, avec l'aide de Chourave, du cœur d'une jonquille jaune. Une fois le nouveau-né nettoyé et enveloppé dans une couverture blanche, qui contrastait avec sa peau rosée, il fut remis à ses parents, légèrement malaisés mais toutefois heureux, qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire avec lui.

L'éclosion de la jonquille avait ainsi incité les autres  _Flos Vitae_  à se défaire de leur enveloppe végétale. Maintenant, toutes les autres plantes commençaient à remuer, puis, ensuite, à s'ouvrir tranquillement sous les yeux des parents de l'enfant contenu dans la fleur.

À l'une des tables de la serre, Blaise et Pansy, mains dans la main, ne pouvaient lâcher du regard le gros bourgeon d'orchidée qui s'ouvrait lentement devant eux. Chourave accourru vers le couple, aidant le minuscule bébé à la peau légèrement hâlée à naître. Elle partit ensuite quelques minutes avec le nouveau-né pour le nettoyer et le remit ensuite au couple, qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils étaient maintenant parents d'un joli garçon en parfaite santé.

De l'autre côté de la serre, Ron et Hermione pouvait déjà apercevoir de petits cheveux roux qui parsemaient la tête de leur bébé à travers les pétales de la magnifique chrysanthème rouge qui retenait le nouveau-né. Le couple attendait impatiemment leur professeure ou leur infirmière, pour qu'une d'elles viennent aider leur bout-de-choux à se défaire de sa fleur.

Chourave courrait partout, aidait plusieurs bébés à voir le jour, tout comme Mme Pomfresh, qui se dépêchait pour être certaine que tous les nouveau-nés étaient en santé et à terme. Heureusement pour tous les binômes, aucun poupon ne semblait avoir de problèmes.

À chaque naissance, les nouveaux parents, heureux, s'émerveillaient de la bouille adorable de leur nouveau-né respectif. Étant en congé après la naissance de leur bébé-plante, les binômes partirent, l'un après l'autre, à leurs appartements respectifs, un nouveau-né entre les bras, pour enfin commencer le projet-bébé.


	25. Visites

**CHAPITRE 24: VISITES**

* * *

  **PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Potter était parti comme un coup de vent en marmonnant le mot "Quidditch" me laissant tout seul avec le bébé.

Oui je l'aime bien, mais elle drainait toute mon énergie comme bon lui semblait et elle n'arrêtait jamais!

Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et j'essayais de mon mieux de la calmer dans mes bras, mais elle continuait de geindre. Même si je voulais être fâché, dès que je posais mes yeux sur sa bouille de petit ange, je ne pouvais que la pardonner et faire tout pour lui redonner le sourire ou qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

J’étais maintenant en train de me promener comme un imbécile dans l'appartement en la berçant du mieux que je peux pour qu'elle s'endorme. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs cessèrent enfin.

Au moins, elle avait enfin fini de pleurer comme une démenée. Ses petits yeux m'observaient, grands ouverts, avec son petit air émerveillé. Ses yeux encore d'un léger bleu ciel allaient bientôt changer pour devenir, ou gris acier, froid et magnifique, caractéristique du pur Malefoy ou vert émeraude, comme les yeux de Potter, que, malgré moi, je ne pouvais dire qu'ils étaient affreux. Au contraire, je souhaitais vraiment qu'Adélaïde ait les yeux de mon coéquipier griffon.

Avec Adélaïde encore couchée dans le cocon que formaient mes bras, je décidai de me diriger vers la chambre pour aller l'installer dans son berceau parce qu'elle était définitivement plus heureuse que lorsqu’elle s'était réveillée et surtout plus calme. De toute façon, les bébés dorment presque toute la journée, donc cela ne devrait pas trop la déranger si je la couche et que je la nourrisse plus tard, non?

J'allais faire un pas pour me rendre dans la chambre, mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Sûrement Potter, il était très bien capable d'entrer tout seul... Je fis quelques pas de plus vers la chambre à coucher.

Mais les coups sur la porte continuaient comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à créer une mélodie avec des coups - qui était plus que désagréable. Je renonçai alors à coucher mon petit amour et alla ouvrir la porte, légèrement frustré.

L'image qui se donnait devant la porte de mon appartement me fit fermer celle-ci, aussitôt. Cette stupide belette et sa tendre Granger se trouvaient devant MON appartement avec leur nouvelle bouille rousse et joufflue.  _Beurk!_  De nouveaux Weasley! Toujours et encore plus de roux! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin pour mériter un fléau pareil? Lorsque je refermai la porte, dès que je les aperçus, je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer de leurs expressions outrées.

Élégamment, je retournai vers ma destination première - c'est-à-dire la chambre, Adélaïde dans les bras, sans même me soucier une seule seconde de la Belette et de Granger qui continuaient de cogner à la porte. Soudainement, alors que j'étais presque arrivé à la chambre, la porte des appartements se ré-ouvrit et mon fabuleux coéquipier de binôme - vive le sarcasme – et ses deux stupides amis ainsi que ce qui leur servait de progéniture entrèrent.

\- « Comment avez-vous décidés de l'appeler finalement? », entendis-je Potter demander au roux et à sa Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- « Au début, on avait pensé à Olivier, mais en le voyant, on a eu une illumination et on s'est mis d'accord pour Hugo! », répondit la brunette, avec son bébé -qui était vraiment affreux, selon mon point de vue, comparé à la perfection qu'incarnait Adélaïde à mes yeux- dans les bras, sous le regard protecteur rempli d'affection de la Belette.

Je soupirai. Par Merlin qu'ils avaient l'air niais et plus stupides qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà! Cette Miss-je-sais qui sortait des phrases tout simplement inutiles et bêtes et son copain qui riait ou souriait à ses blagues débiles. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver, juste les voir me donnait mal au coeur. Un Weasley et une née-moldue, ensemble, répandant des bébés infects et stupides dans l'univers, et pire, l'amenant dans mon appartement, proche d'Adélaïde. Jamais au grand jamais, Adélaïde irait jouer avec ce Olivier ou Hugo- personnellement, je trouvais que le prénom Olivier était, certes, plus beau que celui d'Hugo.

Potter invita ses amis à s'asseoir sur le divan tandis qu'il allait prendre place dans un fauteuil, placé à côté. Je jetai un regard dégoûté au couple qui allait s'assoir sur MON divan. Voulant éviter qu'ils mettent leurs germes de stupidité sur MON divan, je pris aussitôt place, m'allongeant de tout mon long et m'assurant qu'il ne restait aucune place pour ces deux idiots et leur progéniture. Potter me fusilla du regard tandis que Granger soupira et que la belette grogna. Son grognement fut un autre signe qu'il était bel et bien un animal, et surtout qu'il avait le même quotient intellectuel que ceux-ci. Jamais, je n'aurais dû laisser Potter les faire entrer, maintenant, ils allaient influencer négativement le développement d'Adélaïde et ne la laisserai pas atteindre son total potentiel.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un d'autre cogna à la porte. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon coéquipier, m'attendant à ce qu'il aille répondre à la porte, mais il ne fit que lever les sourcils en attendant tout bonnement que moi je me lève. Non, mais quel imbécile! Comme si moi, un Malefoy, j'allais me lever et aller répondre à la porte, alors que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait très bien le faire à ma place ! Je n'étais tout de même pas un elfe de maison!

\- « Draaaaay! », s'écria la personne derrière la porte, dont je reconnus aussitôt la voix.

Rah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore Pansy ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle vienne maintenant! Peut-être que je pourrai m'enfuir de cette infestation rousse et stupide -non, mais, tout le monde savait bien que les roux étaient des démons- dans mon appartement, avec elle?

Au final, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'elle arrive ici maintenant.

\- « Ah, eh bien Malefoy, on dirait bien que c'est pour toi. Tu pourrais lever ton derrière de TON divan et aller répondre. », m'ordonna cet énervant Potter.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à mon cul? », répliquai-je sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Potter ouvrit les yeux en grands avant de bafouer :

\- « Non... mais... Non! ... Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire... Non, mais ce n'est pas parce que... Euh... Mais où... où tu vas chercher un truc... comme ça? »

\- « Potter, tu t'enfonces... », répondis-je avant de me lever et de me figer.  _Enfoncer!?_   _Pou... Pourquoi ai-je dis ça?_

Un silence malaisant flottait maintenant dans la pièce. Mon coéquipier me lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire: As-tu fini? Oui! Maintenant, tais-toi et va répondre à la porte!

Granger et la Belette nous dévisagèrent un instant, amusé pour l'un et choqué pour l'autre. Les cognements sur la porte continuèrent, comme si Pansy savait clairement que j'étais là, sans vraiment pouvoir m'entendre.

D'un pas presque rageur, j'allai ouvrir cette damnée porte, m'échappant de cette ambiance malaisante, pour me retrouver devant Pansy, mon meilleur ami et un petit être à la peau chocolat pâle. Par Merlin! J'avais complètement oublié que Blaise et Pansy allaient eux aussi avoir leur bébé! Il était trop mignon, lui! Surtout comparé au déchet de Weasley... En fait, ce n'était même pas comparable.

\- « Hey Dray! », dit Blaise en entrant dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui avant d'arrêter de marcher et de me lâcher un petit regard. « Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux? »

\- « Ils sont en train de voler mon divan. », dis-je directement à mes amis en jetant un regard noir sur Weasley, Granger et leur bébé qui venait de prendre MA place sur MON divan.

Ils ne sont donc pas capables de comprendre qu'il est à moi, ce foutu divan?

\- « Bon d'accord, est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher des chaises de votre cuisinette pour s'asseoir, nous aussi? », me demanda Pansy sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux invités de Potter.

\- « Bien sûr, puisque mon canapé est maintenant inutilisable. », lui répondis-je sous le regard énervé de Potter qui essayait tant bien que mal de débuter une discussion avec ses amis.

Pansy laissa Blaise aller chercher des chaises et décida de me présenter son nouveau-né ou plutôt, je l’incitai :

\- « Alors, on dit bonjour à oncle Dray... Comment s'appelle-t-il? », demandai-je en ignorant sans honte le trio Weasley à deux pas de moi.

\- « Ah! Tu as dû deviner que c'était un garçon par la couverture bleue! », Pansy ria avant de continuer, « Nous l'avons nommé Axel parce que Blaise, un jour, avait proposer ce nom alors qu'il était saoul, disant que s'il avait un jour un enfant, un fils-  ce qui ne risquerait jamais d'arriver selon lui - il le prénommerait ainsi...», m'expliqua mon amie avec un grand sourire avant de détourner ses yeux de moi et de regarder son petit Axel comme s'il était le plus parfait présent qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

C'était définitif, Pansy allait être une mère merveilleuse et Blaise... bah, il allait devoir s'adapter! Enfin... j'espère...Pour le bien du petit Axel.

En parlant de mon meilleur ami, celui-ci revint avec deux chaises, une pour Pansy et une pour moi -ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu’il prenne place sur la chaise. Intérieurement outré, je n'en laissais, néanmoins, rien paraître. Blaise venait de ruiner notre amitié. N'ayant plus le choix, je m'assis par terre, comme si rien ne me dérangeait. Blaise me regardait en souriant, il comprenait évidemment tout de la situation. Potter, la Belette et Granger, eux me dévisageaient et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement à cause de mon attitude, qu'elle définissait souvent d'enfantine - même si elle ne l'était pas du tout!

Un silence pour le moins malaisant flottait dans la pièce alors que tous - moi compris- faisaient très attention de ne pas croiser le regard d'un autre. Finalement, Granger ouvrit la bouche pour demander d'autres idioties à mon coéquipier. Toutefois cela brisa la glace.

\- « Dis Harry, ce n’est pas trop difficile avec Adélaïde? C'est un peu dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de figure maternelle, mais je suis certaine qu'elle va grandir dans un foyer heureux avec ses deux papas. », dit cette, encore plus stupide que je pensais, née-moldue avec un regard tendre.

\- « Pas besoin de figure maternelle, Potter en fait un assez bonne, crois-moi Granger. », répondis-je aussitôt, saisissant la perche tendue par Granger.

\- « Arrête avec ça, Malefoy. Si tu veux absolument que je sois, comme tu dis "la mère de notre  _couple_ ", eh bien, Adélaïde sera beaucoup plus proche de moi que de toi. Parce que c'est connu que les enfants se sentent mieux en présence de leurs mères. Donc, tu arrêtes tes conneries. », répliqua durement Potter.

Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une réplique lancinante, mais Blaise prit la parole avant moi:

\- « Attends Potter, toi, mère? Vous venez de faire ma journée! », répliqua l'autre mâle Serpentard présent avant de commencer à rire, alors que tout le monde le regardait, ne trouvant pas la situation pas si drôle que ça.

Le rire fort et résonnant de Blaise réveilla aussitôt le bébé dans les bras de Granger qui se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces. Merlin, mais quel morveux énervant!

Néanmoins, songeais-je, l'expression paniquée sur le visage de la Belette valait presque la peine d'entendre ce petit roux bouffi et laid, qui hurlait comme un chat qu'on égorge - et la comparaison était presque méchant pour le chat mort.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture pour les tympans, Miss-je-sais-tout finit par calmer son rejeton. Mais, peu après, il se remit immédiatement à geindre et ensuite, à crier, des pauvres larmes coulant sur son visage, le rendant encore plus affreux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je détournai le regard de ce spectacle dégoûtant.

\- « Je suis désolé Harry, mais je crois qu'on va devoir partir. Notre petit Hugo est assez fatigué, après tout, il a eu une grosse journée ! », osa dire le roux stupide. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Potter les mena alors vers la sortie et ils partirent. Finalement. En fermant la porte, d'autres geignements se firent entendre, je me tournai vers Pansy - ou plutôt vers le petit Axel- et je réalisai que ce n'était pas le nouveau-né dans ses bras qui s'était réveillé, mais bien Adélaïde dans la chambre. Déjà debout, Potter partit la calmer.

\- « Bon, nous aussi, nous devrions aller coucher Axel avant qu'il ne se réveille et qu'il nous fasse un crise comme l'autre roux. », dit Pansy à mon intention, et aussi à celle de Blaise qui avait l'air de trouver que Potter en une figure maternelle était drôle.

Pansy se leva alors avant de faire un signe à Blaise qui se leva aussitôt et la rejoignit. Avant de sortir, il me salua:

\- « Bref, on se voit lundi Dray! Bon dimanche avec TON Potter! », me cria presque Blaise pour être bien certain que le brun dans la chambre l'entende.

J'eus une très forte envie de lui crier d'aller se faire foutre, mais il partit avant même que j'ouvre la bouche. Quelques minutes après le départ de mes amis et des stupides Gryffondors, Potter revenu dans le salon avec, dans les bras, Adélaïde, dont les yeux papillonnaient, signe qu'elle allait bientôt retomber dans le sommeil.


	26. Premier Bain

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25: PREMIER BAIN**

* * *

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula assez rapidement. Lorsque fut venue l'heure du souper, Malefoy et moi agréèrent de ne pas aller manger dans la Grande Salle car il y avait beaucoup trop de gens. Je mangeai en premier, dans le petit espace cuisine de notre appartement, tandis que Malefoy finalisait l'un de ses devoirs sur un bout de parchemin. Alors qu'il mangeait à son tour, je décidai de lire le fameux Manuel pour bien s'occuper d'un  _Flos Vitae_ , ayant, pour ma part, déjà terminé mes devoirs - ou plutôt, essayé du mieux que je le pouvais de les terminer sans l'aide d'Hermione - et tomba sur une page parlant de l'importance des bains. Les nouveaux-nés plantes devaient prendre un bain au minimum chaque deux jours pour hydrater leur peau quasi-totalement végétale. Nous allions devoir lui donner son bain ce soir.

Adélaïde venait à peine de s'éveiller et déjà, elle réclamait, au moyen de pleurs, à manger. Sous le regard inquiet et inquisiteur du blond qui me servait de coéquipier, je me décidai à tenter de faire le biberon pour ma fille. Le premier que je fis fut un échec lamentable; le lait était vert-brun avec des grumeaux, à la place d'être blanc.

\- « Potter! Il faut que tu écrases la vitamine, pas que tu la mettes directement dedans! », m'informa Malefoy en me voyant tenter une deuxième tentative.

Oups! C'est vrai... En plus, hier, j'avais spécifié à Malefoy qu'il se débrouillait mal, et moi, je venais de faire vraiment pire.  Je suivis le conseil de mon coéquipier, et finalement, je réussis à faire un mélange qui avait l'air parfait.

Malefoy vint observer le biberon d'un oeil scruteur avant de me donner son accord. Je nourris alors Adélaïde, profitant de ce moment père-fille, heureux de la nourrir encore une fois.

Une fois qu'elle eut engloutie tout le contenu de son biberon, j'avertis le blond de mes intentions d'aller faire prendre le bain à Adélaïde, pour être certain qu'elle ne se déshydrate pas, et il me suivit, voulant être certain que je n'allais rien faire de mal à notre trésor. Comme si je n'allait pas faire attention!

Dans la salle de bain, je laissai Malefoy installer une baignoire pour bébés dans le grand bain et la remplir d'une eau à une température parfaite, ni trop froide ni trop chaude. Je déshabillai doucement ma petite et l'installa alors à l'intérieur. Ses yeux de bébé s'ouvrirent grands, surprise de la sensation nouvelle de l'eau sur sa peau douce. Retrousant les manches de mon uniforme, je commençai à la laver avec du savon doux sans parfum. Lavant délicatement son dos, en soutenant sa tête, je remarquai de fines lignes blanchâtres très pâles dans le dos Adélaïde. Les lignes m'intriguèrent un instant et je les montrai du doigts à Malefoy, mais bien vite nous émirent l'hypothèse que celles-ci étaient probablement des marques de naissances spéciales aux bébés-plantes. Elles allaient sûrement disparaitre d'ici peu de temps.

Tandis que je m'occupais de laver précautionneusement la petite tête couverte de fins cheveux pâles d'Adélaïde, Malefoy alla chercher dans la chambre un petit pyjama et une couche. Puis, il sortit de sous le lavabo, une huile avant de me dire:

\- « Après l'avoir sortie de son bain, il faut l'enduire d'huile, pour être certain que sa peau reste belle et s'assurer de sa santé. C'est ce que recommande le manuel. »

Il me tendit alors l'huile, et ayant fini de laver mon ange, je l'enduis totalement. Elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'aimer la sensation, probablement en raison de la texture visqueuse et glissante. Puis je lui mis sa couche après avoir enduit son petit derrière de poudre et lui enfila son pyjama -un petit pyjama bleu marin avec des étoiles blanches- cette fois-ci sous le regard presque protecteur et paternel de mon coéquipier.


	27. Petit oiseau d'or et d'argent

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26: PETIT OISEAU D'OR ET D'ARGENT**

* * *

 

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

Ensuite, le trio composé d'Harry, Drago et Adélaïde se dirigea vers la chambre, passant par la porte entre la salle de bain et leur destination. Dans les bras d'Harry, la petite ne voulait pas fermer l'œil. Ses grands yeux fixaient ses deux papas d'un regard curieux. Ceux-ci commençaient à être fatigués et malheureusement pour eux, Adélaïde avait l'air de ne pas vouloir dormir. Harry déposa la petite dans son berceau et les deux adolescents retournèrent à leurs préoccupations dans le salon, c'est-à-dire leurs devoirs.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu’ils l'avaient laissé seul. Revenant dans la chambre, certains qu'elle dormait, ils furent surpris par le fait qu’elle était encore parfaitement réveillée. Dans son berceau, Adélaïde bougeait ses petites jambes et ses petits bras et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir dormir.

\- « Elle va bien finir par s'endormir. », fit Drago d'un ton persuadé en sautant et se couchant sur le lit.

Harry, tentant d’endormir le poupon, s'appuya sur le berceau et approcha son visage du petit poupon avant de faire plein de petits "chut" avec sa bouche. Drago, l'observant, roula des yeux, descendit de son lit confortable et se plaça à côté de Harry et du berceau.

\- « Tu sais que tu t'y prends mal ? Ce qu'il lui faut c'est une chanson douce pour s'endormir, une berceuse. Si tu vraiment qu'elle dorme, chante-lui-en une. », l’incita-il avant de retourner à son confort - aussi nommé lit.

Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était le soir, ou simplement car ils étaient tous deux fatigués, mais il flottait dans l'air une ambiance favorable aux confessions.

\- « Je... je ne connais aucune berceuse. », commença le brun alors que Drago s'arrêta et le fixa, attentif à la suite. « Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont jamais chanté quoique ce soit. Ce n'étaient vraiment pas le genre de personne à s'occuper vraiment d'enfants - exception faite de mon cousin Dudley... Je ne connais rien du tout en matière de berceuse... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, voulant qu'Harry s'explique. Il savait que les parents de celui-ci étaient morts alors qu'Harry n'était encore qu'un bébé – à peine un peu plus vieux qu'Adélaïde - mais il avait toujours été certain que le sauveur du monde magique avait été adopté par une famille d'aristocrates riches qui le prenaient pour leur petit chouchou gâté.

\- « Disons que je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile... J'étais pratiquement l'elfe de maison de mon oncle et de ma tante... », annonça Harry, timidement, en évitant le regard de son coéquipier de binôme.

Maintenant, ces pensées sur l’enfance magique et exceptionnel du Survivant que Drago avait, étaient détruite et il en était chamboulé. Cette soudaine déclaration l’affecta au plus profond de lui-même, malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas l’admettre.

Drago n’aurait jamais pu deviner que le jeune Gryffondor avait été le martyre chez son oncle et sa tante. Le regard émotif du brun lui prouvât que celui-ci ne mentait pas.

Le blond se rapprocha alors de sa petite et du griffon - qui lui, était trop occuper à détourner le regard, honteux de ses déclarations, ayant soudainement peur que sa Némésis utilise cette information contre lui. Drago prit son courage à deux mains - après tout, ce n'était pas lui le Gryffondor dans la pièce, le courage n'était pas toujours son fort - et ouvrit la bouche, faisant sortir une mélodie parfaite, une comptine que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'il était enfant.

\- « Petit oiseau d'or et d'argent,

Que nous aimons tendrement,

N'oublie pas de t'envoler,

Dans le grand ciel étoilé,

Et lorsque tu atteindras la lune,

Fais attention de ne pas perdre de plumes,

Puis, à l'abri dans ton lit,

Laisse la magie et la féerie,

Te faire oublier tous tes soucis,

Laisse-les te plonger dans le sommeil,

Et te bercer jusqu'à ton réveil. »

Dès le moment où Drago commença à chanter, Harry retenu son souffle avant de tourner lentement la tête vers son coéquipier. Ce qu'il vit lui réchauffa le cœur : Drago était penché au-dessus du berceau, regardant sa fille avec un regard rempli d’amour envers son petit trésor. La scène entre le père et sa fille, qui commençait déjà à papillonner des yeux, était tellement émouvant, à couper le souffle -mais celui de Harry l'était déjà.


	28. Par Merlin

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27** **: PAR MERLIN**

* * *

  **PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

Le souffle d'Harry était prisonnier dans sa cage thoracique alors que son homologue blond chantait toujours de sa si belle voix une berceuse à leur petite fille.

\- « PAR LES COUILLES POILUES DE MERLIN! PAR LA STUPIDE ÉPÉE À RUBIS DE GODRIC! MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL! », cria soudainement Harry, en se retenant l'orteil, en sautillant sur place sur son autre jambe et en lançant plusieurs jurons au pied de lit qui avait eu le malheur de l'attaquer - selon lui.

Drago se retourna brusquement, en cessant de chanter, et jeta un regard rempli de jugement et d'exaspération à son très cher coéquipier.

\- « Je vais te le dire qu'une fois. Tais-toi. Parce que si tu la réveilles, c'est toi qui va chanter une berceuse, et par ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'en connais aucune, alors tu te tais ! »

\- « Non, mais ça fait mal! », se plaignit Harry, les larmes aux yeux et son petit orteil tournant rapidement au rouge. Assez rouge pour être inquiétant.

Adélaïde, qui venait à peine de s'endormir suite à la berceuse chantée par son papa blond, lâcha soudainement un faible gémissement. Les yeux de ses deux pères s'écarquillèrent, ils ne voulaient absolument pas que la petite se réveille puisque la rendormir allait s'annoncer plus que difficile.

Le blond et le brun continuèrent alors leurs chamailleries en silence de peur de réveiller pour de bon Adélaïde. D'un côté, Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter la douleur et qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout en tenant son pauvre orteil meurtri, et de l'autre, Drago, qui lui lançait sans cesse des regards meurtriers. En silence, le blond chuchotait au griffon d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi et que son orteil n'allait pas mourir pour si peu.

Harry réussit finalement à se calmer en faisant apparaître un sac de glace qu'il mit tout de suite sur son membre blessé. Le froid lui fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Le blond roula des yeux devant l'attitude ridicule de son coéquipier et marcha en direction de l'armoire qui contenait les vêtements d'Adélaïde. Harry, trop absorbé par la douleur de son orteil enflé et maintenant d’une couleur virant vers le bleu, ne le remarqua point.

Drago fouilla dans les vêtements et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il se redirigea vers le lit, sa trouvaille à la main, qu'il jeta sur le matelas, aux côtés de son coéquipier qui s'était maintenant assis au bout du lit.

\- « Que veux-tu que je fasse avec une couverture pour bébé de trente centimètres ? », lança Harry au Serpentard qui était en train de prendre tous les draps du lit et de les mettre de son côté, sans se préoccuper pour un rien du Survivant.

\- « Tu dors avec ça. Augmente sa taille avec la magie. Utilise ton cerveau...  Oh, attends, j’avais oublié…quel cerv... », le brun se retourna brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs au blond, Drago se racla alors la gorge et continua ce qu'il disait, délaissant son insulte, déjà satisfait de la réaction de son coéquipier, « De toute façon, j'ai déjà fait l'effort d'aller chercher la couverture pour toi, je mérite très bien  _mes_ draps en soie. »

Harry se retourna encore vers le blond pour lui répliquer à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, mais celui-ci lâcha aussitôt:

\- « Non, mais! Sale pervers! À quoi tu penses? Retourne-toi, je me change! »

\- « Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu peux être ridicule, Malefoy, quand tu veux, vraiment… Ce n'est pas toi, hier, qui te promenait à moitié nu et qui me faisais littéralement un strip-tease sur place sans aucune gêne ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Malefoy? », dit Harry avec un regard défiant le blond de lui répondre.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, vexé. Harry l'ignora, avec un sourire satisfait -c'était à son tour de s'amuser! Le Gryffondor se mit en pyjama à son tour - pyjama qui était constitué d'un simple boxer rouge et d'un vieux t-shirt trop grand, venant de Dudley - avant de rejoindre son coéquipier dans le lit.

Soupirant devant l'attitude exaspérante du blond, Harry lança un sort sur la petite couverture bleue et elle fut aussitôt assez grande pour l'envelopper. Il y avait donc, dans le grand lit, le blond avec un amas de draps en soie et de couvertures et le brun avec sa petite couverture, maintenant à peine assez grande pour le couvrir au complet.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago éteignit les lumières et, sans dire un mot, il attira son amas de couvertures vers lui, pour être certain de toutes les avoir. Harry, tant qu'à lui, déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et essaya sans succès d'envoyer ses couettes rebelles derrière sa tête. Ils s'endormirent dans le silence le plus profond qui fut dérangé, quelques heures plus tard, par les pleurs de leur bébé qui voulait encore manger et qui leur avait fait un petit cadeau dans sa couche.


	29. Douche

 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28 : DOUCHE**

* * *

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Quelle heure était-il? Neuf heures? Ah, il n'était que neuf heures, c'était bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin. Par Merlin, je n'ai dormi que quelques heures. C’était entièrement vrai que les bébés étaient les réveille-matins les plus performants. Surtout au milieu de la nuit. J’enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller. Une chance qu'Ada dormait encore, me laissant un peu de répit.

Dans le lit, je remarquai qu’il y avait encore quelque chose à côté de moi -ou quelqu'un.

Le projet... C'était vrai. Malefoy dormait avec moi, maintenant, et jusqu'à la fin de cette dernière année horrible. Il allait vraiment falloir que je m'y habitue. Le blond dormait toujours alors je songeai qu’il serait profitable que j'aille tout de suite sous la douche si je voulais de l'eau chaude - et pas une salle de bain toute embuée et une douche avec de l'eau glacée.

Soudain, en observant le blond qui dormait si paisiblement, enroulé dans ses draps, une idée me vint. Je me mis à lui donner des coups de coude pour le réveiller, avec un sourire moqueur. Si je ne pouvais pas dormir tard en ce samedi matin, lui non plus.

Et de toute façon, me convainquis-je, il fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille Ada pendant que je serais sous la douche. Celle-ci venait de se réveiller et m'observait silencieusement, de ses grands bleus pâles, à travers les barreaux de son berceau,

Mon coéquipier -qui bavait dans son sommeil, ce qui aurait pu être à la limite du mignon s'il n’avait pas été question de Drago Malefoy- poussa quelques grognements alors que je continuais de l'assaillir de coups en pouffant. Finalement, après quelques minutes passées à meurtrir ses côtes avec mes coudes, il ouvrit grand ses yeux et me jeta un regard à la fois perdu, endormi, énervé et rempli de questions.

\- « Je vais dans la douche, occupes-toi d'Adélaïde. », lui ordonnais-je, avant de prendre mes vêtements et ma petite radio portative -parce que écouter de la musique en se lavant, c'est plutôt amusant et c’est la base d’une bonne journée- et de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une douche chaude et longue bien méritée.

Aussitôt dans la salle de bain, j'allumai ma radio et des chansons moldues se mirent à jouer. Tandis que je fredonnais les paroles d'un classique,  _Dancing Queen_ d' _Abba_ , je me préparai pour aller sous la douche.

\- «  _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine!_ _Oh yeeeeeah!_  », chantais-je, en faisant semblant de tenir un micro tout en me déshabillant.


	30. Premier sourire

 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29 : PREMIER SOURIRE**

* * *

  **PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Grognon de mon réveil brutal, je soupirai fortement et me replongeai dans mon cocon de couvertures. Mon foutu coéquipier était un vrai emmerdeur. Maudit sois-tu, Harry Potter!

Un petit bruit me parvint. Je l'associai aussitôt à mon bébé. Elle était encore réveillée? Mais elle ne dormait jamais cette enfant!

Elle gémit encore – j’y reconnu le bruit très distinct qu'elle faisait juste avant de se mettre à pleurer. Je me levai aussitôt, voulant épargner mes tympans, de mon lit si confortable et me dirigeai vers son berceau.

Mon bébé avait encore changé pendant la nuit : sa peau était encore très légèrement rosée, mais elle tournait de plus en plus vers une teinte plus pâle, elle avait déjà un peu plus de cheveux sur sa petite tête et j'avais la vive impression qu'elle avait un peu grandi.

Dès que j'apparus dans son champ de vision, Adélaïde cessa aussitôt ses gémissements, comme si elle m'avait reconnue et qu'elle savait qu'elle avait attiré mon attention. Je m'approchai de son berceau et la prit délicatement contre mon torse nu. Sa peau chaude fut une douce caresse et cela me donna une montée de fierté d'être le père de cette petite fille si belle. Dans mes bras, je la sentis se calmer tranquillement.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir faim, et sa couche était propre. Je décidai de retourner dans le lit avec elle. Je la couchai doucement sur l'amas de couvertures et je me m’étendis à ses côtés, mes yeux rivés sur elle.

Soudain, une musique, venant de la salle de bain, remplit la pièce, accompagnée de la voix virile de mon homologue qui  _chantait_ \- ou disons plutôt, qui essayait fortement sans succès, sonnant plus comme un animal que l’on égorgeait que d’autre chose - ce qui me fit pouffer de rire. Encore une fois, je sus que j’étais meilleur que Potter dans un domaine. Je chantais beaucoup mieux que lui !

Adélaïde me fixait de ses beaux grands yeux, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées et me mettait au défi de prouver ce que je venais tout juste d'affirmer dans ma tête.

Non, c'était stupide, songeais-je, je n'allais pas chanter une chanson probablement moldue simplement pour prouver à ma fille que je chantais mieux que son autre père !

La petite continua de me fixer d'un regard curieux et avide. Sous la pression de son regard – et de peur qu’elle ne se mette à pleurer - je cédai alors à ses demandes muettes :

\- « C'est bon! Je vais chanter! », répondis-je, me sentant un peu stupide de parler à mon bébé qui ne comprenait probablement aucun mot qui sortait de ma bouche.

J'écoutais alors un peu la chanson, et après le premier refrain, je me mis à anticiper les prochaines paroles pour les chanter.

\- «  _You are the Dancing Queen... young and sweet, only seventeen... Dancing Queen... feel the beat from the tambourine... Oh yeeeah! You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life... Ouuh-ouuh! See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen!_ », chantais-je, beaucoup mieux que mon homologue.

Je pris alors les petits bras d'Adélaïde et commençai à les bouger doucement,

Elle m’observa curieusement, ne s’opposant aucunement aux petits mouvements que je lui faisais faire, donnant l’impression qu’elle dansait. Tout en continuant de chanter approximativement les paroles et, en l'observant, quelque chose de magique se produit. Les yeux de mon ange devinrent soudainement lumineux, un éclat joyeux les remplissant. Un sourire se dessina sur sa petite bouche. Son premier sourire!

Je souris à mon tour, rempli de fierté.


	31. Musiques Moldues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite playlist de chansons pour ce chapitre
> 
> \- Trumpet ~ Jason Derulo  
> \- I'm sexy and I know it ~ LMAFO  
> \- Boum Boum Boum ~ Mika

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30 : MUSIQUES MOLDUES**

* * *

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Enfin prêt pour entrer dans la douche, je pris une grande inspiration et serrai les dents. Je lâchai un petit cri lorsque mon petit orteil entra en contact avec l'eau, il brûlait le martyre.

Après quelques minutes de torture, la douleur se dissipa enfin et je pus porter mon attention à laver mon corps bien entraîné - et désiré d'une bonne partie de la gente féminine et masculine – certainement sous l’influence de mon statut de Survivant et Sauveur du monde sorcier

 Personnellement, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'ils pouvaient me trouver. J’étais plus que certain que la plupart des gens qui me désiraient n’étaient attiré que par ma gloire, et non mon corps – encore moins envers la personne que j’étais.

Je faisais plusieurs efforts depuis l’année dernière pour m’avantager physiquement et me sentir mieux dans ma peau. Mon corps avait beaucoup changé depuis ma première année où je ressemblais à un paquet d'os sur deux jambes en spaghetti. Je m’étais entraîné tout l’été – en plus du Quiddich que je pratiquais durant l’année scolaire – et j’avais pris de la masse musculaire. Pas trop, mais juste assez pour sentir les regards des gens s’y attarder et oublier un instant mon statut de héros. Je devais l’avouer, j’étais plutôt pas mal. Mon corps était bien dessiné et musclé. Depuis que j'en prenais soin, que je me nourrissais et que je faisais de l'exercice quotidiennement ou presque, je comprenais un peu mieux les têtes qui se tournaient sur mon passage – comportement qui avait le tour de m'embarrasser.

Des anciennes conquêtes et expériences sexuelles que j’avais fait durant l’été m’avaient affirmé que mes yeux verts et mes cheveux foncés étaient un combo excitant. Sans mes lunettes, je devais avouer qu’elles avaient raison en disant que mes yeux étaient l’un de mes meilleurs atouts. Pour une raison qui m’échappait entièrement, mes cheveux indomptables, malgré mes tentatives infinies et infructueuses, me donnait un certain charme – si je les croyais.

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, les enduisant de shampooing. Dans la salle de bain, la musique jouait toujours et l’un des hits de  _Jason Derulo_ , un super chanteur moldu, _Trumpets_ , résonnait dans la pièce.

\- « _Every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head._ », chantonnais-je, en battant le rythme de la chanson avec ma tête.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais suite au premier couplet de la chanson, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut mon coéquipier. Chaque détail de son presque strip-tease pour se mettre en boxer du début de la semaine rejoua dans mon esprit.

Les joues rouges simplement en y repensant, je tentai d’oublier ce étrange souvenir et me reconcentrai sur la musique.

Malgré la douleur que mon orteil me faisait sentir, je me mouvais doucement, emporté par la musique.

Je terminai de me laver, tout en chantant et en dansant, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps – espérant presque qu’il n’allait plus en rester pour mon coéquipier. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid – ou plutôt, dans ce cas, qui se prenait froid.

Après quelques minutes, je sortis de ma douche et m'entourai la taille d'une serviette, en continuant de mouvoir mon corps au rythme de la musique. La chanson  _Im sexy and I know it_ de  _LMFAO_  se faisait entendre.

\- «  _Show it... show it... show it..._ _I'm sexy and I know it!_  », fredonnais-je, en tentant vainement de placer mes cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne.

J’entendis la porte s'ouvrir d’un coup et je sursautai, portant les mains à mon torse, échappant mon peigne du même coup ainsi qu’un petit cri.

\- « Ne touche pas à mes produits, petit griffon délinquant ! », hurla Malefoy, encore en boxer, en tenant Adélaïde contre son torse, et en me fixant comme un prédateur observait sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Il me fixa un instant, silencieux devant mon manque de réponse.

\- « ... Pourquoi caches-tu tes mamelons ? T'as quelque chose à cacher? »

\- « Non, mais tu m'as fait peur, sale pervers ! », lui répondis-je en le dévisageant, gêné.

\- « Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu caches tes mamelons... On est deux mâles alphas ici... En fait, JE suis un mâle alpha, et toi, tu n'es qu'une merde d'omega... Un loup solitaire, quoi ! En plus, je suis certain que tu ne  _wopes*_ pas de noix! »

\- « Non, mais arrêtes de faire des sous-entendus et références débiles, Malefoy! Ada est dans la pièce ! »

Malefoy se tut un instant.

\- « C'est toi, le pervers! Tu donnes un sens sexuel à tout! » répliqua t-il aussitôt.

\- « C’est seulement mon imagination qui est très sexy, comme moi! Tu n'es pas le seul beau gosse dans la pièce! Omega, dis-tu? Regarde-le prendre sa place! » 

Hé oui, Malefoy, _le petit Harry a grandi et il sait argumenter! Ça faisait du bien de s’affirmer!, pensai-je, plutôt fier de mes répliques et de mon sang froid face à ce serpent prétentieux et égoïste._

Malefoy me fixa, un instant, avec des grands yeux troublés, sans rien dire.

\- « La musique moldue que tu écoutes est merdique. », finit-il par répondre.

Je l'ignorai royalement, intérieurement mort de rire parce que j'avais enfin réussi à le fairetaire. Je continuai à me préparer, sans me soucier une seule seconde de sa présence.

\- « Sauf cette chanson, qui, je suis sûr m'est personnellement adressée...», affirma le blond, en portant attention aux paroles de la chanson _Im sexy and I know it._

\- « Vraiment? Toutes les chansons moldue sont horribles sauf cette seule et unique chanson de  _LMFAO_!? », répliquai-je, scandalisé.

\- « L, M... Quoi? », me demanda Malefoy avec son petit air supérieur horripilant.

\- « Tu es inculte. Encore une fois. Toujours. », fis-je.

\- « Non, mais tu vas arrêter de me traiter d'inculte? J'ai entièrement le droit de ne pas m'intéresser à la culture moldue qui est vraiment merdique. Il n'y a aucune exception, sauf bien, cette chanson! »

\- « Tu es vraiment pitoyable... »

\- « Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de ‘’pitoyable’’? »

\- « Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde... Oui, Malefoy, je t'ai traité de pitoyable. Tu dis toujours n'importe quoi et tu crois que tu es le meilleur. »

\- « C'est parce que je le suis! », me coupa-t-il.

\- « Tu n'es juste pas croyable... », murmurai-je, en soupirant et en le fixant.

Il soupira, laissant un silence s’installer. Ce ne fut pourtant pas un silence complet puisque ma radio jouait toujours des chansons. Je portai l'oreille un instant à la musique, tentant d'oublier la présence désagréable de Malefoy, qui me fusillait toujours du regard.

_"C'est vrai que les murs ont des oreilles, que tous les voisins se réveillent,_

_Mais c'est comme ça qu'on fait l'amour quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum_

_Et tous les bourgeois du 16ème se demandent pourquoi je t'aime_

_Pour n'avoir pas besoin d'un zoom quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum"_

Je vis à l'expression figée du blond que lui aussi avait entendu la chanson qui jouait en ce moment. La joie d'entendre une chanson explicite durant un moment de malaise ! J’étais certain que la radio avait tout prévu ! Les objets étaient réellement en train d’essayer de dominer le monde. La table qui avait essayer d'assassiner mon orteil, ce matin, et maintenant, la radio et cette chanson malaisante. C’était un véritable complot.

_"S'aimer comme ça, c'est pas vulgaire,_

_On a toujours un truc à faire,_

_Les étagères font badaboum_

_Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum!"_

Un malaise régnait dans la salle de bain et tous deux évitions le regard de l'autre.

\- « Potter, ça ne te dirait pas de te mettre quelque chose sur le dos? », lâcha le blond, brisant ainsi le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques secondes, en dévisageant ma serviette autour de ma taille et en louchant un peu sur mon torse nu.

Brusquement, je me souvins de l'autre nuit où j'avais senti quelque chose de gros et louche contre moi dans le lit...

\- « Tu en es certain? Il me semble que ton genou avait l'air d'apprécier ça avant-hier. Mon corps, contre le tien... »

Fier de ma réplique, je lui souris narquoisement. Son air semblable à celui qu'un enfant a quand il se fait surprendre lorsqu'il fait un mauvais coup m’apporta une grande satisfaction. Sans dire un mot, mais en me lançant tout de même un regard plus que noir et en serrant les poings, il sortit de la salle de bain rapidement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son attitude colérique légèrement sexy et sensuelle.

Lorsque j'eue terminé de me préparer, je sortis de la salle de bain et je trouvai Ada habillée, encore en vert et argent, dans sa coque, et Malefoy, encore dans son boxer, qui déjeunait dans la mini-cuisine de notre appartement.

\- « Est-ce qu'elle a mangé? », demandais-je à mon homologue, en pointant d'un coup de tête mon bébé.

\- « Crois-tu vraiment que je la laisserai mourir de faim? Tu me prends pour qui?  », me répondit-il, bêtement sans lever les yeux de son bol de céréales.

\- « D’un un, je te prends pour un gars qui ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut. Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, tu t'amusais à te dénuder devant moi mais qu’hier, tu étais scandalisé de te changer devant moi, et aujourd’hui, tu manges tranquillement des céréales en sous-vêtement. Et de deux, tu es un incompétent sur qui on ne peut pas compter. Sur ce, je pars faire un tour avec Ada, je devrais revenir dans environ deux-trois heures. Tâche de ne pas faire mettre l’appartement à l’envers ! »

À la fin de ma tirade, le blond ne fit que rouler des yeux. Je partis avec ma petite fille, dans sa coquille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wope des noix: Référence à ce vidéo de Miro Belzil, Comment devenir un mâle alpha  
> { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phrWTtaEViE }


	32. Ron, Hermione et Hugo

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31 : RON, HERMIONE ET HUGO**

* * *

**PDV HERMIONE**

* * *

 

\- « Merlin Ron, soutient sa tête ! Tu veux qu'il tombe ? », ordonnais-je à mon petit-ami qui ne tenait pas correctement notre bébé.

Suivant mes conseils, Ron se repositionna correctement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce tableau si touchant. Il avait tellement peur de mal faire, c’en était presque adorable ! Avec un peu d'aide, j’étais certaine qu’il était capable d'être le meilleur de tous les papas. Ce projet ne faisait que me confirmer mon envie de passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés.

Un coup se fit entendre à la porte. J'embrassai la joue de mon amoureux et le front d'Hugo, et allai répondre. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai devant mon meilleur ami et la trop mignonne Adélaïde.

\- « Haaaaaaarry! Où est Malefoy? », le saluais-je, sautillant presque de joie.

Celui-ci soupira tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- « Ne m'en parle même pas! Je l'endure depuis trois jours sans arrêt, je mérite un peu de répit. »

\- « Bon d'accord, je te lâche avec ça... pour l'instant! Pourquoi ne pas parler de ta magnifique petit princesse dans sa coquille en allant rejoindre mon très cher petit garçon - qui est légèrement en danger dans les bras de son père? », lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'observai Harry durant un instant. Ça se voyait sur son visage qu'il était fatigué. Malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours un certain blond sur le dos et un bébé à s'occuper vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il était tout de même capable de sourire et ses yeux cernés rayonnaient à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient ceux de son petit bout de choux. Je supposai que c'était pareil pour moi avec Hugo.

J'invitai mon ami à s'installer dans le salon. Ron ne remarqua l’arrivé de son meilleur ami, trop concentré sur Hugo qui était déjà en train de s'endormir.

\- « Salut Ron ! Pas trop difficile la paternité ? », lança Harry, amusé par le roux.

\- « Chut Harry! Hugo s'endort! Viens voir ! Tu dois avouer qu'il est trop mignon avec ses petits yeux clos, son petit nez, ses petites mains, ses petits pieds, sa petite bouche, ses petites oreilles et même ses petits sourcils! Trop mignon! »

\- « Oui Ron, c'est un peu normal qu'il soit mignon et qu'il est tout en petit, c'est d'un bébé qu'on parle. Notre bébé. », dis-je à l'intention de mon petit-ami.

\- « Mon bébé est tout aussi adorable! », lâcha soudainement Harry, me faisant pouffer de rire devant sa phrase enfantine.

\- « Mais oui, Harry, tout le monde sait qu'Adélaïde est juste un ange adorable mais mon petit Hugo est aussi mignon que... », commençai-je, ne pouvant tout simplement pas m'arrêter de parler de bébés.

\- « Un bébé licorne.», me coupa Ron, très sérieux.

Harry et moi nous retournâmes vers Ron tranquillement, jugeant, tous les deux, pendant quelques secondes, de sa santé mentale.

\- « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les licornes? C'est mignon, une licorne! C'est pur, magnifique et c'est innocent ! », répondit alors mon idiot d'amoureux devant nos regards moqueurs.

Dès que mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d’Harry, nous éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que Ron se referma sur lui-même, boudant et disant des paroles intelligibles à voix basse.

Nous finîmes pour nous calmer. J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues tant j'avais ri. J’allai me caler contre Ron pour consoler ce grand bébé qui tentait, en ce moment, tant bien que mal de renier mon amour.

\- « Sinon, mon petit Harry, ça se passe comment la vie avec... » Je m'arrêtai sec, me rappelant que "mon petit Harry" ne voulait pas entendre parler de Malefoy. « Avec Adélaïde ? », finis-je.

Il jeta un coup d'œil affectueux vers la coquille qui contenait sa belle petite nouvelle-née avant de me répondre :

\- « C'est... différent. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour m’occuper d’un petit ange comme elle, qui est littéralement la moitié de moi... Je veux dire, vous savez tous les deux que j'ai une certaine attirance pour les hommes, et que c'est impossible pour deux hommes de…Mais, Adélaïde est un petit miracle, et une opportunité à saisir que je n'aurais jamais plus tard... Elle est un véritable défi et elle draine mon énergie, mais cela ne vaut-il pas la peine ? Elle est adorable, et depuis le début de ce projet, elle a changé ma façon de voir les choses. », répondit-il, vaguement, le regard toujours fixé sur son bébé qui sommeillait.

L'amour à l'égard de sa petite de mon meilleur ami et son discours me brisa le cœur en mille morceaux. La triste réalité, c’était qu’à n'importe quel moment de l'année, le projet pouvait se terminer. C'était à la merci des professeurs parce que c'était la première année, un test qui pouvait être annulé à tout moment. Ce n'était qu'un projet…

\- « Harry...», commençai-je, avec une petite voix brisée pleine de compassion.

\- « Je sais ce n'est qu'un projet, mais... Regarde-la Mione! Ce bébé possède la moitié de mes gènes, c'est ma fille... Je m'étais fait à l'idée que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, mais elle est là... Et elle est parfaite, tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé...Ça fait depuis deux jours qu’elle est dans ma vie, et je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je sens ce lien que je partage avec elle. Un amour que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne d’autre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au futur que je n'aurai sûrement pas avec elle, si tout s'arrête, et ça me détruit à petit feu. »

\- « Mais quelle super ambiance pas du tout dépressive ! », laissa échapper Ron, sarcastiquement.

Le cœur brisé par la détresse de mon meilleur ami, je proposai à tous d'aller faire des chocolats chauds, histoire de ramener un peu de joie. Ron se précipita alors vers la cuisine, ballotant légèrement un Hugo endormi, en chuchotant le mot chocolat. J'avais décidément un amoureux plutôt douteux qui était trop accro à la nourriture !

\- « Ron... Fait attention à Hugo! Ce n'est pas une poupée, et arrête de ne penser qu'à manger ! », lui lançai-je en le rejoignant dans la cuisine pour faire les fameux chocolats chauds.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'à manger... Je pense aussi à te faire l’amour ! », me dit Ron d'une voix trop sensuel pour mon propre bien.

\- «  _Beurk!_  Je n’avais aucunement besoin d'entendre ça ! Je ne serai jamais capable de me l'effacer de la mémoire. Et en plus, il y a des oreilles chastes et pures dans cette pièce ! », fit Harry, du coin salon de l'appartement.

Ron ouvrit les yeux grands tandis que ses oreilles devenaient rouges et me chuchota rapidement :

\- « Harry n'était pas du tout sensé entendre ça! »

\- « Arrête d'être aussi prude! J'aime bien quand tu me parles comme ça, tu sais? », lui chuchotais-je, en lui volant un baiser.

\- « Mione ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça aussi! »

\- « Harry n'était pas sensé entendre ça, non plus! », me répondit Ron, avant de me voler un autre baiser.

\- «  _Oups!_  », répondis-je avant de partir à rire.

Je m'affairai à la préparation des chocolats chauds tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards à mon adorable amoureux qui faisait des adorables sourires à notre adorable bébé. Puis, après avoir mis quelques guimauves dans chaque tasse, je me rendis de nouveau au coin salon, suivie par Ron, Hugo dans les bras, et les tasses de chocolats chauds lévitant derrière nous. En nous attendant, Harry caressait délicatement la joue d'Adélaïde. Ron déposa Hugo dans sa coquille et la plaça à côté de celle d'Adélaïde, qui dormait à poings fermés.

Nous discutâmes longuement tout en sirotant nos délicieux breuvages. Pris de fous rires à plusieurs reprises- le breuvage chaud ayant véritablement changé l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce précédemment. Pris de sa maladresse légendaire, Ron ne put s'empêcher de pouffer faisant sortir du chocolat chaud par son nez.

Malgré le côté assez répugnant de l'accident, la situation était tellement drôle que je finis par terre, à rouler sur moi-même, morte de rire.

Nos rires finirent par réveiller la petite Adélaïde, qui se mit à pleurer faiblement mais que Harry réussit à rendormir assez vite, en la prenant dans ses bras, en lui murmurant une berceuse tout en la berçant doucement quelques minutes.

Hugo, tant qu'à lui, avait le sommeil lourd, tout comme son papa.

\- « Dis Harry, quel est le nom de la mélodie que tu chantonnes ? », lui demandai-je, curieuse, ne l’ayant jamais entendu auparavant.

Les joues d'Harry se teintèrent de rouge.

\- « Je ne sais pas... J'ai entendu Malefoy lui chantonner cette chanson hier et... », commença Harry, tout gêné.

Dans mes fantaisies, je m'imaginai la scène une seconde : le Prince des Serpentards qui avait fait tomber son masque de pierre et fondre son cœur de glace pour sa petite fille sous le regard admiratif et rempli d'amour de mon cher Ry', qui avait senti, peu à peu les défenses de son cœur tomber devant ce spectacle touchant, et qui était tomber un peu plus amoureux du blond...

_J'ai entièrement le droit d'imaginer une scène totalement romantique entre ces deux-là... C'était plus que certain qu'il y avait de l'amour entre le blond et mon ami. Leur haine était bien trop absurde et contradictoire. La tension sexuelle dans l'air lorsque ces deux-là étaient dans la même pièce était tellement élevée, en plus. Mais bon, ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et n’étaient pas capables de faire face à leurs sentiments intérieurs et à leur raison qui, j'en suis certaine, leur hurlait de sauter dans les bras de l'autre et de le... Oh là là! Je m'emporte! Je m’imagine quand même des scénarios dans lesquels figurent mon meilleur ami. Il faut que je me calme._

\- « Ça a dû être très mignon ! », émis-je, m'extasiant intérieurement sur l'adorable couple que formerait mon meilleur ami et son coéquipier blond dès le moment où ils cesseraient de faire l’autruche.

La couleur des joues de mon meilleur ami m'indiqua que, effectivement, la scène avait été adorable -et mes pensées retournèrent vers celles que j'avais eu précédemment.

\- « Mais, la scène n’a pas été adorable longtemps… Je me suis détruit l'orteil. », ajouta Harry, en regardant avec nostalgie son pied, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

\- « Attends... Quoi? », cria presque Ron, suivit de mon regard noir pour qu'il se taise. Il allait réveiller les bébés.

Mon petit-ami n’était pas capable de contrôler ni son appétit ni ses sentiments et encore moins ses actions. Il était une véritable cause perdue, mais tellement attachante.

Suite à mon regard noir, Ron roula des yeux avant de reprendre :

\- « Tu t'es détruit quoi ?... Je n'ai pas bien entendu la fin de ta phrase »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en sachant très bien à quoi avait penser le roux.

\- « Mon orteil a perdu sa bataille contre le coin d'un meuble. Je ne peux pas te décrire l'intensité de la douleur. », expliqua le brun, tentant de nous enlever une certaine image mentale de la tête suite à ce malentendu.

\- « Voyons Harry ! Tu exagères... légèrement ! Allez, sort ton courage de griffon, tu as déjà beaucoup plus souffert que cela. Je ne dois pas te rappeler que tu as vaincu Voldemort ? », dis-je à l'intention du Survivant, qui me donnait l'impression de ne plus en avoir autant dans le ventre qu'avant.

\- « Je sais, je sais… Depuis que nous n’avons plus cette constante menace au-dessus de nos têtes, la vie est tellement plus banale… Aussi, depuis que nous avons commencé ce projet extravagant, je me sens... différent. Sous plusieurs angles -en y repensant... Comme tu sais, je n'ai pas de mage noir aux fesses depuis un bon moment, et ma vie est vraiment tranquille, ici, à Poudlard. C'est redevenu comme avant, sauf sans peur et  stress liés à mon destin. En plus, avant Adélaïde, je me cherchais encore et je ne savais pas du tout où je m'en allais dans ma vie future, mais là, ma priorité est mon enfant. Mais tu as vraiment raison Mione', j'ai un manque clair d'audace, en ce moment. »

\- « Harry, ce n'est pas grave, mais maintenant, tu dois le reprendre ce courage perdu. Tu es le seul et unique Harry Potter, ce seul et unique Élu. »

Harry me fit une grimace, sous laquelle je pouvais sentir de la reconnaissance. L'équivalence d'un merci. Pourtant, je n’arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre ce soudain manque de bravoure de sa part...

_Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce fameux matin où j'avais surpris mon Harry et Malefoy en train de s'embra... se toucher les lèvres mutuellement, devant la Grande Salle ? Harry était peut-être en train de remettre en question ses sentiments pour Malefoy! Oh Merlin! J’étais bien trop contente ! Mais il fallait clairement que je me calme..._

Ron, visiblement exaspéré de la discussion fraternelle entre Harry et moi, décida d'entamer un dialogue plus à ses goûts à lui:

\- « Ce n’est pas que je ne me soucie pas du fait qu'Harry ait étrangement perdu son courage, mais j'aimerais bien parler d'autres choses, aussi. Donc, changement de sujet! Harry, tu es venu ici pour parler des bébés, je crois, et même si j'adore les bébés, je préfère le Quidditch. Donc, je propose de parler de Quidditch ! »

\- « Quidditch ? Ron, te rends-tu compte que notre année de Quidditch va être mille fois plus difficile que les autres années ? Sans parler des A.S.P.I.C.S. que nous allons devons passer à la fin de l’année, bien sûr ! », s'exclama le brun à lunettes dans la pièce, en me jetant rapidement un regard.

Ron leva les bras en signe d'ignorance et demanda à Harry de quoi il parlait. Il n’arrivait pas à voir comment cette année allait être plus difficile que toutes celles pendant lesquelles nous avions combattus les plans machiavéliques de Voldemort.

\- « Tu sais bien, Ron, avec les bébés. », la bouche de Ron forma un "O" avant qu'Harry continue, « Ils nous demandent toute notre attention ! Je ne sais pas comment nous allons réussir à passer à travers cette année. En plus, si l'un de nous deux se fait nommer capitaine... »

\- « Tu veux dire, si  _toi_ , tu te fais nommer capitaine. », coupa Ron en roulant des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon meilleur ami.

\- « En tout cas, si un septième année devient capitaine, je le plaints ! »

\- « Tu as raison, ça ne sera vraiment pas de tout repos. Et, en plus, il faudra s'entraîner encore plus pour gagner la coupe, cette année, pour notre dernière année ! Il faut battre ces vicieux de Serpentards qui se croient tout permis! », répliqua le roux « Ah! Ry', dis, Malefoy... », Harry grogna presque à l'entente de ce nom, « … va sûrement entrer dans l'équipe de sa maison de Quidditch, vous serez donc tous les deux dans l'obligation de vous entraîner... »

\- « Je me porte volontaire pour la garde d'Ada! », criai-je alors, toute excitée, faisant sursauter mon petit-ami et mon ami.

\- « Hermione. Tu. Es. Géniale. Merci, je t'adore. Je te contacterai lorsque j'aurais besoin d'une baby-sitter. »

Ron et Harry reprirent de plus belle leur bavardage enflammé sur leur sport sur balais préféré. J'essayai de suivre la conversation, pour faire plaisir à Ron, mais c'était contre ma nature. Le Quidditch et moi, nous n’allions jamais bien nous entendre, c'est peine perdue. Au moins, j'aurais essayé, songeais-je, en laissant alors les garçons discuter.

Je tournai la tête et portai mon regard sur les deux bébés. Je remarquai alors qu'Hugo ne dormait plus. Les poings fermés au-dessus de sa petite tête recouverte de petits cheveux roux, déjà un peu frisés, il me fixait de ses grands yeux à la couleur propre aux nouveau-nés.  _Au moins, il ne pleurait pas,_  me dis-je intérieurement.

Le projet était à peine commencé que je pouvais déjà affirmer que cette année allait être pleine de rebondissements et d'aventures. Hugo était vraiment adorable et surtout, ce projet permettait d'acquérir de l'expérience pour le futur.

Je jetai un coup à la petite fille de mon meilleur ami. Elle, aussi, était à croquer avec ses petites joues rondes et roses, ses longs cils, sa petite bouche, son petit nez...

Comme si elle savait que je la regardais, elle commença à bouger un peu et elle ouvrit les yeux tranquillement. Je me levai du divan et me dirigeai aux côtés des bébés.

\- « Coucou vous deux ! Vous avez bien dormis ? On ne vous a pas trop dérangés avec nos fous rires et nos discussions ? », leurs demandais-je avec une petite voix.

Les deux adorables petits bouts de choux me fixèrent de leurs regards encerclés de longs cils.

Ce projet venait de commencer et déjà, je l'adorais. Malgré toutes les difficultés qui nous attendaient, cette année allait être loin d’être ordinaire.


	33. Sérieusement?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32 : SÉRIEUSEMENT ?**

* * *

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Cela faisait déjà au moins trois heures et demie que j’étais avec mes deux meilleurs amis et leur petit bébé. Nos sujets de conversations, devenus bien léger, s’entrecoupaient de moments où nos bébés réclamaient de l’attention.

Dans mes bras, ma petite Adélaïde était bien réveillée et avait les larmes aux yeux – signe qu’elle allait commencer une crise. Comme sa couche était propre, je déduis qu'elle avait faim. Il était donc temps pour moi de rentrer à mes appartements, où étaient ses biberons et le stupide autre père de mon enfant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que celui-ci soit parti Merlin-seul-sait-où. Le satané blond me tapait tellement sur les nerfs avec son attitude désagréable, ses répliques désagréables, son corps désagréablement sensuel...

Adélaïde me sortit de mes pensées par un gémissement qui me renseignai sur le niveau de patience. Elle voulait manger tout de suite.

Je dis au revoir à mes amis et au petit Hugo en installant rapidement Adélaïde dans sa coquille. Je n’avais pas envie d’entendre une crise de larmes. Après quelques minutes, je sortis de leur appartement et prit le chemin des miens.

Mon bébé, bien installé dans sa coquille que je balançais doucement pour tenter de lui changer les idées, semblait être déterminée à être nourrie à l’instant même. Elle était mignonne, mais ses cris et ses pleurs m’agaçaient un peu.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de mes appartements, je lâchai un soupir de satisfaction. Enfin, nous étions de retour et j’allais pouvoir calmer ma fille. J'ouvris la porte et entra. Je fronçai les sourcils, n'apercevant pas mon homologue blond, et posai Adélaïde sur la table de la cuisinette.

Ne sachant pas encore si mon coéquipier était ici ou ailleurs, je me décidai, de peur de le savoir encore ici, de l'appeler pour confirmer mes doutes :

\- « Malefoy ! Je suis rentré ! », criais-je, dans l'appartement, qui semblait vide, en me dirigeant vers le coin cuisine, préparer assez rapidement un biberon, du mieux que je pouvais, pour ma petite qui ne cessait de pleurer, réclamant sa nourriture à sa façon.

Une fois la bouteille en main, je pris mon bébé dans mes bras et elle téta avec appétit le biberon, cessant enfin ses pleurs.

Soudain, un bruit étouffé me parvint. Le son grave et long résonna un instant dans l'appartement. Adélaïde toujours dans les bras, je fronçai les sourcils et me dirigeai vers la source du bruit.

\- « Malefoy? », demandais-je, m'approchant de la porte de ma chambre, alors qu'un nouveau murmure -une voix féminine cette fois- se fit entendre.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, espérant que c'était simplement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. J'appelai encore Malefoy, un peu plus fort, posant ma main sur la poignée de la porte de notre chambre.

\- « Po... Potter ? », dit-il, entre deux respirations, « N'entre pas... », sa voix était rauque. « ... Dans la chambre... », sa respiration était rapide...

Il manigançait quelque chose, c’était évident. Il était probablement en train de fouiller dans mes affaires ou de jeter des sorts pour me jouer des tours. Décidé à le prendre sur le vif, je tournai la poignée de porte et l'ouvrit à la volée en déclarant :

\- « Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre ? Hein ? Tu n'es pas mon maître, Malefoy ! Je fais ce que je ve... », je m'arrêtai net, à la vue de quelque chose dont je me serais bien passé...

Moi qui pensait prendre mon coéquipier la main dans le sac, je venais de le surprendre la main serrant la volumineuse poitrine d’une Serdaigle -si j'en croyait l'uniforme qui traînait autour du lit. Les deux étaient nus et dans une position très compromettante qui me laissait voir plusieurs détails de l’anatomie de Malefoy que je n’avais jamais pensé voir.   Cette image, pour le moins traumatisante, s'incrusta dans ma rétine, et je sus qu'elle allait y rester à tout jamais.

Ma première réaction devant une telle situation aurait été de me couvrir les yeux, mais je tenais Adélaïde dans mes bras. Dès que je réalisai qu’elle aussi été témoin de la même déplaisante, vulgaire et choquante scène que moi, je cachai ses yeux chastes et purs du mieux que je le pouvais.

\- «  BORDEL DE SALOPERIE DE MERLIN, MALEFOY! Tu penses que tu fais quoi, là ? ,» lui hurlais-je, complètement hors de moi- et comme si ce n’était pas assez, sa nudité faisait monter en moi une sensation étrange et nouvelle, ce qui m'enragea encore plus.

\- « Wow, Potter. Je te savais stupide, mais pas à un tel point... Ça se voit un peu, non ? Je fais ce que tout homme a le droit. Je profite des plaisirs carneaux de la chair avec l’heureuse élue du moment... »

\- « Tu me dégoutes. Comment peux-tu parler des femmes comme ça! »

\- « Ça? », fit-il, en pointant la fille du doigt et en se retirant d’elle, sans aucune gêne, me laissant apercevoir sa grosse verge, encore tendue -et encore plus grosse que je l'avais imaginée- avant de la cacher avec des draps. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, sous mon regard choqué, il frappa les fesses de la fille, qui alla se caler contre lui, en rigolant.

\- « Et dans notre lit en plus! Tu es vraiment un enculé, Malefoy! », crachais-je, dégoûté de la situation..

\- « Non, non, non Potter! La personne qui s'est fait enculer, c'est Arianne, moi je ne faisais que me faire plaisir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser, ça serait apprécié. », osa-t-il me lancer tout bonnement, son regard ne quittant pas le mien tandis que je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de fixer son érection très voyante sous les draps.

Ces putains de draps dans lequel j'allais devoir dormir ce soir. Ces stupides et trop glamours draps en soie. J’été bien heureux d’avoir ma propre couverture !

Le sentiment étrange que j'avais ressenti en les voyant refit surface. Heureusement pour ce connard de Malefoy, j'avais Adélaïde dans les bras. J’aurais très bien été lui mettre une droite ou deux à lui, et sa stupide pétasse de Serdaigle.

 _Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que je vois, là?_ , me murmura ma petite voix intérieure, que j'envoyai aussitôt balader d'un,  « e _st-ce que je t'ai sonné toi, avec tes pensées abjectes? »_

Je n'étais absolument, aucunement jaloux. Cette colère, mélangée à du désir n’était parce que mon coéquipier était un imbécile.

Cette boule, coincée dans ma gorge, était simplement un rhume que je commençais, et cette désagréable sensation que j'avais au fond de moi était dû à ma faim... Pas de ma supposé jalousie ! Je n’étais pas jaloux. Par Merlin! J’étais juste... légèrement en manque de sexe...

J'étais aussi simplement en colère car mon imbécile de coéquipier avait baisé une future prostituée dans le lit que nous partageons.

\- « Potter... DÉGAGE! », m'ordonna soudainement le blond, avec sa pétasse toujours lové contre lui, dont la tête descendait dangereusement vers une certaine zone cachée sous les draps.

Ne voulant pas assister à un véritable porno en direct, je sortis de la chambre, toujours autant en colère contre ce connard de Serpentard. Je lançai, en grimaçant, un "Silencio" à la chambre.

Je retirai enfin ma main de devant les yeux de ma si petite fille.

\- « Ton autre père est un véritable trou de cul... qui a littéralement beaucoup de plaisir avec des trous de cul! Rah! », lui appris-je, bouillonnant de colère, en espérant qu’elle ne comprenait rien – je ne voulais tout de même pas que ses premiers mots soient «trou de cul».

Je m'assis avec elle dans les bras sur le divan et l'observa, me calmant peu à peu.

\- « J'espère que tu ne grandiras pas aussi désagréable et irrespectueux que celui qui, malheureusement pour toi, te sert de paternel. »

Pour seule réponse, Ada bailla et papillonna, un instant, des yeux. Je me mis à la bercer tranquillement, ce qui eut pour effet de l'endormir et de me calmer encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, je la déposai dans sa coquille et, d'un coup de baguette, fit venir à moi, un livre pour m'occuper pendant que la petite dormait et que mon stupide homologue blond terminait peu importe ce qu'il faisait.


	34. Arianne

 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33 : ARIANNE**

* * *

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Stupide Gryffondor obsédé !

Il y avait seulement lui pour gâcher un tel moment plaisant ! 

 _Eh bien, ce n’est pas Potter qui se retrouverait dans un tel moment, malgré son joli cul, ses abdominaux d’acier..._ , pensais-je, alors que la fille que je venais de baiser était occupée avec sa bouche. Arianne était loin d'arriver à la cheville de l'une de mes anciennes conquêtes, mais elle descendait assez rapidement ...

 J'aurais dû appeler quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un comme John -avec son cul de rêve serré et sa grosse queue- ou bien Eva -la pro des fellations...

La pipe que me donnait Arianne me rappelait un aspirateur moldu défaillant. Non mais même Paul -mon pire coup d'un soir, pour l'instant- aurait été capable de me faire jouir plus vite...

Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui m'avait pris de l'appeler,  _elle,_ pour satisfaire mon besoin de sexe.

Elle était bien mignonne, avec ses longs cheveux ébène, ses grands yeux bleu-vert pâles, ses courbes harmonieuses, ses seins rebondies et son magnifique cul, mais dès que l’on passait le niveau des préliminaires, elle était un mauvais coup, un très mauvais coup. Elle passait son temps à miauler d’une voix aiguë quand elle n’avait pas la bouche occupée et elle était incapable de tomber dans le même rythme de hanches que moi, en plus de jouir dès que je posais le doigt sur son corps.

 _Au moins_ , me dis-je intérieurement,  _elle était une vraie pute qui acceptait n'importe quel fantasme tordu ou position étrange, ce qui me permettais facilement d'expérimenter._

Perdu dans mes pensées, je la laissai s’acharner avec mon érection, qui menaçait de disparaître d’un moment à l’autre, si elle continuait d’être aussi nulle. Après quelques minutes, je décidai de prendre les choses en main, car ça en devenait ennuyant. J’aventurai l’une de mes mains dans sa chevelure, la forçant à adopter un rythme qui répondait plus à mes envies, tandis que de mon autre main, je me mis à caresser et à pincer mes tétons – un endroit qui m’était particulièrement sensible.

 Après de longues -très longues- minutes de va-et-vient de sa jolie petite bouche sur ma verge tendue, elle réussit enfin à me faire atteindre un orgasme... Un tout petit orgasme... J'aurais vraiment, vraiment, dû appeler Steve...

Arianne remonta son visage au niveau du mien, un peu de ma semence perlait au coin des lèvres, ce qui était absolument répugnant.

\- « Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de t'entendre gémir ''Ariiii", c'était très excitant ! Maintenant, je suis encore toute mouillée... », susurra la brunette, en redescendant sa main sur ma verge.

Non, mais, je rêve ! C’était vraiment une espèce de pute en chaleur qui devait se calmer avec les attouchements sexuels... J'avais eu ce que je voulais, maintenant c’était la magnifique heure où elle dégageait...

\- « Eh bien chérie, tu vas devoir te faire plaisir toute seule. Tu as eu ton moment. Avant de démarrer ta carrière de pute, pratique-toi. Simple conseil. Maintenant, dégage... »

\- « Mais... »

\- « Mais, oui, tu peux partir nue, si tu le veux, ça ne me dérange aucunement ! Les sous-vêtements des putes de l'héritier Malefoy sont des coups de cœur aux enchères à chaque année ! Allez, sort de ma vue ! »

\- « Ok, Monsieur grognon ! Tu me renvois un hibou quand tu veux...», dit-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre du bas et de lécher d’une manière qu’elle voulait sensuelle mon sperme sur sa bouche.

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais je reculai brusquement en lui jetant un regard noir. Comme si elle croyait que j'allais la laisser m'embrasser, alors qu'il n'y a même pas deux minutes, mon sexe était dans sa bouche. De toute façon, je ne souillais pas mes précieuses lèvres avec celles de coups d'un soir – ou plutôt d’un après-midi.

Elle se leva du lit en soupirant et se rhabilla en vitesse.

\- « Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu veux ! », me dit-elle, en guise d'au-revoir –ou plutôt d'adieu.

Je me mis à penser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Avais-je vraiment hurlé "Ari" pendant cette fellation pénible ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas vraiment...

C'était plutôt étrange de ma part. Habituellement, j'étais quelqu'un de plutôt silencieux, surtout avec mes coups d'un soir -même s'ils me menaient au septième ciel, je pouvais gémir et crier, tout au plus. Ils n’étaient pour moi que des gens qui se contentaient de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant de dégager, et je ne leur devais aucun respect car j’étais supérieur... Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'hurler son affreux surnom ?

Mes pensées divaguèrent vers un autre nom à la même sonorité : Harry.

Mon cerveau fit un court-circuit. Quoi? QUOI?

Non, non, non... Qu’est-ce-que c’était que ce délire ?

 Si j'avais crié le prénom de quelqu'un pendant que je baisais cette débile Serdaigle, c'était son surnom, pas celui de mon stupide coéquipier qui me fait avoir des rêves pas très catholiques... Des cauchemars, j'ai bien dit, de véritables cauchemars érotiques ! C’était évident !

Afin de chasser ces pensées troublantes sorties de nulle part, je me levai du lit et décidai d'aller prendre une douche pour enlever cette désagréable odeur de sexe et de sueur, mélangée au parfum trop sucré d'Arianne. Les parfums pour hommes sentaient meilleurs, c'était incontestable !

Je pris ma douche tranquillement, me délectant de la sensation agréable de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps musclé. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette relaxation qu'entraîne une bonne douche.

Fermant un instant les yeux, j’oubliais tous mes troublantes pensées sous la pression de l’eau contre ma peau. À mon plus grand désarroi, elles revirent aussitôt sur mon débile de coéquipier. La scène qui s'était déroulée, le matin même, dans la salle de bain, alors que j'avais surpris Potter en serviette, resurgit dans mon esprit. Son torse musclé et bien dessiné, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, ses longues jambes galbées, son corps nu sous la serviette...

J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux, plus que troublé. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m’arrivait ?

Je descendis les yeux vers mon bas-ventre et je remarquai que j'avais une belle grosse érection.  _Ce n'était pas normal ! Quelque chose n’allait pas avec moi !_

_Depuis quand est-ce que penser à ce stupide Gryffondor me donnait des érections plus dures que lors de mon coup d’un soir?_


	35. Le malaise continue

**CHAPITRE 34 : LE MALAISE CONTINUE**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

Durant tout le reste de la journée du samedi, les deux coéquipiers ne se parlèrent pas, évitant le plus possible la présence de l'autre. La soirée venait de commencer et c'était plus qu'insupportable.

Le regard lourd de jugement de Harry ne quitta pas une seule seconde celui qui avait eu la  _brillante_  idée d'avoir eu une aventure avec la pute de Serdaigle. Le blond, qui commençait à regretter de plus en plus ladite aventure, essayait le plus que possible d'ignorer la présence de son coéquipier qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, le critiquant. Dès le moment où Harry était entré dans la chambre, Drago savait qu'aller à la salle sur demande aurait été une meilleure option pour ne pas définitivement se mettre encore plus à dos son ennemi, mais aussi père de sa fille.

Étrangement, le blond ne supportait pas de savoir que le Griffondor et lui étaient en froid. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise et il aurait donné n'importe quoi - ou presque, ses produits capillaires étaient bien trop précieux- pour retrouver l'ancien Harry -peut-être même celui, tout rouge, à la respiration haletante, qu'il avait plaquée contre le mur et celui sur qui il fantasmait la nuit... Celui avec lequel il se disputait tout le temps pour des absurdités, celui qui le détestait ardemment, celui avec lequel il était sans cesse en compétition... Drago voulait retrouver ce Harry-là.

Leur stade de haine mutuelle qui se constituait d'insultes, de légers sorts déplaisants et allant parfois même jusqu'aux bagarres physiques avaient l'air si loin comparés à celui qu'ils entretenaient maintenant. Adélaïde avait, en quelque sorte, amené une certaine stabilité, mince, mais une stabilité quand même, dans leur fréquentation. La gaffe de Drago avait un peu ramené leur relation au point de départ, sauf sans les désastres physiques que l'un et l'autre s'infligeaient.

Le Serpentard ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour arranger cette situation. En plus d'offrir à Adélaïde un environnement inadéquat pour sa croissance, le regard jugeur du brun amenait une quantité phénoménale de stress chez le blond, ce qui était très mauvais puisque le stress lui faisait faire des boutons, ce qu'il répétait presque tout le temps.

Le blond aurait pu jurer que depuis qu'Arianne était repartie, la température dans l'appartement avait chuté. Drago n'était plus capable d'endurer plus longtemps cette situation où le brun semblait si dégoûté de lui.

Une idée lui vint alors en tête. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais envisagé cette solution, mais la situation était critique.  _C'est pour le bien d'Ada_ , se dit-il intérieurement en prenant une grande respiration.

Effectivement, le bébé semblait avoir remarqué la tension qui régnait entre ses deux parents et elle avait plus pleuré qu'habituellement, rendant la situation encore plus pénible.  _C'est pour Ada que je fais ça, je ne ferais JAMAIS ça si Ada n'était pas là, jamais au grand jamais de jamais lui-même,_  songea Drago.

Le Serpentard se calma intérieurement, chassant toutes ses pensées avant de lâcher un:

\- « Potter... Je suis... désolé pour tout à l'heure... C'était inapproprié et inadéquat dans la situation dans laquelle je suis. Je dois maintenant faire d'Ada ma priorité numéro un et... calmer mes ardeurs...»

Harry se tourna vers le serpent dans la pièce avant de l'examiner de haut en bas pour bien s'assurer qu'il était bien lui-même.

\- « Attend... Quoi!? Répète, j'ai mal entendu... j'ai trop mal entendu, c'est impossible... »

\- « Je ne répèterai pas. Tu as très, très bien entendu! », le coupa le blond sèchement.

\- « Sérieux? Malefoy, tu t'excuses? Je sais, tu ne vas pas le répéter, c'est juste... Pas croyable, vraiment, je ne sais même pas si je devrais te croire. », répliqua Harry alors que le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention à Adélaïde qui commençait tranquillement à s'endormir.

\- « Crois ce que tu veux Potter... » murmura le blond, en allant porter Adélaïde qui s'était endormie dans son berceau, dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la chambre avec pour seule autre présence que sa fille, le Serpentard jeta un regard au lit et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir coupable. Ce qu'il avait fait était parfaitement normal : un homme a ses besoins. Ce petit griffon a sûrement compris ce qu'il faisait, mais il est quand même entré... Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant! C'était de a faute de toute façon, il s'était excusé que pour réussir à se supporter sans tous ses regards de dégoût lancés par l'Élu.

Finalement, Drago soupira. Cette histoire menait vraiment à n'importe quoi!

La sensation de légère culpabilité qui prenait place en lui lui fit sortir sa baguette et il lança un sort de nettoyage sur les draps et sur le lit.

Harry entra dans la chambre sans un mot, prit quelque chose dans les tiroirs et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama. De son côté à lui, le brun se changea et prit un instant juste à lui pour réfléchir. Durant toute la journée, il n'avait pu réussir à chasser le sentiment étrange et froid qui torturait ses entrailles lorsqu'il repensait à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté plus tôt. Dire que son coéquipier avait baisé quelqu'un dans le lit dans lequel il allait dormir!

Les pensées d'Harry dévièrent un instant sur une tout autre situation dans laquelle ceux qui auraient forniqué entre ces draps auraient été le blond et lui-même...

Il devait se l'avouer, le blond était tout de même baisable -il l'était clairement- et il avait un corps digne d'un dieu grec, musclé et fort, des bras dont l'étreinte devait être si chaude et protectrice, des yeux capables d'ensorceler n'importe qui, des lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées...

 _QUOI?!_  Mais à quoi il pensait? _Malefoy, baisable?_  Hum... Harry passait bien son tour sur ce coup-ci. Néanmoins, l'afflux de sang vers une certaine partie de son anatomie lui prouvait le contraire. Le Griffondor secoua la tête, troublé. Il était véritable un adolescent avec beaucoup trop d'hormones, et en plus, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé des petits plaisirs avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa main droite.

Chassant ses pensées de débauche, il se brossa les dents et se concentra plutôt vers la sensation étrange qui l'embarrassait depuis cet après-midi. Comment pouvait-il éliminer ce froid au fond de son ventre qui le mettait tant en colère pour presque rien? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, tout comme il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette sensation était vraiment.

_Tu sais très bien ce que c'est!, lui chantonna gaiement sa petite voix intérieure, Oui, oui, tu le saaaais!_

Harry secoua la tête, nargué par sa petite voix intérieure. Néanmoins, sa petite voix insistait de plus en plus et une ébauche de réponse s'écrit dans la tête d'Harry.

_Non... Ce n'était pas de la jalousie! C'est ridicule! J'ai juste vraiment un trop grand besoin de sexe._

Pour sa part, Drago décida lui aussi de se préparer pour dormir, il irait se brosser les dents lorsque son coéquipier sortirait de la salle de bain et il sera fin prêt à se laisser au sommeil.

Avoir un enfant n'était pas de tout repos et il méritait entièrement une bonne nuit.

Tout en enlevant ses vêtements, le Serpentard pensa encore à son matin mouvementé et au brun qui l'avait surpris en train de baiser cette Serdaigle dans le lit où ils allaient, tous les deux, dormir. Il sourit à cette pensée tout en regardant le lit et se débarrassant du dernier morceau de vêtement, autrement dit, son boxer. Nu, il se dirigea, aucunement gêné de la présence de son ennemi dans la pièce adjacente, vers la commode, où il chercha tranquillement un nouveau boxer. Même si Harry entrait, ça ne dérangerait pas le moins du monde Drago qui s'en foutait à présent, car son homologue l'avait déjà vu tout entier lorsqu'il était rentré trop tôt ce matin... Il trouva enfin l'objet de ses recherches et l'enfila en quelques secondes avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour bâiller. Il était définitivement fatigué. Le blond regarda ses biceps durs et pensa, en passant la main dans ses cheveux parfaits:  _je suis en manque de Quidditch, la saison est sur le point de commencer et je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver à MA place de capitaine dans la meilleure équipe, les Serpentards, évidemment! Qui l'aurait cru? Le sarcasme, beauté divine dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer. Bref, je me demande si Potter aussi aura le poste de capitaine... Ça fera une belle année et je pourrai détruire ces détritus de griffons mal élevés!_

Le blondinet, attendant la sortie du Survivant de la salle de bain se pencha au-dessus du berceau de son ange et observa le petit bébé parfait qu'elle était. Il alla caresser doucement sa joue douce avant de lui embrasser le front, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Au même moment, Harry sortit de la salle de bain en enfilant son chandail de pyjama de couleur bleu marin ligné, tandis que le blond portait, quant à lui, un boxer noir avec un coeur rouge sur la fesse droite, mettant en valeur son joli cul. Lorsque le brun entra dans la pièce en mettant son chandail de pyjama, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de fixer son regard sur les muscles du torse du brun et de la fine ligne de duvet brun sur le bas-ventre musclé de celui-ci, ce que Drago, s'étant retourné en ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ne put s'empêcher de trouver sexy avant de secouer la tête, et enfin, Harry annonça:

\- « Tu peux y aller Malefoy... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour dormir dans ce lit, sachant et ayant vu une partie de ce qui s'est passé... »

L'appelé marcha, ignorant la remarque du brun et non sans jeter un léger coup d'oeil au Griffondor qui s'installait avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage qui fit rire intérieurement Drago qui s'enferma dans la salle que venait de quitter son coéquipier.

Drago ressortit peu de temps après, prêt à aller dormir.

Il s'installa aux côtés de son homologue, qui avait toujours un visage imprimé de dégoût. Il le fixa pendant quelques instants, essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire et se retourna enfin pour profiter de sa nuit de sommeil méritée. Le blond avait vraiment besoin d'une nuit de sommeil réparateur, pour garder son teint frais et parfait. Toutes les activités pour le moins physiques qu'il avait faites en charmante compagnie plus tôt dans la journée l'avaient vraiment vidé de son énergie. Ça ne lui prit presque pas de temps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée tandis que de l'autre côté du lit, Harry essayait de retenir ses haut-le-cœur et de s'endormir enrobé dans sa couverte de bébé.

Les heures passèrent, tandis que les deux coéquipiers profitaient des bienfaits du sommeil jusqu'à ce que soudainement un cri aigu et strident se fasse entendre, réveillant simultanément le blond et le brun en sursaut. En se redressant, le Serpentard, surpris de se faire réveiller ainsi, chercha la source de ce bruit désagréable qui l'avait dérangé dans ses heures de sommeil indispensables à tout son corps. Se frottant les yeux, Drago parvint à voir, à travers les barreaux du berceau, une petite masse mouvante et hurlante. Il soupira avant de se déloger de son manteau de couvertures et draps et de se lever, ne laissant pas la chance au brun à ses côtés -actuellement un peu trop proche de lui- d'y aller, après tout, c'était lui le meilleur papa. Dès que le projet avait été annoncé, Drago avait su qu'il allait comporter plusieurs moments difficiles, et celui-ci en était un.

Le blond s'approcha d'un pas endormi du berceau dans lequel sa fille hurlait si fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller les morts -et il n'exagérait pas du tout. Les cris de la petite diminuèrent d'intensité alors qu'elle aperçut qu'elle avait maintenant l'attention d'un de ses papas. Drago posa sa main sur la joue potelée du bébé, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

\- « Chut... chut, ma belle. » lui murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et vérifia si sa couche était pleine, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond s'imagina alors que la raison des larmes de la petite était probablement due à sa faim. Alors, aussi fatigué qu'il fût, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et lui prépara en vitesse un biberon. Plus vite la petite se rendormait, plus vite il pourrait retourner se coucher.

Une fois le biberon prêt, Adélaïde avait les yeux qui papillonnaient, lourds de sommeil, à la plus grande joie de son papa blond.

\- « Ça va avec Ada? », lança Harry avant de bâiller, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à se rendormir.

\- « T'inquiètes, mais tais-toi sinon, elle ne va jamais finir par se rendormir. Prochain tour, c'est à toi. »

Le brun soupira avant de faire une énième tentative pour se rendormir, sans oublier l'activité passionnante qu'avait pratiquée le Serpentard dans ce lit où il devra dormir l'année entière. Le blond, quant à lui, resta quelques minutes à observer son ange qui dormait maintenant paisiblement, avant de retourner se coucher, tout en espérant que sa petite fille n'allait plus se réveiller.

Pas même deux heures après le premier réveil d'Adélaïde, celle-ci recommença à pleurer, attendant d'avoir l'attention de ses pères.

Drago lâcha un grognement.

\- « Potter... Potter... c'est ton tour! », commença-t-il en donnant des coups de coude à l'idiot qui lui servait de partenaire dans ce projet qui l'empêchait de bien dormir.

En une fraction de seconde, un bras sorti de nulle part frappa Drago directement sur le nez.

\- « Par Salazar! C'est quoi ton problème espèce de griffon sans éducation! Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que ce n'était pas bien de frapper les gens!? », cria presque Drago avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh non... Euh, je voulais juste dire qu'on ne t'a juste rien appris... » tenta-t-il pour se reprendre, tout en se maudissant intérieurement.

\- « T'es pas bien Malefoy ou quoi? Tu sais très bien que mes parents sont morts, et j'étais endormi quand je-ne-sais-quoi-que-tu-me-reproches-est-arrivé! Sérieux, tu n'es pas croyable! », répliqua Harry en postillonnant de rage sur le Serpentard.

\- « Tu es un con, voilà! » lui répondit aussitôt le blond.

Pendant cet échange pour le moins colérique pour une heure si tardive de la nuit -ou plutôt tôt du matin- la petite Adélaïde, dans son berceau, continuait ses hurlements.

Finalement, le brun prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer, et alla chercher sa fille, qui se calma dès que son papa Griffondor la prit dans ses bras et la berça quelques secondes. Néanmoins, la petite, ayant cessé de pleurer, ne voulait plus fermer l'oeil. Harry se tourna vers le blond, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- « Elle ne veut pas dormir... Et je veux dormir... Je ne comprends pas... Elle a mangé i peine deux heures et sa couche est propre... » se plaint-il au blond.

\- « C'est un petit démon qui se joue de nous. »

\- « Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon! »

\- « Hey Potty, calme! Le sarcasme tu connais? »

\- « Fais juste te taire si tu n'as rien à me proposer. », coupa sec Harry, de plus en plus énervé par son stupide de colocataire.

Le blond soupira.

\- « Amène-la par ici, j'ai peut-être une idée. », proposa-t-il à son coéquipier qui avait l'air désemparé devant la situation.

Le Griffondor fit ce que lui demandait le blond et s'approcha du lit avec le bébé dans les bras, mais il resta debout aux côtés du blond qui s'était redressé en poussant les draps qui le couvraient précédemment, exposant son ventre dur et plat et parfait.

\- « Vient plus près Potter. N'ait pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger...»

 _Quoi que...,_  songea pendant une seconde le blond en fixant le visage droit et le corps musclé de son coéquipier.

\- « Ce que tu peux être con! », répliqua le brun en s'assoyant aux côtés de Drago.

D'un mouvement qui fit sursauter le brun, Drago leva le bras et passa les doigts sur le ventre de son bébé, qui fixa aussitôt son regard sur son autre papa.

\- « Allez ma belle... Endors-toi s'il te plaît... Papa veut dormir...  _Tes_ papas veulent dormir... », se mit-il à murmurer doucement à l'enfant qui le regardait curieusement.

La sensibilité et la douceur dont faisait preuve le Serpentard firent battre un peu plus vite le coeur d'Harry. Il adorait voir le blond se conduire de la sorte. Ça lui prouvait que celui-ci avait un coeur, caché sous cette montagne de miroirs et de façades que se donnait le blond.

Les yeux d'émeraude du Survivant s'attachèrent aux traits fins et délicats du blond, qui avait tant d'amour dans le regard lorsqu'il parlait à leur bébé. Il retourna son regard à sa fille et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était lentement en train de fermer ses paupières, s'endormant sur la voix douce de son papa blond qui commençait tranquillement à chanter une nouvelle berceuse dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas.  _Sûrement en latin..._ , pensa le Survivant.

Enfin rendormie, Adélaïde faisait vraiment la joie de ses parents qui, eux aussi, allaient pouvoir retourner à leurs rêves.

Ils espéraient tous deux qu'elle n'allait plus se réveiller. Toutefois, ce réveil n'était pas le dernier...

Jusqu'au matin, le sommeil bien mérité n'avait jamais pointé son nez. Le binôme était mort de fatigue. Adélaïde s'était réveillée quatre fois en une nuit. Harry et Drago en avaient déjà assez. Leur ange pouvait être vraiment mignon, mais quand quelque chose ne faisait pas son affaire, elle savait comment l'avoir et sa seule technique s'appelait crier. Au plus grand dam de ses papounets chéris.


	36. Flos Vitae

* * *

**CHAPITRE 35 : FLOS VITAE**

* * *

**PDV POMONA CHOURAVE**

* * *

 

Après avoir observé toutes mes informations sur les  _Flos Vitae_  que j'avais minutieusement annotées à chacune de leurs naissances, un cas particulier - qui m'était complètement sortit de la tête, me sauta aux yeux.

Le _Flos Vitae_ du binôme composé de Drago Malefoy et de Harry Potter. Il n'était pas comme celui de tous les autres binômes.

Première remarque évidente, ce petit enfant était clairement une fille, et non un garçon, comme tous les autres bourgeons éclos. La recette spécifiait pourtant, en petits caractères, que tous les  _Flos Vitae_  mis en terre le même jour allaient tous être de même sexe. Ce qui veut donc dire masculins, dans cette situation, vu la totalité -excluant la petite Adélaïde du groupe- des nouveau-nés.

Deuxième remarque évidente, leur  _Flos Vitae_  était née une journée entière avant tous les autres, ce qui n'était pas normal. Les plants étaient censés grandir durant dix journées entières pour pouvoir éclore et être en parfaite santé. Si un Flos Vitae éclot avant ce terme, il n'était pas censé être viable... Adélaïde, le nom du  _Flos Vitae_  du binôme Potter/Malefoy, était véritablement un petit miracle.

De plus, afin de créer ces bébés-plantes, les deux personnes fabriquant la graine devaient entretenir entre eux de l'amour ou une profonde amitié inégalée et, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas du Griffondor et du Serpentard.

La petite pousse qu'était le bébé des Malefoy-Potter avait l'air d'être en très bonne santé. Je voulais tout de même vérifier ses signes vitaux et prendre un échantillon de son sang pour pouvoir faire des tests supplémentaires. Je devais avouer que c'était plutôt étrange comme situation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur ce cas unique.

Il ne me resta qu'un couloir à traverser avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle, où tout le monde était en train de manger, en ce moment. J'allais surement pouvoir facilement contacter Malefoy et Potter. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait mis ces deux chenapans ensemble. Les connaissant, ça allait sûrement tourner au drame...

Je passai à travers les immenses portes de la Grande Salle déjà ouvertes. Ça ne me prit que quelques secondes pour repérer les fameux parents du bébé-plante qui m'intriguait tant. Je m'approchai d'eux.

\- « Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, vous viendrez me voir aux serres après avoir fini de manger, amenez votre petite! », leur ordonnais-je.


	37. Invitation

* * *

**CHAPITRE 36 : INVITATION**

* * *

**PDV HARRY**

* * *

 

Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Hermione se tenait la tête entre ses mains, en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute, non?

\- « Harry... », dit-elle, dans un soupir, relevant sa tête en même temps avec un air des plus exaspérés, « On dirait que depuis la rentrée, ton cerveau ramollit. Tu n'es pas foutu d'écouter un seul mot de ce que Dumbledore dit! »

Malefoy, assit à côté de moi, berçant tranquillement Ada qui venait de boire la totalité de son biberon, ricana. Je lui lançai un regard noir pour le faire taire, mais, évidemment, il fit comme si de rien n’était et continua à se moquer de moi.

Ça m'énervait...'Mione n'avait pas à me dire tout ça devant ce petit blond trop con pour sa propre personne qui profitait du spectacle.

 _Attendez... Quelle personne?_ , pensai-je en souriant. Ce serpent n'était qu'un trop-plein de narcissisme et de beauté. Une bombe Malefoyenne était lancée et c'était moi qui était pris avec, avec aucune chance d'arrêter la minuterie de cet infernal séjour quotidien. Rah! Ce qu'il pouvait me taper sur les nerfs! Même en ne faisant rien,  sa présence à elle-seule était étouffante. Il m'énervait!

Bon, revenons à ce que Hermione se battait à me dire depuis le début du repas.

J'étais sûrement perdu dans mes pensées quand mon très cher directeur avait dit qu'il y aurait une sortie d'organisée cet après-midi. Ça m'étonnais vraiment de ne point me souvenir de cette sortie, car je ne ratais jamais de pouvoir aller passer du bon temps à Pré-Au-Lard.

\- « 'Mione, ça va aller, ce n'est pas grave si j'ai oublié... Je vais quand même y aller, nous n'avons plus l'obligation d'avoir une autorisation signée par une autorité parentale ou autre puisque nous sommes en septième année. Je suis juste surpris et heureux, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller acheter toutes sortes de babioles et de cadeaux pour ma petite », dis-je à l'intention de ma meilleure amie qui sembla se calmer peu à peu, tout en regardant Adélaïde bien emmitouflée et calée dans les bras de son papa blond.

Mon petit ange étant maintenant endormi, Malefoy la décolla tranquillement de lui et la plaça délicatement dans sa coquille avant que Hermione reprenne la parole:

\- « Vous avez vraiment l'air fatigués, vous deux... La petite vous a tenus éveillés toute la nuit? Ron et moi sommes plutôt chanceux, Hugo a le sommeil lourd et on dirait qu'il ne fait que dormir. Mais bon, vous êtes tout de même mignons. Une vraie petite famille... », lâcha soudainement Mione, après un instant de silence.

Le commentaire d'Hermione me fit tourner la tête vers mon coéquipier, assis à ma gauche. Malefoy, comme d'habitude, paraissait loin de tout, un visage teinté de dégoût, dû au fait qu'il était entouré de Griffondors. Je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir revoir son sourire, chaleureux et rempli d'amour, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à Ada. Il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait, et on pouvait s'apercevoir tout de suite de qui Adélaïde tenait son charme. Lorsqu'il souriait pour de vrai, il était d'une beauté fatale. 

Soudain, j'aperçus Mme Chourave qui venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle et qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la table où j'étais assis.  _Oh Merlin... Mais qu'ai-je encore fait?_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de nous, je me mis à m'imaginer les pires scénarios et je repensai à toutes les bêtises que j'avais bien pu commettre.

 _Arrête Harry..._ me dis-je à moi-même _, Elle ne vient probablement pas pour toi! Et si c'est vraiment toi qu'elle vient voir, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça... Oh Merlin! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas découvert que j'ai copié les devoirs de Neville depuis le début de l'année... Non, mais quand même, est-elle vraiment obligée de venir me voir, comme ça, devant toute la Grande Salle... C'est trop la honte!_

Pourtant inquiet, je ne pipai mot à mes amis et à Malefoy. Je tentai d'attirer mon attention sur autre chose. Mon regard passa sur ma petite fille, dans sa coquille, qui venait de s'endormir paisiblement malgré tous les bruits dans la Grande Salle. Elle grandissait tellement vite et devenait de plus en plus mignonne chaque jour. Ada commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à Malefoy, avec ses petits cheveux blonds, son petit nez retroussé, ses adorables petites oreilles rondes, ses longs cils. Toutefois, ses yeux, toujours de la couleur bleue grise typique des nourrissons, semblaient osciller vers la même couleur que les miens, un joli vert émeraude.

Je jurai intérieurement alors que ma professeure de Botanique se rapprocha de nous.

\- « Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, vous viendrez me voir aux serres après avoir fini de manger, amenez votre petite! », nous annonça-t-elle, à Malefoy et moi, avant de rebrousser chemin et de partir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Intrigués, mon partenaire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Y avait-il quelque chose d'anormal avec Ada?

Je remarquai que tous les regards, ou presque, de la Grande Salle étaient rivés sur nous. Encore une fois. Tout le monde avait entendu, bien sûr... Personne ne manquait un évènement de l'épopée Malefoy-Potter...  _Les gens allaient-ils un jour apprendre à se mêler de ce qui les regardait?_

Un silence malaisant régnait dans la salle, vite brisé par Blaise Zabini, à la table des Serpentards, qui était mort de rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce Zabini n'était juste pas possible... Il était un accro au sexe et aux blagues salaces et surtout un grand fan de la supposée relation - ou plutôt aversion-  entre Malefoy et moi. Il ne se gênait de rien et appréciait particulièrement être le centre de l'attention

Je portai mon attention sur une autre personne de ma connaissance qui s'imaginait qu'il y avait une ''romance'' entre mon coéquipier et moi : Hermione.

Les yeux noisette de mon amie pétillaient.  _Par Merlin tout-puissant..._

\- « Je suis certaine qu'elle va vous annoncer quelque chose de super... Ah, oui... quelque chose de super... Peut-être êtes-vous des âmes soeurs, destinées à vous aimer malgré votre haine... »

\- « Non, mais Hermione! Tu vas arrêter avec tes stupides théories de couple sorties de nulle part, c'est complètement ridicule! Je commence à en avoir marre! », lui répliquai-je, le plus calmement possible, mais tout de même plus qu'énervé de son répugnant fantasme.

Comme pour appuyer mes mots, Malefoy lui jeta un regard des plus meurtriers. Elle se tue pendant un instant.

\- « ... Sinon... C'est peut-être en rapport avec Ada et le fait que ce soit la seule fille de nos enfants-fleurs? », laissa-t-elle supposer, en jetant un regard curieux vers mon petit ange qui dormait.

Mais non, ce n'était pas poss..., pensai-je. Fonçant les sourcils, je me tournai pour observer le reste des enfants.  Des garçons, des garçons et encore des garçons. La seule fille présente dans la portée des enfants-fleurs était bel et bien Adélaïde. Je reçus cette nouvelle comme un choc. Ce n'était pas normal. Si tous les autres bébés étaient des mâles, notre petite fille, qui en était clairement une, n'était alors pas censée en être une.

 _Une multitude d'évènements pouvaient être la raison de ce résultat,_  songeais-je. En commençant par ces foutues feuilles d'hélonias que je-ne-sais-trop-pourquoi j'ai mis dans la potion. Le fait aussi qu'elle avait éclot une journée plus tôt que la date prévue que tous les autres Flos Vitae pourrait aussi expliqué ce phénomène. Peut-être était-ce aussi, car Malefoy et moi étions le seul binôme composé de deux personnes du même sexe? Ou était-ce que le plus important ingrédient était l'amour et c'était celui qu'on avait définitivement le moins dans notre binôme?

Je n'en savais trop rien. La seule chose dont j'étais réellement certain, c'était que cette situation, qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux bien avant, m'inquiétait comme pas possible. Elle avait l'air de faire le même effet chez Malefoy. Protecteur, il caressa le dessus de la petite main potelée de notre fille.

L'estomac noué, je ne touchai plus à mon assiette, et je remarquai que Malefoy fit de même. Hermione, voyant le malaise et notre angoisse, se préoccupa alors de son petit Hugo et de Ron. Je me tournai vers mon coéquipier.

\- « Veux-tu qu'on y aille tout de suite?», lui demandais-je, d'une voix rendue un peu faible à cause de l'inquiétude qui envahissait tout mon être.

Le blond me fit signe de la tête que oui. Il se leva aussitôt, prenant la coquille d'Ada. Je le suivis. Tous deux avions bien hâte de tirer cette histoire au clair.

Nous marchâmes plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude, comme si le fait d'arriver plus vite à destination pourrait changer les mauvaises nouvelles en bonnes. Il fallait tout de même espérerer encore que tout allait bien. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Adélaïde par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Jamais.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle était dans ma vie, mais elle m'avait déjà ensorcelé et jamais elle n'allait s'effacer de mon coeur. De plus, c'était ma seule chance d'être parent - autre que par l'adoption, dans un futur lointain-  et je ne voulais pas la gâcher à cause de mon imbécilité légendaire.

Rapidement, nous fûmes arrivés aux serres. Comme Malefoy avait dans les mains la coquille d'Ada, je cognai à la porte.

\- « Entrez! », cria presque notre professeure qui était déjà à l'intérieur.

Nous fîmes ce qu'elle nous demanda. La professeure nous regarda quelques secondes et dû sûrement voir le stress qui régnait, car elle nous sourit avant de s'exclamer:

\- « Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement les garçons? Ce n'est qu'une rencontre de routine. Évidemment, Adélaïde est assez différente des autres, par le clair fait qu'elle est de sexe féminin et d'autres petits trucs insignifiants. Mais bon, puisqu'elle n'est pas comme les autres, j'aimerais juste m'assurer à cent pour cent que tout est parfait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la première fois que je l'ai examiné, lors de sa naissance, tout roulait comme sur les roulettes, ça ne devrait pas avoir changé! »

J'espèrais que Chourave avait raison. Son ton entrainant et son sourire avaient tout de même réussi à nous calmer, Malefoy et moi, mais nous restions alertes pour la suite.

\- « Nous allons simplement commencer par quelques petits tests de routine, histoire de vérifier si votre petite est en santé... Si vous voulez bien la réveiller, je vous prie...» nous annonça-t-elle.

Avec un regard rempli de tendresse, Malefoy déposa la coquille sur une table et entreprit de réveiller avec douceur notre petite fille. Après quelques minutes, elle se réveilla en couinant un peu, mais elle cessa aussitôt en voyant le sourire de son papa blond. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'amena à Chourave, qui nous proposa deux sièges, dans lesquels nous priment place, tandis que notre professeure préparait sa trousse.

Le premier test était une prise de sang. Alors que Chourave entrait la fine aiguille dans la peau de mon bébé, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Malefoy était devenu pâle comme un drap.  _Le grand Drago Malefoy avait-il peur des aiguilles?_

Ensuite, la professeure coucha Adélaïde sur le dos et prit sa petite lampe de poche pour observer ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa bouche, afin de voir si tout était bien dans l'ordre et surtout, du côté des oreilles, pour s'assurer que ma petite n'était pas victime d'une otite, qui était souvent fréquent à cet âge-là. Ce fut assez rapide et n'eut pas l'air de déranger plus que ça mon poupon.

Puis, elle demanda à Malefoy, qui tenait Ada, de soulever sa petite robe afin qu'elle puisse observer les lignes anormales, qu'elle avait pu apercevoir à la naissance de notre fille. Tout en observant, notre professeure prenait de nombreuses notes.

Enfin, pour terminer, elle nous posa de nombreuses questions sur Ada telles que: c _ombien d'heures dort-elle par nuit? Mange-t-elle correctement? À quelle fréquence remplit-elle sa couche? Ses selles sont-elles régulières ou diffèrent-elles?_  Et ainsi de suite.

Au total, la rencontre, qui nous avait tant stressés au début, ne prit qu'une trentaine de minutes. Nous pouvions déjà partir, à une condition, de revenir dans deux semaines pour un nouveau rendez-vous.

Revenus dans l'école, marchant sans dire un mot dans le couloir, nous nous trouvâmes tous les trois, Malefoy avec Adélaïde dans sa coquille dans les bras et moi, dans un silence étouffant. La situation précédente nous avait bien fait peur.

\- « Comme j'ai bien entendu ce matin, tu n'as pas de plans pour cet après-midi... », commença-t-il.

 _Attendez, Malefoy ne va pas m'inviter à un rendez-vous? Non, ce n'est pas possible! C'est une vraie blague!, songeais-je, alors._  Il continua:

\- « Personnellement, j'avais prévu passer tout mon temps avec Adélaïde pour la gâter et lui acheter une tonne de vêtements à la valeur de sa perfection... Parce que malgré tous ces tests, je ne suis pas encore convaincu de sa santé et je veux lui donner le plus d'amour possible pour réparer  _ton_ erreur avec les hélonias, qui est probablement la raison de tous ces problèmes. Si tu veux toi aussi te rattraper, il serait envisageable que tu nous accompagnes… Donc, veux-tu venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, Potter? Et arrête de me lancer ce regard scandalisé, on dirait que tu viens de te faire pétrifier par un Basilic! »

Je soupirai intérieurement. Je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça, Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de me rappeler mon erreur avec les hélonias. J'espèrais de tout coeur qu'il n'allait rien arriver de grave à Adélaïde.

Le blond me fixait étrangement, et je réalisai que je n'avais pas répondu à sa question.

\- « Hum... ok? Je vais venir avec vous... », dis-je alors, encore un peu troublé de la proposition de mon coéquipier de binôme.

\- « Nous partons dans une demi-heure. », m'annonça Malefoy, en entrant dans nos appartements avec la coquille d'Adélaïde.


	38. Achats

 

* * *

  **CHAPITRE 37 : ACHATS**

* * *

 

  **PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Le vent froid qui soufflait décoiffait mes cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Les feuilles virevoltaient sous ce souffle frais d'automne et tombaient une par une sur les petites rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Les élèves se ruaient dans les pubs, la grande majorité aux Trois Balais, et d'autres à la Tête de Sanglier, pour aller se réchauffer devant un breuvage chaud et réconfortant.

Je marchai rapidement, évitant avec finesse les dizaines de hordes de filles qui se pâmaient devant mon bébé en hurlant comme des sauvages, la coquille d'Ada se balançait doucement au rythme de mes pas. Potter me suivait avec misère.

Mon regard se déposa sur ma petite puce, tout bien emmitouflée, enroulée dans une couverture, qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle était tellement, tellement adorable!

Je m'étais promis aujourd'hui de la gâter comme pas possible -autant que je l'avais été lorsque j'étais enfant. J'allais refaire sa garde-robe de A à Z.  _Non, mais, sérieusement, qui habillait son bébé avec de vieilles fringues moches -et surtout de piètre qualité et d'aucune marque- offertes par l'école?_

Le seul bémol était que Potter se trouvait avec moi et, le connaissant, il allait commencer à critiquer tout ce que j'allais payer à ma princesse. J'avais bien le droit d'acheter ce qui me plaisait pour Ada! Après tout, c'était mon enfant, et c'était moi qui avait invité Potter. Il était mieux de se taire et de s'occuper d'Ada sans se plaindre. Il n'était pas en ma compagnie pour rien. Il n'était que là pour qu'Ada garde son équilibre quotidien, qui est constitué de ses deux pères -malheureusement-, et pour choisir le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Ada, car celui-ci approchait à grands pas puisqu'elle grandissait trois fois plus vite que les enfants normaux.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus un magasin à l'air prometteur pour les achats que je désirais faire. De minuscules peluches et vêtements prenaient place derrière la vitrine.

\- « Potter, ramène tes fesses, on va  _Aux Petis Pas!_  »

Je l'entendis camoufler un éclat de rire. Je l'ignorai et nous allâmes dans la boutique.

Une odeur de délicat parfum de rose et de poudre pour bébés assaillit nos narines dès notre entrée.

C'était le paradis des poupons. Cet endroit regorgeait d'objets indispensables pour les bébés. Les étagères, sur les murs couleurs pastel, en étaient recouvertes de mille et une choses.

De minuscules pyjamas, chandails, pantalons, robes, souliers, de tous les couleurs et styles, prenaient place sur des tablettes et des présentoirs. Tout était tellement petit!

Une employée vint nous voir et nous remit un sac à l'effigie de la boutique afin que nous déposions nos achats à l'intérieur.

Passant Ada à Potter, je me dirigeai, excité comme une puce, devant tous ces vêtements. Mes pas me menèrent vers un présentoir de _Onesies_ trop mignon.

\- « Potter, regarde ce petit pyjama trop adorable avec les empreintes de chat en imprimé! En plus, cette teinte de bleu fera ressortir ses yeux! »

Je le mis de côté et continuai ma fouille pour découvrir les pièces de vêtements les plus belles pour ma petite princesse. Après quelques minutes à m'entendre lâcher des "Woah, c'est trop mignon!" et des "Ça, ça mettrait tellement son teint en valeur!", Potter vint se joindre à moi. Oui, bon, je sais que mon masque de dur à cuire avait totalement disparu, mais qui aurait pu rester de glace devant, premièrement, une séance magasinage, et deuxièmement, des vêtements de bébés...

\- « Oh Merlin! Imagine Adélaïde là-dedans! », me lâcha Potter, en me montrant un pyjama rose pâle, presque blanc, recouvert de points d'un rose plus foncé.

Je devais avouer, il avait fait un bon choix. Potter avait... un léger goût pour la mode. À la fin, nous quittâmes le présentoir des pyjamas avec cinq pièces de différents modèles et motifs, toutes aussi mignonnes les unes que les autres.

Je suivis Potter jusqu'au présentoir des  _Bodies._

\- « C'est clair que je lui achète celui-là ! », m'exclamais-je, en désignant un  _body_ vert sur lequel il était inscrit  _Daddy's little princess_.

Un sourire illumina le visage de mon coéquipier. Nous nous mirent ensuite à la recherche de  _bodies_  aux slogans les plus amusants, sous le regard curieux des employés du magasin et de notre bébé qui venait de s'éveiller.

Dans notre récolte, nous décidâmes d'en acheter une bonne quinzaine. Un body blanc qui annonçait ''  _I'm sorry boys... My dad says I can't date until I'm 30_ " , un rouge qui disait " _FREE HUGS_ ", un vert où il était écrit " _WORLD'S CUTEST ALARM CLOCK_ ", un rose qui annonçait " _IF YOU THINK IM CUTE, YOU SHOULD SEE MY DADDY_ ", un autre rose qui disait " _Sassy daddy, sassy baby_ " et finalement un bleu où il était inscrit " _A smile is the best accessory_ ".

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre des chapeaux, des sucettes de toutes les couleurs et modèles et des petits bas pour chaque ensemble. Adélaïde allait être la princesse de la mode à Poudlard -étant donné que j'étais déjà le roi. Non, mais, il fallait se l'avouer: j'étais la personne qui agençait le mieux l'uniforme scolaire et mon style, de manière irréprochable.

Nous étions en train de complètement dévaliser le petit magasin. Heureusement pour nous, le sac que l'employée nous avait remis était ensorcelé et était plus grand à l'intérieur. Je laissai Potter avec Ada acheter les articles nécessaires au bien-être de celle-ci et je me promenai dans la boutique, dénichant ici et là des pièces de vêtements adorables. Quelques robes, quelques paires de chaussures, quelques autres bas, quelques chandails, à manches longues et à manches courtes, quelques vestes, un minuscule manteau et quelques pantalons se rajoutèrent dans le sac.

Même si le sac était censé contenir nos achats à l'infini, celui-ci semblait commencer à être un peu plein. Mais "un peu plein" n'était pas assez pour un Malefoy, un Malefoy en voulait toujours plus et en avait toujours plus. Ce n'allait pas être surprenant si je reviennais dans une semaine ou deux acheter de nouveaux habits pour ma petite -  _la collection hivernale allait bientôt être en vente, ça allait être le paradis, pensai-je_ -, en plus qu'elle poussait à vue d'oeil. Nous allions même pouvoir faire agrandir certains vêtements. La plupart des ensembles que nous venions d'acheter, c'était certain que j'allais les remplacer éventuellement.

Ayant finalement fini notre tournée générale et ayant une bonne partie de la boutique en mains, nous étions prêts à payer... Petit bémol, Potter voulait payer.

Non, mais, il se prenait pour qui celui-là? Non... plutôt, il _me_  prenait pour qui!?

J'étais Drago Malefoy, le riche héritier de la famille des sang-purs la plus reconnue, ayant une richesse impensable, comme j'aimais bien le répéter tout le temps, ce qui signifiait clairement que _je_  payais et personne d'autre. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses pour Ada.

Je poussai Potter loin de la caisse et déposai une centaine de gallions pour payer nos achats, sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Il ne fit que soupirer avant de prendre la coquille contenant Ada et de sortir, me disant de prendre les sacs contenant nos nombreux achats.

J'avais si hâte de voir Ada vêtue ces adorables vêtements!

Soudain, j'en vins à réfléchir sur la question des produits pour bébés. Un bébé avait beaucoup de besoins, leurs peaux étaient fragiles et il fallait en prendre soin. Il leur fallait de la poudre à bébé, un shampoing spécial, un savon pour bébé, des crèmes et une panoplie d’autres trucs. Et il était hors de question qu'Adélaïde ait autre chose que de la qualité lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces choses. Il ne fallait aussi pas oublier de passer chercher un cadeau pour son premier anniversaire…

\- « Potter, il faudrait passer à la phar-magie! Ada a besoin de crèmes et de produits pour le bain de qualité! »

L'interpellé me jeta un regard déroutant.

\- « Sérieusement? L'école nous fournit déjà tout Malefoy. »

Ce que l'école nous fournissait n'était pas de la plus haute qualité et il était parfaitement hors de question que j'utilise ces abominations sur mon bébé. Elle vallait beaucoup plus que ça!

\- « Une Malefoy n'a que de la qualité, Potter. Et les produits que nous fournit l'école ne sont pas de la qualité. »

Potter roula des yeux. Je jetai un regard à ma petite princesse dans sa coquille, qui semblait totalement se foutre de tout. Elle allait me remercier plus tard pour sa peau éternellement douce et ses cheveux parfaits.

Je commençai à marcher sans laisser le temps à Potter de se plaindre. Il fut obligé de me suivre avec un air des plus exaspérés, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement.

Toutefois, je ne pus même pas faire une vingtaine de pas que Potter me stoppa.

\- « Malefoy, il faut absolument rentrer dans cette boutique!», me dit-il, lentement.

Cette boutique? Celle à l'allure un peu miteuse?

\- « Allez, Malefoy... C'est toi qui as dit, plus tôt, qu'il fallait absolument qu'on trouve un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ada. Elle grandit tellement vite et  c'est notre seul temps pour vraiment chercher dans les boutiques pour lui trouver le meilleur cadeau. En plus, je suis certain qu'on va trouver quelque chose d'adorable dans ce magasin. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Je jetai un regard à la boutique. Le nom, _Les Trouvailles de Merlin_ , ne me semblait pas prometteur, mais si Potter pensait qu'on allait trouver le cadeau idéal pour Adélaïde dans cette boutique, je pouvais bien lui donner une chance. Après tout, tout à l'heure, il avait bien réussit à trouver quelques ensembles mignons pour Ada.

En entrant, ce fut toute une surprise. Malgré l'odeur de renfermé, je devais avouer que le petit magasin avait un certain charme. Des étagères montant jusqu'au plafond étaient pleines de trucs, La majorité m'était inconnue. Je me tournai vers Potter qui souriait. D'un coup, je compris pourquoi je ne connaissais aucun objet présenté dans la boutique. Tous ces bidules étaient moldus. J'eus soudain un froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ici alors? Je n'allais certainement pas acheter des objets moldus à ma fille! Ils étaint sûrement compliqués et dangereux. De plus, tout ce qui était magique était bien plus amusant!

J'observai mon coéquipier alors qu'il se déplaçait à travers la boutique, la coquille d'Ada à sa main. Je restai figé un instant, observant autour de moi tous ces objets que je n'avais jamais vus de ma vie et qui me semblaient si bizarres, avant que ma curiosité ne prenne le dessus et que je me décide de partir à la découverte de l'inconnu.

Des statuettes inanimées, des vases de toutes sortes, des boîtes, des coffres, des affiches de bois et de métal aux écritures étranges, de vieux trophées presque rouillés et des tasses colorées prenaient place sur les nombreuses tablettes. De vieux livres et des vêtements traînaient un peu partout et les étagères étaient pleines d'objets en métal et en plastique qui ne ressemblait à rien que je connaissais.

C'était un tout autre monde. Plus j'avançais dans la boutique et plus je découvrais de choses, plus j'appréciais ces nouveautés aussi incroyables les unes que les autres. Des choses qui paraissent si insignifiantes pour les Moldus, mais tellement insensées pour nous, les sorciers.

J'arrivai dans une rangée vraiment étrange, c'était comme si plein d’yeux me regardaient. Une bonne vingtaine de ces objets de couleur noire aux multiples boutons avaient l'air de me fixer. J'observai les espèces de machines longuement avant de me décider à en prendre une: celle au fond qui avait l'air en meilleur état que le reste.

Je pris l'objet dans mes mains et l'observai de tous ses angles et ses côtés. C'était moins lourd que ce qu'il m'avait premièrement paru plus tôt. Trop concentré sur cet objet étrange que j'avais entre les mains, je n'entendis pas le vendeur jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse sursauter :

\- « Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez? », me demanda-t-il, me faisant sursauter si fort que l'appareil étrange me glissa d'entre les mains.

Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à un fort bruit lorsque l'appareil allait heurter le sol et probablement se briser en mille morceaux. Bruit qui ne vint jamais.

Je m'autorisai alors à entrouvrir les paupières.

Mon coéquipier se tenait à mes côtés, penché par avant, la ganse de l'engin noir entre les mains. Malgré que la saison de Quidditch n'ait pas commencé et que ça faisait sûrement un petit bout de temps que Potter n'avait pas joué, il n'avait pas pour autant perdu sa main d'attrapeur.

Mon regard lâcha Potter, attiré vers quelque chose sur le sol. Je m'approchai et réalisai que c'était une peluche. Plus particulièrement un petit ours d'un rose très pâle à l'apparence très douce qui avait un ruban de soie d'un rose saumon autour du cou. Je pris la peluche dans mes mains et secoua la poussière qui s'était déposée dessus lorsqu'elle était tombée de son étagère.

\- « Potter... Ada a vraiment besoin d'une peluche pour l'aider dans son développement et celle-ci est vraiment adorable... En plus, ça lui ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, non? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je m'approchai de lui, la peluche à la main, et me baissai pour être au niveau d'Ada, dans sa coquille, qui observait les alentours avec autant de curiosité dans les yeux que moi-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Je brandis doucement l'ours devant elle.

\- « Ada, est-ce que tu aimerais avoir cette peluche? », lui demandais-je, avec un grand sourire.

Bien entendu, elle ne répondit pas, mais je pris ses bulles de bave qu'elle s'amusait à faire avec sa bouche comme un oui.

\- « Je crois que c'est un oui, ça! », se moqua gentiment Potter lorsque je me relevai.

Sans plus attendre, nous nous dirigeâmes à la caisse, Potter avec la coquille d'Ada dans une main et l'appareil bizarre dans l'autre et moi, avec l'ourson. Il me dit qu'il prévoyait l'acheter. Apparemment, ça s'appelait une caméra.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant la caisse, je laissai -pour une fois- Potter payer, car le commerçant n'acceptait que de l'argent moldu.

Je laissai mes yeux vagabonder sous le comptoir, qui était en verre. Encore une fois, une panoplie d'objets moldus se dressait devant moi, cette fois, c'était une tonne de bijoux. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la beauté de tous ces petits colliers, bracelets, bagues, boucles d'oreilles, broches et autres, bien placés sur du velours rouge. Je me sentais presque chez un bijoutier sorcier tant la marchandise brillait.

J'allai pour regarder les bijoux en argent, mais en tournant la tête, un petit reflet attira mon attention dans la section des bijoux en or.

Un lot de bracelets trônait sur leur présentoir et je trouvai celui qui créait un arc-en-ciel de couleurs sur la vitre. Sur une petite et mince chaîne se trouvait un joli petit diamant taillé incrusté dans une bille d'or. Ce bracelet représentait parfaitement Adélaïde. À l'allure mince et innocente, mais en son milieu se trouve une princesse au coeur en or et au caractère fort forgé comme un diamant.

Je demandai au commis s'il pouvait me sortir le bracelet et en me le donnant, il m'expliqua qu'il était possible de graver des initiales ou un petit mot sur la bille.

Sans aucune hésitation je lui dis que je l'achetais. Par contre, avant de payer, il fallait que je lui dise ce que je voulais graver sur l'or. C'était certain que je voulais mettre un "A" pour Adélaïde, mais pas que ça...

\- « Vous demanderez à... », je pris une grande respiration qui avait tout de même l'air naturelle, « Mon copain de payer. », avant de terminer avec un sourire faux qui se valait vrai.

Potter paya en me lançant un drôle de regard, mais celui-ci s'adoucit lorsqu'il prit le bracelet entre ses mains pour l'observer avant de le ranger dans un petit sac en organza rose. Il s'avança vers moi avec un sourire en coin et avant de sortir il me dit en me fixant de ses yeux émeraude transperçants :

\- « "A. M. P." Bien pensé Malefoy. »

Je pris nos sacs, Potter ayant déjà la coquille en mains. Je le suivis dehors avec un sourire sur les lèvres, vrai cette fois-ci.

\- « Je suis plutôt content de nos achats. Ada va être le bébé le plus beau de Poudlard. En même temps, avec un père comme moi, elle ne peut qu'être la plus belle. », dis-je au Griffondor.

Potter roula des yeux, mais je vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Nous continuâmes à marcher, recherchant d'autres boutiques pour acheter tout ce qui allait être nécessaire pour Ada.

Un ''Awwwww'' me fit sursauter et je m'arrêtai pour fixer d'un regard noir la source de ce bruit plus que désagréable. Je me retrouvai face à un trio de vieilles dames souriantes, toutes trois ayant une chevelure complètement blanche et habillées dans des couleurs pastel. Leurs regards étaient posés sur la coquille, ou plus précisément sur Ada, qui les regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- « Euhm, bonjour... », demanda Potter poliment avant de se faire couper par la dame habillée toute en bleu poudre.

\- « Oh! Bonjour! Félicitations pour cette magnifique petite fille! Entre vous et moi, je trouve que vous formez un des plus beaux couples que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est beau de voir que malgré votre jeune âge vous avez déjà pensé à votre futur. »

Les deux autres vieilles acquiescèrent en coeur, des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

Potter et moi nous figeâmes, sous le choc. Ces vieilles étaient vraiment séniles... Jamais de la vie je ne vivrais avec ce... ce... Griffondor. Quoique j'habitais dans le même appartement... Enfin bref, je n'allais certainement pas passer toute mon existence avec ce stupide type qu'est Potter.

\- « Vous formez vraiment une belle famille épanouie. Ça se voit dans vos yeux. C'est si beau, l'amour! Avez-vous eu recours à une mère porteuse pour votre petite puce? C'était quelqu'un de votre famille, une amie? La petite vous ressemble vraiment beaucoup... », enchérit une autre, en fixant Ada. Le rouge monta aux joues de mon partenaire et moi-même.

N'ayant même pas le temps de répondre, la troisième femme se mêla à la conversation:

\- « Elle est une mignonne petite ange, avec sa petite bouille! Dites, elle a quel âge? Elle devrait avoir quoi, quelques semaines? Je me rappelle quand mon petit Hubert avait cet âge. Il était bien plus énervé que celle-là. En plus, il avait un pauvre problème de selles, car il ne supportait pas le lait. Ses selles étaient liquides comme de l'eau, je me rappelle... Pauvre enfant, j'ai dû le nourrir au sein jusqu'à ses quatre ans, pour finalement apprendre qu'il avait une intolérance sévère au lactose. »

\- « Oh oui, pauvre petit! Comme les miens, quand ils étaient malades, ce n'était pas beau à voir... et à nettoyer! Le nombre de morceaux de carottes pas digérées que j'ai vu! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop à vivre cela! Les miens étaient tous en pleine forme sauf ma petite Angélique qui s'est déchirée l'anus! Par Merlin, pendant un petit bout de temps je me suis vraiment inquiétée parce qu'il y avait du sang dans sa couche pour finalement que le médico-mage me dise que ma fille pétait trop fort! », termina-t-elle avant de se prendre un fou rire avec ses amies.

Oh par Salazar, et par tous les grands mages qui ont existés! Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre cela! Et Potter non plus je crois. Juste à regarder son visage je vu qu'il était traumatisé. J'avalai difficilement ma salive face, en essayant d'oublier ce que je viens d'apprendre.

C'en était assez. Je voulais partir tout de suite, mais évidemment, les trois demeurées continuèrent leurs monologues... Je préfèrerais mourir que d'en entendre plus.

\- « Haha! Au moins elle s'en est remise! Revenons aux beaux parents de cet amour. Je me pose cette question depuis toujours. Je n'ai aucun ami homosexuel... »

\- « Je peux l'être pour toi, Ricoletta, si tu veux! Hihihi! Je me suis aussi toujours demandé comment ils faisaient l'amour. »

 _Quoi!?_ Elles recommencèrent à rire et je réalisai sur le même coup que c'était une blague de très mauvais goût qui n’était aucunement drôle. L'autre - qui ne s'appelait pas Ricoletta -  recommença à parler en riant.

Elles ne remarquèrent pas que Potter et moi ne leur répondions pas? Aucunes ne voyaient que nous étions clairement malaisés et plus que troublés par leurs propos?

\- « Eh bien, comme je disais, je me demandais quelle était votre préférence sur les positions. Vous savez, celui qui domine et celui qui se fait défoncer, oh pardon! Qui est soumis? »

Mais pour qui se prennent-elles celles-là? En plus d'utiliser le verbe, défoncer! Ça rend l'acte plus vulgaire et... NON! Ces femmes étaient complètement débiles!

Potter rougit violemment et marmonna un « Euuh..En fait...euh…», mais se fit interrompre par la vieille:

\- « Oooh! Je comprends! Vous inversez les rôles, c'est ça! »

Je n'avais jamais autant été malaisé de ma vie. Ces vieilles étaient vraiment complètement séniles. Potter et moi? Coucher ensemble? Oh, Merlin, jamais!

\- « Oh! Mais quelle impolie je fais! Je ne vous ai même pas demandé quel était son prénom. Oh, ça doit être vraiment mignon, vu son magnifique visage poupin. »

La vieille nous fixait intensément, attendant une réponse.

La situation était si malaisante que je me faisais un plaisir à éviter le regard de Potter et des vieilles. Un silence flotta dans l'air une seconde, les regards de la vieille et de ses deux amies se faisant de plus en plus insistants.

\- « Ad... Adélaïde... », je dis finalement, en même temps que Potter. Mes joues se colorèrent encore plus de rouge -comme si c'était possible.

\- « Aww! Un prénom trop mignon pour une petite puce trop mignonne! Ça signifie noblesse si je ne me trompe. Une vraie petite princesse que vous avez là! », lâcha l'une des vieilles en approchant sa main de ma princesse à moi pour lui pincer une joue.

Potter recula la coquille contenant Ada, empêchant la vieille sénile de toucher notre bébé.

Je repris mes esprits, tentant d'oublier le moment plus qu’horrible qui venait de se produire.

\- « Elle n'aime pas les contacts avec les inconnues. », répondis-je, du tac au tac, d'un ton qui se voulait froid. La vielle ne fit que hausser les épaules avant de répondre:

\- « Mon petit Bernard était pareil! Il pleurait à chaque fois qu'un inconnu le touchait et la seule façon de le calmer était que je le berce. Un petit truc avec ce problème pour vous, les garçons, frottez-lui le dos, ça calme instantanément. »

Potter hocha la tête tandis que je pris mentalement note de ce conseil. Ces vielles étaient peut-être folles, mais elles avaient de l'expérience, ou du moins elles semblaient en avoir, avec les enfants.

\- « Eh bien, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer les garçons, nous vous souhaitons le meilleur possible. Il faut prendre soin de ses petits êtres, ils grandissent si vite et après, ils nous laissent et profitent de la vie de leur côté. C'est là que vous voyez que vous avez vraiment réussi dans sa jeunesse. Attendez d'arriver là, vous allez penser aux beaux moments de son enfance, nostalgiques, mais il y aura toujours du bon dans le futur, en tout cas, je vous le souhaite. »

Nous hochâmes la tête en synchronisation et sans avoir répondu ou même remercié ces personnes âgées pour cette discussion très éducative -je suis plus que sarcastique- que nous partîmes en vitesse de là. Au point où j'en étais, je voulais simplement oublier ce qui venait de se passer et me changer les idées.

Je suivis le pas de course de Potter qui entra en trombe dans la « Phar-magie ». Nous prîmes les produits sans dire un mot avant de sortir. En quelques minutes, nous étions attablés aux Trois Balais, la coquille d'Ada sur la table entre nos deux Bières-Au-Beurre. D'un accord commun visuel, nous avions décidé d'aller nous changer les idées.

\- « C'était plutôt malaisant... », fit soudainement Potter, tentant de débuter une conversation, en levant les yeux et en me regardant pour la première fois depuis l'épisode avec les vieilles.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge à mon plus grand désarroi -un Malefoy se devait d'être toujours maître de lui-même dans chaque situation-, mais ce qui venait de se passer m'avait réellement déstabilisé.

\- « Plutôt malaisant? Plus comme au-delà du malaise! Sérieusement, elles sont complètement séniles! Qui va voir des gens avec des enfants pour leur parler de merde et de positions de sexes? »

\- « Ouais, c'était tellement intrusif comme conversation. Comme si on allait leur dire qui dom... Qui... Enfin, tout leur dire sur Adélaïde. », dit-il avec un sourire, cachant du mieux possible son malaise.

Je pris une gorgée de Bière-au-beurre en souriant, acquiesçant aux paroles de Potter, tout en appréciant les joues légèrement rouges de celui-ci qui avait failli discuter de positions de sexe nous concernant. Comme si lui et moi allions un jour coucher ensemble. C'était impossible!

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant une seconde, c'était certain que si -je précise bien "si"- Potter et moi nous adonnions à des activités de nature sexuelles, ce serait, sans aucun doute, moi qui dominerais... Je secouai ma tête, chassant ces pensées impures.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais, pour une seule seconde, penser à cette infime possibilité qui impliquerait de quelconques attouchements avec mon coéquipier?

Avant de me poser plus de questions, quelqu'un me poussa dans le fond de la banquette où j'étais assis. Je me tournai pour insulter la personne qui avait osé me toucher pour me retrouver face à face avec un Blaise souriant et une Pansy, toujours debout, avec Axel, endormi, dans les bras. Elle le mit tranquillement dans leur coquille avant de s'installer au bout de la banquette avec Blase et moi, laissant Potter seul de son côté de la banquette et me coinçant dans le fond par la même occasion.

\- « Alors, les tourtereaux? On passe une belle journée? », demanda Blaise.

Je soupirai et lui lançai un regard noir.

\- « En tout cas, j'en connais un qui est frustré sexuellement. », fit-il suite à ma réaction, ce qui lui valut un autre regard.

\- « Blaise, tu pourrais arrêter de parler de sexe une seconde? », Pansy répondit, faisant faire la moue à son petit-ami, « En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais nous nous sommes allé acheter plein de petites choses bien utiles pour notre petit Axel. »

\- « Oui! Nous avons acheté de la "Vaseline"! », cria presque Blaise avec un grand sourire.

De la  _Vase-quoi_? De quoi parle-t-il?

Potter avait pourtant l'air de comprendre cette référence, car ses sourcils se froncèrent et il regardait Blaise avec confusion. Ce devait être un truc de moldu.

\- « Tu sais Dray, la gelée de pétrole que tu ne peux pas utiliser pour lubrifier pour baiser, si tu portes cette stupide invention moldue qui se nomme le condom. On s'entend que les sorts sont bien plus sûrs et plus plaisants pour plus de sensations... Bref, nous avons acheté la "Vaseline Baby" pour Axel pour ses petites fesses irritées... Ça pourrait sonner drôlement sexuel si on ne savait pas que nous parlions d'un bébé! », termina Blaise en riant.

Wow, très drôle. Dire qu'il parlait de son bébé comme ça. La seule chose qui aurait pu me faire rire en ce moment était le visage de découragement de Pansy.

\- « Vous savez, vous allez peut-être en avoir besoin! Pour le bébé, mais surtout pour vous... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! », ajouta-t-il, en rigolant comme si c'était la blague du siècle.

Il était le seul à rire.

\- « C'est une blague! C'est drôle, non? Allez! », le silence en disait long, « Bah, au moins il y a Ada qui trouve ça drôle. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un seul coup vers la petite. Un sourire qui nous montrait ses gencives roses prenait place sur son visage poupin. Elle était trop mignonne. Son sourire fut contagieux et Potter et moi sourîmes à notre tour.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans d'autres malaises. Blaise, Pansy et Axel nous suivirent pour nos achats restants. Étonnamment, Potter et mes deux amis de Serpentard s'entendirent assez bien.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour à Poudlard, ce fut déjà l'heure du souper. Nous mangeâmes rapidement, à la table des Serpentards, cette fois. Puis, Potter et moi rentrâmes dans nos appartements, ayant très envie de dormir après cette journée rocambolesque.

Adélaïde s'était réveillée pour manger, puis était tout de suite retombée dans un sommeil lourd dans sa coquille. Il ne restait plus qu'à la coucher dans son berceau.

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait dormir toute la nuit. J'étais terriblement fatigué. Cette tournée shopping avait brûlé toute mon énergie. Au moins, nos achats en valaient réellement la peine.

Chacun notre tour, Potter et moi, allâmes nous préparer à dormir. Passant l'un après l'autre à la salle de bain. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, dents brossées et crème de nuit appliquée, Potter me jeta un regard bizarre, presque rempli d'une certaine avidité.

Je me déshabillai dos à Potter dans la chambre. Celui-ci était déjà installé dans le lit dans son chandail trop grand et délavé sur lequel  je croyais avoir pu lire "Mario Bros" avec des étoiles tout autour. Je ne savais pas qui était ce  _Mario Bros_  et je m'en contrefichais. Une autre référence moldue que je ne connaissais pas.

Potter me fixa étrangement alors que j'allais le rejoindre dans le lit. Son regard était rivé sur mon boxer. Je baissai les yeux, j'avais un boxer noir bien ordinaire... Ah non, c'était vrai, celui-ci avait quelque chose d'écrit sur le derrière...

\- « "Save a broomstick, ride a Quidditch player"? Vraiment Malefoy? », dit-il en déglutissant, essayant de ne pas rire en se mordant la lèvre -ce qui était inexplicablement attirant.

Je lâchai un petit rire et embarquai dans le lit, aux côtés de Potter. Je tirai la couverture vers moi.

Il déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et jeta un sort pour éteindre la lumière de la pièce. Il se tourna dans le lit vers moi et me fixa un instant de ses yeux légèrement verts à cause du clair de lune qui se faufilait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Ses pupilles complètement dilatées en raison de la noirceur dans la pièce, me troublèrent

\- « Quoi...? », lâchais-je, soudainement, me sentant bien trop observé par son regard.

\- « Finalement, on a réussi à s'endurer encore une journée de plus. Si l’on continue comme cela, ça ne devrait pas être trop mal pour le reste de l'année. »

Même si ça me faisait presque mal de l'admettre, il avait raison.

\- « ... Bonne nuit, Potter. », dis-je, avant de me retourner et de m'endormir.

Malheureusement pour nous, Ada avait bien décidé que la nuit n'était pas faite pour dormir. Elle se réveilla au moins quatre fois, nous obligeant à la changer, la nourrir et la bercer presque toute la nuit. Le lendemain, nous avions des cours. Je sentais déjà que la journée à venir allait littéralement être l'enfer.


	39. Garde partagée

**CHAPITRE 38 : GARDE PARTAGÉE**

* * *

  **PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

Drago porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Les cris d'euphorie et d'adoration des jeunes étudiantes dans la Grande Salle devant l'adorable bouille d'ange d'Adélaïde lui détruisaient les tympans. Oui, il était fier de l'effet que faisait sa fille - une parfaite petite Malefoy, même à son âge -, mais il se serait bien passé de ces désagréables sons en ce lundi matin. 

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, ils avaient décidé d'amener Adélaïde dans leurs bras, plutôt que dans sa coquille, laissant à tous le plaisir d'apprécier leur belle princesse dans son joli ensemble, que le blond avait choisi, au grand découragement de son coéquipier. Celui-ci était composé d'une petite robe à manche longue vert menthe, de bas collants blancs et de minuscules chaussons verts. Une vraie petite Serpentarde! Elle avait encore grandi pendant la nuit et avait maintenant l'apparence d'un bébé d'un mois. La petite devenait de plus en plus adorable à chaque jour qui passait.

 Malgré le fait qu'en ce moment, Harry la tenait dans ses bras, ils avaient tout de même pensé à amener sa coquille ainsi qu'un sac contenant le nécessaire pour la journée. Ils avaient des cours aujourd'hui et c'était beaucoup plus pratique. Les deux coéquipier et leur bébé furent dans les derniers élèves de septième année à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était remplie de groupes de jeunes élèves  - particulièrement des filles - qui s'attroupaient devant chaque binôme, admirant leur bébé. 

 Lorsque Drago, Harry et leur petite princesse entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent submergés par une vague de jeunes filles qui ne voulaient qu'une chose: contempler leur bébé. Difficilement, Harry, qui tenait fermement Ada dans ses bras, suivit l'autre père de son poupon, qui faisait de son mieux pour repousser les nombreuses groupies de leur fille, à la table des Serpentards. C'était à son tour de manger à la table de son coéquipier. 

 Drago aida son partenaire de binôme - sous les regards intrigués des autres Serpentards qui n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient - à déposer Ada dans sa coquille lorsqu'ils furent assis. Le blond leur jeta un regard noir, mais les bavardages continuèrent et les regards se firent encore plus insistants sur les deux garçons et leur jeune bébé.

 Soudain, Dumbledore fit son entrée et alla se placer devant toute la salle. Peu à peu, le silence s'installa, laissant place au message inattendu du très cher directeur de l'établissement. Il salua chacune des maisons de sa magnifique école avant de commencer son discours sur un nouvel événement qui approchait à grands pas...

 - « Chers élèves, je ne pense pas être le seul à réaliser qu'une certaine fête annuelle approche. Vous savez, cette célébration de la mort et des bonnes récoltes où beaucoup se déguisent pour faire peur ou simplement pour s'amuser? Je parle bien évidemment de l'Halloween! Quoi de plus fabuleux que de célébrer cette fête avec un bal spécialement organisé pour les sixièmes et les septièmes années? Nous savons que ceux-ci, les septièmes années spécialement, ont quelque chose d'assez gros sur les épaules ces temps-ci, et cela, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce bal sera donc un petit moment de repos et de plaisir pour eux. Les professeurs, aidés par les elfes de maisons, s'occuperont de tous les  _Flos Vitae_  durant cette soirée. Malgré que ce bal n'est que pour les plus vieux, tous les élèves auront le droit de se déguiser comme ils le souhaitent, en respectant tout de même les règlements de l'école, lors du 31 octobre, incluant tous nos petits bébés! J'ai bien hâte de voir tous vos déguisements et, j'espère que vous allez faire preuve d'imagination, car, entre vous et moi, un costume de "sorcier", c'est un peu ordinaire! »

Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle! Les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient les yeux remplis d'étoiles et avaient recommencé à parler, excités par cette soirée annoncée pour la fin du mois.

 - « Wow! T'as entendu ça Dray! Je suis certain que Potter et toi feriez un super duo. Tu sais, comme Castielito et Deaniel, le célèbre couple masculin gai chasseur de démons du monde magique dans  _Paranormal_? Ils n'ont jamais avoué leur homosexualité comme étant bien réelle, mais je suis certain qu'elle existe... J'adore ces magicomics! », lâcha soudainement Blaise.

 - « Non, mais tu perds la tête? Arrête de m'énerver avec ce foutu Potter, Blaise! », siffla Drago à son meilleur ami, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 Malgré ce commentaire désagréable de la part du basané, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à des costumes thématiques pour son coéquipier, sa princesse et lui-même.

 Du côté de Harry, celui-ci ne put cacher son sourire, tout en rougissant un peu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce magicomic et encore moins de "magicomics" en général, mais il se doutait bien que ça ressemblait aux "comics" moldus. Toutefois, il aimait bien voir Drago s'énerver sur Blaise pour une si petite blague de mauvais goût.

Harry ravala sa salive avant de sortir un biberon du sac où ils avaient rangé tout le nécessaire pour la journée de cours en compagnie d'Adélaïde, ayant déjà la concoction du lait pour bébé-plante à l'intérieur. D'un coup de baguette, Harry réchauffa la bouteille. Il s'assura que la température était bonne en laissant tomber une goutte du mélange sur la peau de l'intérieur de son poignet avant de nourrir sa petite tout en utilisant sa main libre pour manger un petit peu.

 Il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place à cette table remplie de serpents, mais avec Adélaïde, ce sentiment disparaissait. Peu importe où il était, si elle était là avec lui, tout allait bien. Les autres pouvaient lui faire n'importe quoi, tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas à sa fille. Il la regardit avec tant d'adoration et d'amour,  _elle était si belle_...

 Les joues du bébé étaient plus rondes et roses que jamais. Ses yeux, pas encore colorés de leur couleur définitive, semblaient observer avec curiosité tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses petites mains et ses petits pieds bougeaient de plus en plus. Harry avait même réalisé que, depuis le matin même, la petite semblait être capable de soutenir petit à petit sa tête par elle-même. Elle termina comme un glouton son biberon, sous les regards attendris de ses deux pères, et de toutes les autres jeunes filles assises à la table des Verts et Argents.

 Le petit-déjeuner étant terminé, c'était l'heure d'aller en cours pour tous les élèves. Néanmoins, un problème s'imposait à la table des Serpentards pour le binôme Malefoy-Potter. Étant dans deux maisons différentes, les deux membres de ce binôme n'avaient pas toujours les mêmes cours, incluant bien évidemment leur premier.

 - « Non Potter, c'est avec moi qu'Ada doit aller ce matin, parce que toi tu es en Histoire de la Magie et ce cours est ennuyant à en mourir! Elle va se suicider avant d'entrer tellement c’est pourri! »

 - « Justement, Malefoy! Avec moi, elle va pouvoir dormir tranquille, un peu plus, sans craindre d'être dérangée par des élèves bruyants ! Si elle dort bien maintenant, elle nous laissera peut-être dormir aussi ce soir! »

 Dès qu'Harry eut terminé sa phrase, Adélaïde commença à geindre avant de se mettre à pleurer. Son papa à la cicatrice d'éclair la prit et tenta de la consoler, sans succès. Drago roula les yeux avant de s'adresser à son coéquipier:

 - « Rah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais! Passe-la-moi. »

 Drago prit sa fille des bras de son autre papa, prit la coquille et le sac d'Adélaïde de l'autre bras sous le regard exaspéré du Survivant, qui savait que s'énerver ne lui amènerait que plus de regards et d'attention d'élèves fouineurs et indiscrets.

De toute façon, réalisa-t-il, ça ne lui dérangeait pas tant que ça, finalement, d'avoir un moment de répit des pleurs de son petit ange. Et aussi, en prenant sa petite fille, il avait réalisé quelque chose. Il laissa le blond prendre Adélaïde pour la matiné. Harry rit intérieurement: il n'avait pas dit la meilleure à son coéquipier... Mais bon, celui-ci allait finir par le découvrir par lui-même!

 - « C'est ça, prend là pour ton cours bruyant! On se retrouve en Potions, je suis déjà impatient! », cria presque Harry au blond qui s'éloignait, « Ah! N'oublie pas le précieux cadeau dans sa couche, surtout! », dit-il avec un sourire moqueur sous le nouveau visage de dégoût que lui montrait son partenaire.

 Drago entra dans la classe de Métamorphose, juste avant que la cloche annonçant le début des cours ne sonne, avec un bébé aux fesses toutes propres. Il était encore dégoûté par l'horreur qu'il venait de nettoyer. Comment quelque chose de si petit et si adorable pouvait produire quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant?

 Plusieurs fois, pendant le cours de Métamorphoses, Drago regretta d'avoir sa fille avec lui. Elle rendait la concentration et la prise de notes encore plus difficile, surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait à geindre, car personne ne lui accordait d'attention. Le Serpentard avait, toutefois, de la chance qu'elle soit mignonne, car le regard noir que McGonagall lui lançait, lorsqu'Adélaïde se mettait à pleurnicher, fondait aussitôt devant la bouille du bébé. Le cours fut souvent interrompu par des pleurs des bébés des autres binômes. Drago s'amusa du malheur de ses camarades qui semblaient dépassés par leur nouveau-né. Adélaïde était réellement un petit ange comparé aux autres petits monstres.

 Le reste du cours se déroula sans problèmes, et sans changement de couches, au plus grand bonheur du blond. Fier de sa fille qui lui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle était une véritable Malefoy, différente et meilleure que tous les autres, Drago se dirigea vers la classe de Potions, où un Potter inquiet l'attendait.

 - « Et puis? Comment ça a été? Est-ce qu'elle a pleuré? Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à dormir un peu? Tu as changé sa couche, j'espère. », l'accueilla son coéquipier en caressant la joue du poupon qui somnolait. 

 Le coeur de Drago ne put s'empêcher de se réchauffer face à l'inquiétude et la préoccupation vis-à-vis Adélaïde dans la voix de son coéquipier. Malgré toute la haine qu'il avait à son égard - si on pouvait encore appeler les sentiments contradictoires que se portaient mutuellement les deux jeunes hommes ainsi -, Drago ne pouvait nier l'amour que portait le brun pour leur fille. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'Adélaïde était dans leurs vies, et déjà, elle les rapprochait. 

 - « Elle va bien, calme-toi, je te la laisse pour le cours, à toi de t'en occuper! », fit Drago en passant la coquille contenant leur bébé à son partenaire. 

 Harry prit la coquille avant d'embrasser le front de son petit ange qui dormait profondément.

 Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la salle de classe et prirent place à leur table commune attitrée. Un courant d'air froid qui se promenait dans la classe fit soudainement réaliser à Harry que leur petit ange n'était que vêtu de son petit ensemble vert. Sous le regard curieux de Drago, le brun sortit une petite couverture du sac et enveloppa Adélaïde, de crainte qu'elle ne prenne froid. Heureusement pour les deux pères, la petite dormait maintenant à poings fermés.

 Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, ils allaient apprendre comment faire un médicament ressemblant à un sirop foncé à l'odeur et au goût atroce qui pouvait guérir toutes sortes de piqûres d'insectes, même les plus mortels. Ce qui pourrait être pratique, pour certains, dans un futur éventuel.

 Harry ne s'intéressa pas vraiment à la potion. Premièrement parce qu'il était l'un des pires élèves dans cette matière et deuxièmement, il avait quelque chose de bien plus amusant à faire: observer sa fille et s'assurer que, si elle se réveillait, elle n'allait pas commencer à pleurer. Drago pouvait facilement faire la potion seul, même que l'aide de son coéquipier ne pouvait que nuire au grand Serpentard.

 Évidemment, Snape retira des points à Harry, prétextant que celui-ci ne faisait rien - ce qui était assez vrai -, étant donné qu'il préférait s'occuper d'Ada, mais, le cours se déroula relativement normalement, mis à part le fait que des pleurs de bébés faisaient maintenant partie des échos du cours de Potions.

 


	40. La fameuse question 11

**CHAPITRE 39 : LA FAMEUSE QUESTION 11**

* * *

 

** PDV DRAGO **

* * *

 

 Heureusement, le cours de Potions se termina assez rapidement. Nous pouvions partir dès que notre potion était terminée - ce qui me prit à peine une heure à la place de deux. Ada était éveillée depuis un moment déjà et elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots à tout moment. 

 Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Potter me suivit sans rechigner jusqu'à la table des Verts et Argents. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui.

 Il était tranquille, ce qui était tout le contraire pour Ada. Lorsque je déposai la coquille sur la table, elle se mit à crier. Bien vite, son petit visage devint rouge de colère. Colère dont je ne connaissais point la raison. J'étais, toutefois, plutôt heureux que la Grande Salle fut vide. Il y avait peu de témoins de cette crise inexpliquée.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, je pris ma petite fille et commençai à la bercer dans mes bras, espérant qu'elle allait se calmer rapidement. J'ordonnai à Potter de lui préparer un biberon. Ma pauvre princesse avait sûrement très faim.

 Je pris le biberon que le griffon me tendit et entreprit de faire boire Adélaïde pour que celle-ci se calme. Peine perdue, elle ne voulait pas du biberon, recrachant la tétine aussitôt que j'essayai de lui mettre dans la bouche.

Elle ne voulait clairement pas boire, sa couche était propre et elle n'avait aucun signe de quelconque problème. Je ne comprenais rien.  _J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle parle_ , pensai-je, _ça va être moins compliqué et empêcher un bon nombre de migraines de se pointer le bout du nez_.

 Malgré le fait que je la berçai, Ada continuait à hurler à pleins poumons, sous mon regard presque apeuré par cette soudaine crise.

 - « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Allez, je vais la prendre. Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de son autre papa! », me dit Potter, en tendant ses bras vers notre bébé.

 Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il celui-là? J’étais très bien capable de calmer ma pauvre petite fille tout seul! Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui... Peut-être un peu, à cause de ce truc pas très important de paternité et tout, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait pouvoir la calmer.Ce n’était certainement pas lui le meilleur père entre nous deux!  Il allait bien voir, quand il allait la prendre, qu'elle allait vouloir sauter dans mes bras parce que j'étais le meilleur papa et j'étais le seul qui pouvait arrêter ses grosses larmes de couler.

 - « C'est ça, ne te fais pas trop d'idées. », répondis-je à mon coéquipier, confiant, en déposant Adélaïde dans ses bras, « Ne pense surtout pas qu'elle va... », elle avait arrêté de crier et pleurer d'un coup, «... se calmer. »

 - « Qu'est-ce que tu disais Malefoy? Je n'ai pas bien entendu! Tu peux répéter? », me dit Potter, avec un faux regard supris et un gros sourire, trahisant son amusement.

 J'en restai scandalisé. Quelle trahison! Ma fille, ma chère petite fille d'amour qui préfèrait Potter à moi! Voilà, c'était certain, Adélaïde n'était pas une Malefoy! Il y avait eu une erreur à quelque part... Les Malefoys préfèraient toujours les autres Malefoys! Ce n'était pas possible...

  _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire encore ce Saint-Potter?_

 - « Dans tes rêves Potter. », grognai-je, avant de me tourner brusquement vers mes deux amis, Blaise et Théo, qui venaient tout juste d'arriver et qui tentaient de cacher leurs sourires remplis de moqueries.

 Je laissai Potter s'occuper d'Adélaïde - elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle le préfèrait. Qu'il s'en occupe! Je débutai une discussion avec mes deux stupides et préférés Serpentards sur nos anciennes vies sexuelles bien remplies comparées aux inexistantes qui s'approchaient en raison de nos nouvelles responsabilités de pères à temps plein.

 Tout en mangeant, je me plaignis que je ne pourrai plus avoir autant de conquêtes qu'avant, tandis que Blaise, lui, se vantait qu'il avait toujours Pansy à disposition et qu'elle était ravie de lui faire plaisir. Théo, pour sa part, était plutôt discret. Je me demandais sérieusement ce qui se passait entre lui et Daphnée, il ne parlait pas vraiment d'elle ces temps-ci, lui qui était impossible à taire lorsqu'il s'agissait de conquêtes. Je savais qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une femme de baise régulière pour Théo, mais elle l'avait tout de même convaincu d'avoir un  _Flos Vitae_  avec lui. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui avait changé. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter, mais j'allais devoir lui parler bientôt...

 Sortant de mes pensées et terminant mon repas, je m'essuyai la bouche avec mon mouchoir en soie avant de m'adresser au Survivant:

 - « Potter! Tu dois amener Ada avec toi pour le prochain cours! », ordonnais-je à mon coéquipier, alors que le dîner venait de se terminer.

\- « Ah oui, et pourquoi donc Malefoy? », me lança-t-il, dubitatif.

\- « Elle ne peut A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T pas venir avec moi! A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T pas! », clamais-je à cet imbécile qui ne comprenait décidément rien.

\- « Malefoy... Si tu es encore vexé à propos de tout à l'heure, saches que c'est complétement normal qu'un bébé ait des moments où il préfère la compagnie d'un de ses deux parents. Là c'était moi, va falloir que tu t'y fasses. »

-« Non, non, non Potter, tu ne comprends rien! Adélaïde ne peut pas venir avec moi parce que je vais en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et que c'est débordant de germes et de microbes et de bestioles dangereuses qui pourraient la tuer. La tuer, Potter, tu comprends? », lui répondis-je, en lui lançant un regard noir. 

Je savais qu'il était stupide, mais pas à ce point! Quel fou amènerait un pauvre bébé aussi mignon qu'Ada dans un cours remplit de créatures sanguinaires contaminées de toutes sortes de maux inconnus?

 Finalement, après un début de crise de nerf de ma part, Potter accepta d'amener Ada avec lui en roulant des yeux comme il savait le faire si bien. Je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur, tout de même nerveux de laisser ma petite princesse avec un incompétent comme lui. _C'était tout de même mieux qu'avec des bestioles dangereuses,_ me rassurai-je.

 Même ce stupide hippogriffe Eros ne réussit pas à m'enlever mon ennui de la tête. Ce cours était réellement interminable. Je jugeai du regard les autres élèves irresponsables, qui avaient amenés leurs bébés dans ce dangeureux cours. Moi, au moins, je n'étais pas imbécile à ce point!

 Je m'ennuyais déjà de ma petite Ada. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu pour elle. Est-ce-que Potter avait bien vérifier si sa couche était propre? Est-ce qu'il avait regardé si elle avait froid? Était-elle en train de pleurer en ce moment, car je n'étais pas là?

 Lorsque le cours fut terminé, je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus, et me dirigeai à grands pas vers la classe de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Il n'était pas question que je laisse ma petite une seconde de plus avec le balafré!

Je la saisis presque des mains de Potter, sans aucun avertissement, lorsque je les aperçus. 

La facilité avec laquelle je m'emparai de la coquille contenant ma fille ne fit que confirmer mes hypothèses sur le fait que Potter était un mauvais père. N'importe qui aurait pu ainsi kidnapper notre fille! 

 Je refoulai cette pensée, alors que mon attention se porta sur la magnifique princesse qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir à faire des bulles de bave avec sa bouche. Potter me rejoignit en quelques pas. Je me fis un honneur de l'ignorer royalement. Sans aucune remarque, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe de Mise en Contexte Familial.

 J'aperçus Madame Primadonna - une femme à la mine lunatique, ayant une chevelure brune et courte qui ne descendait pas plus bas que son menton et qui était habillée dans des couleurs vives à l'allure jeune et enjouée. Elle était appuyée, au loin, dans le cadre de porte de sa nouvelle salle de classe, là où les murs étaient plutôt élevés, contrairement au reste du château, et où le plafond était exclusivement fait de verre. La pièce était tellement illuminée que c'en était presque aveuglant, mais c'était aussi ce qui lui donnait tout son charme. On aurait pu se croire dans un conte de fée avec toutes les vignes grimpantes et plantes quelconques accrochées partout aux murs, qui rappelaient facilement les serres. Une odeur calmante de lavande fraiche et légère flottait dans l'air. La salle était assez grande, mais ne contenait pas beaucoup de mobilier. 

Des chaises étaient ordonnées en demi-lune devant une remontée dans le plancher, qui ressemblait à une petite scène. La disposition des meubles me rappelait un peu la classe de divination, sans être placés sur plusieurs étages avec de multiples tables. Par contre, c'était très épuré et relaxant comme endroit, contrairement à la majorité des autres pièces du château, qui étaient souvent sombres et encombrées. Je remarquai aussi, en entrant, à côté de la porte, une large bibliothèque en bois, comme celle d'autres salles de classe, qui contrastait avec la pièce lumineuse. Toutes sortes d'objets ou jouets différents pour enfants étaient disposés de façon très  _Feng Shui_. Tout était à sa place et nous pouvions ressentir l'équilibre des énergies positives qui émanaient de la pièce. J'étais très impressionné par les goûts distingués de ma nouvelle enseignante, ce qui me fit oublier à quel point elle m'avait énervé au début de l'année avec ses petits commentaires.

 Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de notre professeure de Mise en Contexte Familial lorsqu'elle nous vit, Potter et moi, marchant ensemble, avec notre petite Ada. 

 - « Bonjour les garçons, j'espère que vous allez apprécier le cours. J'avais si hâte de vous voir et enfin pouvoir vous expliquer tous les détails sur la magnifique expérience que vous avez la chance de vivre! », dit-elle, en nous accueillant, aussi excitée qu'une puce.

 J'efforçai un sourire, sachant très bien que derrière ce masque de bonté et de candeur se cachait une accro du  _couple_  que formions Potter et moi...  _Quelles idioties!_

 Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe vide, incertains de la démarche à suivre. Potter se décida finalement à prendre place sur l'une des chaises. Je le suivit sans attendre, tout en gardant le plus de distance possible. Je déposai la coque d'Ada sur une chaise entre nous deux.

 Il y avait un quelque chose avec Potter qui me troublait, qui m'avait toujours troublé, mais j'avais la vive impression que ce trouble ne faisait qu'augmenter et augmenter cette année. C'était quelque chose dans son regard - perçant mais douceâtre -, dans sa posture - un doux mélange de nonchalance et d'un semblant sophistiqué, plus ou moins réaliste, que seule possédait une personne qui n'avait jamais reçu d'éducation stricte et prétentieuse, mais qui tentait de l'imiter -, quelque chose de troublant dans la courbe de son visage, de ses lèvres...

 D'autres élèves arrivèrent dans la classe avec leur nouveau-né, qui pleurait et geignait, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me moquai de leurs visages désespérés après seulement quelques jours de projet.

 Tout le monde était arrivé et assis, chuchotant avec leurs voisins en attendant que le cours commence. Après un moment, voyant que tous étaient prêts à commencer, notre professeure excentrique prit enfin la parole:

 - « Salut à vous, mes élèves préférés!», elle marqua une pause, sous les nombreux regards des élèves fatigués, avant de continuer:

 - « Bien évidemment, je parle à toutes ces petites bouilles adorables qui ont à peine quelques jours... ou, devrais-je plutôt dire, quelques semaines! Bonjour à vous aussi, septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard, chers parents de ces magnifiques bébés-plantes  _Flos Vitae_! Je me présente, même si vous connaissez sûrement déjà mon nom si vous avez écouté le discours de notre bien-aimé directeur au début de l'année. Bref, je m'appelle Lola Primadonna et je vous interdis formellement de m'appeler Mme Primadonna! Mme Lola est bien assez formel pour moi! Vous êtes présentement dans votre premier cours de Mise en Contexte Familial. Nous allons passer une superbe année ensemble et j'ai très hâte de vous en apprendre d'avantage sur une vie de parent et d'en apprendre plus sur vous aussi. Nous allons commencer avec cette première activité très, très simple... » 

Granger, assise derrière nous avec son roux et leur progéniture, semblait frémir d'excitation. Cette foutue Miss-je-sais-tout qui aimait trop les cours! Ça en venait presque effrayant!

La professeure continua ses explications, mais je trouvai que jouer avec Adélaïde était bien plus intéressant. Soudain, je sentis le regard de Potter sur ma nuque. Je me relevai et remarquai que celui-ci semblait légèrement agacé. Il tenait dans sa main un formulaire que la professeure avait probablement remis lorsque je ne portais pas attention. Granger, derrière nous, interpella mon coéquipier.

 Potter arrêta enfin de me regarder pour poser son regard sur sa née-moldue d'amie. Celle-ci chuchotait un discours duquel je pus comprendre qu'elle le questionna sur s'il avait demandé à Chourave pourquoi ma petite Adélaïde la seule fille de la portée des _Flos Vitae_... Je fronçai les sourcils... Ce n'était pas la seule, non?

 Je tournai la tête, pour bel et bien réaliser, encore, qu'elle avait raison. Il n'y avait que des petits garçons, Adélaïde était la seule fille.

 Malgré le fait que j'adorais avoir une petite princesse, le fait qu'elle soit une princesse, et non un prince, dans les circonstances présentes ici, n'était pas normal. Je posai rapidement les yeux sur mon petit ange avant de les poser sur Potter - lui qui méritait sûrement une bonne correction, c'était le seul à blâmer, après tout, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait foiré notre potion, la seule explication possible à cette situation. Pour la deuxième fois, dans cette mer de magnifique vert émeraude, je vis de la peur.

 Sous le choc, à cause de cette nouvelle, et de ce regard dévastateur que me lançais mon coéquipier, je posai ma main sur la joue toute douce d'Ada. Elle semblait en parfaite santé. Même Professeure Chourave nous avait dit que tout était à l'ordre. Comment ce faisait-il alors qu'elle soit la seule fille? Il allait falloir aller revoir cette fichue passionnée de plantes qu'était la Professeur Chourave pour lui poser la foutue question!

 J'entendis vaguement Granger dire à Potter que tout allait bien aller et qu'il fallait tout de même suivre le cours. Après une telle déclaration, continuer ce cours stupide? Ma fille était peut-être en train de mourir! À la place d'aller voir des professionnels, restons en classe pour répondre à de fichues questions! Vive la logique!

 - « J'espère que vous avez tous presque fini de remplir le formulaire que je vous ai remis, car je le ramasse dans dix minutes! », dit soudainement Mme Primadonna.

Potter et moi mirent de côté nos inquiètudes et commencèrent ledit questionnaire bourré de questions assez simples comme:  _Combien d'heures a dormi votre bébé la nuit dernière? Mange-t-il tous ses repas? Comment va la vie à trois? Est-ce que le bébé a des rougeurs quelconques? L'enfant ne fait sûrement pas toutes ses nuits, comment cela affecte-t-il votre couple? Sentez-vous bien dans votre appartement? Est-ce que vous êtes capables de consoler votre enfant lorsqu'il pleure?,_ et bien d'autres. Incluant la question numéro onze:

  _Votre enfant vous empêche-t-il de satisfaire vos désirs sexuels avec votre partenaire?_

 Je déglutis, car j'étais celui avec le crayon, Potter ayant répondu aux sept premières questions. C'était donc à moi de répondre aux sept autres, donc de répondre à cette question malaisante. Je décidai de sauter par-dessus et de répondre aux autres, qui étaient vraiment simples.

 

La professeure annonça alors qu'elle ramassait les feuilles; je fis signe à Potter qu'il ne me manquait qu'une question, la question onze. Son visage rougit légèrement lorsqu'il la lu, mais il prit tout de même sa plume et m'aida à répondre sans tout de même se retenir de me dire que j'aurais très bien pu répondre tout seul, considérant l' _incident_  de la veille avec Arianne. Nous finîmes tout juste de répondre à cette dernière question avec un malaise évident, que la professeure les ramassa.

 Elle jeta un coup à notre feuille et j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle s'attarda une seconde sur notre plus-que-louche réponse, écrite d'une écriture aucunement distinguée, de la fameuse onzième question où nous spécifions que nos relations sexuelles n'étaient point mises à l'épreuve à cause d'Adélaïde... Et où ni Potter, ni moi, n'avions spécifié que ces relations étaient entretenues avec quelqu'un extérieur à notre "couple"...  _Par Salazard, avada-kedavrez-moi!_ Aux vues du regard incroyablement gênant pour moi que nous portait notre professeur, je voulais m'enfoncer dans le plancher. Dans la terre. Sous le lac. Me noyer, si possible.

 - « Pour ceux qui ont oublié ou m'ont simplement mal entendu, la question onze n'était pas à répondre puisque votre cher directeur refuse que je la corrige parce qu'elle est inappropriée. Mais je vois que certains voulaient absolument partager leur vie de couple. N'est-ce pas M. Potter et M. Malefoy? Je ne vous pénalise pas, mais la prochaine fois, portez attention à ce que je dis. Sinon, je devrai lire votre réponse tout haut. Devant  _toute_ la classe. »

  _Cette femme est diabolique_ , pensai-je en déglutissant, échangeant rapidement une oeillade avec Potter qui avait la même expression que moi.

 Elle nous fixa encore quelques secondes, question de bien nous gêner. Puis, oubliant ce petit incident, Mme Primadonna,  _oups_ Lola, nous expliqua qu'il était rendu le temps de la discussion de groupe. 

 - « Quelqu'un veut briser la glace pour initier la discussion sur votre expérience en tant que nouveaux parents? »

 Sans surprise, Granger leva la main et commença:

\- « À mon avis, ce projet est très éducatif car il nous permet d'être prêts pour le futur et de grandir en maturité. C'est une très belle expérience de vie! J'aime déjà ma vie de nouvelle maman et je trouve qu'Hugo est un bébé relativement calme comparé à ma petite cousine qui était un véritable petit monstre. »

 D'autres élèves se mirent alors à échanger sur leurs expériences et bien vite la pièce se remplit d'un brouhaha d'anecdotes et de récits.

 - « La mère de Drago m'a même raconté que, bébé, celui-ci s'amusait à se promener nu dans sa maison. », lâcha Blaise, hilare. 

 Je lui jetai un regard noir. Comment avait-il osé raconter ce détail de  _ma_  vie privée devant  _toute_  la classe? Blaise Zabini, toujours là à dire n'importe quoi sur moi...et sur Théo!

 Je rigolai intérieurement, oubliant ce petit incident. Blaise venait tout juste de dire que Théo avait déjà joué au ballon avec sa propre couche qu'il avait dérobée de la poubelle, laissant ainsi sa "marque" partout dans la cuisine! Je décidai tout de même de me venger...

 - « Oh c'est ça Blaise, arrête de rire! C'est qui, à deux ans, qui s'amusait à baisser ses pantalons à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un? », annonçais-je à tous ceux qui nous écoutaient, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

 - « Et qui, déjà à cet âge-là, n'en avait pas une grosse dans son pantalon! », me soutenu Théo.

 - « Là, t'es juste jaloux Théo! »

 - « Pff... Jaloux d'une petite bite orange? Non merci, je vais passer! »

 J'avais vraiment le fou rire en me rappelant la mésaventure de mon ami avec de l'auto-bronzant moldu. Je vins pour répliquer et me joindre à la conversation, mais lasse de notre échange de conneries, la professeure nous arrêta et demanda plutôt à un autre élève de raconter son expérience parentale. Évidemment, cet autre élève devait avoir le prénom de Harry. Pauvre petit gryffondor!, pensai-je en me moquant de sa malchance.  Au moins, ce n'était pas moi qui devais partager mes aventures des derniers jours!

 - « Hum... Pour l'instant, je crois que... mon expérience avec Adélaïde est bien. Hum... elle est tranquille et vraiment mignonne. », fit Potter, d'un ton hésitant.

 Il dû m'entendre rire car il se retourna vers moi et me demanda, soudainement avec du courage et de l'arrogance dans la voix:

 - « Et toi, Malefoy, comment décrirais-tu notre vie avec Ada? »

 Je voulus ravaler ma salive, mais je m'étouffai avec, sous les yeux et le petit sourire moqueur et à l'air inoffensif de mon coéquipier. Reprenant mon souffle, je finis par ouvrir la bouche, à contrecœur, lançant un regard noir à mon coéquipier qui profitait clairement de la situation:

 - « Eh bien... Adélaïde est un ange, elle est une parfaite petite princesse que j'adore. Cette expérience est très enrichissante et... », j'étais sur le point de terminer ma phrase avant que mon coéquipier me coupe.

\- « Oui, ça va très bien avec Ada, mais avec moi? Parce que, comme l'a si bien dit Mme Lola, une relation harmonieuse entre les parents est primordiale pour le bon développement de l'enfant... »

 La professeure, approuvant de la tête les paroles de mon coéquipier - coéquipier qui était le pire des cons, il faut le spécifier -, était suspendue à mes lèvres, attendant avec une impatience qui frôlait le ridicule ma réponse. Ce projet me mettait vraiment dans des situations où, pour une fois, l'attention qui m'était portée n'était pas appréciée.

 - « Je pense que nous n'avons pas encore passé assez de temps ensemble pour mesurer le pouls de l'ambiance de famille qu'amène ce projet. J'ai déjà hâte d'en voir la fin et l'évolution dans ce climat propice à l'apprentissage et à l'épanouissement personnel. », répondis-je, finalement, avec un sarcasme qui m'était propre.

 La professeure et Potter voulaient me narguer sur ce projet mais je savais jouer à ce petit jeu, moi aussi. 

 Répliquer ainsi m'amena une grande bouffée de bonheur. Même si la présence forcée de Potter et celle, beaucoup plus plaisante, mais épuisante, d'Adélaïde dans mon quotidien, me donnaient la vive impression, par moments, de ne plus être moi-même, mes éternelles répliques moqueuses allaient toujours démontrer qui j'étais réellement.

 Durant mon petit moment intérieur de gloire à moi-même, Mme Lola demanda à chaque élève de s'exprimer en quelques mots sur leur expérience, puis elle commença à nous donner des conseils pour notre vie en tant que parents.

 - « Rappelez-vous, les élèves, qu'il est plus que normal que vous éprouviez des difficultés en ce début de projet. Un enfant, même si ce n'est qu'un  _Flos Vitae_ , est un grand changement dans vos vies, mais vous allez grandir de cette expérience. Élever un enfant, c'est dur et demandant, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Il est important de toujours se souvenir, surtout avec des nouveau-nés comme les vôtres, qu'ils ont parfois simplement besoin de pleurer. Vous n'êtes pas des mauvais parents si vous n'arrivez pas toujours à le consoler. Un bébé, ça pleure et c'est tout à fait normal. C'est son seul moyen de communication et sa seule façon d'évacuer sa tension et sa colère, pour l'instant... »  

 Je cessai d'écouter après un moment, ce cours semblant s'éterniser. À ma plus grande joie, c'était presque la fin.

Mme Lola termina son cours en nous parlant du " _Manuel pour les Nuls sur les Bébés"_  dont nous avions tous une copie dans nos appartements.

 En sortant de la salle de classe, ayant la coquille d'Ada dans les bras, je me dirigeai à gauche, contrairement au reste des nouveaux parents qui allaient vers la droite, chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. J'oubliai presque Potter qui était en train de partir avec les autres. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de remarquer que je n'étais pas avec lui et  il commença à me crier des injures de l'autre bout du couloir et courir vers moi pour me rattraper.

 J'entrepris de prendre un parcours - qui impliquait un bon nombre d'escaliers -  plus long vers la Grande Salle  que celui que je pensais prendre au départ, juste pour énerver mon coéquipier encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  Adélaïde, tranquille, dormait dans un cocon de couvertures et que j'aille plus vite n'avait pas l'air de la déranger pour rien au monde, au grand dam du Survivant qui essayait de me suivre et qui ne semblait pas avoir grandes chances de  _survivre_ à mon léger et soudain entraînement.

 Les escaliers commençaient déjà à échauffer les muscles de mes cuisses, premier signe d'un bon entraînement, il était donc primordial et fondamental que je continue. Il est toujours important de travailler son cardio. Potter, derrière moi, la respiration haletante, me suppliait de l'attendre.

 Je montai les marches avec un rythme constant, concentré sur mon objectif: me tenir en forme. Je levai un pied, puis l'autre, les abattants sur chaque marche en pierre devant moi. Encore et encore. Je changeai la coque contenant Adélaïde de main. Elle dormait encore tandis que son autre père me poursuivait sans relâche. À sa respiration pantelante que j'entendais au loin - qui me faisait étrangement penser à une toute autre situation - je pouvais déterminer que Potter ne faisait pas autant de cardio que moi. 

 - « Malefoy, arrête de faire l'imbécile et reviens ici! Tout le monde va encore penser qu'on est en train de faire des activités pas très catholiques dans un coin sombre du château! », me cria-t-il à tue-tête, essoufflé.

 Je blâmai la rougeur de mes joues sur mon entraînement. Je fis la sourde oreille à sa remarque et continuai avec entrain de monter les nombreux escaliers de Poudlard. J'étais déjà arrivé à mon deuxième palier d'escaliers.

 - « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais, par Merlin? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta petite cervelle? »

 Troisième palier, j'avais plutôt hâte de terminer ce petit entraînement inattendu pour aller manger. Tout cet exercice m'ouvrait l'appétit. Une vingtaine de marches derrière moi, Potter lâcha un flot de jurons.

 -  « Sérieusement, Malefoy, va te faire foutre. Profondément. », proféra Potter, le visage rouge et des gouttes de sueurs commençant à perler sur son front, coulant sur sa cicatrice qui le rendait unique. Je pense que Potter n'appréciait pas vraiment mon entraînement...

 Enfin rendu au quatrième palier, autrement dit, mon objectif, je me tournai vers le brun avant de lui répondre sous un ton ironique et plus que moqueur, même baveux:

 - « Pas tout de suite, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé? »

 Souriant aux vues de son air surpris, dégoûté et remplit d'incompréhension, j'entrepris de descendre les marches rapidement. Après avoir passé devant Potter qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et, par conséquent, de me suivre, je pris un escalier perpendiculaire aux autres que j'avais déjà montés. Toutefois, dès que je mis le pied sur la première marche, l'escalier décida de changer de direction, laissant mon coéquipier tout seul, celui-ci me criant encore plus dessus que plus tôt.

 J'étais mort de rire, voyant Potter essayer tant bien que mal de me rejoindre de l'autre côté en prenant différents chemins sans réel succès.

 - « Haha! Potter tu ressembles à un lutin de Cournouailles qui ne peut tout simplement pas arrêter de bouger! Et en te regardant mieux, on dirait qu'il y a un air de famille! »

 - « Rah, ferme-la Malefoy! Sale Serpentard! Tu ne vois pas que tu nous fais perdre du temps..? Et arrête de rire par Merlin! »

 

* * *

 

oOo

* * *

 Comme l'avait prédit Potter plus tôt, lors de notre entrée dans la Grande Salle, les deux avec le souffle court et les cheveux emmêlés, pratiquement tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. L'odeur alléchante de nourriture et mon estomac affamé me firent vite oublier ces regards indésirables.  

Je pris rapidement place à la table des Serpentards, Potter me suivant docilement. Comme si elle avait senti que c'était l'heure de manger, Adélaïde ouvrit lentement ses petits yeux et commença à geindre. Potter sortit un biberon de lait du sac et le lui donna. 

 L'ambiance à la table des Serpentard était à peu près la même que celle qui régnait dans la Grande Salle suite à notre arrivée. 

 - « Alors, les tourtereaux, on faisait encore des choses pas très catholiques? », nous demanda Pansy, se moquant de nos joues rouges et nos respirations qui n'étaient pas toutes à fait revenues à la normale.

 La tête de Potter se tourna tellement vite dans ma direction que j'entendis son cou craquer, ses yeux me disant un gros: « Je te l'avais dit!». Je décidai d'ignorer les remarques de mon amie - chose à laquelle je devenais rapidement excellent.

 - « J'ai plutôt hâte à la première neige. Pas vous? », tentai-je pour faire dévier la conversation.

 Je commençais à en avoir assez de tous ces sous-entendus. Oui, j'étais en binôme avec Potter, mais il ne se passait rien entre nous... Pour l'instant.

 - «  Moi aussi, j'ai hâte à la première neige. Ça va être vraiment adorable de laisser Ada jouer dans la neige. », fit Potter, qui, je le crois aussi, commençait sérieusement à s'exaspérer des nombreux commentaires que nous recevions à cause de notre jumelage.

 - « Ça risque d'être mignon, en effet. Par contre, pour le Quidditch, ça va être l'enfer: le vent froid, la neige, les grêlons, les habillements plus chauds, les maladies plus courantes... Mais vraiment le froid en général. », commenta Blaise.

 - « N'empêche que, froid ou pas froid, l'équipe des Gryffondors est définitivement meilleure que la vôtre. », nargua presque amicalement Potter.

 - « Dans tes rêves! On a perdu l'année dernière en raison de notre retard dans le classement pendant l'hiver - qui était extrêmement froid, je te le rappelle! Pas à cause de notre talent, qui est, en passant, phénoménal. L'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards en possède beaucoup plus que celle des Gryffondors sans aucun doute! », argumenta Blaise.

 - « Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit, Zabini... » 

 - « Ne viens pas me dire que faire du Quidditch l'hiver, c'est toujours agréable! Le nez qui gèle, les joues qui brûlent, les doigts engourdis! »

 - « En plus, moi, le froid, ça me gerce toujours les lèvres! Il faut toujours que je me promène avec des dizaines de baumes! », répondit aussitôt Potter, en déposant la bouteille d'Ada qu'elle venait tout juste de finir et en lui faisait faire son rot. 

Le fait de voir interagir ainsi Potter et Blaise m'amena un élan de jalousie. Pourquoi Potter et moi ne pouvions-nous pas aussi avoir des conversations simples et civilisées? 

Potter avait presque l'air aussi surpris que moi de discuter amicalement avec un Serpentard.

\- « Tu sais "joli cul"? Oui toi, Potter! Arrêtes de me regarder avec de si grands yeux et fermes la bouche avant d'avaler... Haha... Hum, une mouche! »

 Puis-je savoir pourquoi Blaise s'adresse à mon coéquipier en le baptisant "joli cul"? Je suis très bien capable d'endurer et de rire des blagues douteuses et où il est toujours question de sexe de mon cher meilleur ami, mais là, il va légèrement trop loin...

Il peut traiter Potter de tous les noms, mais de "joli cul"? Il ne m'a jamais appelé "joli cul"! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dirait à nul autre que Potter qu'il a tellement un magnifique petit derrière qu'il faudrait le surnommer "joli cul"? 

Sans oublier l'incroyable blague de mauvais goût où il a clairement insinué que Potter devrait faire attention à ne pas trop approcher ses lèvres d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'un l'homme. Quoique, je ne cacherais pas que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire - pas à la vue de cette scène qui fut trop bien décrite dans un de mes récents cauchemars - mais bien à la blague, bien évidemment! 

\- « Pour tes pauvres lèvres gercées, tu dois certainement connaître la magie que peut faire un peu de Vaseline? »

 - « Euhm... », Potter essayait tant bien que mal de garder la tête haute et froide face à l'attitude détendue de mon cher meilleur ami, « Je connais le produit, malgré que je ne sois pas un grand consommateur. »

 - « La Vaseline, qu'est-ce que ce drôle de sort? », demandais-je, ne sachant aucunement de quoi ils parlaient.

 - « J'étais persuadé que tu savais c'était quoi, Dray! Après toutes tes années d'expérience en la matière, ça m'étonne. »

 - « Non, mais qu'est-ce que la Vaseline, si ce n'est pas un sort, c'est moldu? »

 - « Oui, en fait, c'est de la gelée de pétrole et c'est un excellent baume à lèvres, et pas juste parfait pour les lèvres gercées si tu vois ce que je veux dire! », expliqua Blaise en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

 Je me tournai vers Potter pour avoir plus d'informations et je compris juste à voir son visage rouge. Cette gelée de pétrole aurait pu m'être utile dans mes  _nombreuses années d'expériences_  et elle n'est pas juste pour les  _lèvres gercées_ parce qu'elle peut aussi être utile pour le  _sexe_.

 - « Bon, nous, on a terminé de manger et le petit n'arrête pas de geindre depuis que vous êtes arrivés, donc on se voit demain! Ah! Dernier petit rappel, la Vaseline et le latex ne font vraiment pas bon ménage, bonne nuit! », nous interrompu soudainement Pansy en prenant la coquille qui contenait Axel, son  _Flos Vitae_ , d'une main, et le chandail de son petit-ami de l'autre, l'obligeant à la suivre. 

 Et c'est comme cela, tout simplement, qu'une petite discussion avec mon meilleur ami et le Survivant coupa aussitôt mon appétit. Je les maudis intérieurement. Sauter des repas n'était pas bon pour ma ligne, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter? 

Un silence était tombé sur la table des Serpentard depuis le départ précipité de Blaise, Pansy et Axel. N'ayant plus faim, mon regard dévia sur Potter. Les yeux fixés sur son assiette à peine touchée, il jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

 - « Veux-tu qu'on rentre? », lui proposai-je, irrité par le silence et les regards des autres étudiants sur nous.

 Potter ne me répondit même pas, mais prit la coquille d'Ada en se levant. Je pris les sacs et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos appartements en silence. Je fus soudainement pris d'un élan de lassitude et de fatigue. Nos appartements sonnaient à mes oreilles comme une solution miracle à tous mes problèmes.

 Avant même que nous arrivâmes à destination, Adélaïde se mit à geindre dans sa coquille. Potter s'arrêta, surpris par le son aigu qu'émettait notre bébé. Ses pleurs avaient commencés si soudainement. Je me penchai sur la coquille pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec Ada. Je fis une inspection rapide, mais rien ne semblait hors de l'ordinaire. Sa couche était vide, elle n'avait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid et elle venait tout juste de manger, donc ses pleurs n'étaient pas liés à sa faim. 

 Je me relevai et empressai Potter de se rendre à nos appartements pour que nous puissions sortir Adélaïde de sa coquille et tenter de trouver la source de ses pleurs. 

 Dans nos appartements, nous avions beau tenter de calmer notre bébé, rien ne fonctionnait. 

 Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire, Adélaïde n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et Potter et moi ne savions plus quoi faire. 

 - « Sérieusement, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, il faut demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui en sait plus sur les  _Flos Vitae_  ou même juste sur les enfants en général parce qu'on dirait qu'il y a vraiment un problème. On pourrait regarder dans notre fichu manuel, mais je veux une réponse tout de suite. Je sais que Mme Lola a dit que les bébés doivent pleurer pour aucune raison de temps en temps, mais là, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je vais chercher Hermione, c'est certain qu'elle trouvera quelque chose pour calmer Ada. »

 Avant que je ne puisse répondre à mon coéquipier, celui-ci s'élança dans le couloir à la recherche de la Miss je-sais-tout - quoique, j'étais du même avis que lui et croyait réellement qu'elle allait trouver une solution à notre problème, malgré le fait que ça me démangeait hautement de l'admettre -, me laissant seul avec notre enfant en pleurs.

 Je ne pus m'empêcher de tenter de calmer Ada avant l'arrivée de Granger, pour prouver que j'étais le meilleur papa du monde, mais rien à faire. Adélaïde continuait d'hurler à pleins poumons.

 Potter revint cependant qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec, sur ses talons, nulle autre que l'incontournable Granger qui entra en trombe, scrutant la pièce, trouvant Ada des yeux et me sautant pratiquement dessus, car je tenais mon ange dans mes bras et que la brunette était venue pour elle.

 Pourtant, en voyant Potter arriver, Adélaïde arrêta momentanément de crier et de verser des larmes.

Granger chuchota alors un petit "eureka" avant de s'approcher de nous, Potter s'étant assis à côté de moi sur le divan pour embrasser le front de notre petite - ce qui me fit sourire discrètement et Granger, grandement, par la même occasion  - et d'émettre sa théorie comme quoi notre bébé venait de faire une crise dût à un manque d'affection parentale. Elle nous apprit aussi que ça arrive assez fréquemment à tous les enfants et que ça devrait passer plutôt vite.

 - « Bon, ayant trouvé la source du problème, vous devrez rester avec votre petite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et, demain matin, tout devrait être revenu dans l'ordre. Personnellement, je suis vraiment fatiguée, car je n'ai pas pu beaucoup dormir hier à cause des nuits mouvementés de mon petit Hugo, donc je vais y aller. Si vous avez d'autres questions ou problèmes, n'hésitez jamais à venir me contacter, ma porte est toujours ouverte! Allez, bonne nuit les Malfoy-Potter! »

 Elle partit avec un immense sourire, tandis que Potter et moi n'étions pas certains si nous devions pleurer ou rire de notre stupidité et de notre trop grande inquiétude face à notre bébé, 

 Personne ne pouvait nous le blâmer, c'était bien la première fois que nous étions pères. Toutefois, je voulais en savoir plus sur les enfants et comment mieux s'en occuper et voir certains signes pour mieux déterminer leurs maux. Je voulais surtout me renseigner sur le genre de crise que venait de faire Ada et la façon de réagir si la situation se reproduisait. Aux vues du visage inquiet de Potter, j'étais prêt à parier qu'il voulait aussi faire des recherches sur le sujet. 

 - « Est-ce-que ça te déranges si je vais à la bibliothèque pour chercher des livres pour Ada concernant les enfants? Je vais faire vite et je pense que ça pourrait nous être utile. Tu sais parce qu'elle vient de faire une crise et on a un peu paniqués et je ne veux pas que... » débitais-je, nerveusement, posant mes yeux sur mon petit ange sans défenses. 

 Potter hocha la tête, en caressant doucement la joue d'Adélaïde, tout en fronçant le front, montrant ainsi sa nervosité.

 - « Je gère la situation, mais fais vite quand même. Si elle ne s'endort pas par le temps que tu seras parti, elle pourrait refaire une crise pour toi cette fois-ci, et tu seras le seul qui pourra la faire arrêter de pleurer. » 

 Un frisson me traversa le corps en raison du ton rempli de  **nécessité***  de Potter. Je sentais vraiment un début d'une relation de confiance et d'entraide dans ce projet. Potter avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin de lui.

 Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, déterminé à trouver tous les renseignements nécessaires sur les bébés. Je fus à peine sortit de l'appartement que j'entendis les pleurs de ma petite ange reprendre de plus belle.

 Mon coeur se serra à l'écoute de ces sons déchirants et je me promis de faire vite. Nous avions besoin de ces livres. 

 J'entrai dans la bibliothèque, le souffle court. Replaçant rapidement mes cheveux, je m'adressai à la bibliothécaire:

 - « J'ai besoin de livres sur les bébés. Sur leurs crises, comment les calmer, comment s'assurer qu'ils sont en santé et heureux.  _Immédiatement_. », demandais-je d'un ton froid et direct typiquement Malefoy. 

 Je n'étais probablement pas le premier à passer une telle requête car elle ne posa aucunes questions et me fit signe de la suivre dans une rangée de livres consacrés à l'enfance et au développement d'un enfant. 

 Rapidement, je survolai les titres, empilant dans mes bras ceux qui semblaient intéressants. Ayant observé tous les livres de la rangée du milieu de la section sur les enfants, je me penchai et observai la rangée du bas. J'ajoutai  « Un enfant heureux », « Premier Parent » et « Les crises: Comprendre son bébé » aux huit autres titres que je tentais de faire tenir en équilibre dans mes bras. D'autres titres semblaient adaptés à la situation, mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Ma petite Ada était peut-être encore en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps et je voulais retourner le plus vite à ses côtés.

 J'avais alors plusieurs livres dans les bras et malgré que je veuille en ramener plus, je ne pouvais pas, car il y en avait juste trop. J'avais trouvé quelques informations intéressantes dans plusieurs bouquins et j'étais bien déterminé à en apprendre plus sur le développement d'un enfant et comment s'en occuper le plus efficacement possible.

 J'étais fin prêt à retourner à l'appartement pour voir ma petite fille adorée et mon coéquipier. J'espérais qu'Adélaïde allait dormir à mon arrivée, et c'est sur cette image de mon ange endormi à poings fermés que je me dirigeai vers elle.

 Arrivé à l'appartement avec ma montagne de livres, j'entrai sans faire de bruits et déposai les livres sur la table à café en face du divan. À ma plus grande joie, Potter avait réussi à calmer Adélaïde et elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil semi-profond entre ses bras.

 Je regardai ma pile de découvertes et fus déçu de la trouver trop petite à mon goût, je suis certain qu'il devait y avoir une autre bonne quantité de volumes intéressants à la bibliothèque et qu'il faudrait donc y retourner.

 - « Ça va? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien trouvé, regardes tous ces livres. », dit Potter, tout bas, pour ne pas réveiller Ada qui était blottie dans ses bras, ses joues encore rouges et humides de ses crises de larmes.

 - « Oui, ça va...  C'est juste que je trouve qu'on pourrait en avoir plus. S'il y a plus d'informations à portée de main, je veux la connaître pour être le meilleur père possible pour Adélaïde. », répondis-je au brun dans la pièce qui me fit avec un petit sourire.

 - « Tu sais quoi, je vais y aller moi. Assures-toi qu'Ada ne manque de rien, je reviens dans pas trop longtemps, j'espère. Je devrais revenir avec tous les autres livres que tu n'as pas pu trouver et il ne nous restera plus qu'à tous les feuilleter. Ça serait peut-être même bien si tu pouvais déjà commencer. »

 Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de déposer tranquillement Ada dans mes bras et prendre le chemin vers la bibliothèque. Durant ce petit moment, avant qu'il ne parte, je vis dans les yeux de Potter toute la détermination et l'amour franc qu'il avait pour sa fille. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir un mélange d'amour inconditionnel pour ce petit être qui n'était dans nos vies que depuis quelques jours, semblable à celui qui imprégnait mon coeur. Je pourrai toujours traiter Harry Potter de toutes sortes de noms, mais de mauvais père, jamais.

 Seulement cinq minutes après que Potter fut parti, Adélaïde commença à bouger un peu dans mes bras, signe qu'elle se réveillait, comme si elle avait magiquement ressenti l'éloignement de Potter. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ceux-ci se remplirent d'eau et des pleurs déchirants emplirent le précédent silence de l'appartement. 

 Je tentai de sécher ses larmes du bout de mes doigts et commençai à la bercer doucement tout en espérant que Potter allait revenir bientôt. Je me sentais tellement impuissant face à ce spectacle d'Adélaïde qui ne réclamait que la présence et l'amour de ses deux parents.

 J'entrepris de lui murmurer une berceuse, le coeur déchiré par ses pleurs. Je l'approchai de moi et la blottit contre mon coeur.  _Potter, où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi?_

 J'en étais presque rendu à vouloir prier Merlin, Salazar et même Godric Gryffondor pour qu'il se dépêche et vienne consoler notre ange.

 Ce ne fut qu'après une quinzaine de minutes qui parurent durer des heures que mes prières furent exaucées et mon fameux coéquipier se décida à arriver avec, lui aussi, un bon nombre de livres.

 Voyant qu'Adélaïde s'était réveillée, il déposa rapidement sa pile de livres au sol et accourut à mes côtés. Tombant à genoux devant moi, il s'empressa d'entrer dans le champ de vision d'Adélaïde pour la rassurer et la consoler.

 Il posa sa main à côté de la mienne et caressa du bout des doigts les joues reluisantes de larmes de notre bébé.

 - « Shhh.. shhh... Calme-toi, princesse, Papa est là... Papa est là... Tout va bien... Je t'aime beaucoup et je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, mon ange... Shhh... »

 Quand Potter dit tous ses mots, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. J'en étais bouche-bée et je ne pouvais regarder autre chose que la bulle d'amour que créait mon coéquipier avec notre fille.

 Mon attention n'était plus sur Adélaïde, qui se calmait petit à petit sous les paroles rassurantes de mon coéquipier, mais bien sur le brun. Une douce chaleur se propagea à l'intérieur de mon être et j'eus soudain un élan de reconnaissance envers Potter. Un élan de reconnaissance si grand que la folle idée de lui relever le menton et de l'embrasser doucement hanta mes pensées. Choqué, je tentai de chasser ces pensées de ma tête, sans grand succès. 

 Je vis ma main se lever vers le visage de mon coéquipier - comme animée de sa propre conscience - et se poser doucement contre sa joue. Mon corps n'était pas dirigé par une torride passion, contrairement aux autres fois où l'idée d'embrasser Potter m'était passée par l'esprit, mais bien par une tendresse immense sur laquelle il m'était impossible de mettre des mots. Les yeux de Potter rencontrèrent les miens, remplient d'une curiosité presque naïve.

 Ma gorge s'assécha devant cette vue si magnifique. À la fois horrifié de mes actes et transporté par ce sentiment de reconnaissance, je laissai mes doigts caresser de plus belle la peau douce du visage de Potter. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer - pourtant, une partie de moi, blâma sa précédente course. 

 Il ne posa pas de questions et je remerciai Merlin pour ce fait puisque je n'aurais su quoi répondre. J'avais moi-même des milliers de questions sans réponses qui flottaient dans mon esprit.

 Adélaïde gémit de nouveau et Potter reporta son attention sur elle, lui susurrant des mots tendres d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que quelques minutes auparavant qui fit accélérer les battements de mon coeur. 

 En tentant de calmer notre fille, la main de Potter frôla mon bras qui tenait Adélaïde et mon envie de l'embrasser augmenta de plus belle. Je sentis le corps de Potter se rapprocher du mien dans une tentative de rassurer Adélaïde par sa présence. Assis sur le divan, Potter à genoux en face de moi, je sentais une bulle se former autour de nous. Quelque chose de précieux et de sacré.

 Ma main glissa le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa nuque et je le rapprochai encore plus, mon regard fixé sur lui. Il se rapprocha et j'ouvris mes genoux pour combler la petite distance qui nous séparaient. Il ne s'opposa aucunement, se glissant encore plus près de moi en faisant attention à ne pas déranger notre fille calée contre mon bras, ce qui fit battre mon coeur à une vitesse phénoménale. Je pouvais presque sentir le sien tant le silence résonnait fort dans nos appartements.

 Dans mes bras, je pouvais sentir Adélaïde se calmer lentement et plonger dans un profond sommeil. 

 Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure de jais de mon coéquipier qui pencha la tête en réponse à cette caresse. Je l'approchai encore plus de moi. Ses mains quittèrent notre fille, maintenant endormie, et vinrent s'enrouler autour de mon torse.

 Je n'avais qu'une envie: poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut Potter qui me surprit en s'approchant de moi et en appuyant sa tête contre mon coeur dans un câlin incommodé par la présence de notre fille entre nos deux corps. 

 Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure alors que mes yeux se remplirent, contre moi, de larmes. L'élan de tendresse que j'éprouvais envers Potter allait être ma fin, je pouvais le sentir. J'étais même certain qu'à cet instant même, il pouvait entendre mon coeur battre si fort  _pour lui_. 

 Je blottis mon nez dans ses cheveux, respirant sa bonne odeur, en tentant de me calmer. Après une vingtaine de secondes, il se recula, les joues rouges et un petit sourire adorable aux lèvres. 

 J'étais totalement bouche bée. Je me raclai la gorge, tentant de contrôler ma respiration rapide. 

 - « Merci. », balbutiai-je, sans aucune raison apparente. 

 Je le remerciais, mais je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi. Était-ce le fait qu'il était un bon père? Ou bien était-ce simplement cette marque d'affection inattendue?

 Sans me répondre, mon coéquipier prit tranquillement Adélaïde de mes bras et, dans un silence complet, conservant la tendresse qui nous entourait tous les trois, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre.

 Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Était-ce là le début d'une nouvelle ère dans ma relation avec mon coéquipier et mon ennemi de toujours? Je l'espérais bien, même si cet aspect de nouveauté m'effrayait énormément.

 Adélaïde dormait enfin, bien confortable dans son berceau placé dans le coin de notre chambre. Potter lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers le lit, retirant ses vêtements, oubliant sa gêne du matin. Je regardai une dernière fois mon petit ange, lui donnant moi aussi un petit baiser furtif sur le haut de la tête pour ne pas la réveiller et, feignant continuer à observer notre fille, mon regard dévia sur Potter qui m'était de dos.

 Je ne pus m'empêcher de reluquer son magnifique corps, commençant par ses omoplates à faire rêver et, terminant, comme le dirait Blaise, par son joli cul. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre sensuellement la lèvre du bas, ce qui échappa, par chance, à l'Élu. La tendresse que j'éprouvais maintenant à son égard se mélangeant à une convoitise ardente.

 Le Survivant s'installa confortablement dans notre lit douillet et je le rejoignis ensuite, après avoir enlevé, moi aussi, mes vêtements. 

 Je le regardai une dernière fois, dans la pénombre de notre chambre, avant d'essayer de me laisser tomber dans le sommeil: il avait les yeux fermés - peut-être déjà en train de dormir -  les cheveux foncés toujours en bataille - qui donnaient constamment une vive impression qu'il venait de prendre son pied - , les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes pour respirer et un air innocent à faire craquer. 

 Je me tournai sur le dos pour regarder le plafond et me demander comment j'allais faire pour m'endormir avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver avec Potter et cet indomptable feu qui semblait se frayer une place dans mon coeur.


	41. Biberons

* * *

**CHAPITRE 40 : BIBERONS**

* * *

** PDV HARRY **

* * *

 

 Depuis mon réveil, je ne pouvais m'enlever de la tête l'image de mon partenaire. Son expression choquée de la veille, suite au soudain câlin, hantait mes pensées.

 Je crois qu'il était aussi ébranlé que moi de mon imprévisibilité. Toutefois, je ne voulais que retourner à ce moment. C'était comme si, en cet instant, le temps s'était arrêté pour laisser place à un tout nouveau sentiment qui nous réunissait, tous les trois, notre petite famille - si je peux me permettre de l'appeler comme cela.

 J'avais enfin compris que je n’en’allais pas pouvoir faire ce projet sans Malefoy. J'avais besoin de ses remarques, de ses regards, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son amour envers Adélaïde pour continuer. Moi qui pensais pouvoir m'en sortir sans lui, moi qui me voyais réussir en tant que père monoparental, je comprenais, maintenant, qu'élever un enfant, ça se faisait beaucoup mieux à deux.

 Je lui jetai un regard en coin. Le blond semblait étrangement calme - un calme qui ne lui était pas habituellement propre, surtout lorsque c'était à son tour de manger à la table des Griffondors. Son attention était portée sur notre fille, qui tétait comme une petite gloutonne le biberon qui lui était offert pour rassasier sa faim. En moins de temps qu'il fut pour le dire, elle le termina. 

 La seule personne que j'avais vu manger aussi vite était mon meilleur ami, qui, en voyant la scène, éclata de rire. Je préparai un autre biberon et le passai à mon coéquipier.

 - « J'en connais une qui a vraiment faim ce matin! », lui dis-je, en le lui passant.

 Malefoy me remercia poliment et mit le biberon dans la bouche d'Adélaïde, qui semblait sur le point de nous faire une autre crise si elle n'avait pas d'autre lait dans les prochaines secondes.

 - « Woah! Qu'elle boit vite votre petite! », s'exclama Hermione qui était assise en face de moi, « Elle a assez bu, Malefoy. Si vous continuez à la nourrir autant, et aussi rapidement, votre petite Adélaïde va vite devenir un peu trop ronde... »

 Le visage de Malefoy se remplit d'effroi. Il retira aussitôt le biberon de la bouche de notre fille qui se mit à geindre. Je tendis ma main vers elle pour tenter de la calmer avant que sa crise n'augmente d'intensité. Je vis le biberon, précédemment entre les mains de Malefoy, voler devant mes yeux et atterrir sur la tête d'un malheureux Griffondor qui cria au contact du biberon avec son crâne, avant de se frotter la tête en jurant et en cherchant le coupable de ce choc soudain.

 - « Malefoy! », m'exclamais-je, aussitôt.

 - « Il n'est pas question que je sois la cause d'un potentiel surplus de poids de ma fille, Potter. », me siffla-t-il avec un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur notre bébé pour la calmer.

 Je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa drastique intervention.À mes côtés, Hermione tentait de ne pas éclater de rire devant nos interactions dignes d'un vieux couple marié.

 Les cours du matin allaient commencer dans quelques minutes alors je m'empressai de prendre Adélaïde dans mes bras pour lui faire faire son rot, ce qui laissa le temps à Malefoy de terminer de manger. Je commençais à installer confortablement ma princesse dans sa coquille tout en expliquant au blond comment nous allions procéder avec nos cours et notre enfant. 

 Je voulais surtout avertir Malefoy que j'avais un cours d'Astronomie de prévu pour cette nuit et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas si je n'étais pas dans notre lit à une heure du matin, ce à quoi il me répondit froidement qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de moi et que je ne devrai sans aucun cas le réveiller, sauf s'il est, bien évidemment, question d'Adélaïde.

 Il embrassa une dernière fois le front de notre fille avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Mon regard était fixé sur une certaine partie très attirante, ferme et ronde de son anatomie, me faisant  brièvement penser à notre souper de la veille durant lequel il avait été question de mon derrière à moi.

 Je me dirigeai, avec Adélaïde, vers mon premier cours de la journée: Métamorphoses. Malheureusement pour moi, la présence continue de ma fille m'empêchait de réellement me concentrer, mais je ne lui en portais aucune rancœur puisqu'elle était si mignonne - surtout lorsqu'elle suçait son minuscule pouce comme elle venait tout juste de le faire. J'en profitai même pour lui donner un autre biberon, à l'insu de mon coéquipier, lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer et à téter l'air du bout des lèvres. Malefoy n'étant pas là, il ne pouvait rien dire sur le sujet. J’en étais bien heureux, surtout à voir ma petite boire avec vivacité le contenu de son biberon avant de battre des cils et s'endormir tranquillement sur les paroles monotones de la professeure McGonagall.

 C'était maintenant au tour du blond de s'occuper pour quelques heures d'Ada. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour lui, car notre princesse dormait profondément, bien emmitouflée dans des couvertures. Grâce à moi, elle n’allait sûrement pas faire de crises en raison de son estomac bien plein. Je ne pouvais cependant pas garantir qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas un petit cadeau... Je rattrapai Malefoy devant sa classe de Sortilèges et lui passai la coquille d'Ada en lui omettant le fait que je l'avais nourri une seconde fois. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon deuxième cours de la journée, faisant de plus en confiance à mon coéquipier pour s'occuper seul de notre petit ange. 

 

 

 

 


	42. Nouvelle complicité

* * *

  **CHAPITRE 41 : NOUVELLE COMPLICITÉ**

* * *

 

** PDV EXTERNE **

* * *

 

 Heureusement pour lui, Drago n'eut à changer la couche de sa petite qu'une seule fois pendant qu’il la surveillait. Celle-ci ne s'époumona pas à pleins poumons, mais le fit savoir à son père, ainsi qu’à tous les autres élèves dans la classe par une odeur nauséabonde.

 Il eut, comme son partenaire de binôme avant lui, beaucoup plus de plaisir à jouer avec sa fille que d'écouter le cours. Le blond s'amusa à caresser les petites mains et les petits pieds de sa princesse, n'en revenant toujours pas comment ceux-ci étaient minuscules et fragiles. 

 Filius Flitwick, le professeur de Sortilèges n'eut même pas le courage d'obliger son élève de Serpentard à faire plus attention à son cours tellement il trouvait la scène adorable. Cette petite  _Flos Vitae_ , la seule de sexe féminin de la portée, était, personne ne pouvait le nier, une petite favorite. Elle était simplement trop chou. 

 Draco ne put empêcher son coeur de se gonfler de joie et de tendresse en voyant le visage de son coéquipier s'illuminer lorsqu'il lui apporta Adélaïde durant leur pause de diner. Le blond ne se plaignit pas une seule fois d'être assis à la table des Griffondors, ce qui était une première. 

 Le binôme se rendit ensuite à leur cours commun de Potions - qui leur rappela de nombreux souvenirs - durant lequel leur fille fit une longue sieste, ce qui leur permit d'être attentifs à tout ce que leur professeur disait. Celui-ci leur expliquait comment diverses substances ou mélanges pouvaient être bénéfiques pour la santé des  _Flos Vitae_ et d'autres, néfastes et dangereux.

 Adélaïde se réveilla au son de la cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours de Potions. Elle fit une petite crise en tentant vainement de sortir de sa coquille. Harry se chargea de la prendre dans ses bras tandis que Draco empilait leurs deux sacs et la coquille vide dans les siens. Ils devaient tous les deux se rendre en Botanique puisque ce cours était commun, pour eux, comme le cours de Potions. 

 Dans les bras du brun, Adélaïde lâcha un petit cri d'euphorie en entrant dans les serres. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'un coup et brillaient d'une excitation indescriptible et unique. Elle se mit à battre des pieds sous les regards incrédules, mais chaleureux de ses deux parents qui s'empressèrent de trouver une place.

 - « Si tu veux, tu peux la garder dans tes bras pendant le cours, je te passerai mes notes plus tard. », proposa soudainement le blond, faisant froncer les sourcils à son coéquipier qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'attitude étrange du Serpentard à son égard depuis le début de la journée.

 Celui-ci dû le remarquer puisqu'il ajouta d'un ton réprobateur :

\- « Et ne crois pas que je fasse ça pour toi, c'est pour Ada. Elle a l'air tellement contente.Dans tes bras, elle pourra mieux voir ce qui l’entoure. »

 Le cours commença quelques minutes après cet échange. Il fut teinté de nombreux cris de joie des autres  _Flos Vitae_. Adélaïde n'était pas la seule influencée par l'ambiance familière et rassurante de l'endroit. Les deux parents eurent droit à plusieurs sourires de leur fille dont les yeux étaient pétillants de joie, comme ceux des autres bébés. C'était magique de voir tous ces petits êtres s'animer d'un même intérêt inouï pour leur lieu de naissance.

 La joie des poupons contamina celle de leurs parents - auxquels leur amour ne cessait de grandir pour leur enfant -, qui quittèrent la classe, à la fin du cours, de grands sourires plaqués aux lèvres.

 Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, surtout pour le binôme de Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy qui firent la lecture des livres qu'ils avaient ramenés à leurs appartements, la veille, entre leurs devoirs, des changements de couches, des biberons et des câlins à Adélaïde. Ils finirent, ensuite, par border leur fille et tomber, à leur tour, côte à côte, dans un sommeil profond, appréciant cette ère de nouvelle complicité entre eux.


	43. Inquiétudes

 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 42 : INQUIÉTUDES**

* * *

 

** PDV HARRY **

* * *

 

 Un petit bruit me réveilla tranquillement. Avant de sauter hors du lit et d'accourir au berceau d'Adélaïde, je réalisai que c'était simplement mon réveil. Celui-ci étant magique, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'entendre - par chance, car je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver, encore une fois, avec un bébé en larmes et un coéquipier colérique et grognon, surtout pas au beau milieu de la nuit.

 Je sortis de la chaleur de mon lit à contrecœur, laissant seul le blond, qui, remarquais-je, dormait presque sans aucun drap et torse nu. Mes l’opportunité de mémoriser chaque détail de son corps, qui, je devais l'avouer, n’était vraiment pas mal.

 Reprenant mes esprits, je me glissai hors de la chambre, ayant enfilé mon uniforme de Gryffondor, puis je me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'appartement en baillant, maudissant vraiment les stupides cours d'Astronomie.

 J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas m'endormir pendant mon cours, mais c'en était presque impossible. La seule information qui attira mon attention était le moment où la professeure discuta de la constellation Sirius, celle d'où mon parrain tenait son prénom. Malgré le fait que j'adorais passer mon année à Poudlard, je ne pouvais nier que la présence de mon parrain, qui vivait toujours au 12, square Grimmaurd, me manquait terriblement -surtout après l’avoir presque perdu quelques années auparavant. 

 La professeure, à l'aide de la magie, nous montra clairement la constellation, ayant fait apparaître une version miniature, comme un hologramme, sous nos yeux. Contrairement à son nom qui signifiait Grand Chien, je ne pouvais distinguer que quelques étoiles qui, selon moi, ne formaient aucunement une forme de canidé.

 Pourtant, leur brillance me rappela une tout autre chose, le même éclat qui brillait dans les yeux des deux personnes avec qui je passais la grande majorité de mon temps: Adélaïde et Malefoy. Ceux d'Ada qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle était réellement heureuse - donc lorsqu'elle entrait dans les serres ou lorsque nous étions auprès d'elle - et ceux du blond, tout simplement quand il posait son regard sur notre magnifique fille.

 Ce regard était celui auquel je ne pouvais malencontreusement résister. Dès que Malefoy regardait Adélaïde, son masque de glace tombait sous la chaleur de son amour pour notre petite princesse et, simultanément, mon coeur fondait. Au fond de moi, dans ma confusion en raison de ma fatigue, je tentai d'imaginer ce que je ressentirais si ce même regard rempli de tendresse se posait sur moi. J'eus des frissons rien qu'à y penser. 

 Ces pensées me firent sourire sans que je ne le veuille. Je me dis que Sirius monterait au plafond si je lui annonçais que la constellation portant son nom me rappelait pas seulement que lui, mais bien, aussi, mon coéquipier.

 Avant que je ne m'éloigne encore plus sur un terrain dangereux à l'intérieur de mes pensées, ce fut la fin du cours. Je ramassai mes affaires et traînai mon corps fatigué jusqu'à mes appartements, ayant plus que hâte de retrouver la chaleur de mon lit.

 J'entrai silencieusement dans mes appartements, déposai mes choses au sol et retirai mon uniforme en laissant un chemin de vêtements jusqu'à la chambre. J'étais beaucoup trop fatigué pour m'en soucier. L'appel de mon lit - et du corps de mon coéquipier qui le tenait au chaud - était trop tentant. Je déambulai en boxer dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre jusqu'à la chambre.

 Avant de retourner dans mon lit, je passai jeter un coup à Adélaïde. Tel père, telle fille, elle s'était défaite de toutes ses couvertures, me rappelant la situation dans laquelle j'avais laissé Malefoy précédemment. 

 Je caressai doucement ses minces cheveux blonds, mais cessai aussitôt lorsqu'elle se mit à papillonner des yeux. Je retins ma respiration, ne voulant aucunement la réveiller plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, me traitant intérieurement d'imbécile de haut niveau. À ma plus grande joie, elle se rendormit aussitôt. Je me penchai sur elle, embrassai tendrement son front et remis les couvertures sur son petit corps le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller pour de bon. 

 J'en étais venu à apprécier ce projet et surtout Ada, même si, au commencement, j'étais plus que certain que ça signifiait la fin du monde. Adélaïde était devenue extrêmement chère à mon coeur en si peu de temps. 

 Je la laissai dormir en paix et me jetai enfin sur le ventre dans mon lit, m'enroulant dans les couvertures. Je fus pris d'une stupide réalisation. Malefoy était toujours aussi sans couvertures, en plus d'être torse nu. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et tentai, du mieux que je le pouvais, dans la position dans laquelle j'étais, et avec ma fatigue, de recouvrir son corps pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. J'avais déjà d'Ada à m'occuper, je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre grand bébé.

 Nos deux corps se frôlaient et son odeur masculine envahit mes narines, m'étourdissant par la même occasion. Mon regard fut hypnotisé par une mèche de cheveux blonde posée au travers de son front. Ma main la repoussa doucement, une douce chaleur m'envahissant. Mes doigts tracèrent la courbe de son visage et restèrent un moment sur sa joue, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de celle-ci et l'allure si innocente que le sommeil pouvait lui donner. 

 Sentant les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer, je me retournai de mon côté du lit et tentai de m'endormir. Le sommeil me vint assez rapidement. 

* * *

 Le lendemain matin, à la Grande Salle, j'étais encore en train de maudire le cours d'Astronomie qui avait l'air d'avoir drainé toute mon énergie. La matinée s'était déroulée sans problèmes - sauf pour un minuscule et perpétuel débat avec Malefoy sur la couleur de l'ensemble qu'allait porter Adélaïde aujourd'hui.

 Assis à la table des Serpentards, ignorant totalement ma grande fatigue et mon mal de tête qui commençait, Malefoy me fit une autre crise - encore une fois, tel père, telle fille. Parfois, il pouvait être aussi désagréable que notre poupon.

 - « Potter! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins? Je n'emmènerais pas Ada en Divination, un point c'est tout. Tu t'en occuperas ce matin! » 

 - « Pas obligé de crier Malefoy, je t'ai entendu. Dis-moi : pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'amener? C’est la deuxième fois que ça arrive… En même temps, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle…Mais… »

 - « Sérieusement Potter, est-ce qu’il te manque des neurones? Ada, en Divination? Et tu sais très bien qu'elle me préfère! »

 Le blond eut le culot de simplement se lever et partir - un comportement extrêmement puéril et enfantin pour avoir le dernier mot de notre argument -  me laissant avec Adélaïde et un réel mal de tête. Je terminai rapidement de manger, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps seul à la table des Verts et Argents et me rendis à mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie si excitant. 

 Je dus refouler un petit rire lorsque je m'aperçus que mon bébé s'était endormi alors que je venais tout juste de m'installer à ma place assignée dans la classe. J'allais être très étonné si elle se réveillait, car absolument rien - étant dans un cours de professeur Binns - ne pouvait brimer son sommeil. 

 De plus, une chance qu'Ada était avec moi pour le cours, car, avec elle, je n'étais pas le seul endormi dans la classe.

 À la fin du cours, me réveillant tranquillement de ma petite sieste improvisée bien appréciée, je rejoignis mon coéquipier dans notre deuxième cours de la journée, qui nous était commun: le cours de Mise en Contexte Familial de la professeure Lola.

 Je repensai à notre dernier cours avec les autres parents de huitième année et je voulus m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. J'essayai, tant bien que mal, de ne plus penser à l'horrible question onze, un peu trop spécifique et personnelle, à laquelle nous avions répondu il n'y avait pas si longtemps...

 Cependant, encore une fois, nous devions remplir un questionnaire. Toutefois, celui-ci était plus centré sur les habitudes alimentaires de notre poupon. Je portais une attention particulière aux consignes de Mme Lola pour ne pas me retrouver dans la même situation que lors du cours de lundi. Après la remise des questionnaires, Mme Lola ordonna aux élèves de discuter de leurs expériences, mais vint nous voir avant que nous ne puissions commencer une conversation. 

 - « Les garçons, comme vous le savez naturellement, votre  _Flos Vitae_  est plus âgée que les autres à sa naissance prématurée. Ce n'est pas une grande différence si nous parlions d’un bébé humain, mais pour votre enfant qui n'a qu'un seul jour de différence avec les autres, c’est, en fait, une semaine. Vous verrez donc que son développement est plus rapide que celui des autres, et par conséquent, que ce n'est pas toute l'information en classe qui vous est pertinente. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des questions par rapport à l'évolution de votre petit ange. », fit-elle en portant plus son attention sur notre bébé que sur nous. 

 Toutes ces différences entre Ada et les autres enfants me stressaient un peu, de même que pour mon coéquipier aux vues de son expression paternelle et protectrice. Personne ne savait  la raison pour laquelle elle était née plus tôt et pour laquelle elle était une fille - encore moins des conséquences que ces informations pouvaient entraîner.

 Je me promis toutefois de profiter le plus possible du temps passé avec Ada, parce qu'elle grandissait si vite, et d'essayer de refouler cette angoisse. Coupant court à mes inquiétudes qui me hantèrent durant tout le cours, la cloche sonna et nous partîmes à la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi.

 Ada semblait avoir aussi faim que nous, elle ne cessait pas de bouger dans sa coquille et d'émettre des petits sons révélant son mécontentement. Il fallait vite arriver à la table pour pouvoir nourrir cette petite princesse avant qu'elle ne nous le fasse savoir haut et fort, ce qui ne me tentait aucunement.

 Ma fatigue en raison du cours d'Astronomie de la veille était encore bien présente. J’avais presque de la difficulté à tenir debout, un bon repas allait certainement me donner assez d'énergie, je l'espèrais, pour le reste de la journée.

 Ça me prit un moment avant de réaliser qu'un silence régnait à la table des serpents. Je reçus un coup de coude de mon partenaire de binôme.

 - « Potter! Je te parle... encore! », maugréa-t-il.

 - « Oui, Malefoy... Que disais-tu, oh grand et splendide blond? », lui répondis-je ironiquement, trop fatigué pour réaliser ce que je venais de dire. 

 - « Grand et splendide blond? », il secoua la tête, « Ouais, ça, je le savais déjà, merci. Je voulais juste t'avertir que c'était à mon tour d'avoir un cours sur les fichues étoiles cette nuit. Tu vas t'occuper d'Ada ce soir, sans te plaindre! » 

 - « Pourquoi est-ce que je me plaindrais, tu m'as déjà donné Ada pour ton cours de ce matin et tu me la donnes aussi pour la nuit, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Malefoy à part te remercier, sauf si elle se réveille, bien sûr? »

 Je décidai d'ignorer le blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de me prouver je-ne-sais-quel-autre point sur sa supériorité. Je portai mon attention sur Ada. Mon coéquipier soupira avant de s'adresser à ses amis, voyant bien que je l'ignorais royalement. 

 - « Alors Théo, tu te débrouilles avec ton petit et Greengrass? », demanda Malefoy à son ami Théodore Nott.

 - « Aiden est adorable, c'est avec Daph que c'est étrange. Vous le saviez très bien que je ne la considérais pas comme grand-chose -  même si je ne trouve pas cela très approprié et gentil -, mais bon, je l'utilisais pour combler mes fantasmes et je suis pris avec elle pour ce projet. »

 - « Ton fantasme de la douche a très bien été réalisé, non? Et celui des vestiaires de Quidditch? Et de la classe de Métamorphose? C'est ça qui importe, non? » , fit le basané sous le regard dégouté de sa petite-amie.

 Je m'étouffai avec ma nourriture en entendant la discussion des Serpentards et en réalisant à quel point ils n'avaient pas de gêne. Malefoy me dévisagea avant de se retourner vers son ami qui continuait son monologue.

  - « Et toi, "joli cul", tu ne voudrais pas partager tes fantasmes avec nous? Je pourrai en révéler certain de Dray si tu voulais bien en dire quelques-uns des tiens. », me demanda Blaise, d'un ton moqueur.

 Là, ce fut à Malefoy de mal réagir. Il frappa son poing sur la table et pointa un index accusateur vers Blaise qui, pour sa part, leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête en signe de  **trêve**  avant de commencer à rire sous les insultes et le regard désapprobateur du blond.

 - « Blaise...», l'avertit-il d'un ton menaçant.

 - « Oh Dray, veux-tu qu'on parle des tiens à la place? Comme la fois où tu me racontais à quel point tu aimerais te faire posséder par un homme, menotté contre une tête de lit, nu et à la merci de ton amant? Ou comme celle où tu me disais que tu aimerais manger une fondue au chocolat sur le torse d'un beau mâle avec un joli cul dans lequel tu pourrais... »

 - « C'est bon! Arrête! Je te rappelle que des enfants sont présents! Et des oreilles indiscrètes! »

 S'ensuit une tornade d'insultes et de rire entre Malefoy, Zabini et même Nott qui essayait tant bien que mal d'énerver le plus possible mon coéquipier qui était des plus irrité.

 Pourtant, de mon côté, je ne m'attardais plus à leur dispute, j'avais le souffle court, les joues certainement rouges. Je ne pouvais enlever les mots "joli" et "cul" que Zabini avait utilisés pour définir un des fantasmes du blond, de ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire le lien entre ces mots et le surnom que me donnait Zabini depuis hier. Était-ce possible que Malefoy ait eu un fantasme sur  _moi_?

 J'eus soudainement très chaud, rien qu’à y penser. Je dus agripper le bord de la table pour essayer de me reprendre et retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. 

 Je jetai un regard vers les trois Serpentards qui se chamaillaient encore. Malefoy essayait tant bien que mal de frapper Zabini avec une cuisse de poulet - ce qui était ridicule et comique en même temps -, Nott était mort de rire et se roulait par terre, étant tombé de sa chaise tant la situation lui avait parue hilarante et Zabini, de son côté, essayait de contrer les coups de cuisse de poulet de mon coéquipier. Dès que le basané remarqua que je le regardais, pour une demi-seconde, je crus qu'il me souriait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire? Était-ce en rapport avec le fantasme du blond? Était-ce sa façon de confirmer la théorie qui m'avait frôlée l'esprit?

 Trop de questions intimes qui m'étourdissaient m'envahissaient. Il fallait que je me reprenne rapidement. Ce que je fis assez difficilement, mais assez vite, pour que, lorsque les serpents eurent terminé leur petite chamaillerie, je fusse redevenu comme avant, du moins, assez pour avoir l'air normal. Je repoussai ces pensées au plus profond de mon cerveau, me promettant d'y repenser à un autre moment où j'allais être seul et, peut-être, les associer à certains fantasmes que j'avais moi-même.

 Ayant terminé leur petite dispute, les trois Serpentards et moi-même terminâmes de manger tranquillement, sans trop nous presser, attendant que ce soit l'heure de quitter pour notre prochain cours. Pendant que Malefoy finissait son assiette, j'entrepris de bercer Adélaïde qui, dans mes bras, regardait, fascinée, le plafond mouvant et brillant de la Grande Salle, celui-ci affichant un magnifique ciel bleu accompagné d'un beau soleil doré.

 Je quittai rapidement la Grande Salle, laissant ma petite fille sous la supervision de son autre père. Pour l'une des premières fois depuis le début du projet, je faisais entièrement confiance à Malefoy pour qu'il s'occupe de notre fille. La tête vide de soucis, je me concentrai sur mon cours. Malgré le projet qui prenait beaucoup de temps dans mon horaire, je ne voulais pas échouer mon année scolaire. J'étais plus que certain que ma meilleure amie ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

 Je pris consciencieusement des notes de cours. Même si Adélaïde occupait encore une grande partie dans mon esprit, j'arrivais à bien comprendre le cours, répondant même à quelques questions que posait le professeur intérieurement. J'étais grandement reconnaissant que ce projet se faisait à deux, car je savais maintenant que je pouvais compter sur Malefoy. La petite routine que nous avions élaborée me convenait très bien et me permettais d'avoir un peu de temps à moi-même - même si ce n'était que pendant quelques heures de cours. J'espérais bien que le blond profitait, lui aussi, de ces moments de solitude - d'une façon appropriée, en prenant du temps pour lui, et non en compagnie de certaines personnes de gent féminine - dont une certaine Arianne.

 J'aimais mes moments de solitude, mais s'occuper d'Adélaïde était un vrai plaisir - étant donné que cela allait probablement être ma seule expérience en tant que père biologique. J’étais presque heureux de pouvoir profiter de l'aide de Malefoy dans cette expérience, pour partager les moments de joie et même ceux remplis d'inquiétudes et d'hésitations.

 Même si j'avais réussi à refouler mes inquiétudes à son égard le temps d'un cours, j'avais tout de même hâte de retrouver ma petite et de m'occuper d'elle. Son sourire me manquait - et étrangement, pas seulement le sien. Même les répliques et les idioties de Malefoy, qui ajoutaient des défis et du plaisir à mon expérience de parents, me manquaient. Sortant de la classe, à la fin de mon cours, je me dirigeai vers la classe d'Histoire de la Magie pour rejoindre le blond.

 Les minutes passèrent et la classe se vida rapidement, mais aucune trace du blond ni d'Adélaïde. Tout le monde était sorti. La salle de classe se remplissait maintenant des élèves du prochain cours. Mon coeur arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Je tentai de rester calme, malgré la situation inquiétante, sans succès. Où était mon coéquipier? Et encore plus important, où était mon bébé? 

 Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Je cherchai des yeux les deux blonds qui partageaient mon quotidien depuis quelque temps. La classe était vide et aucun des élèves qui se promenaient dans le couloir vers leurs cours respectifs n'était mon coéquipier. Pourtant, Malefoy m'avait bien précisé qu'il allait m'attendre, après son cours, devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. 

 Des milliers de pensées irrationnelles volèrent à l'intérieur de mon crâne.  _Était-ce encore un coup du blond? Cherchait-il à m'énerver, à me faire paniquer?_  Il me faisait souvent des mauvais coups, mais disparaître avec Ada, c'était trop. Mon inquiétude s'enroula autour de mon coeur, tel un serpent tentant d'étouffer et de tuer sa proie. Je revis l'adorable sourire d'Adélaïde et le besoin de la savoir heureuse et en sécurité emplit mon être. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir la carte des Maraudeurs avec moi.

 Une terrible pensée me traversa alors l'esprit. Et si le blond avait disparu parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Simplement en y pensant, je sentais une boule d'anxiété se former au fond de mon ventre. La guerre continue contre Voldemort présente durant toute ma vie avait eu comme conséquence de toujours me faire imaginer le pire dans des situations comme celles-là. J'étais peut-être un Gryffondor, et je ne manquais pas de courage, mais dès que quelque chose concernait les gens qui m'étaient chers, tout mon corps était en alerte.

 Trop troublé par la disparition de mon coéquipier et de ma fille pour assister à mon prochain cours, je décidai de rentrer à mes appartements. L'inquiétude qui me possédait menaçait de se transformer en véritable crise d'anxiété si je ne me calmais pas bientôt. Ma respiration s'accéléra de plus belle et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que la petite voix dans ma tête qui hurlait des millions de scénarios horribles. 

 Je tentai de me calmer en me disant que la première action que j'allais faire, de retour à mes appartements, serait de trouver les deux blonds sur la carte des Maraudeurs.  _Peut-être que Malefoy était simplement passé à la salle de bain avec Ada et il ne m'avait pas vu lorsque je l'attendais devant la classe? Peut-être me cherchait-il même en ce moment?_  

 Je voulais courir et crier, mais je devais essayer de conserver, le plus possible, mon calme. Avec les deux parties de moi qui me disaient, chacune de leur côté, que tout irait bien et que tout allait mal, j'arrivai enfin devant la porte de chez moi, que j'ouvris, pour apercevoir ma petite famille.

 Mon coeur se calma enfin et fut soudainement pris d'une vague de chaleur.

 Malefoy était assis sur le divan et tenait Ada contre ses genoux. Le blond avait sûrement changé mon ange de vêtements parce qu'elle était, maintenant, confortablement habillée d'un mignon ensemble d'une pièce fleuri violet, portant un petit bonnet assorti. Les deux n'avaient pas l'air de m'avoir entendu rentrer, ce qui me permit d'observer la scène de plus près, scène qui était à craquer.

 Mon coéquipier, soutenant Adélaïde sur ses genoux, en faisant tout de même très attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas, avait entrepris de la divertir en jouant au fameux jeu du coucou. Il s'était approché du visage de notre petite et s'amusait à cacher le sien avec ses mains avant de les retirer et de dire "coucou!" sous le plus adorable ton de voix qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre de sa bouche. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire face aux réactions enjouées et radieuses de notre poupon qui s'amusait grandement à observer son papa blond.

 Cette scène merveilleuse qui se présentait à moi entre ma princesse et mon partenaire de binôme effaça d'un coup mes inquiétudes. Mon coeur fut soudainement pris d'une délectable sensation de bonheur. Toutes les questions et scénarios horribles qui avaient traversé mon esprit avaient disparu. Je me blâmai mentalement en raison de mon excessive inquiétude et du fait que j'avais réellement perdu confiance en mon coéquipier pendant un moment. 

 Je m'approchai discrètement d'eux, ne leur laissant pas encore l'occasion de constater ma présence, me laissant, pour ma part, la chance de vraiment apprécier ce petit moment.

 Je me raclai la gorge pour enfin dévoiler ma présence, ce qui eut comme effet de faire légèrement sursauter mon coéquipier, qui tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de le cacher.

 - « Alors on n’attend pas l'autre père de sa fille quand on lui avait clairement dit qu'on allait l'attendre à une heure précise à un endroit précis? », dis-je avec un ton ironique et un sourire en coin.

 Malefoy me regarda avec des gros yeux, prit une grande respiration avant de partir dans un long monologue qui allait viser - selon moi - à se disculper de son petit oubli. Mais, ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas:

 - « Ne commence pas Potter! Figure-toi donc que je me suis fait sortir du cours de ce stupide Binns! Son cours est tellement nul, et il n'y a aucune façon de divertir Ada sans qu'il te lance un regard noir. Alors, quand elle s'est mise à geindre, avant de faire une petite crise, il m'a demandé, avec obligeances, et à plusieurs reprises, si je ne pouvais pas faire taire mon enfant avant de, finalement, me demander de quitter silencieusement la salle de cours en faisant bien attention d'apporter mon bébé! Non, mais, il ne manque pas de culot! Adélaïde n'est qu'un petit nourrisson qui n'a que quelques semaines, elle pleure et c'est tout à fait normal! Par Salazard, ce fantôme préfère qu'on dorme durant son cours et qu'on n'écoute pas un seul mot de ce qu'il raconte qu'on apporte un bébé en larmes, c'est complètement ridicule et insensé! Je ne veux plus mettre un autre pied dans sa salle de classe s'il ne peut pas accepter qu'Ada pleure un peu et que c'est tout à fait normal à son âge! », il reprit son souffle avant de continuer, « Donc, par la suite, je suis sorti, colérique comme jamais, de son stupide cours et lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais sorti une bonne demi-heure en avance, j'ai décidé de retourner à nos appartements pour être tranquille et maîtriser ma colère. Ada pleurait encore, ne voulant pas d'un biberon - une chance, ce n'était pas son heure de manger - et ayant rien fait dans sa couche, j'essayai de l'amuser un peu et c'est comme cela que je suis avec elle sur les genoux pour jouer à ce petit jeu stupide. Par contre, la voir sourire et rayonner sous mes allures bêtes a bien valu la peine de me cacher les yeux et dire "coucou!" comme un idiot. », il termina sa phrase en posant les yeux vers notre petite au regard curieux et éclatant, ce qui fit sourire grandement mon coéquipier et moi-même.

 - « Wow! C'est toute une aventure que vous avez eue, tous les deux! Cependant, tu aurais au moins pu revenir à notre point de rencontre Malefoy, tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses! », Malefoy roula des yeux, « En tout cas, l'important est que vous allez bien et qu'Ada est heureuse. Elle est juste trop mignonne! Ses yeux s'illuminaient à chaque fois que tu disais "coucou!". », répondis-je, le coeur attendri par l'adorable réaction de mon ange face au petit jeu de son papa blond. 

 Enfin rassuré sur le sort de ma petite famille, je fis gentiment signe à Malefoy que nous avions un cours de Potions, encore captivé par la magie de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux et qui avait calmé toutes mes inquiétudes. 

 Je l'aidai à ramasser le nécessaire pour s'occuper d'Ada pendant ce cours et il me suivit docilement, notre fille toujours dans ses bras, vers les donjons. Nous étions un peu en retard, mais cela ne me dérangeait aucunement, étant donné que j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupé par l'immense joie et soulagement que m'avait procuré le fait que les deux blonds étaient sains et saufs.

 Nous entrâmes dans la classe en silence, pour ne pas nous faire remarquer, sans succès. Encore une fois, Snape me blâma pour les actions de notre binôme et retira des points à Gryffondor. 

 

Prenant place à notre table assignée, nous nous empressâmes de rattraper le retard que nous avions sur les autres dans la préparation de la potion du jour. Malefoy me passa délicatement Adélaïde. Je la tins fermement contre moi pendant qu'il se chargeait de notre concoction. Je bénis intérieurement les talents en Potions de Malefoy puisqu'ils me permettaient d'apprécier la présence de ma fille - et d'avoir des bons résultats puisque les notes étaient dédiées à nous deux. 

 Mon attention était portée sur Ada. La chaleur qu'émettait son petit corps entre mes bras contribua à calmer ma précédente anxiété. Ses grands yeux me fixaient, capturant chacune de mes actions. 

 J'avais eu si peur pour elle que je ne voulais pas la quitter du regard une seule seconde, effrayé qu'elle disparaisse si je ne faisais que cligner des yeux. 

 Soudain, elle se mit à faire des grimaces et ça ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de réaliser la source de son inconfort. Je tournai la tête vers Malefoy, penché au-dessus de notre chaudron d’où émanait une odeur désagréable. 

 Toutefois, je connaissais la potion qu'il faisait et je savais qu'il l'avait réussie simplement en sentant l'odeur horrible qui s'en dégageait. Je soupirai devant l'idée débile de Snape de nous faire faire cette potion dans une classe remplie de bébés qui risquaient d'éclater en sanglots d'une minute à l'autre en raison de l'odeur nauséabonde. Je tentai donc de distraire Adélaïde pour qu'elle oublie ce désagrément à ses pauvres cellules olfactives. 

 Je me mis à lui chanter doucement une berceuse - la seule que je connaissais et la seule que j'avais entendue de ma vie, autrement dit, une de celles que Malefoy avait déjà chantées à Ada. Le blond détacha son attention de la potion pour me fixer, un sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur aux lèvres. Je lui jetai un regard noir. Je vis soudainement le blond prendre discrètement des pétales de giroflée odorante et des épines de pins d'Amérique - ingrédients qui n'étaient aucunement dans la préparation de la potion qu'il était en train de préparer - et les ajouter à la concoction. 

 Un sourire fier s'épanouit sur mes lèvres devant ses erreurs. Je m'apprêtai à le réprimander sur ses ajouts imprévus à la potion - après tout, il me blâmait toujours pour l'ingrédient que j'avais accidentellement ajouté à la potion qu'avait créée Adélaïde -, mais l'odeur désagréable qu'émettait son chaudron se transforma en un nuage bleu qui sentait divinement bon. 

 Je refermai ma bouche, presque choqué. Adélaïde échappa un cri d'émerveillement et fit un énorme sourire devant ce soudain changement. Voyant mon expression d'incrédulité, le blond me fit un clin d'oeil et retourna à la préparation de la potion, en ajoutant de temps en temps d'autres pétales de giroflée odorante et d'autres épines de pin lorsque l'odeur désagréable revenait.

 Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux, Drago Malefoy, le meilleur élève en Potions, avait volontairement gâché sa potion pour simplement accommoder notre fille. Mon coeur se gonfla de chaleur devant ce soudain geste de gentillesse.  _Pourquoi Malefoy ne pouvait-il pas toujours agir de la sorte?_ Notre quotidien serait bien plus agréable! Quoique, ses répliques acerbes, nos nombreuses disputes, la rougeur de ses joues lorsqu'il est en colère et ses sourires moqueurs lorsqu'il sait qu'il a raison me manqueraient trop dans ce quotidien idéal.

 À ma plus grande surprise, à la fin du cours, lorsque Malefoy remit un échantillon de la potion à Snape, celle-ci était impeccable, prouvant de l'intelligence de mon coéquipier, qui connaissait les ingrédients qu’il pouvait ajouter à une potion pour changer son odeur sans modifier sa composition. J'étais réellement impressionné et il en fut de peu pour que je le complimente. Je secouai la tête, réalisant que si ce compliment s'échappait de mes lèvres, j'allais me faire narguer par le blond et m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 Je lui passai Ada, à sa demande, à la fin du cours, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle, en me disant qu'après une telle démonstration de son talent en potions, il méritait entièrement de tenir notre fille pendant la soirée. 

 Contrairement au repas du midi qui avait été plus que chargé en émotions, déclarations et en actions, nous mangeâmes rapidement alors que Zabini et Nott étaient trop occupés à s'occuper de leur  _Flos Vitae_  respectifs pour taquiner le blond et moi-même, comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt dans la journée. 

 De retour à nos appartements, je me chargeai de préparer Adélaïde pour son coucher, laissant l'opportunité à Malefoy d'aller dormir un peu plus tôt puisqu’il avait un cours d'Astronomie plus tard dans la soirée. 

 Lorsque j'eus mis ma petite princesse au lit, je pris un moment pour apprécier le calme de l'appartement. Je me décidai enfin à faire mes devoirs et à lire encore quelques passages des livres que nous avions ramenés de la bibliothèque en début de semaine. Quelques heures avant que le réveil de mon coéquipier ne sonne pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller en cours d'Astronomie, j'allai le rejoindre entre les draps chauds de notre lit. 

 


	44. Cours d'Astronomie

* * *

**CHAPITRE 43 : COURS D’ASTRONOMIE**

* * *

 

** PDV EXTERNE **

* * *

 

 Tout le château était endormi et le binôme Malfoy-Potter l'était lui aussi. 

 Malgré tout, ils s'étaient réveillés deux heures après s'être couchés, car leur poupon leur avait fait savoir par des cris, qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle avait fait dans sa couche. Fatigués, ils s'étaient rapidement occupés des problèmes d'Adélaïde pour finalement la replacer dans son berceau et la laisser tomber dans un sommeil profond. Faisant bien attention qu'elle soit confortable et au chaud, ils étaient retournés dans les bras de Morphée à leur tour. Toutefois, pour le blond, ce sommeil ne dura pas très longtemps.

 Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles pour indiquer son mécontentement de devoir encore se réveiller dans cette nuit qui était beaucoup trop courte à son goût - ce qui était certainement très mauvais pour sa santé, Drago sortit tant bien que mal de son lit, laissant le brun, caché sous presque toutes les couvertures, continuer à dormir d'une nuit de sommeil bien mérité. C'était à son tour d'aller à son cours d'Astronomie, cours duquel il se serait bien passé pour rester au chaud, dans son lit, en compagnie de Harry.

 Il se frotta les yeux pour essayer de se donner un semblant d'énergie avant de commencer à s'habiller lentement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller les deux chanceux qui pouvaient profiter de leur longue nuit de sommeil. Drago, qui allait sortir discrètement de la chambre, fit venir à lui, d'un  _Accio_ , son sac contenant son matériel scolaire avant de prendre la route vers la tour d'astronomie.

 Pendant toute la durée de son cours, Drago ne pensa qu'à son lit et, plus précisément, à l'homme qui y dormait en ce moment, sans tenir compte de toutes les informations que son enseignante tentait, tant bien que mal, de transmettre à ses étudiants. C’était peine perdue à une telle heure de la nuit. La vingtaine d'élèves assis par terre dans la tour d'astronomie avaient les paupières lourdes. Certains s'étaient même endormis.

 Le Prince des Serpentards aurait sauté de joie, s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué, quand le cours termina. Il se traîna jusqu'à son appartement et entra silencieusement.

 En entrant dans la chambre, il déposa son sac, tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité.

 Il eut la surprise de voir que son coéquipier n'était plus dans leur lit. Une expression attendrie fleurit sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le brun, endormi, dans la chaise à bascule à côté du berceau de leur fille. 

 Son sourire se remplit de tendresse alors qu'il vit qu'Adélaïde dormait paisiblement dans les bras du Gryffondor. Elle avait dû se réveiller tandis qu'il était à son cours d'Astronomie, et son partenaire de binôme s'était levé pour la consoler, mais s'était endormi en même temps que le poupon.

 La scène réchauffa son coeur. Ce moment était simplement trop précieux. La vue innocente du brun et de leur fille ainsi en était une qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il s'approcha d'eux, mémorisant chaque détail de la situation, de la mèche de cheveux qui retombait contre la cicatrice d'éclair du Survivant jusqu'à son expression tranquille, en passant par leur bébé, confortablement installé entre les bras forts de son père, son petit poing fermé et sa poitrine se soulevant doucement à chacune de ses respirations. 

 En faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller, il la détacha de l'emprise du brun et la reposa dans son berceau où elle allait bien mieux dormir. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur le front avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable dans la chaise à bascule. Pris d'un élan de compassion pour son coéquipier qui allait se réveiller le lendemain avec un énorme mal de dos, Drago le regarda quelques secondes avant de se décider à le réveiller pour le ramener dans le lit. Même s'il rêvait à l'idée d'enfin avoir le grand lit pour lui seul, il n'était pas capable, malgré toutes ses années à le détester, de laisser Harry dormir dans cette position assise aussi inconfortable. De plus, le lit n'était pas aussi confortable lorsqu'il était seul.

 Doucement, le blond secoua l'épaule de son coéquipier, pour l'inciter à venir se coucher dans leur lit. Celui-ci grogna à l'encontre de ce contact inattendu, essayant d'éloigner la main qui osait déranger son sommeil. Drago, nullement intimidé par la réaction futile du brun, le secoua un petit peu plus fort.

 - « Potter? Tu t'es endormi sur une chaise, tu ne préfèrerais pas dormir dans un lit? Avec moi? Avec ma chaleur? Parce que je suis tellement beau et chaud que je fais flamber n'importe quoi! », chuchota le blond pour réveiller son coéquipier sans toutefois réveiller son bébé.

 Le brun ne sembla avoir entendu rien de ce que le Serpentard lui venait de dire. À la place de se réveiller et d'aller se coucher dans son lit, celui-ci essayait difficilement de se trouver une position plus confortable pour dormir sur la chaise, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Drago qui nomma sur un ton dur et un peu haut le nom de l'Élu.

 Ces paroles eurent l'effet voulu. Harry sursauta et ouvrit, peu à peu, les yeux en maugréant. 

 - « Allez, Potter. Je sais que tu ne veux pas passer la nuit dans cette chaise. », fit, presque trop gentiment, Draco, devant l'expression adorablement fatiguée du brun.

 La gentillesse de Draco alla même jusqu'au point où il aida le Survivant à se lever de la chaise à bascule. Le brun, extrêmement fatigué, se laissa retomber mollement contre son coéquipier, le laissant le guider jusqu'au lit.

 Alors qu'il laissait tomber le Gryffondor dans leur lit, celui-ci surprit son coéquipier en s'agrippant au corps du blond. Malgré le fait que le Survivant était à moitié endormi, il possédait tout de même une certaine force. Le blond tomba dans leur lit et n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter cette soudaine accolade. Drago se remercia intérieurement de s'être changé pour la nuit lorsque Harry, les yeux lourds de sommeil, presque inconscients de ses actions, enroula ses membres encore plus autour du corps du blond, appréciant la chaleur corporelle de cette nouvelle présence dans le lit. Entremêlant leurs jambes sans aucune gêne, le brun se laissa replonger dans le sommeil par la présence rassurante de son coéquipier à ses côtés.

 Drago déglutit devant cet élan d'affection du brun. Il tenta de se défaire de cette emprise avant de s'avouer vaincu et de s'endormir à son tour, la fatigue ayant eu raison de lui. 

 


	45. Jolis culs & dernier avertissement

 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 44 : JOLIS CULS ET DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT**

* * *

** PDV HARRY **

* * *

 

 Confortablement installé dans mon lit, je réalisai que quelque chose clochait...  _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?_  

 J'avais l'impression d'être plaqué contre un autre corps chaud et bien musclé. Étrangement, je n'eus pas la moindre intention de m'en détacher. J'étais très bien où j'étais. La simple pensée de sortir du cocon de chaleur confortable de mon lit était assez pour me convaincre d'y rester.

 J'ouvris tranquillement les yeux, aucunement surpris de trouver à quelques centimètres de mon visage, celui du blond. Après tout, la même situation s'était déjà produite. Malgré tous ses défauts, Drago Malefoy était un oreiller formidablement ferme, chaud et confortable. Ses bras musclés autour de mon corps me procuraient des frissons très agréables en cette matinée.

Je refermai les yeux une seconde, profitant de ce moment qui, je le savais, n’allait malheureusement pas durer. Le désir fou de me réveiller ainsi, dans son étreinte protectrice, contre son torse ferme, entouré de son odeur masculine, chaque matin me traversa l'esprit. Je soupirai en sachant très bien que ce n'était que de pures rêveries. Quoique légèrement malaisante vu notre relation ambiguë, la situation me semblait pourtant juste et bien. 

 Malefoy commença tranquillement à bouger, pris dans notre câlin incommode, me signalant son réveil imminent. Je ne bougeai pourtant pas, rêvant stupidement à l'impossibilité d'une étreinte éternelle. Il finit par ouvrir tranquillement les yeux avant de les poser sur moi et de me dévisager avec un regard dur.

 - « C'est bon, Potter, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

 Réalisant d'un coup à quel point la situation était insensée, reprenant en même temps mes esprits et me maudissant d'avoir pensé et ressenti toutes sortes d'émotions, enroulé dans les bras de Malefoy, je me détachai de lui. Le voyant s'éloigner peu à peu de moi, perdant lentement la chaleur que dégageait son corps, je ressentis, sans le vouloir, un petit pincement au coeur.

 Je secouai la tête pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. J’allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide afin de me rafraîchir les idées. Alors que j'étais encore sous le jet d'eau froid de la douche, j'entendis Malefoy hurler plusieurs fois mon nom. 

 Affolé et inquiet qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Adélaïde, je sortis précipitamment de la douche, pensant à la dernière seconde à prendre une serviette pour couvrir ma nudité avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de bain adjacente à notre chambre.

 - « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy? Est-ce-qu’Ada va bien? » 

 Le blond resta muet un instant, me déshabillant du peu de tissus qui me couvrait du regard. 

 - « Viens voir! », me demanda-t-il, finalement, les joues un peu rouges.

 Je m'approchai consciencieusement du petit duo composé de mon coéquipier et notre fille, faisant attention à ne pas me dénuder malencontreusement.

 Les yeux maintenant rivés sur notre bébé, qui avait encore grandi pendant la nuit, il me fit signe de me pencher sur son berceau.

 - « Coucou, Adélaïde! », lui murmura-t-il, un sourire fier aux lèvres et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

 J'observai Adélaïde, ne m'attendant pas à grand-chose de sa part. Pourtant, ce qu'elle fit me surprit tout en me combla de joie et de fierté.

 Mon petit ange, qui était normalement en position couchée, était maintenant sur le ventre - ce qui n'était pas si surprenant puisqu'elle ne cessait jamais de bouger ces temps-ci. 

 Ce qui me fit vraiment réagir fut lorsque je réalisai qu'elle se tenait sur ses avant-bras et qu'elle essayait de lever la tête vers nous à l'appel de son prénom. Ses petits bras étaient placés bien droits. Ada se redressait lentement, à sa façon, utilisant toute sa petite force. Une expression de concentration ultime ornait son visage, lui faisant tirer sa petite langue rose sous l’effort. Ainsi, appuyée sur ses avant-bras, la tête relevée vers nous, ses grands yeux pétillants, dont la couleur semblait osciller vers la couleur verte, elle était absolument adorable.

 En voyant nos expressions de joie devant cette minuscule action de sa part, elle nous fit un immense sourire. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux de la voir. Elle avait déjà l'apparence d'un bébé de deux mois, me rappelant avec nostalgie la première fois qu'elle avait été posée dans mes bras, quelques jours plus tôt.

 Malefoy, qui s'était appuyé contre le berceau, s'amusait à caresser le petit nez d'Ada, ce qui faisait sourire encore plus grand notre petite princesse à chaque fois. Elle lâchait, en même temps, des petits cris qui pouvaient s'apparenter à un semblant de rire. Ces sons cristallins, mélangés avec le rire du Serpentard, produisaient une mélodie tout simplement magnifique.

 Observant encore le joyeux moment partagé entre les deux autres membres de ma petite famille, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite les regards remplis de sous-entendus que portait mon coéquipier, qui reluquait mon bas-ventre caché par ma serviette.

 Je figeai sur place, réalisant, soudain, que j'étais encore dans un si léger accoutrement. Je me dépêchai de retourner dans la salle de bain en sentant les yeux brûlants de mon coéquipier sur mes fesses rondes et fermes. J’entendais, en écho, son rire amusé et presque moqueur, dont je ne connaissais point la raison.

 - « Blaise a raison. Tu as, effectivement, un très joli cul. », me fit-il remarquer alors que je réalisai que ma serviette ne me couvrait pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité.

 Je rentrai alors dans la salle de bain, remontant ma stupide serviette sur mon derrière. Mon visage était rouge tomate, ne pouvant effacer de mes pensées le sourire satisfait que m'avait porté mon coéquipier lorsque j'avais fermé la porte.

Je me préparai rapidement avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Mon regard ne quitta pas le sol, encore humilié de la situation qui venait de se passer. Je sentis le blond passer à côté de moi avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

 - « Surveille Ada. Elle est déjà prête! », me murmura-t-il, en me frôlant.

 J'eus presque envie de le frapper lorsque je l'entendis chuchoter un "joli cul" à la fin de sa phrase et que son regard s'attarda sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie. 

 Je me calmai en sortant Adélaïde de son berceau. Je me couchai sur mon lit avec elle, l'observant tendrement forcer ses petits muscles pour se relever sur ses avant-bras et me regarder. Une fierté sans pareille m'envahit. Pour la récompenser de ses efforts, j'entrepris de la couvrir de baisers, ignorant le petit serpent qui ornait l'ensemble que Malefoy lui avait enfilé. 

 

* * *

oOo

* * *

 

Je tentai d'ignorer le plus possible mon coéquipier de binôme pendant toute la matinée. Je ne pus pourtant m'empêcher, durant notre premier cours de la journée, Botanique, de lui donner un petit coup de coude pour attirer son attention, tout en restant relativement attentif au cours, afin de lui montrer ce que faisait Ada. En même temps, j'étais certain qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué, étant donné qu'il la lâchait rarement des yeux.

 En réponse à mon petit coup de coude, le blond m'en donna un, beaucoup plus fort, dans les côtes.  _Non, mais, quelle maturité, Malefoy!_ , avais-je presque envie de lui dire.

 

Je vins pour répondre à mon tour - après tout, un Potter ne se laisse pas intimider par un imbécile de serpent dans son genre - mais me rappelai, à la dernière seconde, la raison pour laquelle j'avais voulu attirer son attention. Je lui indiquai notre fille, couchée dans sa coquille, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais les yeux lourds de sommeil - aucune surprise dans ce fait, puisqu'elle m'avait réveillé aux petites heures de la nuit, en plus du fait qu'elle était en pleine croissance.

 Elle était trop adorable, luttant ainsi contre le sommeil pour profiter du cours de Botanique - l'un du seul cours durant lequel elle avait toujours le sourire, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

 J'observai Malefoy, alors que son expression dure et froide fondit comme de la glace au soleil devant la bouille adorable de notre bébé, qui tentait de toutes ses forces de rester éveillée, mais qui finit par, quand même, s'endormir

 Il était maintenant l'heure de notre dernier cours de Mise en Contexte Familial de la semaine. Déjà rendu au troisième, ça faisait beaucoup, mais, je devais l'avouer, c'était toujours très intéressant - excluant les nombreux moments gênants où Mme Lola s'intriguait un peu trop à ce qui se passait derrière la porte fermée de la chambre du binôme Malefoy-Potter.

 Le cours d'aujourd'hui était dédié à la formation des futurs parents pour le deuxième trimestre de la vie de nos bébés, autrement dit, lorsqu'ils allaient avoir l'apparence de bébés âgés de trois à six mois. J'appris tellement de choses nouvelles, qui, en toute honnêteté, me firent perdre un peu ma confiance de père presque irréprochable, que je pensais être. Il y avait tant de trucs à apprendre et à maitriser! Sans ce cours, je ne savais pas comment il était possible d'être parent! 

 Par exemple, j'appris que jouer à "coucou!", comme l'avait fait Malefoy la veille, aidait à développer le langage chez le bébé. Je n'osai pas tourner la tête vers mon coéquipier quand la professeure annonça cette information, sentant son regard de satisfaction et de fierté sur ma nuque - façon, pour lui, de se vanter de ses soi-disant talents paternels. 

 Mme Lola nous apprit aussi que, pour aider le bébé à découvrir le monde, lui donner des objets conformes à mordiller - c'est-à-dire pas trop petits pour ne pas qu'ils s'étouffent - ou lui faire écouter de la musique pouvait l'aider à s'habituer et à acquérir des connaissances sur le monde qui l'entourait. 

 De plus, les bébés de quelques mois commençaient à gesticuler à leur façon. Certains commençant dès l'âge d'un mois à sucer leur pouce - ce qui était tout à fait normal -et d'autres, un peu plus âgés, étaient capables de se retourner du ventre vers le dos et vis-versa, comme Adélaïde nous avait démontré à Malefoy et moi le matin même-  pour ensuite, être capables de s'asseoir vers l'âge de cinq à huit mois.

 Mme Lola nous rappela à maintes reprises que notre "Manuel pour les nuls" était notre meilleur ami dans ce projet et qu'il serait bien de le lire régulièrement. Dans celui-ci était expliqué plus en profondeur pourquoi un enfant a besoin d'une ambiance relativement calme et d'une routine pour bien grandir.

 - « Hum hum? M. Malefoy? »

 Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre de la part mon coéquipier, ce qui fit hausser le ton à l'enseignante.

 - « Pouvez-vous répéter qu'est-ce que le "Manuel pour les nuls" renferme, concernant le trimestre des bébés, dont nous discutons présentement? » 

 Sans surprises, Hermione leva la main, même si Mme Lola ne s'adressait pas à elle. Le blond, assis à côté de moi, avait une expression choquée, mais discrète sur le visage, confirmant qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce que la professeure venait tout juste de dire, sûrement trop absorbé à observer notre poupon.

 Il me lança un regard, comme pour me demander de le sortir de ce pétrin, mais ce fut à mon tour de lui répondre avec un sourire et un coup d'oeil montrant tout mon plaisir à le voir si démuni devant toute la classe.

 Il n'avait qu'à écouter! Il avait bien porté attention à tout ce qui avait été annoncé comme quoi les berceuses et les jeux enfantins, comme son fameux "coucou!", étaient importants pour le développement des bébés. Son attention s’est évaporée dès que notre professeure de Mise en Contexte Familial avait commencé à parler, plus en détail, de ce deuxième trimestre, trop distrait par notre jolie petite fille blonde.

 Ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi répondre et ne voulant pas s'humilier en disant une connerie, il préféra ne rien dire plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi.

 - « Bon, ceci est un premier avertissement. J'aimerais bien que vous soyez attentif à mon cours et, même si je sais qu'avoir votre enfant à vos côtés peut être distrayant, il faut tout de même prêter attention à ce que je dis. Ce que j'explique est pour le bien de votre petite. Tenez-vous tant à ce que je lise votre réponse à la question onze du premier questionnaire auquel vous avez répondu à toute la classe? », termina Mme Lola, un sourire menaçant et narquois aux lèvres.

 Sous les rires étouffés des élèves, Malefoy blêmit d'un coup. Il n'était pas le seul. J'avais le visage pâle et les deux yeux grands ouverts, priant tous les grands sorciers qui ont existé que cela n'arrive jamais.


	46. Bulles

 

**CHAPITRE 45 : BULLES**

* * *

 

** PDV DRAGO **

* * *

 

 Je décidai d'amener Adélaïde avec moi en Métamorphoses. Qui sait, peut-être que la bouille adorable qu'est ma fille allait m'amener la compassion de la vielle chouette quand elle allait réaliser que je n'écoutais absolument pas son cours? 

 En plus, aujourd'hui, le plan du cours était de transformer des billes en bulles - une transformation digne d'un deuxième année. C'en était presque ridicule. En plus, c'était extrêmement dangereux. Les billes étaient si petites que n'importe quel bébé aurait pu les prendre, les amener à sa bouche et, dans le temps de le dire, mourir d'asphyxie. 

 C'était inutile, complètement débile. Ce cours ne me servait à absolument rien, à part m'ennuyer. Je décidai intérieurement de boycotter la leçon du jour et de ne même pas sortir ma baguette, déterminé à simplement observer ainsi qu’à jouer avec ma fille pendant les quelques heures que durait ce cours. 

 À mon plus grand malheur, je réalisai que l’attention de mon ange n'était pas portée sur ma magnifique personne, mais bien sur les stupides bulles que faisaient apparaître les autres élèves.  _Pfff, n'importe quoi!_ En plus, leurs transformations étaient mal réussies. Leurs bulles étaient minuscules et éclataient au bout de quelques secondes. 

 Déterminé à impressionner ma fille, je sortis ma baguette, malgré le fait que je m'étais promis de ne rien faire durant ce cours débile. Je me devais de montrer à ma fille que j'étais le meilleur - parce que cette information était clairement vraie! 

 J'appelai le nom de ma fille pour attirer son attention avant de jeter le sort sur les petites billes de couleurs qui traînaient sur mon bureau. Un sourire fier s'étendit sur mon visage à la vue de l'expression impressionnée d'Adélaïde lorsque son attention fut captée par les grosses bulles colorées - beaucoup mieux réussies que celles des autres imbéciles d'étudiants.Mes bulles réussies s'envolèrent autour d'elle - résultat du sort que je venais de jeter. 

 Elle lâcha un gazouillement en tendant ses bras vers moi, émerveillée par mes actions. Je recommençai encore et encore, simplement pour la voir sourire. 

 Mon attention étant fixée sur mon joli bébé et sur mes sorts, je n'entendis pas McGonagall arriver derrière moi.

 - « Félicitations, M. Malefoy! Vos métamorphoses sont très bien réussies. 25 points pour Serpentard! », fit-elle, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée - mais pas avant d'avoir pincé une joue à ma fille, sous l'un de mes regards les plus noirs.

 Je n'arrivais simplement pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. La vielle chouette, donner des points à Serpentard? Était-elle tombée sur la tête? Je devais toutefois avouer qu'elle avait raison. Mes métamorphoses étaient absolument impeccables. J’étais aussi certain que la bouille adorable d'Adélaïde face à mes sorts avait adouci la professeure, comme je l'avais prévu.

 Le reste de la journée passa extrêmement lentement, entre les cours et les moments de malaise entre les Gryffondors et moi-même - puisqu’aujourd'hui c'était à mon tour de prendre place à la table des Rouges et Or. Je fus absolument heureux lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer pour la soirée à mes appartements. Le cours d'Astronomie de la veille m'avait épuisé - j'étais pourtant beaucoup plus distingué et ne laissais absolument rien paraître, contrairement à Potter qui baillait la bouche grande ouverte chaque minute, en essayant de ne pas s'endormir.À ma grande joie, ma fille avait l’air dans un état semblable. 

 Je fis un peu de lecture dans les livres que nous avions amenés en début de semaine et m'endormis ainsi. Potter dut me les enlever à un moment puisque, lorsque je me réveillai, en ce vendredi matin, le livre que je tenais dans mes mains avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, était sur notre table de chevet. Pour une fois, Adélaïde passa une nuit complète sans nous réveiller, fait qui plût autant à Potter qu'à moi. 


	47. Eros

**CHAPITRE 46 : EROS**

* * *

** PDV HARRY **

* * *

 

 Mais quelle merveilleuse invention que les cours de Potions en ce beau vendredi matin! Pourtant, le weekend était si près, mais à la fois si loin. 

Sans grand étonnement, j'avais encore perdu des points. Après une petite surprise d'Adélaïde dans sa couche, Snape retira des points à Gryffondor. Bien sûr, le blond me força à nettoyer notre fille, en disant qu'il "était occupé à avoir des bonnes notes en Potions pour notre binôme », et que je devrais "être plus reconnaissant de sa glorieuse présence à mes côtés" - ses mots, pas les miens.

 Dès que j'eus terminé de nettoyer mon ange et que le cours fut terminé, Malefoy me l'arracha presque des mains et s'enfuit vers son prochain cours. Le profiteur de bâtard de Sang-Pur qu'il était me laissa me rendre seul à mon cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Ce cours était soi-disant, selon mon partenaire, "dangereux et mortel" en raison des "germes et des bactéries" que transportaient ces "créatures dignes du fin fond des vestiaires de Gryffondor qui ne devraient être en aucun cas en contact avec un bébé aussi précieux qu'Adélaïde" - encore ses mots, pas les miens. 

 Je devais toutefois avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Ada était vraiment le bébé le plus adorable et précieux au monde - surtout parce qu'elle avait fait sa première nuit complète hier.

 Avec un sourire aux lèvres dût à ma nuit de sommeil reposante, je me dirigeai vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Avant que le cours commence, j'allai m'assurer auprès de mon ami et professeur, le demi-géant, que mes précédents plans ne le dérangeaient pas - c'est-à-dire, d'apprendre à voler à Eros, le bébé hippogriffe qui m'avait été assigné. À ma plus grande joie, Hagrid me serra dans ses bras en m'annonçant que j'étais en avance sur le programme, car c'était la consigne qu'il allait me donner pour le cours d'aujourd'hui.

Je me promis intérieurement de venir bientôt visiter Hagrid en compagnie d'Adélaïde, le temps d'un après-midi. Après tout, nous étions amis depuis si longtemps et le demi-géant avait toujours été là pour moi. Qui sait, peut-être même que j'allais réussir à convaincre Malefoy de venir.

La seule image de Malefoy, inconfortablement pris dans l'une des grandes chaises de la cabane d'Hagrid, prenant le thé avec celui-ci et moi-même, tandis qu'Adélaïde charmait le demi-géant avec ses grands yeux, me faisait mourir de rire.

 

 Je n'eus même pas le temps de mettre les deux pieds dans l'enclos qu'Eros me propulsa par terre. Il était tellement excité et heureux de me voir, ce qui nous entraîna tous les deux dans une petite chute dans l'enclos de l'hippogriffe. C'était juste trop mignon la façon que la petite créature, qui avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ayant définitivement dépassé la hauteur d'un grand danois depuis quelque temps, avait d'être toujours si heureuse de me voir.

 Eros étant couché sur moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas bouger. Je laissai donc au bébé hippogriffe tout le temps qu'il voulait pour me montrer à quel point je lui avais manqué.

 Pouvant enfin me relever après beaucoup trop de caresses et de coups de bec amicaux de la part de la créature hybride, je nourris enfin Eros, qui ne demandait que cela. Hagrid s'était procuré deux grosses dindes qu'il avait placées dans l'enclos, une pour son repas du midi et l'autre pour en soirée, dans un gros sceau avec un couvercle, spécialement pour le repas de l'hippogriffe.

 Légèrement dégoûté par la viande crue, je réussis à prendre une des carcasses de dinde et de la lancée, avec un peu de difficulté, à Eros qui l'attrapa au vol avant de déchiqueter et de manger la viande de la volaille. Dans ma démarche pour lancer l'énorme dinde, une cuisse m'était restée dans les mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, trouvant la situation hilarante et me rappelant un autre moment de la semaine où il était question de cuisses d'animaux, de poulet cette fois-là...

 Ayant maintenant terminé son décadent repas, Eros s'approcha de moi, intrigué par le reste de dinde dans mes mains, cherchant désespéré à s'en emparer. Pourtant, pensant sûrement que la tâche serait facile, je lui prouvai le contraire en esquivant toutes les tentatives du bébé hippogriffe, lui montrant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas sa récompense aussi facilement. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour l'avoir.

 Coinçant la cuisse dans ma ceinture pour la sécuriser, je levai mes bras pour montrer à l'hippogriffe la première étape pour voler. Mes actions n'eurent aucun effet sur le bébé qui me regardait, déconcerté, cherchant son fameux bout de dindon. Voyons très bien que mes tentatives d'apprentissage étaient sans succès, je décidai moi-même d'aller déplier les ailes d'Eros pour lui montrer la première étape du vol.

 

J'empoignai l'aile droite d'Eros, qui me regardait encore drôlement, se demandant clairement ce que je faisais. J’essayai de lui montrer comment plier et déplier son aile. Je passai ensuite à l'aile de gauche et pratiquai les mêmes mouvements. Retournant à l'aile droite, je tentai de l'empoigner, mais Eros me frappa avec, ce qui me propulsa par terre, encore. J'entendis le rire rauque d'Hagrid, au loin, qui avait sûrement vu toute la scène. Je me relevai en frottant mon pauvre derrière endolori avant de continuer mes démarches sur Eros, après l'avoir chicané un petit peu. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement.

 Après un bon nombre de tentatives de pliage-dépliage d'ailes, Eros sembla comprendre enfin. Il se mit à déplier et replier ses ailes par lui-même, ayant l'air tellement surpris de ces nouvelles découvertes qu'il en oublia son morceau de dinde.

 Réfléchissant à la manière de m'y prendre pour en venir à faire voler Eros, qui s'amusait encore à bouger ses ailes, une idée me traversa l'esprit. 

 Je sortis la cuisse de dinde de mon dos et l'agita devant moi pour que l'hippogriffe la remarque, ce qui ne fut pas très long. Dès que j'obtins l'attention du bébé, je lançai avec le plus de force le morceau de volaille dans les airs au-dessus de ma tête. Ce qui arriva par la suite me combla de fierté.

 Eros venait de se propulser dans les airs pour attraper son prix. Il mordit dans la chair avant de se rendre compte qu'il volait. Il retomba par terre, un peu déséquilibré. Ayant découvert cette nouvelle façon de se déplacer, Eros réussit finalement, après quelques essais, à vraiment voler. Je sautai et criai de joie à la vue de ce moment de réussite bien méritée. C'était tout simplement magnifique à voir. Eros me faisait tant penser à Ada, tous deux apprenants à leur rythme. Je commençais vraiment à apprécier ce rôle de parent, pour ma petite et même pour cet adorable hippogriffe.

 - « Wow. Potter, je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais capable d'interpréter Eros ainsi. C'en est presque impressionnant. », me coupa soudainement une voix beaucoup trop familière. 

 Je me retournai brusquement, cessant mes ridicules mouvements de bras, pour fixer Malefoy. Appuyé contre la clôture de l'enclos, la coquille d'Adélaïde dans une main, il m'offrait l'un de ses sourires narquois. Je vins pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là - après tout, il était censé avoir un cours à cette heure-ci - mais je réalisai que j'étais le seul étudiant restant dans les enclos avec les animaux. La fin du cours avait dû être annoncée et je n'avais pas entendu, trop préoccupé par Eros.

 - « Tu n'étais pas à la Grande Salle, et Ada te réclamait, alors je suis parti à ta recherche. », m'annonça le blond, avant même que je lui pose une seule question.

 Je jetai un regard perplexe vers ma fille qui dormait profondément. L'excuse de Malefoy ne semblait pas très valide, mais je feignis d'y croire. Je caressai une dernière fois Eros avant de rejoindre mon coéquipier. Celui-ci, sans grande surprise, me jeta immédiatement un sort désinfectant, une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Je roulai des yeux devant sa protection excessive de notre fille lorsqu'il en venait aux germes. 

 Sans attendre plus longtemps, il prit la direction du château. Je le suivis docilement. J'observai une dernière fois Eros, son prénom me ramenant à l'esprit certains moments passés avec une certaine personne.


	48. Visite innattendue

* * *

**CHAPITRE 47 : VISITE INNATTENDUE**

* * *

 

**PDV EXTERNE**

* * *

 

 Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à son bébé. Couchée sur le dos, sur la couverture qu'il avait précédemment installée sur le plancher de leur coin salon, Ada observait l’environnement autour d’elle d’un regard curieux, en agitant ses bras et jambes joyeusement.

La petite était réveillée depuis quelques heures déjà. Malgré le fait que c'était un samedi matin, elle n'avait pas la même notion de temps et ne semblait pas avoir autant besoin de repos que son père blond. Celui-ci aurait bien dormi un peu plus longtemps.

Son coéquipier, lui, dormait encore profondément - le chanceux. Drago espérait qu'il allait dormir autant qu'il en avait besoin. Le Gryffondor était désespérément grincheux et irritable lorsqu'il était en manque de sommeil. La dernière chose que le blond voulait, c'était un partenaire qui allait passer la journée à se plaindre au lieu de l'aider à s'occuper de leur fille.

Assis sur le divan, Drago tentait d'étudier, même s'il passait plus de temps à faire des grimaces à Adélaïde qu'à réellement lire ses notes de cours.

S'étant éveillé aux alentours de sept heures à cause des gémissements de sa fille, le Serpentard avait décidé de l'amener au salon. Pour une fois que les appartements étaient silencieux et que la perpétuelle voix de Potter était absente - malgré le fait que Drago pouvait entendre de faibles ronflements provenant de la chambre - le blond s'était mis à l'étude, tout en surveillant d’un oeil protecteur son petit ange.

Le bébé, prêt à commencer cette nouvelle journée de sa courte vie, couvrait du regard ce qui l'entourait et les quelques jouets colorés que son père avait placés à proximité. Drago avait été, encore une fois, surpris par les apprentissages de sa fille, qui venait de réussir à se tourner d'elle-même sur son ventre.

Ainsi, sur son ventre, elle faisait de grands sourires et lâchait, par moment, de petits cris de joie. Lorsqu'elle vit que son père avait mis de côté ses cahiers pour la rejoindre au sol, s'étendant de tout son long dans une position semblable à la sienne, elle tendit ses mains vers le visage de celui-ci, heureuse.

Une expression d'émerveillement se peignit sur son visage poupin quand Drago commença à faire des "coucous!". La petite éclata en gazouillements dès que le visage de son père réapparaissait de derrière ses grandes et fines mains. Ses petits gazouillis doublèrent d'intensité lorsque le blond décida de lui donner des petits bisous sur le nez, qui la chatouillèrent et lui firent plisser son petit nez.

Dans la chambre, deux paupières lourdes aux longs cils foncés papillonnèrent doucement, montrant ainsi que leur propriétaire se réveillait peu à peu. La responsable de ce réveil imprévisible se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté, s'amusant à gazouiller et à crier de joie devant son père, qui avait décidément, beaucoup de plaisir avec elle, en cette belle matinée.

Harry, entendant au loin les sons de bonheur de sa petite Ada, sourit tendrement à l'écoute de cette mélodie. Il se frotta les yeux pour bien se réveiller. Le brun s'étira en étoile dans son lit, profitant du fait qu'il était seul dans le grand matelas. C’était le premier matin de la fin de semaine, signifiant qu'il avait pu dormir autant qu'il voulait - ou presque, en raison des biberons et nombreuses autres demandes nocturnes de sa fille.

Le Gryffondor se leva tranquillement, prit ses lunettes, qui étaient placées sur sa table de chevet, avant de les poser sur son nez.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, ne se préoccupant aucunement de sa tenue, qui était constituée que d'un bas de pyjama de teinte rouge foncé à carreaux, laissant le haut de son corps nu. Il ne se soucia pas de son précédent chandail, qu'avait retiré le griffon à un certain moment durant la nuit, en raison de la chaleur, quelque part sous les couvertures.

Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge murale accrochée dans sa chambre, curieux de savoir à quelle heure il s'était levé.

Il était seulement dix heures. Un peu tôt, selon lui, pour une grasse matinée. Toutefois, Harry ne se plaignit pas. C'était le premier matin de la semaine qu'il pouvait se reposer.Qui sait depuis quelle heure son coéquipier était réveillé, à s'occuper seul de leur bébé?

Le Gryffondor profita encore d'un dernier moment de la pénombre et la tranquillité qui régnait dans la chambre avant d'aller rejoindre sa petite famille dans le salon.

\- « Bon matin! », articula l'Élu en voyant les deux blonds, « Je vois qu'il y en a qui en profite pour avoir du plaisir quand je ne suis pas là! », continua-t-il, annonçant sa présence en entrant dans la pièce, ses mains perdues dans sa chevelure entremêlée, tentant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, ce qui était pratiquement impossible.

Il s'approcha du blond et de leur fille et les rejoignit au sol.

\- « Toujours aussi sarcastique au réveil, à ce que je vois, Potter. », lui répondit finalement et simplement son coéquipier, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Malgré le fait que leur relation s'améliorait de jour en jour en raison de la présence d'Adélaïde dans leurs vies, leurs attitudes l'un envers l'autre n'avaient pas trop changé, conservant leur touche de rivalité incessante. Les vieilles habitudes leur menaient la vie dure.

Adélaïde lâcha un autre gazouillis. Harry en profita pour lui donner un petit baiser sur le nez, qu'elle s'amusait à plisser au contact des lèvres de son père avec sa peau. Le blond se leva soudainement en déclarant:

\- « Surveille-la, je vais aller préparer son biberon. »

Comme son bébé était d'excellente humeur ce matin, cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry de le surveiller. Le sourire d'Ada était contagieux et le brun se sentait immédiatement, lui aussi, de très bonne humeur. Il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il allait passer une splendide journée.

Il s'amusa avec les petites mains potelées de sa fille en faisant semblant de les manger, sous les petits cris de joie de celle-ci, tandis que Drago terminait de lui concocter la solution du biberon.

Le blond revint assez vite. Harry prit doucement Adélaïde et l'installa dans ses bras confortablement pour qu'il puisse la nourrir. Le brun fit les yeux doux à son coéquipier, l'air de dire " _Est-ce que ça peut être à mon tour de lui donner à manger ce matin?"_

Drago soupira et roula des yeux, mais donna le biberon à son coéquipier, se réjouissant de l'expression de bonheur sur le visage de sa petite fille à la vue de son repas, et celle, reconnaissante, sur le visage d'Harry. Il prit place aux côtés du Gryffondor. Un silence les enveloppa, dans cette douce scène presque intime.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de nourrir sa fille, Harry bénit le fait que leur appartement contenait un espace cuisine. Il n'avait aucun désir de descendre à la Grande Salle.

Son partenaire lui proposa d'aller préparer Adélaïde pour la journée pour lui laisser l'opportunité de déjeuner en paix à la table de leur cuisine. Celle-ci était encore pleine de nourriture, magiquement encore chaude, que des elfes de maisons avaient fait apparaître lorsque le blond avait réclamé à manger dans l'appartement quelques heures plus tôt.

Prenant une bouchée dans sa tartine au chocolat, Harry sursauta, manquant de s'étouffer. Une grande chouette hulotte brune et blanche qui venait de cogner dans la vitre de la fenêtre située à quelques mètres de la table.

Le papa aux cheveux foncés termina son verre de lait pour faire passer le morceau de tartine, puis se dirigea vers le hublot, qu'il ouvrit, pour faire entrer le rapace. Celui-ci transportait une lettre où s'affichaient les initiales "P. C." et le logo de Poudlard. Harry détacha la lettre des pattes du hibou et donna le reste de sa tartine à la magnifique bête à plumes en guise de récompense de son valeureux travail.

Le message écrit dans la lettre était court et direct, sous une calligraphie cursive, soutenue et impeccable.

\- « Malefoy! Chourave veut qu'on passe la voir. Encore! Si ça continue comme ça, ça va devenir des rendez-vous hebdomadaires! », cria Harry à travers l'appartement à son coéquipier.

Le Survivant entendit un faible grognement avant que son coéquipier lui réponde:

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore? J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long, on n'a pas juste ça à faire. »

Pour une fois, Harry était d'accord avec le blond. En plus de s'occuper de leur fille, ils avaient des tonnes de devoirs et d'études à faire pour la semaine à venir. Aller rencontrer leurs professeurs n'était pas dans leurs priorités.

Ayant terminé de manger, Harry alla se préparer rapidement pour leur rencontre avec Chourave. Il s'habilla rapidement de façon très décontractée, le blond et leur bébé étant déjà prêts à partir. Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de la lettre, la petite famille était en chemin pour leur rendez-vous.

* * *

 

oOo

* * *

 

Rapidement, le duo Malefoy-Potter, accompagné de leur petit ange, arriva devant les serres, emplacement de leur rendez-vous.

La professeure Chourave les salua chaleureusement et les invita à entrer pour commencer les différents tests sur leur  _Flos Vitae_. Les deux pères furent surpris de voir, aux côtés de leur professeure, l'infirmière de Poudlard, madame Pomfresh.

Ils étaient moins stressés qu'à leur premier rendez-vous avec Adélaïde, mais la présence de Pomfresh ne les rassurait point. Ils ne connaissaient pas la raison de sa présence, mais espéraient que ce n'était qu'une précaution de leur professeure de Botanique pour veiller au bien de leur petite. Ils avaient toutefois peur que l'infirmière fût là pour leur annoncer des théories qui cachaient des maux inconnus chez leur fille.

Sous l'ordre de Chourave, Harry sortit délicatement son bébé de sa coquille et l'installa sur la table à langer improvisée présente dans la pièce. Il entreprit de retirer l'ensemble que portait sa petite, la laissant en couche, pour que les deux femmes puissent en arriver aux meilleures conclusions possible.

L'examen d'Adélaïde fut assez rapide. La professeure Chourave décida de ne pas lui faire passer certains tests, ayant déjà les résultats de la dernière fois qui lui suffisait. Elle observa encore les étranges lignes blanchâtres dans le dos du poupon et affirma aux parents de celui-ci qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, car les lignes n'avaient pas changé d'aspect depuis leur dernier rendez-vous. Elle finit par conclure qu’elles étaient sûrement, en quelque sorte, la représentation de taches de naissance des  _Flos Vitae_.

\- « Ah! Professeure, je viens de me rappeler, nous voulions vous poser une question. », informa Drago, sous le regard maintenant inquiet de son coéquipier, ne sachant pas de quoi voulait parler le Vert et Argent.

\- « Nous avons remarqué quelque chose de très différent entre Adélaïde et les autres enfants - ce n'est vraiment pas difficile de s'en rendre compte... C'est le fait qu'elle soit la seule fille parmi tous les autres bébés. Est-ce qu'on devrait s'inquiéter? Ou est-ce que c'est normal et que c'est simplement un coup de chance? »

La professeure de Botanique ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ferma les yeux, pensive, avant de les poser sur le binôme qui lui faisait face, le regard grave.

\- « Les garçons, je craignais le moment où vous alliez me poser cette question. », le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se jetèrent un coup d'oeil alarmé, « Ce n'est pas pour rien que je fais plusieurs examens sur votre bébé. Je voudrais vous dire que le fait qu'elle soit de sexe féminin alors que tous les autres _Flos Vitae_  sont de sexe masculin est normal, mais ce serait faux. De ce que nous savons, ces bébés-plantes naissent en portée et ces portées sont obligatoirement toujours composées d'enfants du même sexe, ce qui n'est étrangement pas le cas ici avec Adélaïde. C'est peut-être la faute d'un petit élément insignifiant qui a altéré la composition dans la potion ou le bulbe. Ça pourrait être aussi, tout simplement, parce qu'elle a reçu plus de chaleur que les autres - ce qui ne devrait pas être trop grave. Malgré qu'Adélaïde soit différente des autres, que j'ai eu vraiment une frousse en la voyant naître plus tôt et en constatant qu'elle était la seule fille, je peux vous assurez que, pour l'instant, elle est rayonnante ainsi qu'en pleine forme. Je ne pense pas que nous en ayons à nous en faire tant que ça. Mais, je vais tout de même continuer à faire des examens réguliers, au cas où. », termina Chourave, en se tournant vers sa collègue qui acquiesçait sous ses propos.

Les deux parents respiraient difficilement, déstabilisés par les nouvelles de leur professeure. Ils avaient leur regard posé sur leur enfant, couchée sur la table à langer, à l'allure si innocente, qui s'amusait, battant l'air de ses petits bras et jambes potelées. Inquiets, ils ne savaient aucunement à quel point sa différence avec les autres _Flos Vitae_ pouvait signifier quelque chose de grave.

Après leur rendez-vous avec Chourave et Pomfresh, le binôme rentra à leur appartement, incertain de l'attitude à aborder par rapport à ce qui leur avait été révélé. D'une part, ils étaient contents qu'Adélaïde fût en bonne santé, mais, d'autre part, il y avait trop de questions qui restaient sans réponses vis-à-vis leur petite fille qui avait, aujourd'hui, atteint l'âge d'un bébé de deux mois et demi.

Le reste de leur première journée de week-end se passa dans le calme, entre des jeux avec leur bébé et quelques devoirs et études. Le binôme en vint même à s'entraider dans leurs études - chose qui leur aurait parue impossible quelques semaines auparavant.

\- « Potter, quel est le sort pour transformer des billes en bulles? », demanda le Vert et Argent, d'un ton autoritaire tandis que tous deux étaient couchés aux côtés de leur fille, au sol, entouré de jouets et de feuilles de notes de cours appartenant aux deux étudiants.

\- « Je suis certain que tu me demandes ça parce que tu connais la réponse, Malefoy... »

\- « Et moi, je suis certain que tu  _ne_ connais  _pas_ la réponse, imbécile. », nargua le Serpentard.

Harry ignora son coéquipier et fit éclater en gazouillements sa fille en lui chatouillant son petit ventre en le couvrant de baisers.

\- « Et ta réaction me prouve que j'ai encore raison, imbécile. », fit le blond après quelques secondes.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- « Je connais la réponse à ta question, mais je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, idiot. »

Il fit un grand sourire à son bébé et lui dit d'un ton paternel:

\- « Mais oui, ma Ada-d'amour, ton père, c'est un vrai idiot! »

Harry reçut un cahier sur la tête et lâcha un petit cri - ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser encore plus leur fille, qui se réjouissait presque des interactions semi-hostiles entre ses deux parents.

\- « N'inclut pas Adélaïde là-dedans! Quoiqu'elle sait éperdument lequel de nous deux connait la réponse à cette question! », menaça le blond.

Un silence retomba dans l'appartement. Les deux étudiants étaient plus qu'ennuyés et épuisés de leur long samedi de devoirs et d'études, en plus du fait qu'ils avaient dû s'occuper de leur petite. Celle-ci avait étonnamment beaucoup trop d'énergie pour le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eue la nuit précédente.

\- « Je crois que nous avons assez étudié pour ce soir, non? », questionna soudainement Harry, ses yeux fixant sans but le plafond de leur appartement.

Le blond approuva sans dire un mot, acquiesçant seulement d'un signe de tête. Il commençait à être tard, surtout pour Adélaïde.

Harry décida de se lever. Il secoua les possibles poussières qui auraient pu être contre ses vêtements. Il prit dans ses bras le bébé, laissant le blond seul sur le sol de leur salon.

\- « Je vais lui donner son bain. Après, un dernier biberon et Mademoiselle va dormir. », lança le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais en partant vers la chambre.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, dans son état inactif post-études. Étonnement, il appréciait le chaos familial et presque chaleureux qu'était devenue sa vie.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau du bain couler, il se leva à son tour et rangea d'un coup de baguette les jouets et les cahiers. Il prépara ensuite un biberon et se dirigea vers la chambre, prêt à endormir sa petite fille dès que son bain serait terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain avec un bébé tout propre, poudré et crémé, prêt à aller dormir. Il la déposa doucement dans les bras du blond, qui était déjà assis dans la chaise berçante, le biberon en main.

\- « Bonne nuit Ada. », annonça Harry, avant de donner un baiser sur le front de leur fille, « Je vais prendre ma douche. », dit-il, par la suite, à son coéquipier. « Et pour réponde à ta question de tout à l'heure, la réponse est  _Bulisdifors._  Je te rappelle que je suis aussi en septième année et que j'ai les mêmes cours que toi! », déclara le Rouge et Or en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, s'abstenant de répliquer, sous l'air satisfait et ouvertement railleur de son partenaire de binôme.

La petite tomba rapidement endormie. Dès que ses deux parents furent, à leur tour, bien propres et entre la chaleur de leurs draps, quelques heures à sa suite, ils tombèrent aussi rapidement que leur fille entre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 

oOo

* * *

 

Le lendemain après-midi, le binôme Malefoy-Potter était encore, malheureusement surchargé par leurs devoirs et leurs études.

Assis confortablement dans leur salon, le blond, n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer son pyjama. Il révisait à voix haute, sous les regards insistants de son coéquipier, qui marchait de long en large dans l'appartement, leur bébé endormi, calé contre la peau chaude de son torse musclé, qui menaçait de se réveiller si le Survivant cessait ses mouvements.

\- « Pour une fois qu'elle dort paisiblement pendant sa sieste, tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire moins de bruit! », lui chuchota agressivement Harry.

Le Serpentard soupira fortement et roula des yeux.

\- « Si tu ne veux pas que je... t'aide... à étudier, j'arrête tout de suite! »

Un goût amer resta sur la langue du Survivant devant les actions presque charitables de Drago envers lui.

\- « Tu peux continuer à étudier à voix haute... mais pense à Ada - et au fait que si sa sieste est longue et paisible, elle va nous laisser dormir cette nuit... », fit péniblement le brun.

Donner raison à sa Némésis était une action impensable, mais Adélaïde était plus importante que leur adversité.

Soudain, les deux partenaires du projet-bébé sursautèrent en même temps en raison d'une étrange et surprenante intrusion dans leur chez-soi:

\- « Bon après-midi mon binôme préféré! », cria la personne qui venait d'entrer sans permission dans leurs appartements - autrement dit, la chère Mme Lola, professeure du cours de Mise en Contexte Familial.

Lola Primadonna était, tout simplement, entrée chez les Malefoy-Potter, sans annoncer sa présence à l'avance et sans l'accord des propriétaires des lieux. Tous deux sous le choc, ils ne comprenaient aucunement ce qui se passait ainsi que la raison de la présence de leur professeure chez eux.

Ladite professeure s'arrêta brusquement dans le cadre de porte, fixant Harry, qui était torse nu, avec Ada dans les bras - une vision tout simplement adorable et incroyablement angélique.

Elle émit un son exprimant son adoration pour les bébés - un long "awn", très caractéristique de la gent féminine devant l'adorable visage d'un poupon - tout en s'approchant du papa aux cheveux de jais. Celui-ci l'arrêta immédiatement d'un geste de sa main libre, l'autre consacrée à soutenir sa fille dans ses bras.

\- « Mme Lola, serait-ce trop vous demandez de savoir ce que vous faites ici, et surtout pourquoi vous êtes entrée sans même cogner? Vous auriez pu tomber sur une scène embarrassante et privée. », déclara Harry, qui fronça les sourcils à la fin de sa phrase, réalisant qu'il venait de sous-entendre certaines situations plutôt délicates.

\- « Oh, mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi! Je comprends très bien si vous voulez terminer ce que vous faisiez... », elle lança un clin d'oeil à Harry, qui était torse nu, tout comme son coéquipier de binôme, « Je peux très bien revenir plus tard. », signala Mme Lola avec un sourire en coin, faisant mine de partir.

\- « Non non, vous pouvez... rester. », entreprit Drago qui sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise, « Essayez juste d'être un peu plus silencieuse, Ada dort et nous ne souhaitons aucunement qu'elle se réveille. », il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa petite pour confirmer ses propos, « Sinon, que venez-vous faire ici, professeure? »

\- « En bref, je venais vous faire une petite surprise, plus spécialement, amener un présent pour votre petit ange! »

Harry s'approcha, maintenant plus intéressé par la compagnie de Lola. Drago fit de même, gardant cependant une distance, indécis de l'attitude à prendre vis-à-vis sa professeure, qui s'avérait définitivement trop amicale et trop obsédée par le fantasme d'un couple entre Harry et lui.

\- « Je suis aussi venue ici pour discuter de votre couple, à moins que vous ne préfériez le terme "binôme"? J'aime bien le terme "couple", personnellement, ça vous va à ravir. », dit Mme Lola avec un sourire rêveur, alors que Harry et Drago voulaient presque vomir.

\- « "Binôme" est parfait Mme Lola. », tenta Drago, sans succès.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans la discussion, l'enseignante réutilisa le terme "couple", au grand dam des deux étudiants dans la pièce.

Drago et Harry apprirent rapidement que leur professeure n'était vraiment pas simplement venue pour donner un cadeau à leur petite et discuter un peu, mais bien pour faire un compte-rendu de leur soi-disant "couple".

Elle se mit à leur donner des conseils pour entretenir la meilleure relation amoureuse homosexuelle possibles, ce qui était tout simplement ridicule et excessivement malaisant pour le binôme, en plus de leur affirmer qu'ils étaient d'excellents parents et que l'adoption était possible, après Poudlard.

Elle commença par leur donner des conseils pour Adélaïde, avant de totalement dévier du sujet. La remarque sur le fait que les enfants ne pouvaient pas consommer des produits laitiers avant un certain âge, et, donc, ne pas manger du beurre sur du pain devint rapidement une introduction à l'essentiel et indispensable lubrifiant - utilisé dans des relations sexuelles - qui pouvait, certaines fois, ressembler au beurre. Sans gêne, elle les avertit que du chocolat ne pouvait pas servir du lubrifiant - remarque qui sembla distraire, quelque peu, le blond, connaisseur en la matière.

Les sous-entendus pas du tout subtils de la professeure rendirent les deux jeunes hommes totalement mal à l'aise. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer de nombreux - beaucoup trop nombreux - et détaillés - beaucoup trop détaillés - scénarios dignes de films pornographiques ayant comme acteurs principaux le blond et lui. Il dut même croiser les jambes, étant maintenant en position assise, pour s'assurer de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Mme Lola finit par quitter enfin leurs appartements, en leur lâcha un dernier:

\- « N'oubliez pas les garçons, même si, techniquement, vous ne pouvez pas faire de bébés, les sorts de protections, c'est très important! Ce serait dommage que les deux plus beaux jeunes hommes de Poudlard soient incommodés à l'infirmerie pour des infections gênantes et désagréables à des endroits intimes. »

Mme Lola avait laissé son cadeau qui était un adorable petit hochet rose avec comme motif, de magnifiques petites étoiles et un ange en son centre.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve! Oui, je suis torse nu, et alors! Je ne fais que respecter la page 46 de son stupide manuel qui stipule clairement que le contact peau sur peau du parent et du bébé est très important pour le développement d'une bonne relation parent-enfant! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de te faire un strip-tease! », s'emporta relativement silencieusement - miraculeusement, Adélaïde dormait encore - le brun après le départ de la professeure.

Drago resta bouche bée, les paroles de son coéquipier lui amenant certaines images agréables en tête.  _Un strip-tease, hein... Voilà une meilleure façon de passer un dimanche que les études!_

Tentant de retirer de son esprit les images d'un Harry à moitié nu qui enlevait sensuellement le reste de ses vêtements, le regard du blond se fixa sur leur fille.

Puisqu'elle dormait dans les bras d'Harry, il fut assez difficile pour Drago de ne pas regarder le Gryffondor à moitié nu devant lui. La vision d'Harry, ainsi, torse nu, avec leur délicate et fragile Adélaïde blottie dans ses bras musclés, lui donnait étrangement des chaleurs.

Drago eut une forte envie de caresser chaque centimètre de peau du brun qu'il apercevait - surtout ses magnifiques pectoraux, ses incroyables abdominaux bien définis et ses fortes épaules massives et musclées - comme pour donner raison aux nombreuses allusions de leur professeure.

Mme Lola avait beau dire n'importe quoi en s'imaginant qu'ils étaient en couple, mais elle avait certainement raison lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'ils étaient les deux plus beaux jeunes hommes de Poudlard. Le blond était déjà au courant de sa propre beauté et commençait, petit à petit, à apercevoir celle, plutôt particulière, de son coéquipier.

Drago reporta son attention sur le cadeau que sa professeure avait amené pour Adélaïde. Il secoua le hochet, l'esprit préoccupé. Les petits anges dessinés sur le hochet lui firent soudainement penser à une idée fantastique.

\- « Potter? Pour Halloween, nous devrions déguiser Ada en ange! », s'exclama-t-il, fier de son idée, avant de se faire taire par le brun qui lui indiqua, une fois de plus, la petite princesse qui dormait paisiblement.

\- « Ada sera un ange le moment où elle fera toutes ses nuits et arrêtera de pleurer toutes les trois heures. », lui répondit le brun, en acquiesçant, tout de même, à l'idée du costume pour leur bébé, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore eu d'idées de son côté à ce sujet.

Drago ignora l'intervention du Gryffondor. Il  se contenta de continuer de développer sur ses idées concernant le costume de leur petite, mais aussi, du sien, et même celui de son coéquipier.

\- « Tu sais Potter, c'est rendu très tendance auprès des familles de choisir un thème commun pour déguiser les parents et les enfants. On pourrait peut-être faire la même chose? Non, on  _va_ faire cela! En plus, le thème des anges nous offre de multiples possibilités! », détermina le Serpentard, confiant et souriant grandement, montrant sa magnifique dentition blanche.

\- « Peut-être, oui... », répondit Harry, n'écoutant que d'une oreille son coéquipier, trop préoccupé à observer sa fille, bien calée contre lui, qui dormait paisiblement et qui était juste absolument adorable.

\- « Non, non, non! Pas un simple "peut-être que oui", cette idée est juste parfaite! Imagine Adélaïde déguisée en ange et nous, à ses côtés, habillés, de la même façon... Ou même, encore mieux! Toi et moi en démons pour contraster avec elle! Oui! Ça serait incroyable... Je nous vois déjà en smoking bien ajustés, l'un blanc, l'autre noir, avec des ailes ou des petites cornes, et peut-être des masques de la même couleur, nous donnant un air de bal masqué. Sérieusement, nous serions vraiment, absolument, carrément, beaucoup trop sexy! »

Harry leva les yeux en entendant les dernières paroles du blond. Il fut frappé par le regard d'acier qui le fixait. Les pupilles du blond étaient, étrangement plus dilatées que d'habitude, ce qui fit rougir involontairement le brun. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, signe de son embarras, et baissa les yeux sur sa petite, feignant qu'elle venait de capturer son attention.

Drago secoua la tête, essayant, en quelque sorte, d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.Intérieurement, il cherchait à se confirmer qu'il s'était trompé et n'avait pas employé le mot "sexy" à haute voix pour décrire sa personne et Potter.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant, en avisa le brun qu'il allait prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Il allait sûrement aller faire un peu de haute voltige sur son balai. Drago rassura le brun en lui disant qu'il allait revenir dans une heure, le laissant seul avec leur fille.

Celui-ci s’interrogeait légèrement sur ses actions vis-à-vis son partenaire de binôme pour que celui-ci parte aussi rapidement et sans réelle raison valable.

Malgré tout, le blond revint plus tard dans la soirée. Les deux étudiants firent comme si de rien n'était - les malaises entre eux étant devenus une habitude dans leur nouveau quotidien.

Lorsqu'Harry plaça Adélaïde dans son berceau, ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec, en addition à l'adorable pyjama blanc qu'elle portait, deux petites ailes derrière son dos ainsi qu’une auréole dorée au-dessus de sa tête. Comme il avait mentionné plus tôt, il espérait grandement que la conversation sur son costume d'Halloween allait influencer son bébé à être un véritable petit ange et à dormir toute la nuit, laissant l'opportunité à ses parents d'être bien reposés pour leur examen de Métamorphose le lendemain.

* * *

 

oOo

* * *

 

Un cri strident poursuivi de pleurs parvint aux oreilles sensibles des deux parents présents dans la pièce d'à côté. Ceux-ci déjeunaient silencieusement dans leurs appartements afin d'éviter l'attention inutile qui leur aurait été portée s'ils avaient décidé de se montrer, tous les trois, à la Grande Salle.

Sortant de leurs profondes réflexions matinales, ils furent obligés de porter leur attention à d'autre chose que leurs assiettes et leurs cahiers.

La petite Adélaïde réclamait haut et fort sa dose de nourriture matinale à grands cris. Elle venait de se réveiller, presque une heure après ses pères, ceux-ci s'étant levés plus tôt pour se préparer pour leur journée de cours.

Drago s'approcha, nonchalant, encore légèrement fatigué de son réveil matinal, malgré le café qu'il venait de boire, du berceau de sa fille.

Celle-ci continuait à crier, détruisant peu à peu les tympans de ses parents. Le blond la prit donc pour tenter de la calmer, mais le bébé ne voulait rien savoir des caresses et des mots doux de son père. Elle voulait se remplir l'estomac tout de suite, et non dans quelques minutes.

\- « Potter! » appela Drago, hurlant presque le nom de son coéquipier, « Prépare un biberon, Ada ne va pas se taire avant d'avoir du lait! »

L'interpelé arrêta ce qu'il faisait - autrement dit, de s’empiffrer dans son assiette de gaufres. Il vint pour préparer lentement - son cerveau pas tout à fait réveillé - le biberon pour son ange, qui était une véritable petite démone, ce matin, avec ses cris et ses pleurs incessants.

Le Serpentard arriva dans leur coin cuisine avec Adélaïde dans ses bras, celle-ci se calmant légèrement en apercevant son biberon sur le comptoir. Au grand malheur de ses parents, ce ne fut que pour un instant...

C'était comme si elle savait que concocter la préparation de sa boisson nourrissante prenait, habituellement, environ trois minutes, contrairement à ce matin, qui était distinctivement plus long.

Harry, étant un peu lent dû à sa fatigue, prenait plus de temps à préparer le biberon. Sa fille n'aimait vraiment pas ça, le démontrant à l'aide d'un concert de cris sans fin.

Harry termina enfin la préparation du lait spécial du bébé. Il s'était dépêché un peu en entendant les protestations perçantes de sa petite.

Il donna le biberon à son coéquipier pour nourrir Ada, qui ne prit pas longtemps à boire tout le contenu du celui-ci. Après avoir fait faire le rot du bébé, Drago fit signe à son coéquipier de la prendre.

Harry prit Adélaïde dans ses bras, celle-ci s'étant rassasiée. Il apprécia particulièrement la douceur de son petit pyjama de coton blanc contre la peau de son torse. S'étant calmée après son biberon, la petite souriait, battant des pieds joyeusement et laissant échapper quelques gazouillis de bonheur.

Tandis que le blond était en train de remplir de couches, de biberons et de préparations à lait spécial  _Flos Vitae_ le sac d'Adélaïde pour leur journée, Harry remarqua que leur bébé avait encore grandi depuis la veille.

Il pouvait facilement le remarquer facilement puisqu'elle vieillissait sept fois plus vite qu'un être humain normal. Elle changeait si rapidement que cela lui fit presque peur. Il voulait réellement profiter de chaque seconde qu'il avait avec elle et être là pour toutes ces secondes.

La tête d'Adélaïde contre son épaule, Harry s'aperçut que les cheveux blonds de sa fille étaient plus présents et longs que la veille. Il fut pris d'une vague d'adoration envers son bébé.

Le brun passa délicatement la main dans les fins cheveux blonds et doux de sa fille. Il eut soudain une idée. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire contenant les nombreux vêtements du bébé, décidé à préparer sa petite pour la journée.

D'un  _Accio_ , il fit venir à lui une petite robe rouge, des petits bas collants noirs et un cache-coeur de la même couleur. Même si son partenaire et lui avaient fait plusieurs achats de vêtements qui différaient de ceux aux couleurs de la maison des parents déjà offerts par l'établissement scolaire, Harry ressentait toujours une grande fierté à voir sa fille porter les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Il l'habilla habilement, ayant déjà développé des trucs depuis les quelques semaines qu'Adélaïde était présente dans sa vie. Son coeur fondit devant l'expression adorable de sa fille, couchée sur la table à langer, qui tentait de sucer son pouce en le regardant avec ses grands yeux à la couleur changeante.

Ses cheveux plus nombreux et longs donnèrent à Harry l'idée de tenter, pour la première fois, de la coiffer. Du plus doucement qu'il fut capable et après plusieurs essais, jurant à chaque fois qu'il ne réussissait pas - n'ayant pas réalisé à quel point c'était difficile d'utiliser un élastique à cheveux - il rejoignit les minces cheveux blonds en une minuscule queue-de-cheval d'à peine quelques centimètres. Le résultat était simplement à craquer.

Lorsque Drago rejoignit sa petite famille, il ne dit même pas un seul mot à propos des couleurs que portait sa fille - lui qui, habituellement, en aurait fait tout un débat. Ses yeux se remplirent d'adoration devant la bouille tout simplement mignonne d'Adélaïde. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il fit signe à son coéquipier qu'il était temps d'aller en cours.

Après leur journée chargée de déplacements d'une classe à une autre durant laquelle les deux jeunes hommes durent gérer leurs cours, leurs examens de Métamorphose, un bébé qui réclamait bruyamment son biberon ou à être changée toutes les trois heures  et des dizaines de jeunes étudiantes qui trouvaient leur fille trop adorable, ils accueillirent avec joie le calme de leurs appartements.

Déposant le bébé sur une couverture douce sur le sol du salon, les deux parents se laissèrent tomber, exténués et silencieux, sur le divan. Leurs regards protecteurs étaient tout de même fixés sur Adélaïde, ne la laissant jamais sans supervision.

Le silence de l'appartement fut rompu par le bruit d'un hochet - le cadeau offert par leur professeure de Mise en Contexte Familial la veille - que leur fille venait de prendre dans son petit poing et de secouer doucement, intrigué par l'objet. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se redressèrent soudainement, fiers des progrès de leur fille, des sourires béats sur le visage.

Celle-ci grandissait si vite. Elle n'était plus un poupon, mais bien un bébé qui était bien conscient du monde qui l'entourait. D'un coup, elle releva la tête vers ses parents et le bleu gris caractéristique des bébés de ses grands yeux rencontra ceux d'acier et d'émeraude de ses deux pères. C'était un beau moment entre les trois membres de cette petite famille.

Adélaïde lâcha soudainement un grand cri et des larmes commencèrent rapidement à couler sur ses joues potelées. Avec un soupir, Harry se leva et alla lui préparer un biberon. Le bébé ne cessa de pleurer que lorsqu'elle eut enfin son breuvage tant demandé.

\- « C'est une vraie petite Malefoy, à exiger que nous répondions au moindre de ses caprices dans l'instant. », fit alors le blond, incertain de ses sentiments vis-à-vis ce fait.

D'un côté, il était fier de sa fille et du fait qu'il lui avait transmis le caractère et les gènes des Malefoy, mais de l'autre côté, les petites crises dont il avait eu droit commençaient à lui blesser considérablement les tympans et à réduire sa patience - surtout lorsqu'il était fatigué, il pouvait plus facilement s'emporter.

\- « La faute à qui? », répliqua le brun qui donnait le biberon à un bébé plus que content de l'attention qui lui était portée.

Le couple eut encore droit à deux autres crises de leur bébé pendant la soirée et pas moins que quatre pendant la nuit; cette dernière qui ne fut pas très reposante.


	49. Sélection de Quidditch

* * *

** CHAPITRE 48 : SÉLECTION DE QUIDDICH **

* * *

** PDV HARRY **

* * *

 

C'était bientôt l'heure de mon cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid et Eros. Cependant, Ada, dans les bras de son autre père, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir. Depuis la matinée, à chaque fois que Malefoy ou moi lui tournions le dos, elle commençait à geindre et à même pleurer. Il fallait constamment garder un oeil sur elle, pour qu'elle sourie et qu'elle cesse ses petites crises. Elle voulait toute notre attention et on ne pouvait rien y faire, à part la lui donner. En plus, son sourire était le plus mignon de tous, malgré son manque visible de dents, celles-ci n'ayant, sans surprise, pas encore poussé. Adélaïde représentait la parfaite définition du bonheur du haut de ses trois mois et quelques.

Après maintes minutes où Malefoy et moi tentâmes de faire cesser la crise d'Adélaïde, je songeai qu'elle était assez souriante et de bonne humeur pour que je parte vers mon cours. Dès que je sortis de son champ de vision, de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Adélaïde. Nous n'avions aucune idée d'une possible solution, en plus de n'avoir pas d'autres choix que d'aller assister à nos cours respectifs, qui étaient, au grand malheur de notre bébé, différents. Je jetai un regard désolé à Malefoy et il me renvoya la pareille.

Le laissant avec une Adélaïde en pleine crise, je me dirigeai vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Les pleurs de ma fille me brisaient le coeur, mais je n'avais pas le choix - Malefoy refusant obstinément que je l'amène avec moi lors du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Tout de même, le blond faisait presque pitié, incapable de calmer les pleurs de notre fille. J'avais un pressentiment qu'elle n'allait arrêter que lorsque Malefoy et moi allions être seuls avec elle. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Même la joie et l'excitation d'Eros ne parvinrent pas à m'enlever de la tête la tristesse d'Adélaïde. Je le nourris et l'aida à voler, comme la semaine dernière, mais mon enthousiasme n'était pas présent. Un sourire m'échappa tout de même lorsque le petit hippogriffe vint me voir, fier de lui, après avoir volé pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'écraser au sol d'une manière loin d'être gracieuse. Même s'il tombait, Eros ne cessait de réessayer de voler. Sa détermination me fit chaud au coeur. Il était adorable. Assis dans le coin de son enclos, je lui lançai un morceau de viande pour le féliciter de ses efforts.

Étant assis par terre, Eros s'était approché pour se coucher sur mes jambes, appuyant sa tête contre mes cuisses, un peu épuisé par toute l'énergie que voler lui demandait. Je pris alors le temps de regarder aux alentours, tout en flattant tranquillement le crâne de l'hippogriffe, pour voir où les autres étaient rendus dans l'évolution de la créature qui leur avait été attribuée.

Certains se débrouillaient très bien et étaient probablement plus avancés que moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas pourtant en être certain, puisque je ne connaissais pas les rythmes de développement des autres animaux magiques.

Je remarquai que, malgré le fait que plusieurs Gryffondors avaient noué une magnifique relation avec leur nouvel ami, d'autres démontraient plutôt le contraire, comme Ron avec Gaïa, un niffleur qui lui avait été attribué. Celle-ci avait l'air effrayée par tout ce qui était masculin et, sans surprise, l'était par le roux qui me servait de meilleur ami. Ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire pour satisfaire les besoins de sa protégée, Ron décida de la laisser toute seule dans son enclos et de venir me voir, soudainement excité pour je-ne-sais quelle raison.

\- « Harry! Ça va? » me salua Ron sur un ton enjoué.

Je lui répondis que j'allais très bien, ne m'aventurant pas trop loin dans ma vie privée concernant un certain blond au regard d'acier - de peur qu'il ne répète tout à Hermione et que je me fasse narguer pendant des heures. Je lui demandai pourquoi il était si agité.

\- « Voyons Harry, c'est plutôt évident! La qualification de l'équipe de Quidditch est tout à l'heure, et, comme je t'ai déjà dit, je suis certain que tu vas être nommé Capitaine. J’espère vraiment reprendre mon rôle de gardien, sinon, ce serait trop la honte de me le faire piquer par un plus jeune. De toute façon, j'ai la priorité puisque j'ai déjà fait partie de l'équipe. »

Ça faisait un grand bien de retrouver des conversations normales et de mettre, pendant un moment, le projet bébé de côté.

Le Quidditch me manquait vraiment et j'avais presque oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour des qualifications. Je consacrais tout mon temps à ma fille. Je n'avais, ni pu m'entraîner ni pu me préparer mentalement à cet évènement.

Je voulais être Capitaine, mais une petite partie de moi stressait un peu à cause de toutes les responsabilités que cela comportait. Si j'obtenais le poste, j'allais devoir m'occuper d'Adélaïde, de mes cours et devoirs, d'un bébé hippogriffe et d'une équipe de Quidditch. Il fallait dire que ma dernière année à Poudlard allait être bien remplie, elle l'était même déjà. Il était certain que je profitais au maximum de chaque seconde et de chaque occasion qui se présentait à moi.

Ron entra dans l'enclos et s'inclina devant Eros pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. L'hippogriffe se leva, observa le roux pendant quelques instants, et s'inclina à son tour, acceptant le nouveau venu.

C'est alors avec Ron et mon ami à plumes et poils que je passai le reste de mon cours, nous amusant à courir après et à aider le petit hippogriffe à s'envoler, tout en discutant amicalement de tout et de rien.

À la fin du cours, le dernier de mon horaire de ma journée, je donnai une dernière caresse à Eros. Je pris la direction de l'école pour aller chercher mon équipement et mon balai pour, ensuite, me diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch avec Ron. J'avais bien hâte de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et le bois de mon balai sous mes mains. L'envie de voler m'envahissait d'une joie soudaine.

Sur le chemin du terrain, Ron et moi échangeâmes des prédictions sur les possibles membres de l'équipe pour cette année. Mon meilleur ami voulait encore une fois prendre le poste de Gardien et je voulais celui d'Attrapeur. Puisque nous étions des anciens - en plus d'être en septième année, et par conséquent, les élèves les plus vieux de Poudlard - et que nous avions notre mot à dire sur ceux qui allaient faire l'équipe, nous étions presque certains d'avoir les postes que nous souhaitions, à moins, bien sûr, qu'un autre élève arrive aux sélections et démontre un talent exceptionnel.

Je débâtis avec Ron des différents postes à offrir aux autres. Suite aux talents qu'ils avaient démontrés dans cette position, nous voyons très bien Dean Thomas et Ginny avoir les postes de Poursuiveurs, ce qui nous laissait de la place pour sélectionner un autre élève prometteur comme Poursuiveur. Nous n'avions aucune idée de l'identité de ceux qui allaient remplir les postes de Batteurs, n'étant pas certains si Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes - les batteurs de l'année dernière - allaient refaire les sélections cette année.

Juste avant d'arriver sur le terrain, nous rencontrâmes Ginny, qui était aussi excitée que nous à l'idée des matchs de Quidditch à venir. La rouquine alla même jusqu'à nous taquiner sur le fait que nos bébés - qui étaient absolument "trop-adorables-parfaits-et-mignons pour leurs propres biens" - étaient mieux de ne pas réduire nos capacités et notre talent pendant les matchs. Elle espérait bien gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année, et comme c'était notre dernière année, à Ron et moi, nous partagions le même souhait.

Lorsque je mis les pieds sur le terrain, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et ressentis, d'un coup, une vague d'excitation. Voler sur un balai et participer à des matchs de Quidditch me manquaient sincèrement. J’étais impatient à l'idée d'un match compétitif. J'étais en manque d'adrénaline et de la sensation de pression que je ressentais durant ce genre d'évènement.

Je ne fus pas surpris de déjà voir des gens sur leurs balais en arrivant. J'étais heureux de reconnaître Dean sur l'un des balais et deux nouveaux élèves sur les autres. L'une exécutait des figures presque impeccables, défiant l'ancien Poursuiveur en vol, ce qui était assez impressionnant puisqu'elle ne devait pas être très vieille. Néanmoins, l'autre étudiant était absolument tout le contraire, il volait plutôt bas et nous aurions pu croire qu'il tremblait. Je ne pensais pas que voler était l'un de ses grands talents et faire du Quidditch, encore moins! J'eus tout de même un sentiment de fierté envers lui et ses tentatives. L'important, c'était d'essayer.

Arrivant environ au centre du terrain, en compagnie des deux Weasley, où était placée notre directrice de maison, les trois voltigeurs descendirent rapidement de leurs balais, nous ayant aperçu, et mirent pied à terre pour s'approcher.

Sous le regard protecteur de McGonagall, les quelque vingt élèves présents pour la sélection se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Elle se tourna rapidement vers moi, m'annonçant exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

\- « Potter, je sais que vous avez énormément de travail depuis la naissance de votre fille, et même si ça fait quelques mois que je ne vous ai pas vu voler, je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas perdu votre fabuleux talent. Votre détermination, persévérance, leadership et talent sont des atouts importants qui vont mener l'équipe de Gryffondor à la victoire, cette année. C'est donc pour cela que je suis bien heureuse de vous offrir le titre de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor! Si personne n'a d'objection... »

J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de remercier ma professeure, mais j'étais sous le choc. Je me doutais que j'allais recevoir le titre de Capitaine, mais, en même temps, je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée avec toute l'attention que me demandait Adélaïde. J'allais vraiment devoir planifier et organiser mon temps pour le coordonner avec tout ce que j'aurai besoin de faire concernant l'école et ma famille. Heureusement pour moi, personne n'avait d'objection.

McGonagall me sourit et je réussis enfin à lui formuler un semblant de remerciement. En s'éloignant, n'étant sûrement pas d'humeur à observer les qualifications et ayant sûrement mieux à faire, elle lança un:

\- « Désignez bien vos joueurs Potter, je m'attends à tenir la coupe entre mes mains à la fin de l'année. Je compte sur vous. »

Je ne pouvais dire mieux. Cette année, la coupe irait à Gryffondor, j'en étais certain ou, du moins, je l'espérais fort.

Je me remis de ma petite vague d'émotion due à l'annonce de mon nouveau titre et j'entrepris de commencer les tests de qualifications.

Tout d'abord, tous les élèves souhaitant rejoindre l'équipe allaient m'informer du rôle qu'ils aimeraient occuper. Ensuite, nous allions tous faire quelques tests de vol, d'endurance, de lancers, de figures et même de connaissances générales - ce qui était un peu inutile, mais obligatoire, puisque si quelqu'un ne connaissait pas ou pas bien les règles du jeu, ce n'était pas un bon candidat pour l'équipe. Pour finir, je devrai choisir les joueurs de cette année, commençant par les anciens jusqu'aux nouveaux.

Lorsque les nombreux tests furent finalement terminés, nous fîmes une petite partie amicale. Puis, après avoir attrapé le Vif d'or, je me posai au sol et proposai aux élèves de voler encore cinq minutes pour me laisser le temps de bien délibérer. Je m'éloignai donc légèrement du groupe pour les observer un peu plus pour vraiment m'assurer de prendre la bonne décision. Je tentais de me concentrer sur les figures humaines volantes au-dessus de ma tête, mais mon regard fut attiré par une tout autre chose, lui aussi, dans les airs.

C'était un rapace qui transportait une lettre et qui se dirigeait droit vers moi. Je reconnus facilement l'espèce de l'oiseau, étant donné que j'avais reçu des cours sur les différents types de hiboux et de chouettes. Je me rappelais très bien que celui-ci était une chouette effraie, appelée aussi dame blanche en raison de son visage presque en forme de coeur blanc. La bête était tout simplement grandiose. On aurait cru qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec le vent et le ciel, étant clairement à l'aise dans les airs, ne se souciant même pas des élèves sur les balais, planant, les ailes ouvertes, avec une facilité propre aux oiseaux.

J'ouvris mon bras, le plaçant perpendiculairement avec mon corps pour permettre à la chouette de s'y accrocher pour atterrir.

Je décrochai la lettre de ses pattes et l'ouvrit. Une écriture svelte, que je reconnus au premier coup d'oeil, était employée. Sur le bout de parchemin était écrit:  _Potter, où es-tu par Salazard? Rentre le plus vite possible aux appartements._ La lettre était gracieusement signée: _Drago Malefoy_.

Un sentiment d'inquiétude m'envahit d'un coup et je dus relire deux autres fois la lettre pour m'assurer que j'avais bien lu et tout lu son contenu. Mon partenaire de binôme avait vraiment le tour de me faire stresser. Il me demandait simplement de me rendre à nos appartements tout de suite sans me dire pourquoi, et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

Je pliai la lettre et la fourrai dans ma poche de pantalon, tout en essayant de me rassurer que dès que je choisirai les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je pourrai immédiatement accourir à mes appartements pour voir ce qui clochait. J'espérais de tout coeur que la raison derrière ce soudain message de mon coéquipier n'était pas à propos d'Adélaïde.

Je retournai rapidement auprès des Gryffondors en vol et leur demandai, en criant pour qu'ils m'entendent, de descendre, car j'avais fait mes choix.

Sans surprise, je leur annonçai que Ron allait être notre Gardien, et, comme je l'avais prédit, Ginny et Dean prendront les postes de deux de nos Poursuiveurs, accompagnés de Leanne Birchwood, une élève de deuxième année, extraordinairement talentueuse pour son âge. C'était elle que j'avais vu s'amuser à défier Dean lors de mon arrivée sur le terrain. J'étais bien heureux de l'avoir dans l'équipe, elle allait être un bel atout. De plus, Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes, présents à l'entraînement, reprirent avec plaisir leur position de l'année dernière, autrement dit Batteurs. Il ne restait que l'Attrapeur et je repris mon rôle pour la septième année consécutive avec beaucoup de fierté.


	50. Symptômes

* * *

** CHAPITRE 49: SYMPTÔMES **

* * *

** PDV EXTERNE **

* * *

 

Après les sélections de Quidditch, Harry, légèrement alarmé par le hibou qu'il venait de recevoir, se dépêcha de rentrer immédiatement à ses appartements. Il se rappelant l'état dans lequel il avait laissé Adélaïde et son coéquipier, en s'imaginant des scénarios qui auraient pu donner l'envie au blond de lui écrire. Tandis que tous les autres élèves présents à la sélection se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires de Quidditch pour se changer et prendre une douche, le Survivant se dépêcha, courant jusqu'à perdre haleine dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école en essayant de son mieux d'éviter les autres étudiants. Après tout, il venait tout juste de faire du Quidditch et il était encore ruisselant de sueur.

Le brun ouvrit brusquement la porte de ses appartements et entra en trombe, le souffle court et les joues rouges. L'appartement était silencieux, ce qui était signe qu'Adélaïde avait fini par se calmer de ses crises. Le blond, assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées et le coude accoté sur la table de la cuisine, sirotait un thé, en jetant quelques regards à leur fille, absolument calme, qui jouait tranquillement, à sa façon, avec ses jouets sur une couverture posée au sol. Tout semblait bien aller. Le blond tourna la tête vers celui qui venait d'arriver et le salua calmement.

Harry roula des yeux. Le blond avait encore exagéré et réagi de façon excessive lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que le Gryffondor n'était pas rentré directement après les cours. Harry aurait presque pu croire que le Serpentard s'inquiétait pour lui, ce qui était complètement absurde.

Plus que conscient de l'odeur de sueur désagréable qu'il dégageait, Harry n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'Adélaïde allait bien et que son coéquipier l'avait encore fait inquiéter pour rien. S'il continuait à l'alarmer pour aucune raison, quand un réel problème aura lieu, il y aurait de fortes chances que Celui-qui-a-survécu ne le croira peut-être même pas.

Refermant la porte des appartements, Harry soupira. Le blond allait finir par lui faire faire une crise de coeur à le faire stresser ainsi.

Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur son front, glissant aux côtés de sa cicatrice d'éclair. Le brun passa la main dans ses cheveux entremêlés et humides à cause de ses précédents efforts physiques. Il pouvait sentir ses vêtements lui coller désagréablement au corps. La salle de bain de leur appartement avait des airs paradisiaques.

En pensant à sa future douche, Harry retira son chandail, s'épongeant le front avec celui-ci, offrant à tous le plaisir de la vue de son corps mince et musclé.

Drago se vit hypnotisé par la vision que lui offrait son coéquipier, ses yeux appréciant grandement le spectacle du torse ferme d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Le Serpentard fixa les deux pectoraux musclés du brun, ainsi que les deux mamelons roses qui l'ornaient. Il eut soudain une forte envie de se lever et d'aller les taquiner de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent, goûtant la saveur masculine et salée de la peau de son coéquipier, et par le fait même de lui faire perdre le contrôle sous ses caresses. Le regard du blond descendit sur les abdominaux d'Harry, biens définis et scintillants de sueur sous la lumière de l'appartement. Il déglutit, sentant un sentiment de chaleur qui lui était familier dans son bas-ventre. Le blond aurait pu jurer que la fine ligne de duvet foncé visible sur le bas ventre du brun l'incitait au pêché.

Devant cette vision presque divine, Drago eut une montée de chaleur. Il eut soudainement envie de faire plaisir à son coéquipier, de voir ses joues se colorer de rouge, son souffle devenir haletant et ses yeux se remplir de désir.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, le blond ressentit le besoin de se soumettre entièrement à procurer du plaisir à une personne autre que lui-même. Il avait envie que les mains d'Harry se perdent dans sa chevelure blonde, alors qu'il se mettrait à genoux devant lui, s'offrant au brun dans un ultime élan de passion. Il voulait détacher cette ceinture et faire tomber le pantalon de l'uniforme de Poudlard du brun, le prendre en bouche, lui faire perdre le contrôle et lui offrir, soumis, un orgasme qu'il était loin d'oublier. Pour sa défense, le pantalon, tenant relativement bas sur les hanches, un peu plus bas qu'à l'habitude du brun, offrait à Drago une vue parfaite sur les lignes de l'intérieur des hanches, les abdominaux et la ligne de duvet d'Harry - qui pointaient vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

L'image d'Harry, la tête relancée vers l'arrière, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, se superposa dans l'esprit de Drago à la vision qu'il avait devant lui à l'instant. Il sentit son visage se teinter de rouge jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tentant de cacher son soudain fantasme et malaise, Drago prit une gorgée de sa tasse de thé, qu'il serrait si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

La gorgée de thé ne se rendit jamais à sa bouche, lui coulant sur le menton et retombant sur son chandail. Le blond ne le remarqua même pas, trop absorbé par ses pensées de débauche totale. Toutefois, le Gryffondor, lui, le remarqua. Le brun s'aperçut aussi des pupilles dilatées du blond ainsi que son expression ébahie.

\- « Je vais prendre ma douche... », annonça-t-il à son coéquipier, se retenant à la dernière seconde de lui faire un clin d'oeil, pris d'un élan de courage et de fascination vis-à-vis la réaction insolite du blond.

Le blond en question prit un instant avant de comprendre le sens des mots que venait de lui dire Harry. D'autres scénarios, qui impliquaient, cette fois-ci, une douche, s'imposèrent, contre lui, dans sa tête.

\- « Moi aussi. », laissa échapper Drago, sans aucune raison, se maudissant intérieurement dès la seconde où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

Le brun lui jeta un regard étrange en fronçant les sourcils. Drago sortit de ses fantaisies, la magie du moment brisée par sa stupidité. Il réalisa alors que son chandail était humide, l'humiliant encore plus.

Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire moqueur collé sur les lèvres. Il marcha vers la chambre - où il prit des vêtements propres - en mouvant exagérément les hanches, étrangement réjoui du certain effet qu'il provoquait chez le blond.

Il entra alors dans la salle de bain, repassant en revue la satisfaisante image du blond, rouge comme jamais, la bouche dégoulinante de thé, le regard fixé sur son corps à moitié nu. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé pouvoir lui faire cet effet.

Le griffon tourna le robinet de la douche avant de retirer son pantalon et son caleçon, maintenant en simple tenue d'Adam, prêt à entrer sous l'eau chaude pour en ressortir bien propre. L'eau quasiment bouillante calma ses muscles endoloris et retira la sueur sur son corps.

En regard de l'eau qui coulait sur sa tête, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit le blond à propos du fait que lui aussi allait prendre une douche. L'Élu savait qu'il avait verrouillé la porte, mais il espérait, malgré tout, que le blond n'allait pas miraculeusement entrer dans la salle de bain sur la vision de sa personne nue.

Répondant aux prières silencieuses d'Harry, Drago n'entra point dans la salle de bain, se remettant tranquillement de son dernier face-à-face brûlant avec le brun.

Lorsque le brun eut terminé sa douche, Drago fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'est-à-dire faire comme de rien n'était. En laissant Harry surveiller Adélaïde, inconsciente de la tension qui régnait dans l'appartement, le blond alla s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain, pour se changer les idées sous une douche, pour sa part, bien froide, laissant place à son imagination débordante. Il put enfin considérablement calmer une certaine envie que lui avait donnée son coéquipier.

 

* * *

 

** OoO **

* * *

 

Le matin qui suivit ces évènements, les deux coéquipiers tentèrent de retrouver leur ancien début de complicité et d'entraide, alors que leur fille ne semblait pas trop dans son assiette. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais semblait grognonne, ne leur faisant pas un seul sourire et refusant de boire son biberon matinal. Ils finirent par blâmer l'attitude d'Adélaïde sur le fait que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, la petite ayant pleuré toutes les fois que ses parents la déposaient dans son berceau, laissant finalement le Serpentard et le Gryffondor épuisés, avec de sérieux maux de tête et le coeur brisé d'entendre ainsi les incessantes lamentations de leur bébé.

Harry finit par amener sa fille avec lui pour son premier cours du matin, voyant clairement que la patience du blond - combinée à son manque de sommeil et à la petite rougeur qui pointait son nez sur son front - commençait à atteindre à sa limite.

Au fur et à mesure que le cours de Sortilèges continuait, l'état d'Adélaïde semblait empirer, faisant paniquer son père aux cheveux de jais. Harry ne portait aucunement attention au cours, trop distrait et affolé par sa fille. Dans sa coquille, les paupières lourdes et fatiguées, elle semblait combattre le sommeil. Sa peau était étrangement plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et luisait de sueur. Le brun caressa doucement le front du bébé, inquiet lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci était anormalement chaud. Le bébé fut pris d'une petite quinte de toux et l'inquiétude d'Harry était à son paroxysme. Il aurait pu jurer que la respiration d'Adélaïde était irrégulière et laborieuse. Remarquant son petit nez qui coulait, il prit un mouchoir et essuya du mieux qu'il put la substance muqueuse et répugnante.

Tous ces symptômes n'étaient pas normaux, Adélaïde n'allait vraiment pas bien. Pris d'une peur panique pour sa santé et sa sécurité, Harry ramassa ses choses et s'excusa auprès de son professeur avant de sortir de son cours, apeuré et inquiet.Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, sans hésiter. Toutefois, avant d’aller voir Pomfresh pour lui étaler ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis l’état de son bébé, il devait faire un autre arrêt sur son chemin.

Dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, Drago, tentant vainement de rester concentré sur ce que son professeur disait, s'ennuyait à mourir. Se distrayant rapidement par un petit Vif d'or en papier qu'il venait de créer avec une retaille de parchemin, sur lequel il jeta discrètement un sort pour le faire voler. Le bout de parchemin atterrit, lorsqu'il ouvrit la main, directement dans sa paume.

Il observa, quelques minutes, le minuscule Vif d'or, oubliant le cours dans lequel il était. Contrairement aux autres élèves de la classe et au professeur, il ne remarqua pas l'entrée d'un nouveau venu. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de la main pour arriver face à face, à sa plus grande surprise, avec son coéquipier. Le regard inquiet sur le visage de celui-ci préoccupa en un clin d'oeil le blond. Ses deux yeux suivirent rapidement ceux du brun vers la petite dans ses bras, qui était d'une blancheur alarmante et maladive, et qui essayait, sans succès, de se débattre, inconfortable, de l'étreinte protectrice de son père.

Drago comprit le message de son partenaire de binôme sans même qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche pour le lui demander. Le blond se leva d'un coup et porta sa main dans le haut du dos du brun pour l'entraîner hors de la salle de classe et loin des yeux indiscrets des autres étudiants. Sa main resta posée au creux du dos du Survivant durant tout leur trajet, presque pour le rassurer avec sa présence, lui prouvant qu'il n'allait pas avoir à traverser une épreuve seul - si c'était ce qui leur était destiné. Leur petite n'était vraiment pas au top de sa forme. Ils avaient bien peur qu'elle soit atteinte d'un mal inconnu et dangereux.

Ensemble, sans échanger un seul mot, ils arrivèrent précipitamment à l'infirmerie, tous les deux sur le point de perdre leur sang-froid à tout moment.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'infirmerie, Ada toussota, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus ses deux pères qui s'approchèrent rapidement de Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle examine au plus vite leur petite.

L'infirmière fut très surprise d'avoir des patients à une heure si hâtive, et encore plus de voir un  _Flos Vitae_. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le bébé, qui semblait loin d'être en santé dans les bras d'Harry, elle s'empressa de sortir ses instruments et de demander au Gryffondor d'installer sa fille sur la table à langer où elle allait pouvoir l'examiner le plus adéquatement possible.

Ça ne prit pas très longtemps à Pomfresh de déterminer le mal dont souffrait Adélaïde. Celle-ci montrait presque tous les symptômes, partant de sa peau pâlotte, à tout son corps un peu trop chaud, cachant une légère fièvre, de son nez coulant et de sa vilaine toux, qu'elle était victime d'un rhume de nourrisson.

L'infirmière leur fit signe d'attendre un instant et partit chercher une potion qu'ils allaient devoir donner à leur fille deux fois par jour jusqu'à ce que ses symptômes disparaissent. Beaucoup moins inquiets depuis qu'ils connaissaient la source du mal de leur bébé, Harry et Drago relâchèrent leurs souffles, qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils retenaient, et respirèrent un grand coup.

La main d'Harry caressa tendrement les petits doigts potelés d'Adélaïde. Ça lui faisait mal au coeur de la voir ainsi. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit et il sentit presque des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Remarquant que l'attitude du bébé devenait de plus en plus morose et qu'elle allait probablement se mettre à pleurer dans quelques minutes, Drago tenta de la distraire. Il sortit le petit Vif d'or en parchemin, qu'il avait enfoncé dans sa poche avant de partir avec son coéquipier vers l'infirmerie. Avec sa baguette, il entreprit de le faire voler, se rappelant un certain cours de Métamorphoses dans lequel Adélaïde avait été émerveillée par les bulles qui volaient autour d'elle.

À sa plus grande joie, l'expression du bébé changea drastiquement et les deux parents eurent droit au premier sourire de la journée de la part de leur petite qui suivait curieusement le petit objet volant des yeux. Elle était complètement absorbée par le petit bout de papier volant à la forme étrange qui s'animait devant ses deux yeux grands ouverts.

Faisant voler le faux Vif d'or au-dessus du corps de son ange, sous l'expression attendrie d'Harry, Drago eut une petite idée, qu'il exécuta aussitôt, faisant atterrir le petit projectile sur le nez d'Adélaïde. Surprise, celle-ci le fronça aussitôt, amenant un commun sourire amusé sur les lèvres de ses parents.

La tentative de changer les idées de sa fille à l'aide de son Vif d'or en papier fut un vrai succès. Le blond s'aperçut qu'Ada semblait en oublier presque son rhume, excluant les quelques fois où elle toussait involontairement, ce qui lui rappelait brièvement qu'elle souffrait d'un vilain virus.

Drago s'amusa à chatouiller le bout de nez d'Adélaïde à maintes reprises avec son petit objet volant jusqu'à ce que le bébé fit un geste brusque et surprenant, attrapant le Vif en plein vol, alors que celui-ci planait tout près de son petit nez. Le blond en échappa presque sa baguette tant la scène qui se présentait devant ses yeux était adorable. Il pouvait déjà deviner que le bébé avait un certain talent - comme ses deux pères - pour un sport particulier. Rempli de fierté devant les actions de sa fille, Drago lui caressa doucement la joue, lui laissant le bout de papier entre son petit poing fermé. Elle l'avait bien mérité, après tout.

Ada observa encore le bout de papier en forme de Vif d'or, intriguée par celui-ci, avant de l'approcher de sa bouche.

 

Les deux pères de la petite ne purent s'empêcher de trouver leur petite, à cet instant précis, juste trop mignonne avec le Vif couvert de salive entre les lèvres duquel une aile pendait sur son menton. Malgré leur adoration devant Adélaïde, les deux parents s'empressèrent de retirer le morceau de papier de sa bouche, puisque ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée qu'elle avale un bout de parchemin.

En s'assurant que leur bébé n'avait avalé aucune partie du Vif, ils eurent une soudaine crainte que leur princesse commence à pleurer parce qu'elle n'était plus distraite par l'objet volant. Ils furent cependant surpris lorsqu'elle bâilla et que ses paupières lourdes de fatigue se fermèrent, la plongeant instantanément dans un sommeil qu'elle avait bien mérité.

Ce fut donc au tour à Drago de prendre délicatement le bébé contre lui, le calant contre son torse, lui offrant ses bras forts comme lit temporaire, le plaçant le plus confortablement qu'il pouvait. Adélaïde dormait maintenant à poings fermés, appréciant la chaleur corporelle de son papa blond. Malgré tout, il était possible d'entendre sa respiration quelque peu irrégulière due à ses voies nasales bouchées.

Dès que Pomfresh revint avec la potion pour soigner le rhume de leur fille, la petite famille la remercia et entreprit un petit circuit dans les couloirs vides de l'école - puisque tous les élèves étaient en cours - en direction de leurs appartements.

Collectivement, ils avaient pris la décision qu'ils allaient prendre une journée de congé pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Tous deux espéraient que son rhume allait vite passer et que le bébé allait être en pleine forme dans le temps de le dire.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils envoyèrent des hiboux à leur directeur et directrice de maison pour les avertir qu'ils n'allaient pas être présents à leurs prochains cours de la journée afin de s'assurer de donner toute leur attention à leur bébé malade.

Durant toute la journée, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'occupèrent à tour de rôle et ensemble de leur petite enrhumée et lui donnant tous les médicaments et soins que Pomfresh leur avait donnés et proposés. Ils reçurent la courte visite d'Hermione, inquiète de ne pas avoir vu Harry à ses cours, qui vint seulement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas en raison du rhume du bébé - et qui offrit aux deux étudiants ses notes de cours pour qu'ils ne prennent pas de retard. Son coeur fondit devant la scène adorable des deux parents, protecteurs et aimants, qui s'occupaient soigneusement de leur bébé. Elle resta un moment avec eux, à discuter, principalement avec Harry, avant de partir en souhaitant à la pauvre Adélaïde un bon rétablissement et en lui donnant un petit bisou sur le front.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que les deux pères tombent de fatigue, sur leur divan, en raison du stress de leur journée et de toute l'attention que leur avait demandée leur petit ange, celle-ci enfin confortablement installée dans son berceau, dormant profondément, le pouce dans la bouche.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla, encore sur le divan, endolori. Il réalisa dans quelle position il était tombé endormi. Il retira sa tête du creux du cou du Serpentard avant de le réveiller tranquillement et d'amener un Drago à moitié endormi vers leur lit commun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, salut!  
> L'histoire avance lentement... mais surement!  
> J'espère que vous aimez!   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait vraiment ma journée et me donne envie de publier plus rapidement <3
> 
> Aussi, pour le moment j'ai un total de 75 chapitres écrits (comptés ceux qui sont déjà publiés) et je corrige le tout lentement. L'histoire ne se terminera toutefois pas avec ces chapitres.


	51. Fantasmes

* * *

**CHAPITRE 50 : FANTASMES**

* * *

 

**PDV DRAGO**

* * *

 

Fier comme un paon, j'ouvris la porte de mes appartements presque à la volée pour bien avertir mon coéquipier de ma présence. J'avais quelque chose à lui annoncer qui allait le faire tomber de sa chaise - ou du moins, je l'espérais. La journée de cours était terminée. Je lui avais passé notre petite malade, lui laissant la joie de s'en occuper, avant de fuir sans lui dire un mot sur ce que j'allais faire.

Celui-ci était assis sur le sofa, observant Adélaïde qui était couchée à ses côtés et qui s'amusait avec le hochet offert par Mme Lola. Je commençais à réellement apprécier ce projet et les opportunités qu'il m'offrait. J'adorais franchement arriver chez moi et ouvrir la porte sur ma fille et son père aux cheveux bruns. La vue de Potter à la fois si vulnérable et protecteur dans sa nouvelle paternité m’enchantait. Leur relation sensationnel père-fille était tout simplement splendide à observer. Adélaïde et Potter étaient devenus une partie importante de mon quotidien, et, même si ça faisait que quelques semaines que le projet était commencé, je ne pouvais plus m'imaginer ma vie sans eux.

\- « Ah tiens, Malefoy, tu es revenu. Approche-toi. Viens voir les yeux d'Ada, ils commencent de plus en plus à dévier du bleu de sa naissance. », m'ordonna presque le griffon, excité et heureux, dès qu'il me vit.

Je m'avançai donc vers lui, remettant à un peu plus tard ma fabuleuse nouvelle. J’observai, comme il me l'avait demandé, mon adorable fille. Entrant dans son champ de vision, celle-ci posa les yeux sur moi, me reconnaissant. Elle me fit un grand sourire. C’est à ce moment que je remarquai que ce que disait mon coéquipier était vrai.

Les yeux d'Adélaïde semblaient définitivement différents. On dirait qu'ils étaient d'un bleu plus foncé, mais je n'étais pas encore capable de définir la couleur qu'ils allaient devenir d'ici peu. J'avais beau espérer qu'ils allaient devenir couleur d'acier, comme les miens, mais il me semblait remarquer, dans ses iris colorés, des teintes de vert, signifiant qu'elle allait probablement avoir les yeux émeraude de son autre père. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas hériter de sa myopie ou hypermétropie, en plus. Jamais un Malefoy n'avait eu de problèmes oculaires. J’avais espoir qu'Adélaïde allait poursuivre cette tradition.

Je m'approchai de mon bébé, qui était encore le plus beau au monde, et commençai à lui dire de petits mots doux. Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux, qui changeaient petit à petit de couleur, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, me fixant comme si elle buvait littéralement chacun de mes mots.

Une autre chose que je réalisai était qu'Adélaïde avait une bien meilleure mine. Elle semblait beaucoup plus énergique que la veille, signe rassurant qu'elle guérissait de son rhume. Pomfresh nous avait dit que, généralement, les rhumes duraient environ, en temps normal, de sept à dix jours, voire même quatorze, pourtant notre petite, étant une  _Flos Vitae_  et n'ayant pas la même notion de jours et de croissance qu'un bébé normal, avait repris ses couleurs et semblait avoir retrouvé sa forme en seulement une journée.

Je conclus que c'était à cause de ses gènes de bébé-plante et le fait qu'elle grandissait beaucoup plus vite qu'un humain normal. J'étais donc bien heureux qu'elle soit presque redevenue en pleine santé en si peu de temps, mais, en même temps, cela me fit réaliser à quel point elle grandissait rapidement. Il me semblait que si je fermais les yeux un instant, j'allais tout manquer de sa vie et de sa croissance. Je voulais être là pour chacun de ses moments, chacun de ses exploits et de ses apprentissages. Je tremblais d'anticipation à l'idée de la voir faire ses premiers pas ou dire son premier mot. C'en était ridicule. J'avais hâte qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle accomplisse de simples choses comme passer du biberon aux petits pots ou qu'elle nous fasse entendre son rire ou simplement de la voir faire son premier dessin.

J'eus un pincement au coeur en pensant que son enfance allait passer tellement vite et que je n'aurais probablement pas d'autres enfants biologiques à élever. Jamais ma vie future n'allait être remplie d'adorable mini-Malefoy qui courent dans tous les sens et dont le rire m'emplirait du plus grand bonheur. En effet, malgré mon attirance pour les hommes et les femmes, je ne pouvais dénier mon désir inconditionnel pour la gent masculine. Même si j'appréciais bien le plaisir sexuel que je pouvais trouver avec certaines filles, l'amour était inexistant avec elles.

Chassant ses pensées dépressives de questionnements de soi, je me rappelai brusquement de la déclaration que je voulais faire à Potter.

Je me raclai la gorge et annonçai au Survivant, avec un sourire en coin, que je venais tout juste d'être nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, une vague de fierté m'envahissant. Il était certain, qu'avec moi comme capitaine, l'équipe de Serpentard allait gagner la coupe de Quidditch de l'école cette année.

Sa réaction me surprit au plus haut point. Il me regarda une seconde. Il haussa les épaules en m'apprenant, indifférent, que lui aussi avait obtenu le rôle de Capitaine pour son équipe de Quidditch.

\- « J'ai été nommé il y a deux jours. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait t'intéresser. » termina-t-il.

_Quoi!?_  Ça faisait deux jours qu'il savait qu'il était capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondors et il ne m'avait rien dit?

\- « Et ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit qu'il aurait été bon de me le dire? », répondis-je en serrant les dents, déçu de sa réaction, moi qui espérais l'impressionner avec mon nouveau titre que j'avais durement remporté aux sélections qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- « Désolé, je ne pensais pas du tout que tu allais réagir de cette façon... Ce n'est pas si important après tout, ce n'est qu'un titre. », répliqua Potter, complètement indifférent par la situation qui était, pourtant, selon moi, majeure, avant de continuer sur sa lancée, « Je te l'aurais bien dit en arrivant, mardi soir, dans mon uniforme de Quidditch, couvert de sueur, mais à partir de l'instant où j'ai enlevé mon chandail, tu étais tellement occupé à me reluquer que je n'ai pas cru opportun de te l'apprendre, en te voyant beaucoup trop absorbé par la vision de mon torse nu! »

\- « Donc c'est de ta faute alors! », lançais-je, sur le moment, sous son regard incrédule, « Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas enlever ton chandail de cette... façon-là! Et de me faire imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios et fantasmes! », criai-je presque, m'arrêtant aussitôt que j'eus terminé ma phrase, réalisant ce que je venais de dire - j'avais vraiment de la difficulté, ces temps-ci, à contrôler les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Suite à mes paroles, le geste de mon coéquipier me prit par surprise...

Il venait de poser son index sur mes lèvres, m'invitant à me taire et me faisant certainement rougir par la même occasion. Mon souffle était maintenant bloqué dans ma poitrine. Le contact de la peau chaude de ses doigts contre mes lèvres me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Mon souffle caressait son doigt. Je le vis mordre sa lèvre inférieure doucement, une vague de désir semblable à celle qui m'avait possédée, quelques jours auparavant, m'envahit. J'eus envie que ses doigts effleurent le reste de mon visage, le reste de mon corps. Je voulais le sentir contre moi. Le désir que me procurait ce contact me donnait envie de faire des choses que je savais que j'allais regretter.  _Ou peut-être que non?_  Je ne le savais plus.

Ma vision semblait se brouiller, mon coeur se déchaîner et mon esprit paraissait dans un autre monde, ne sachant pas comment réagir à la soudaine caresse de mon coéquipier, voulant encore plus que ce qu'il était prêt à m'offrir. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les lèvres roses du brun, qu'il torturait sans cesse de la pointe de ses dents. J'entre-ouvris les lèvres, devenues sèches devant ce spectacle imprévu, décidant de passer le bout de ma langue sur celles-ci. Le bout du doigt de Potter vint au contact de ma langue et suivit la courbe de mes lèvres. Ma respiration devint haletante tout comme celle de Potter.

J'essayai, sans succès, de reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps et mes émotions, trouvant comme seul point de repère cette mer d'émeraude que constituaient les yeux de l'homme devant moi.

D'un coup, réalisant sûrement ce qu'il venait juste de faire, Potter retira son doigt immédiatement et secoua la tête, tentant sûrement de se convaincre qu'il avait halluciné ce qui venait de se passer, ses joues se colorant involontairement de rouge et sa respiration devenant aussi saccadée que la mienne.

\- « Euhm... Je te rappelle tes... fantasmes? », articula-t-il, bégayant presque.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, rejouant encore et encore dans ma tête ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'avais repris possession de moi-même et je maudis intérieurement Potter et son stupide sex-appeal.

\- « Mes fantasmes ne sont pas pertinents. », lui répondis-je enfin, ne pouvant m'empêcher de murmurer sous mon souffle un faible: "À moins que tu ne te sentes concerné?", qui, je l'espérais, n'avait pas été entendu par mon coéquipier.

Les pleurs d'Adélaïde, qui devait probablement se sentir délaissée, rompirent la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Je me tournai vers elle, échappant enfin au regard de mon coéquipier, et la pris dans mes bras avant de réaliser que sa couche était pleine.

Sans continuer la plus qu'intéressante conversation que j'avais avec Potter, je calai mon ange contre moi. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre avec elle, lui racontant avec enthousiasme comment j'avais reçu le titre de Capitaine. À la vue de son sourire, je me sentis déjà mieux, remis de la réaction inattendue de Potter envers ladite nouvelle. Au moins, il y en avait une qui était intéressée! Quoique je n'étais pas certain si son sourire était dû à l'histoire que je lui racontais ou au fait que sa couche était maintenant vide et propre.

Lorsque je retournai dans le salon avec un bébé heureux, Potter fit de son mieux pour m'ignorer, le nez dans un bouquin. Il alla même jusqu'à décider d'aller au lit avant moi, pour être certain de m'adresser la parole le moins possible.  _Très mature, Potter!_

Lorsque je le rejoignis entre les draps, après avoir bordé notre fille, il dormait déjà paisiblement. J'eus de la difficulté à m'endormir, mon attention fixée sur le corps chaud et musclé qui partageait le même lit que moi, ressentant chaque centimètre qui nous séparait.


End file.
